Carrying on the Torch
by Nature9000
Summary: After the emotional reveal of Teddy's diaries to Charlie, the family must now begin their healing and growth together as they reconnect with old friends and allow Charlie to learn even more of her own family as she carries on her sister's passion.
1. Starting to Move On

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N: This is a continuation of my oneshot "Remembering Them". If you haven't read that, then I suggest you read it in order to get the gist of what this story's continuing from. If you have, excellent. Several requested this, and I've wanted to write this since the oneshot, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 (Starting to Move)<p>

Fourteen year old Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan closed down her sister's laptop in front of her on her purple bedspread. She was wearing her red nightgown and had yet to groom her hair on this beautiful morning. Things were starting to get a little better now that her brother actually let her see the videos of the family, but it wasn't hard to see that even PJ wasn't yet over the family's plane crash twelve and a half years ago. She was only two at the time. PJ had not yet turned eighteen. She'd been eternally grateful when Skyler convinced PJ it was time to move on and fill her in Even their family, especially when she was about to have their first baby.

Now, it was officially five months since then and Charlotte was still watching Teddy's video diaries every day Even going so far as to wake up at five in the morning on school days to watch them. PJ told her he didn't mind her doing that as long as she had her homework complete, ample sleep, and was quiet. They didn't want to wake the baby. Rebecca "Teddy" Duncan, named after her Aunt, was an adorable five-month-old baby that Charlotte decided to commemorate her older sister's memory by making video diaries. Hopefully, Rebecca would grow up and enjoy the diaries just as Charlotte was enjoying Teddy's.

"Why do we need school just days before Thanksgiving? It's not fair." Her delicate fingers glazed over the top of Teddy's laptop and her chest became heavy. It seemed every time she had the computer, that same unexplainable heaviness descended down upon her. She had to ask Skyler why that was and the woman explained it pretty well the day prior. Even though PJ was the one who knew them more, thus he'd feel the obvious pain of their loss, she still had that connection with them and would likely feel the same level of sadness when viewing the diaries. "If only you were here, Teddy…I wonder what you'd be able to tell me now."

A salty tear ran from the corner of her left eye and dripped to the indention of her lip. The sunlight bore down on her face and her sunken eyes gazed up with irritation. She stayed up until midnight studying for her history exam and then woke up at five thirty to watch a couple of the video diaries. It would be the last exam before thanksgiving break. Skyler wasn't going to be happy to hear that she only had five hours of sleep. Some days it wasn't exactly great having your sister in law working as the school nurse.

"Charlotte, are you up yet?" Skyler's voice followed a swift knocking at the door. She looked over to the clock and frowned, it was seven o'clock. She had an hour to get to school. She often went with Skyler, considering it saved time. The nanny would be arriving soon as well, considering PJ left for work already. His workday started at seven, at the police station. He normally came home around two in the afternoon, but was on call until seven. "Charlie?"

"It's Charlotte, Skyler." She immediately felt guilty for the irritated tone. She stood and stumbled to the door, opening it. Skyler had her hands on her hip and an eyebrow arched up. She winced and felt the guilt create a pit in her stomach. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. I just haven't had a whole lot of sleep tonight." She watched the woman glance past her at Teddy's laptop. A smile curled at Skyler's lips and she slowly turned around.

"I see. Well get dressed. I'll have breakfast on the table for you when you're ready. Did you say goodbye to PJ on his way out?" She found it interesting that her brother still went by PJ, rather than Peter, but at the same time, it was easiest to stick with the name you used your entire life. He mentioned that he had found out about his name being incorrectly written on his original birth certificate, so he had to change it. Skyler suggested Peter. Of course, even Skyler only used it whenever she was irritated with him.

"Yes. He told me to get dressed like fifteen minutes ago…" Skyler chuckled and slowly walked off. Charlotte rubbed the back of her neck and gazed over at the laptop. Thinking fast, she grabbed her backpack from the ground next to her dresser and started to push the laptop inside. Until now, she'd been the only person to see the videos, but due to one video she saw this morning, she wanted to show her friends. They might be able to tell her if she should show Mason, the person she had a crush on. The two of them talked here and there, hung out on occasion, but weren't really close. She was relatively shocked to discover that she learned to walk during a crawling race with _Mason_. Ironically enough, he was _older_ than she was, by just a few months, yet she walked before he did. This gave her a feeling of satisfaction over him. She wanted to brag!

Mason might be the only person in the videos that she could ever really know, considering everyone else mentioned, PJ had basically written them all off. Emmett, Ivy, Spencer, Mrs. Dabney, and so on. In his depression and desire to rid himself of all that reminded him of his family and the fact that they were gone, he'd cut off those ties. In hindsight, her best friend Regina, did say that one of her parents knew Teddy all those years ago. Her mother was Alice, a girl that Teddy once stood up for so long ago.

After about thirty minutes, she was out at the kitchen table with her backpack in the seat to the right. She had a plate of peanut butter toast with coffee, a treat that Skyler showed her a year ago. One would dip the toast into the hot coffee and eat it, delicious. Of course, Skyler didn't cook very often, PJ was the best cook in the family. Skyler did take care of the breakfast, obviously.

Charlotte felt much better after the morning shower, her hair was clean and well groomed. She was wearing a blue sweater and denim jeans, hand downs from Teddy. "Breakfast is great this morning," she said as she took a bite of the toast. Skyler beamed from over the counter and walked to the table smiling brightly.

"Glad you're enjoying it. So, will you be hanging out with Regina and Dee this morning?" Dee was her second best friend. She was just a few months older than Charlotte, while Regina was the youngest of the three. Usually in the early morning, she hung out with Skylar for a bit before classes, but lately she'd been hanging out more frequently with the girls and talking about her family to them.

"Yeah, I kind of have something I want to talk to them about." She felt a tad nervous about showing the girls the diaries, but at the same time, it wasn't like they would hate them or anything.

"Are you planning to show them the video diaries?" Charlotte nearly dropped her bread into the coffee and froze as she looked to Skyler. How did she _know_? "Don't worry, I won't tell PJ. I think they'll find them amusing, especially Dee."

"Why Dee?"

"Her dad used to be the police chief, you know that, right?" Charlotte nodded and leaned back in her chair as Skyler grabbed one of the toast pieces and took a bite. "Well, I think you'll find out in the diaries somewhere, but the Dooleys were your neighbors back then. In fact, you two played together once when Teddy and Ivy babysat." Her eyes went large for a minute and the question of how she was even friends with Dee started to come to her mind. PJ probably wouldn't control who her friends were, but it was still strange, she would have thought they'd be in a different school district. "There was that hilarious moment when Ivy and Teddy accidently took Mrs. Dooley's diamond earrings."

"Oh wow…I think I know what you're talking about though. Same video diary where Mom and Dad are on those strange bike things? They crash somewhere." Skyler tapped her chin "You know, the whole lottery ticket mishap?"

"Yeah, I remember that." Skyler blinked and moved back to the kitchen, biting into the piece of toast she had. "I think that's also around the same time Dad had someone follow PJ around…" Charlotte raised her eyebrow and opted not to question it. After a minute, Skyler grabbed her own cup of coffee from the counter and began to drink it. Charlotte took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off. "You ready to get going?"

"Yeah. So…why do you think I've been going to the same school with Dee, Regina, and so on? I thought we moved out of the neighborhood."

"We did, but not out of the same district. I convinced PJ to keep you around this area and grow up with the friends you were already making. Just because he cut ties with his friends doesn't mean you had to."

"Yeah, but I was young…"

"You would still have missed them." The two moved out to the red Nissan SUV in the garage. Skyler got into the driver's seat and Charlotte climbed into the passenger's seat. She gazed out as Skyler started the car and pulled out of the garage. Would she have missed the friends she made? Would it have mattered? The sound of the garage door closing pulled her attention back to the world around her. "Charlotte, after realizing your parents were gone for good, you went through so much confusion and abandonment…imagine losing your whole family at two years old. I couldn't let you deal with that _and_ have to deal with _everyone_ around you just vanishing."

Skyler was right, it was scary to think of what pain she could have gone through at such a young age. Maybe it was a good thing Skyler was around to give PJ a kick where it was needed. "Thanks for that, then. I'm glad you've been around to give PJ the kick he needs."

"I don't know. I think he really needs his friends he had back then, but there isn't any way to locate them right now. He doesn't want to and most of the people he knew back then have either moved away or their numbers are unlisted."

"That's kind of sad, but, I think I understand. I guess…So I didn't hear Rebecca crying any last night."

"It was a good night."

"I bet!" It was unusual for the baby _not_ to cry throughout the night. Not unheard of, but a rare treat for them all. Unfortunately, it meant the nanny would probably end up dealing with the baby's morning grouchiness for a while. The nanny had already arrived while Charlotte was in the shower and was busy tending to the baby, so she hadn't been able to say hello to the woman. The woman was an older lady in her fifties and often had her hair up in a bun. Despite the stuffy appearance, she was a really sweet woman. PJ joked about the difference that woman had from the old Mrs. Dabney. "Hey Skyler?"

"What?"

"Do you remember Mrs. Dabney?" Stupid question, but she really wasn't sure how to phrase it. She wanted to know if that woman was still around. It seemed she was in her late sixties to early seventies, but she really wasn't certain. "She's still around, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Unfortunately she's dealing with Alzheimer's." She frowned and bowed her head. It was horrible to hear, but an unfortunate fate for some people getting older in their years. "She's eighty two now and has been living in the nursing home I volunteered at about three years ago."

"Oh wow. I feel bad for her. Does she have any family?"

"Yes and no. Her ex husband passed on a few years ago, but her son lives in another state entirely and never goes to see her."

"Hard to believe…I can't imagine being separated like that…" Even if it felt like that for so long, she just couldn't imagine it being to the point where there was nothing they could do. At least now, PJ was trying.

They made it to the school within five minutes and sat in the car for a little bit. Charlotte looked up to see Skyler smiling at her. "Do you think you'll do well on your exam today, Charlie?"

"Charlotte." Skyler chuckled and Charlotte leaned over to hug her. "And yes, I think I'll do just fine. I'm really looking forward to Thanksgiving!"

"I know you are, so am I."

"Well duh, PJ's cooking! Come on, let's go! Last day of school before the holidays, I _really_ want to finish this day and get home."

"All right, all right. I have to head straight to my office, good luck on your exam."

"Thanks!" The two left the car and exchanged a final hug before going their separate ways. Charlotte tugged on her backpack and smiled when she entered the school and saw her two best friends. Regina was sitting on a bench, reading a book with her crystal blue eyes. Her vibrant red hair swirled down to her shoulders, which were covered by a red dress. Standing next to her was Dee, who waved at Charlotte. The bottom of her short blond hair bounced at chin length as she jumped up and down, calling out for her. Regina looked up and grinned as Charlotte waved. "Hey guys! I got something I want to show you!"

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to put more in this chapter, but I felt this was a nice place to end the chapter. I meant to get it started a few days ago, with the start of Thanksgiving, but I didn't get the chance, as I was with my family. I have a good feeling about this, it's exciting to be able to write this, and the show is giving me a lot of ideas that I think I can actually use in here. We'll see Mason next chapter, and I predict Emmett and Ivy will be coming fairly soon.<p> 


	2. Tears Rain Down

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N: This is a continuation of my oneshot "Remembering Them". If you haven't read that, then I suggest you read it in order to get the gist of what this story's continuing from. If you have, excellent. Several requested this, and I've wanted to write this since the oneshot, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 (Tears Rain Down)<p>

"It's about time! What took you so long?" Dee asked as Charlotte walked over to her two friends. Regina stood next to her and smiled. "We only have like twenty minutes before class! I thought you were going to show us some of the video diaries that your sister made." She set the backpack down on the courtyard bench and opened it up. The girls gathered around her as she carefully removed the laptop.

"I am. I was just talking to Skyler a little bit." She knew Skyler would want her to bring the computer to her during classes so that she wasn't tempted to distract herself, nor would anyone try and steal the computer from her. "You know guys, I thought about that question you asked me the other day…" She sat where Regina had been sitting and glanced to the side, her friend's black inhaler was positioned neatly on the bench. Regina quickly grabbed it up and started shoving it into her leopard spotted purse. The girl chuckled nervously and shrugged, as if trying to blow off the fact that she left it out in the open. "You really don't want to forget that, Regina. I'm not sure you _need_ it though, I mean, it's been a while since you had an asthma attack, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but mom says it can come on at any time. She had a problem with it when she was my age." Regina's mom was well known around the town. Alice Wartheimer, she was the district manager for Reddie Mart, where the old manager Hugo was constantly being overworked and underpaid as a cashier. He'd recently been demoted when Alice took over. Nowadays she was thick skinned and hard-nosed, but still a very charming woman who loved seeing the girls hanging out. She had to be tough, as it was difficult raising up a daughter whose father wanted nothing to do with the kid. "So…our question? About whether or not Teddy was shooting videos on the trip?"

"Right, I _know_ she was, PJ said she took her camera for that reason. However, I don't think I would want to see them if I had them. You have to understand the emotional impact of that…supposedly she was shooting a video on the very day of the crash." Dee and Regina gasped as Charlotte carefully opened up the laptop, treating it as if she were opening it for the very first time. "PJ said Mom called him up while they were in the air, they'd just taken off…Teddy was recording the clouds." Her voice caught on her sister's name and a stringent pain struck her chest. She couldn't bear the thought of Teddy shooting that video right as the plane started to crash.

"I'm sorry, Charlie…Charlotte…" She corrected herself, but Charlotte could hardly care at the moment if anyone called her that nickname.

"Yeah…" She wiped her eyes with the edge of her shirt sleeve and tried to shake the thought from her mind. It was killing her, the dreadful scream interrupting the shooting of a video, followed only by the sound of the plane crashing into the ground and erupting into flames. Would Teddy have been smiling in that video? Of all the videos, she'd never seen Teddy in real fear, so just imagining it made her heart want to jump out of her chest. "And it's…Sorry, I just…" She stammered to focus on the task at hand, it was still too soon to really talk about the crash.

"Don't worry about it," Dee said as she and Regina moved to hug their friend. "I know it's painful-"

"I never got to talk to them, really. I mean, sure I have these videos, but…" Her hand smacked the laptop keys and an image of Teddy popped up on the screen. The girls looked to the screen and rubbed Charlotte's arms.

"Look Charlotte, she looks just like you. She's beautiful!" Her lips curved upwards as her eyes settled onto her sister's glowing cheeks. This video was paused with Teddy's friend Ivy in the background standing next to two babies. "Hey, is that us?" She saw Dee's eyebrows raise and Regina laughed. She nodded her head and watched her friend's cheeks go red. In the image, Dee was wearing a pink floral dress with swirls and stripes, not _much_ of a change in her current wardrobe. It was just without the swirls.

"Aw, Dee, you and Charlotte make such adorable babies! I didn't know you two knew each other back then!"

"Wow." The shock in her voice revealed that she didn't have a clue of it either. Charlotte had the same level of surprise when she first watched the video, so she definitely understood. The shock immediately turned to excitement as Dee sat next to her and took the laptop. "Let's watch! I want to see what the video is of! Do you think Regina's mom might be around? She knew Teddy."

"Who? Miss W?" Charlotte hung back as Regina slowly shook her head. Regina was just three years younger than Charlotte and Dee. They met at one of the Reddie Marts many years ago. Alice had gone to a party with Teddy and Ivy one night and met a cute guy, the first guy that showed an interest in her. So that interest led her to have sex for the first time, and Regina was the result. "I know there's a video here in these diaries where Regina's mom is pregnant…I can find it though." Regina's eyebrows rose and her lips curled upwards.

"Would you? I'd love to see what my mom looked like when she was younger! She doesn't really talk much about those days. You know her, all business, all the time. Things really changed for her after Teddy passed...she never got to share her successes with the one person that helped her gain confidence. Something like that." Charlotte frowned and felt a pang of guilt. She couldn't help but to feel partially responsible, but she never knew why.

"Yeah, yeah I can find that video. You know, Skyler somehow figured out I packed the computer." The girls chuckled as Charlotte started scrolling through a side menu on the left hand side of the screen. Some entries were titled and had dates next to them while some only had dates, so it was difficult to figure out which video Alice was in, but she was almost certain it was one of the final videos. "You know, it reminds me of the earlier video where Teddy talked about me being switched with another baby…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said if I ever tried to pull anything over on mom, it wouldn't end well. Somehow mothers always know when something's up…"

"It's true." Regina nodded her head and Dee laughed, both girls could vouch for the statement, only because they knew what it was like to do something stupid and have their mothers always be one step in front of them. "Skyler's not _your_ mom, but she's still _a_ mom."

"She and PJ practically raised me. So she's more my mom than anything. Adoptive wise, that is, she and PJ have custody over me. So, Dee, you want to see what you were like as a baby?"

"Sure Charlotte, play the video." She grinned and clicked the 'play' button. She watched Teddy laughing at the camera as Ivy complained about one of the babies beginning to smell.

_"Teddy! I think Dee-Dee has a problem!"_

_ "You act like you've never changed a diaper before. Here…take the camera." Teddy handed the camera to Ivy as she took Dee and carried her into another room. Ivy sighed and looked at the camera._

_ "What does she want me to do with this? Well I _suppose_ I could a video of me with some of the Dooley's jewelry just for fun. I'll put it right back." She pointed the camera to Charlie, who laughed. "What do you think? Would I look good with the jewelry?"_

Dee laughed and Charlotte smiled at the memory, if only she could actually remember these things as they happened and not just in video context. Regardless of what anyone said, there was a difference. "Hey Dee, does your mother still have all that expensive stuff?"

"Yes." Dee really wasn't a snooty rich kid, not like her mom was, in a way. She had an appreciation for things of high value, yes, but she was okay with more bargain items. For instance, while her mom purchased clothes from high priced supermarkets, Dee preferred buying clothing from thrift stores. To her, it wasn't about having money, it was about saving money, and that's why Charlotte enjoyed being her friend. "She won't let me touch any of her jewelry though."

"I can see why."

"Hah, hah, very funny."

_Ivy brushed her hair back as the earrings dangled loosely from her ears and she began posing as if she were a rich girl. "One day, I want to marry a man with all the money in the world." She laughed and picked up the camera, filming the expansive bathroom. "Hey Charlie, look at all this! I bet you're impressed. Huh…what's this?" The camera turned to a stack of really old newspaper articles on the bathroom counter. On the top was an article about a plane crash that Mr. Dooley was supposed to have been on several years ago, but due to a crime investigation, he had to postpone the flight._

_ "Wow…God I hate planes." Ivy chuckled nervously and turned her eyes to the camera. "I've never been on a plane before and I'm not about to start, but enough about that, look at the earrings!" She lifted her hair, showing off the sparkling jewelry. "Let's see if Teddy's done changing your friend's diaper. If not, then this is going to be an embarrassing video for one of you two, assuming you know each other in the future. Who _knows_ what's to come, nobody knows."_

Charlotte took a deep breath as an ominous aura quieted the girls. This video was made a month or two before the Duncan's plane crash. She tried not to appear visibly shaken, but inside she was screaming. Poor Ivy. Where was Ivy now, though? Then, where was _anyone_ from back then? Dee was the first to speak, but with some hesitation in her voice as Ivy turned the camera into a room where Teddy was changing the baby's diaper. "Yeah, it is just a little embarrassing, but at least I don't have to wear those things anymore, right?" Her nervous chuckle pulled Charlotte from an almost trancelike state of mind. She shook her head and looked up to Dee. She knew the girl was trying to lighten the gravity of that ominous situation, and of course, she did appreciate the effort.

"Isn't amazing, at least, that we knew each other at such a young age?"

"Please, you guys knew everyone, it seems."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" As the video carried on, Charlotte's sad smile seemed to fade. It was fun watching Ivy and Teddy laughing together and watching herself playing with Dee. Even in the later part at the monkey store, it was fun, but difficult to stomach. After a while, she just didn't want to watch that video. "I think I know which video Mrs. W is in…want to see it, Regina?"

"Of course!"

"Okay." Charlotte took a deep and moved her cursor to the very last video on the list. It was the only one in which Alice was seen with a significant baby bump. A heaviness descended upon her as her finger hovered over the mouse button. She actually only saw this video two times. Compared to all the other videos, that was almost nothing, since she'd seen the others a million times by now. The first time she saw it was when PJ gave her the laptop, the second was on her own when she attempted to watch it on her own. Seeing her brother and their friends parting with the family on that one final time destroyed her. Maybe it was better with friends, easier to deal with, but she'd have to find out.

She could feel her friends tense up when they realized it was the final video, but she didn't want to stop. "Hey, if it's difficult for you to watch it, you don't have to do it. I'll be fine without seeing my mom, it's not like I haven't before…" Charlotte shook her head and clicked the link, but just the action alone started to bring the tears to her eyes. The video started with PJ's best friend holding the camera and pointing to Teddy, Ivy, and Alice.

_"Charlie, look," Teddy said as she pointed to Alice's small baby bump. Alice smiled at the camera and put her arms around Ivy and Teddy's shoulders. "This could be your future best friend growing inside! Alice Wartheimer, she's not married, but that's okay."_

_ "I really don't think this is the appropriate time for this," Alice said with a nervous wheeze. "I mean, you're all going on vacation! Let's not talk about something depressing and focus on something _happy_ shall we?" _

_ "Yeah, she's got a point," Ivy remarked. "Besides Emmett and I have _got_ to get going. We'll miss the movie." Alice scrunched her face up and watched Ivy walk out of the camera's shot._

_ "When did you two start dating?"_

_ "Oh it isn't a date, we're uh, just, hanging out…" Emmett, the evident camera man, cleared his throat and turned the camera to Bob and Amy, who were busy loading the car. Amy was standing by the car as Bob carried heavy bags of luggage out. _

_ "Hurry up! We'll be late for the flight!" _

_ "I'm coming!" Bob groaned. He looked back at PJ, who was holding Charlie, then shook his head. "I'm telling you, PJ, you're really missing out. It's going to be a great trip." PJ shrugged his shoulder as Charlie babbled and waved goodbye._

_ "I know dad, but duty calls. You know, Charlie has to see the doctor and I have to take over for my coworker. Any other time, if not a crisis, I'd come along. Besides, I'm sure we'll get to go to Hawaii some other time!" Bob clicked his tongue and continued on to the car. Gabe walked outside, playing a handheld game console, he didn't look too happy to be going anywhere. "Hey Gabe, you have fun in Hawaii, got it?" Gabe muttered and looked up from his game._

_ "Yeah whatever, I just don't feel like I'm going to have any fun. I mean Jo and I have to postpone our first date for this trip!" _

_ "I'm sure it'll be all right. You'll see her again." _

_ "Yeah…Says the guy whose girlfriend moved to New York." PJ chuckled as Gabe climbed into the car. "I can't stand planes. Never been on one, never wanted to be on one."_

_ "Oh I'm sure it'll be okay." Ivy whistled and moved over to Gabe, rubbing his hair. The irritation spread plainly on his face like a spread of butter on toast._

_ "I know how you feel, Gabe. I hate planes myself, but mom says they're the safest things you can fly. Not too sure I agree with that, but who am I kidding? She's ridden dozens of planes before!"_

_ "Yeah, if you say so. I just can't shake the feeling in my gut…" Gabe's eyes moved downward and his eyes flipped over to Alice. "Hey Alice, when is your baby due again?" Alice paused as the timing of the question threw her off, it was possible Gabe was trying to change the subject. _

_ "In a few months, she's really kicking."_

_ "Cool. Also, can you guys tell Mrs. Dabney I'm sorry for ruining her flowerbed? Also that I'm sorry for some of the other stuff I've done before…" Bob raised an eyebrow and Amy pushed her fingertips against Gabe's head in a playful manner._

_ "What is going on with you today, Gabe?"_

_ "Oh nothing…just a dream…"_

At that moment, Teddy commented on needing to put the diary in her laptop real quickly, as she didn't want to take the computer on the trip. She was worried it might get lost. The screen shut off for the last time and the girls were each visibly shaken. Neither so much as Charlotte. Seeing just how fearful Gabe seemed, over a nightmare he'd had, which was what PJ said the first time she'd seen the video, really shook her up. The nightmare had been almost a premonition of the plane accident. Tears streaked her face as Dee and Regina tried to comfort her and rub her back.

Why did this video tear her heart out? Why was it so painful, when she was only so _young_? She had a family now, didn't she? Yes, and she was happy, but there was still that emptiness left over. "I'm sorry Charlotte, I shouldn't have asked to see that. I bet my mom has plenty of her pregnant pictures!" Regina's concerned voice was ridden with guilt, but without meaning to, it just pushed Charlotte even more over the edge. "Should I go get Mrs. Duncan?" Her tears stained her jeans and her body trembled with the force of a stampede.

"No…"

"Are you sure? What can we do for you?"

"Just…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes, she had to be resilient here. It was just one video. Just one video that threatened to destroy her. "I-I have one more thing that I was hoping to show you guys." The laptop suddenly closed shut, startling her for a minute. She looked up and saw Dee shaking her head. The girl was crying.

"No, no more videos for now. I hate seeing you like this, Charlotte." She reached up as Dee took the laptop from her lap, but all she managed to grasp was air. "You've been watching these nonstop, it's all you talk about, and while it's doing you some good to know your family, which I'm _happy_ about, it's _hurting_ you! I'm taking this to Mrs. Duncan." It wasn't good to argue with Dee, especially when she was right, and she was. Being the eldest, Dee always looked after Charlotte and Regina, trying to protect them in the best way that she could. If she saw a problem, she would either try to fix or remove that problem.

"But…"

"I mean it, I think you need a break. Come on." Without too much question, she rose up and followed Dee to the nurse's office. Regina pat her shoulder and she bowed her head. A pit formed in her stomach and her fingers locked at her waist. When they entered, they saw Skyler thumbing through the medical supplies. "Nurse Duncan…"

"Yes?" Skyler looked up and immediately spotted Charlotte. She gasped and rose up. "Oh, Charlotte, what's the matter?" The girl flushed with embarrassment as Skyler hurried over to her. She always felt embarrassed whenever she was around her friends and Skyler acted motherly. Dee walked over and handed the laptop to the woman.

"I think Charlotte needs a break from those videos for a while. They're making her cry too much." Charlotte crossed her arms over and walked past her friend, not saying anything out of annoyance. Skyler sighed and gave Dee a smile.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here girls." The girls said goodbye to Charlotte and hurried off to class. Charlotte glanced over to see Skyler watching her, after a minute, Skyler set down the computer and sat next to her. "Which video was it?"

"The last one…"

"I see. Come here, dear…" She felt the woman's arms pull her close and began to cry. "I know it hurts, sweetie. Let it out…" She felt like letting out her tears more now, without her friends being around to see her cry, than before. She moved her arms around Skyler's waist and sobbed harder.

"Why? Why did they have to go? Why does it hurt so much? I was two, I shouldn't even care…shouldn't I?" Skyler rested her chin on Charlotte's head and kissed the top of her head gently. Her shoulders rose and fell with each sob. Her frequent tears seemed to end when she felt two drops of water land on her head. "Skyler?"

"Even though you were only two, there is nothing harder than losing your entire family. So many things were broken back then, so many things happened that you don't even know…but the relationship I had with the Duncan's…they were very good people, Charlotte. Your mom, dad, Teddy, Gabe, there was nothing about them that could _ever_ be bad. Even for me, their crash was the most traumatic thing I've ever experienced. Even harder, seeing your brother go through the pain, then separating from his best friends…There's not a day that goes by that I don't think, what would have happened if they didn't leave you and PJ behind? You're here for a reason, and that's to carry on your family's memory. To so many people, you and PJ are the very holders of that torch. Why does it hurt you? Because it doesn't matter how old you were, who you were, losing your entire family and never getting to know them…it's hard. And yes, it's going to hurt, it's going to hurt more than anything, but we're a family, and we're going to help each other through that."

"You think so? I mean…" She sniffed and looked up at Skyler. The woman had a streak coming from either eye. It was odd, since she never seemed to cry.

"Every person your family met were left with something, a memory, a piece of their souls that they'll never forget. At their funeral…even the cold Mrs. Dabney _cried_."

"Why would she cry?"

"Because she _missed_ them." Skyler moved to her desk and grabbed the box of Kleenex. She walked back over and started wiping Charlotte's eyes. "I can't promise you that it's going to be easier, I can't promise you that it won't get harder, but I can promise you that we'll always be together…Hang in there, everything will be all right."

"One step at a time?"

"One step at a time." Charlotte closed her eyes and rested her head on Skyler's shoulders. It was times like this, she was truly grateful to have Skyler around. She could never picture life without this woman in her life. Her hand closed onto Skyler's uniform and a stray tear dropped from her face.

"Don't ever leave me….please…" Skyler nodded and moved her hand up to the top of Charlotte's head, rubbing her fingers in her hair. A very soothing gesture. She could never explain why, but it just always comforted her.

"I won't, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Tender moment at the end there, nice to see Charlie has some protective friends as well. I know I said I'd have Mason in this chapter, but as you can see, something different happened. We will see Mason in the next. As for this chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it.<p> 


	3. The Race

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N: This is a continuation of my oneshot "Remembering Them". If you haven't read that, then I suggest you read it in order to get the gist of what this story's continuing from. If you have, excellent. Several requested this, and I've wanted to write this since the oneshot, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 (The Race)<p>

Lunch wasn't easy, the girls were being held by their teacher to get some work done, so Charlotte was currently alone. She never really understood their English teacher all that much, but somehow, Mr. Dingwall always gave her good marks. To an extent, it creeped her out, but he did tell her that he was often sorry for the loss of her family. When she was younger, she was used for an English project and was known as the baby that made the entire class puke. How embarrassing! It wasn't like she was worried about being popular or anything, she _wasn__'__t_ popular, but she didn't want to go down as the baby that made Mr. Dingwall's class vomit their lunches.

She had her head resting on her hand and was gazing down at the food in front of her, fish sticks and macaroni, it was one of the better meals prepared by the school cafeteria. She stirred her barbeque sauce with an absent gesture. Next to her was the laptop, she managed to talk Skyler into letting her have it in case she saw Mason during lunch, but she made no attempt to find him or to look at any of the videos. How could she after this morning? Skyler wanted the computer back before the end of lunch, though, as well as an update on how everything went.

Her entire world was spinning after watching that last video, she couldn't get it out of her head. Even her brother's attitude scared her, almost like he knew what was going to happen, that he would never be coming back. She closed her eyes as her body twitched with the memory. She knew she would regret watching it, but she wanted to please her friend. Sure, she didn't have to, and Regina was upset with her for even bothering, but she had been compelled.

"Hey, Duncan!" Her eyebrows rose as a familiar masculine voice rang in her ears. Before she could react, a football came flying her way. She yelped and quickly grabbed it out of the air before it collided with her. When she lowered her hands, her eyes moved in a glare to a tall, bulky boy with lightly dark skin and short, curly black hair. His beautifully deep brown eyes rested onto her and his lips curled into a smile. "Good catch."

"Mason, what if that hit me?"

"Then I guess I'd be in trouble with the school nurse. That's a scarier thought than pissing off the Coach." Charlotte rolled her eyes as he walked up to her and sat down. Skyler wasn't _that_ scary. If anything, it was PJ that would scare him more, given how protective her brother was. He pointed to her fish sticks. "Are you going to eat those?"

"You can get your own, football star."

"Aw, but I'm all out of money for lunch. Also, I'm only a running back, not the quarterback." He pouted his lip and she arched up her eyebrow. She thought he was adorable whenever he tried his best attempt at a puppy face.

"Running back or not, it doesn't change a thing. As for your money situation, that's just too bad, but I suppose I can share them with you." She took four of the eight fish sticks and set them in his hand. He grinned and immediately tossed one into his mouth. "One day you're going to have to stop scrounging off my food, you know that, right?"

"I would, but it's just so tempting!"

"You live with your uncle, right?" He nodded and she breathed out a tired sigh. How could he live with his uncle, a record producer, and _not_ have money for lunch? "Then you should have plenty of money for food."

"Yeah, maybe I do, or maybe I just like coming to see you." She arched her eyebrow and watched him pop another fish stick into his mouth. He always ate like a pig, it was a wonder he was still thin and well built. She moved her eyes to a group of football players a few tables away in the corner of the cafeteria. She carefully tapped her finger against her right temple and moved her eyes to Mason, who just snatched a bite of her macaroni.

"You know. Your jock friends might not be happy with you spending your lunches with a debate club member." She often teased him about the social system of the school, but she knew no one really cared. They'd been hanging out for a long time, so it was just natural, and nobody would ask that they not hang out.

` "Yeah well if I let that bother me, then I wouldn't be able to get any tutoring done."

"Uh huh. You make better grades than I do, what's the point of having a tutor?"

"Well…" She was goading him in now, she wanted to see how far he would go in his reason for actually spending time with her. Sure they knew each other for a few years, off and on, but he wasn't quite as close to her as Regina and Dee were. "I was actually wondering how you were doing today. I mean, I saw you with Regina and Dee earlier, so I thought I would check up on you." Her eyebrows rose and she quickly spooned her macaroni from the tray.

"Well. That's sweet of you. I'm fine though. I _did_ want to show you something." She pushed her tray over to him and pulled her laptop over. She'd lost her interest in the food, so she figured why not let him have it. "We _knew_ each other as babies, Mason!" He coughed on a piece of fish stick and beat his chest as she flipped open the computer.

"Really? We did?" Gabe had installed a camera in the room to record the baby race, as she was camera shy and PJ wanted to win.

"Yep, we had a crawling race. _I_ won."

"Oh _did_ you?" He raised an eyebrow as her lip curled up satisfactorily.

"Yup, just watch." She brought the video button up and pressed play. Mason stared at the image of himself on the screen and started chuckling. "What's wrong?"

"That's me…as a baby…in your sister's video stuff." She paused to take in the tone of his voice and laughed. Could it be, he was _embarrassed_ that she had something of him that was baby related?

"Well I think you made an adorable baby, Mason." His cheeks went red as he watched the race. After a minute, Charlie actually stood up and _walked_, evidently for the first time. "Hah! See, I beat you!" His jaw fell and Charlotte pumped her fist into the air.

"What? No, that's impossible! I demand a rematch! I can out_run_ you any day!" She laughed again and hugged Mason, sympathizing with him. She caught him blushing again and smirked triumphantly. "Hey, I know I may not be the best runner on the football team, but I can _surely_ outrun you."

"I don't know Mason, you might have a challenge there."

"Never!" Once the laughter died down and they relaxed a bit, Charlotte was already looking through the list of videos. She felt Mason put his arm around her shoulder, much to her surprise, but she definitely wasn't complaining. She had to wonder if he even noticed. "You know. Your family was awesome."

"Yeah they were…I…wish I knew them."

"I know how you feel there." She pressed her lips together and let her eyes continue to search the list. Mason's mother and father passed away years ago, one died of a burst appendix while the other passed away in a car accident. So he lived with his uncle, who happened to be the elder brother of the two. It was a painful subject, but the one real common ground that helped the two come together. "You've lived with your brother and Nurse Duncan all your life, right?"

"Yeah." As the world started to return to her, she wondered how Mason managed to distract her from the sadness that was the videos. Since he showed up, she couldn't think on her family. "You know…Skyler wasn't always the way she is, she was actually a _big_ airhead back in the day." Mason's eyebrows rose and he quickly tried to protest.

"Nurse Duncan? That doesn't seem right! How?"

"Believe me. Motherhood, raising a child, and taking care of a man who lost his entire family…it can really kick some sense into a person. Just, never tell her I told you that about her, she might not be all that thrilled about it. Or, what I'm about to show you…" She grinned mischievously as she moved over to a folder that she'd never really seen until recently. It had a bunch of songs performed by Teddy and Skyler. "Skyler and Teddy were pretty good friends back then."

"Oh cool!" Charlotte grinned and clicked on the first video, which consisted of the two singing a song about Spencer, Teddy's boyfriend. Mason's jaw dropped momentarily as he started to realize who the song was about. "Spencer W…Coach Walsh! He's a football coach over at North High!" That stunned her. Why would Spencer play for the rival team?

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm surprised both Teddy and Skyler dated him…also surprised to know that he cheated on them." She nodded and watched as the video went on. Skyler started laughing at something completely random, then stopped and said something about how she never knew squirrels would store nuts away in the winter. Mason raised an eyebrow as Charlotte covered her snickering grin with her hand. "Wow. She _was_ an airhead!"

"I told you. But now she's oddly able to outsmart us and knows a lot about a lot of things…I guess it's true what they say about experience and hard times…"

"Makes you stronger. Seems like Nurse Duncan would have had to be strong for you and PJ."

"Yeah it does…" Her eyes dropped once more and she tried to imagine everything Skyler would have had to put up with. She would have had to be a mother from the moment she decided to stay with PJ. Factor in college, long hours studying, taking care of Charlotte and making sure PJ kept his head up, Skyler would have definitely had to stay ahead of the game. "She certainly deserves a lot of appreciation…I guess."

"You really miss your family don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"PJ, Skyler and Rebecca are your family now…I mean, they're here. That's how I view my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin." She pressed her lips together and moved her eyes to one of the last video clips in the file. She had to consider Mason had a point. PJ, Skyler and Rebecca were her family now, and she was spending more time watching the videos of the family she _wanted_ to have than she was spending time with the family she did have. "Memories are great, but when it all comes down to it, that's all they are. They're memories, but _good_ones. Ones that you get to play whenever you like, but don't forget to remember the ones you have in order to make new memories with. I bet you have _plenty_ of memories with PJ and Skyler. You're always going to love and miss your mom, dad, Teddy, Gabe, but…you have PJ and Skyler, just like I have my Aunt and Uncle."

She thought for a moment and smiled slightly, indeed she had plenty of memories with them. She was also trying to record these memories and lessons for Teddy Jr. She still wasn't sure whether to call her Teddy or Rebecca, but that didn't matter now. Absently, she clicked the last video in the file of songs and watched as Teddy and Skyler stood with two microphones in their hands. The title of the file had been 'Song for Charlie', which was why she'd been attracted to it. Mason turned his head to the screen and smiled as the video played

_"Okay, I think I got this down right," Skyler said as she stared at the lyrics sheet. "You wanted me to come in after the first line?" Teddy flashed a toothy grin and closed her eyes._

_ "Yes Skyler, that's what I want. This song is for Charlie, it's going to go with all of the video diaries I'm making. I want you here too because I think it would be cool if you sang with me." Skyler lifted her eyebrows and retained her sweet, but mildly confused smile. "You're already like a big part of her life. You're dating her big brother."_

_ "You really think she'll know me in the future?"_

_ "You never know."_

_ "Why isn't Ivy singing with us then?"_

_ "Because she's busy choreographing a dance routine at school."_

_ "Okay then…So let's go!" _

Charlotte smiled as she listened to the music play. She moved her hands to her chest and felt a tear hugging her eyelid. Teddy and Skyler looked so full of life, so happy, and so perfect in the view of the camera

_Teddy took a step forward and turned her head to the side with her hand on her hip and face towards the camera. "Today's all burnt toast, running late, dad jokes-"_

_ "Has anybody seen my left shoe!" Skylar beat her palm in the air as she belted out the words. Teddy smiled and laughed as she continued the verse._

_ "Close my eyes, take a bite, grab a ride, laugh out loud-" Skyler gasped and pointed up into the air, looking off dramatically._

_ "There it is, up on the roof!" The girls clicked their tongues and shook their heads, holding still their bright eyes and shining eyes. "I've been there, I survived, so just take my advice…"_

_ "Hang in there Baby, things are crazy, but I know your future's bright!"_

_ "Hang in there Baby, there's no maybe, everything turns out all right!"_

_ "Sure life is Up and down-" They pressed their backs together and slid down an inch, their eyes still glued lovingly on the camera._

_ "-But trust me, it comes back around." Then together, they sang the final line._

_ "You're gonna love who you turn out to be!" _

_ They laughed together and gave each other a high five, both were very proud of the song. Teddy looked into Skyler's eyes for a minute, then hugged her. Skyler's eyes opened in surprise, then her arms lifted to hug her. "Skyler, I just really feel like one day you'll make a great mom to someone out there. I don't know why, I just feel like it…maybe it's with PJ, maybe some other guy, but I think you're a great person and anyone would be lucky to have you."_

_ "Oh? Thank you."_

Charlotte clicked off the video and took a deep breath, her eyes were misty and her heart was pounding, but it was a good feeling. She was proud and happy that Skyler and Teddy had been good friends. Their song reminded her of the many things she experienced growing up with PJ and Skyler. She definitely had those crazy days where PJ would be searching around for missing articles of clothing

_"Skyler, have you seen my jacket!" PJ hollered as he thumbed through his closet. Six year old Charlotte stood in the doorway with a guilty look on her face. Skyler, who was at the dresser, moved over to Charlotte and lifted her up._

_ "I think I have an idea." PJ put his hands on his hip as Charlotte gazed at the bathroom across the hall._

_ "Uh oh." Her brother tilted his head and started walking out of the room._

_ "She says that a lot, doesn't she, Sky?" Suddenly his footsteps stopped and the tension in the air began to rise. The bathroom door slammed open and PJ let out a loud scream. "Skyler! She threw my work suit into the toilet!" _

_ "Okay, we'll get you another suit. You go to your interview, Charlie and I will get your suit dry-cleaned. Is it salvageable?" PJ walked back out carrying a soaked, torn suit. Skyler winced and Charlotte giggled. "Yeah, it's going to need a miracle. It _can_ be done." She walked over and exchanged Charlotte for the coat. PJ looked to his sister, who had an adorable guilty face. _

_ "I sorry, PJ…" He smiled and breathed out._

_ "Ah Charlie, I can't stay mad at you."_

Charlotte smiled at the memory and closed her eyes, it was one of the earliest memories that she could remember. It turned out that Skyler somehow managed to salvage the suit at the dry-cleaners. Moments like those were to die for, millions of spectacular memories and she never, _ever_ wanted to lose those.

They were a witty bunch, sure they argued and there were times when they would do the stupidest of things. In the end of the day, they were a strong family unit, and nothing was more important than that. She'd have to try harder to focus on them now and not ignore them now that she had these videos.

As for the video she just watched, one thing seemed odd. Teddy acted a bit strange in the video with Skyler. Just as Gabe did in the one before. "Hey Mason?"

"What?"

"Do you think the subconscious can detect a tragedy or something? Maybe like a warning that we just ignore?" Mason rubbed his chin as Charlotte stared at the empty screen. "Like, what if the universe tries to warn us of something and being humans, we're just too stupid to realize it?"

"That's an interesting thought…everything all right?" She leaned forward and pulled back, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Her heart fluttered a bit in her chest and a chill ran down her spine. She really didn't want to think about her family suspecting such a nightmare, it made her wonder about what they might have been thinking when the crash happened.

"You know what? Never mind that thought. I'm fine." She looked up at his eyes and immediately tried to think of anything besides those videos. "If you won't tell Skyler about me telling you how she was an airhead when she was younger, and that I showed you any videos with her in it…_I_ won't tell the jocks how I faster than you." He chuckled and closed his eyes, then lifted his index fingers up in protest.

"No, no, you're _not_ faster and you did _not_ win that race."

"Oh no? Would you like to watch that video again? I'm pretty sure _I_ crossed the finish line." He laughed nervously and a playful smirk tugged at his lips. Charlotte almost swooned.

"_That_ was a fluke. You started _walking_, and clearly I couldn't walk yet."

"Which is _another_ thing I beat you at, but since I didn't hear you accept your part of the deal…" She slowly rose up and cupped her hands around her mouth. Mason's eyes widened and he unfolded his arms.

"Charlotte? Wh-what are you doing?"

"Hey Jocks!" He started to pale as his buddies looked over from the table. "Guess what! I have something to tell you about Mason!"

"N-No! Okay! Okay! it's a deal!" She smirked triumphantly and folded her arms over, she loved taking advantage of the male pride. First, though, we are _having_ that rematch!" Charlotte laughed as Mason stood up and closed the laptop down for her. She stuffed the laptop into her backpack and folded her arms over, eyeing Mason with daring eyes.

"If you're up to it, let's race. Do you think you can beat me?"

"Please, I'm a running back, I _know_ I can beat you."

In just ten minutes, the two were out in the back of the school, looking towards the building. Mason had his hands up, measuring the building. It was at very long. Charlotte moved over to the left corner and leaned against it. She watched Mason walk over to her and grinned as he began stretching. "No need to stretch, Mason. You know you're going to lose."

"Yeah. Right. Just remember I could live you up and toss you over the school's fence if I wanted to."

"Yes, but you wouldn't do that because you would have to deal with Nurse Duncan. _Then_, you'd have to deal with my brother."

"I think I could handle your family."

"Just try to remember, they _are_ crazy too." Mason laughed and positioned himself in a running stance. Charlotte spread her legs and bent down, resting her hands neatly on her knees. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She moved her eyes over and caught him watching her. His head snapped forward. She felt a satisfaction coming over her and snapped her fingers for the race to begin.

"From here to the other side, the loser has to fulfill one wish for the winner."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yep."

"Works for me." She counted down and took off running, with Mason right behind her. He picked up his speed and her eyes grew large, they were now neck and neck. She cleared her throat and pressed forward, no way was she _losing_ this rematch! "Hey Charlotte, I think you may have dropped something back there."

"Nice try."

"Fine." Mason smirked and sped up some more, pressing just a foot in front of her. She growled and the two of them ran past the destination and on down the field, completely oblivious to the fact that the race was now over.

Sweat ran down her body as she focused on Mason, now in front of her. It didn't bother her, to be honest, but it did mean she'd be taking a vigorous shower when she got home. When they finally reached the fence at the other side of the yard, she was breathing heavily and glaring at Mason, who was reveling in his triumph. "You got lucky. There had to be a fluke _somewhere_."

"Oh there was." He shrugged his arms forward and his football jersey shook in the wind. Charlotte's eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a smirk. She did _not_ like losing. "That was, you waited too long for a rematch and my football prowess was too much for you to handle." She groaned in frustration and leaned back against the grey fence. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right, all that practice had to have made him a faster runner. "No miraculous cheating for you that time, huh?"

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Well…" He turned to her and smiled at her. The silence was making her nervous, as well as was the fact that he was looking into her eyes. "I _did_ have something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay?"

"Okay. So…I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but, would you like to go on a date with me?" She froze and her jaw fell. This was the _best_ thing that could have happened today, Mason actually asked her out! His eyes betrayed his nervousness, though. "You don't have to if you don't _want_ to."

Her cheeks burned and her heart practically leapt from her chest. What should she say? She knew PJ would be protective about it, so it was probably better to talk to Skyler about it _first_, so Skyler could convince PJ to let her go on a date. This relationship they had going on worked out so well. Either way, that was the tricky part.

* * *

><p>What an entrance by Mason, and a great discussion to make Charlotte feel better. Lovely rematch of the famed race, but Mason wins this time, hah.<p> 


	4. Rules are Rules

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N: This is a continuation of my oneshot "Remembering Them". If you haven't read that, then I suggest you read it in order to get the gist of what this story's continuing from. If you have, excellent. Several requested this, and I've wanted to write this since the oneshot, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 (Rules Are Rules)<p>

Charlotte made her way to Skyler's office after her last class let out, she was still in a daze from earlier. She wasn't positive whether to say yes or no, she _wanted_ to say yes, but what would PJ and Skyler say? They didn't know Mason, so it wasn't like they wouldn't be hesitant. Skyler might know him a bit, but that didn't mean she'd be all that accepting of the idea. However, she'd likely be more accepting than PJ, and therefore, could prove beneficial in convincing him to let her go out on a date. She couldn't just spring it on Skyler, though. No matter how excited she was, she needed to ease into it.

When she entered the office, she saw Skyler at her desk, writing up a report in a student's file. Skyler lifted her eyes up and smiled. "Hey Charlotte, let me finish up some paperwork and we'll get going." She nodded and moved over to one of the chairs. She watched Skyler closely and smiled at the lady hunched over the folder. "How was your final?" She grinned and reached into her backpack, pulling out the test results. It was one of the better test scores that she'd received thus far. Sure, it wasn't the _best_, but she didn't mind, as long as she passed with at least an eighty. She wanted to be an A/B student.

"I got an eighty-six." Skyler brushed her hair back and looked over to Charlotte with pride reflecting in her eyes. She knew Charlotte had been studying as hard as she could. "I probably could have done better if I focused more on my studies and less on those videos." One hundred questions meant one point per question, so she only missed fourteen. She still felt like she could have focused a bit more, considering all the daydreaming she'd been doing. She wondered what the other Duncan's would say if they were still alive.

"Eighty-six isn't a bad score at all, dear. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks mo-" Her body tensed and her face flushed with embarrassment. Skyler raised an eyebrow as Charlotte quickly came back. "Thanks Skyler…" She used to call Skyler 'mom' when she was younger, but for the most part, it was accidental. When she was much younger, she had to remember that no matter how motherly Skyler was, she was still PJ's wife. "Sorry, I was thinking about-"

"It's okay. So where's Regina and Dee?" She lifted her head back and clicked her tongue. She saw them after class, Dee made a ninety on her final while Regina made a seventy-nine. After exchanging their grades, she told them about Mason asking her out, and the three of them went crazy with cheering. The trio were going to hang out after school, but Dee's mother started having a panic attack with the loss of a favorite piece of jewelry. Regina also had to run for an interview at a Reddie Mart.

"Mrs. Dooley lost her favorite necklace somewhere in the house and started freaking out." Skyler's eyes widened briefly and her hand quickly cupped over her mouth to cover up a snicker. Charlotte raised an eyebrow and her lips tugged into a smile. "Regina had a job interview to go to at the Reddie Mart down the street. I think her mom wants her to follow in her footsteps."

"Not too surprised to hear that."

"Right? Did you know that Spencer Walsh is a coach over at North High?" Skyler's lips flattened and her eyes narrowed as she quickly turned back to her paperwork. Charlotte knew the look, it worried her. Why would Skyler still be pissed at him? "What's wrong? Something I said?"

"No hon, I just don't care much for Coach Walsh. Neither does your brother."

"Why? You guys haven't seen him since before the accident, have you?" She stood and slowly walked over to Skyler. Skyler lifted her head and sighed. She closed her eyes and moved her head from side to side.

"He used to coach here, he was transferred over to North High a few years back." Charlotte's head bounced back as her eyebrows lifteed up in a stunned silence. "He decided to try and hit on the school nurse. I'll give you a lucky guess who that was." She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth as Skyler returned to her papers. "Anyway, your brother got so pissed about it that he brought it up with Spencer's boss, who immediately had him transferred. Honestly? I thought he was going to find Spencer and tear his head off." She imagined PJ doing just that and visibly cringed. Was it bad that she could actually picture PJ getting pissed enough to do something like that?

"Sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine." Skyler closed the folder and put it into the file cabinet beside her desk. Her brow furrowed and her foot tapped lightly on the ground. "I believe that's all I have." She turned around in her blue swivel chair and rested her hands on her legs, smiling brightly. "So, are you ready to start heading home?"

"Yeah, but I have an idea." She always saw that Kwikki Chikki restaurant while coming and going from school, but she'd never been there before. She knew PJ worked there as a teenager, so it always interested her. "You know that one place? Kwikki Chikki?" Skyler's lips fell and her eyebrow arched up. "Well, maybe we could pick something up from there? I've never had any of the chicken there."

"Good." Charlotte's eyebrows meshed inwards, forming a sullen crease on her forehead as Skyler stood up and grabbed her bag from the ground. "In no way am I allowing you to go there."

"Aw, but why not?" Skyler stared into Charlotte's eyes with a wry smile.

"Do you _know_ what's in that food? I can guarantee you, it isn't chicken." Charlotte leaned her head back and felt a nauseous pit forming in her belly. "Do you know how many students I get in my office on an average day, that have just eaten at that place? No way am I letting you eat there…"

"What do you mean it isn't chicken?"

"Just ask your brother." She hummed to herself and folded her arms over, perhaps she could try it on her own sometime. It couldn't be _that_ bad. If the place made people that sick, then why was it still around? Though, she trusted Skyler, and it wasn't that often that she went against what the woman said. "So what else is on your mind?" Skyler pointed to Charlotte's hands, which were anxiously patting her thighs. "You end up doing that, you've got something you want to talk about."

"Yeah…" It wasn't surprising that Skyler knew most, if not all, of her quirks. After all, she was closer to Skyler than she was to anyone else, even PJ. She smiled happily and lifted her hands up. "Okay, you're not going to believe this, but I got asked on a date!"

"Oh you did? Who was it?"

"Mason!" Skyler paused and inhaled slowly, much to Charlotte's surprise. She'd talked about her crush on Mason plenty of times before, and Skyler never said anything bad about it. "Is there something wrong? We were outside and he asked me on a date, so I wanted to know what you thought about it."

"I'm happy for you." She smiled as Skyler hugged her for a moment. "You know my policy, the same as PJ's, if we don't know the boy, then there's no chance of anything happening. I know him, since he's been in my office, but PJ's going to want to meet him, I think." Charlotte froze and a deep nervousness rose up inside. "I have no problem with you dating him, I just think it may be a little difficult…"

"Why?"

"Well…maybe not, we'll have to see what PJ thinks. Now, I'm going to make a quick phone call."

"Okay." She frowned as Skyler pulled her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it on. The woman dialed a number and started talking. Charlotte exhaled and began sending Mason a text message.

_"__Mason,__ Skyler __doesn__'__t __appear__ too __sure __about __the __date, __we__'__ll __have__ to __see__ what __PJ __thinks.__ I __think __PJ __might __want __to __meet __you __first, __not __sure.__" _Her stomach twisted. She leaned back against the wall and sighed as she stared ahead at a poster about drugs. It was the typical poster of the woman with the horribly disfigured face due to drugs. A disturbing photo, it actually gave her nightmares when she was younger.

Her mind spun away for a moment as she turned her gaze to the phone. She would never ask someone to meet her family _before_ the first date. Usually it was something reserved for a later date. She arched her eyebrow as a new message popped up on her screen. A fast response from Mason. _"__I__ know__…__I __think__ Nurse __Duncan__'__s __talking__ to__ my__ aunt.__"_ Her eyebrows rose and her eyes drifted over to Skyler. She knew Mason's aunt? Skyler was talking to the woman in a concerned tone, but also sounded as though she were trying to come up with some sort of plan for something.

_"__I__'__m __surprised __she __knows __your __aunt__…"_ She clicked the send button and pushed the phone back into her pocket. After a minute, Skyler hung up and turned back to Charlotte, who was eyeing her skeptically. "Do you know Mason's aunt?" Skyler pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Yes, but we don't talk much. It's better that way for Mason's uncle. I've known her since high school, really. She was the one who introduced me, sort of, to Teddy." Charlotte's lips curled up as Skyler turned off the light and walked out of the office. She quickly followed her and started imagining things about Mason's aunt. What was the woman like? Who was she? How did she know Teddy? There were many questions forming in her mind.

"So, how often do you two talk?" She leaned forward against the car while Skyler unlocked the doors. Skyler smiled slightly and entered without saying anything. Charlotte opened her door and quickly sat down in the passenger's seat. "Well?"

"It depends. Things have been testy lately. I guess we just call each other up whenever we think to…there isn't really any systematic way of going about it." She sighed and leaned against the car door, her excitement was actually starting to die down. She just hoped PJ would be okay with her and Mason going out. Skyler seemed okay with it

After they made it home, Charlotte immediately hurried to the nursery, passing PJ in the hallway. "Good to see you too, Charlotte," PJ said with a slight chuckle. She found baby Teddy's wooden crib and slowly rested her fingers on the edge, gazing in with a smile. The baby opened her eyes and gazed up, cooing when she spotted Charlotte.

"Hello baby, I'm home from school." She turned her head to the door, expecting PJ and Skyler to enter at any second. As they walked in, she hurried over to PJ and gave him a hug, she didn't _want_ to make him feel left out. "I had a good day at school, you'll never guess what happened!" Skyler brought her index finger to rest beneath her lower lip and turned her gaze to PJ. PJ's eyebrows lifted as Charlotte took a step back to the crib and lifted Teddy out. "First, you wouldn't deny anything to this adorable baby, would you?"

"That depends." PJ walked over and took Teddy into his arms. He eyed Charlotte with a challenging smirk and tilted his head to the right. "Did the baby pass or fail an exam today?" Charlotte paused and cleared her throat. She knew there was probably no way she'd be able to use the baby to convince him of anything, but at the same time, she wasn't too entirely sure anymore that PJ would say yes to her dating Mason. During the car trip, Skyler had informed her of who Mason's uncle was. So, the fear pumping through her veins was primarily due to her nerves regarding the possible forbiddance of her relationship with Mason.

"Actually, _I_ passed my exam with an eighty six."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that." She smiled with pride and moved over, patting PJ's arm and hugging him again. She heard him clear his throat again and moved her smiling gaze to his.

"How was work, PJ?"

"It was slow, mostly paperwork." He put Teddy back in her crib and turned to Charlotte, folding his arms over and closing his eyes. "What do you need, Charlotte?"

"Okay…well…" Maybe it would be best if she _didn__'__t_ tell him who Mason's family was. Just the name, 'Mason', should be fine. He wouldn't be able to associate Mason with the same nephew of Emmett, it had been way too long ago for that. "This really cute guy that I have had this crush on since…forever…_finally_ asked me out!" She jumped and curled her legs in with excitement. Skyler smiled and PJ watched her skeptically.

"Do I _know_ this guy? You know my policy. If I don't know them, then you're not dating them. There are a lot of criminals out there."

"Mason is not a criminal! He's our football team's running back."

"I see." He turned his gaze to Skyler, who remained perfectly quiet. Skyler stepped next to Charlotte and gave PJ the most subtle smirk she could muster. A sigh of defeat escaped his throat and his eyes went upwards. "Okay, but before you're allowed to date him, I _must_ meet him, _and_ _his __family_." Her blood ran cold and her heart started to thump against her ribs. He wanted to meet Mason's family? That might not end well. Sweat started to run down her neck as her hands trembled slightly. She heard Teddy giggle and was pulled back into reality.

"Y-You want to meet his family? So soon?"

"I have to know what the boy's family is like before I let him around my daughter." She moaned and smacked her forehead. Her stomach was twisting into knots and she was starting to feel very faint. She felt Skyler's hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her rising nerves. "Invite them over for Thanksgiving dinner." She turned her gaze to Skyler, praying that she would say something. Skyler shook her head hopelessly and lowered her arm.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, there's nothing I can do here."

"But Sky…" Her shoulders slumped and her eyes moved to the side. Curse PJ's overly protective personality. Once he realized who Mason's uncle was, there was no way in hell he'd allow them to date! Skyler's hands were tied as well, when it came to rules like that, she wasn't one to stand against PJ. Giving in, she exhaled, avoiding PJ's gaze. She wasn't going to argue now, otherwise she'd appear suspicious. "All right, fine…but for the record, I'm meeting them for the first time _too_."

"I'm sure he's a good kid, looks like we'll find out in a couple days." He pat Charlotte's shoulder and smiled at her once more. "I really am proud of you."

"Thanks PJ." The two adults hugged her one last time and left the room. She turned her gaze to Teddy, who had an adorable grin plastered on her face. "Well, I guess it's time for one of the video diaries…You know, your aunt told me in one of her videos to never, ever bring a guy home. I have a feeling I'm about to regret bringing Mason and his family over. What do you think?" She paused and glanced upwards as a horrible, rancid stench hit her nose. Resisting the urge to faint, she waved her hand in her nose and glared at Teddy with disgust. "Great…looks like I'm changing your diaper first."

* * *

><p>Heh, I thought the ending was a nice way to end the chapter. Instead of a literal "crap", it's a physical "crap". Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Skyler and PJ seem okay with her dating Mason, but, still have to meet him first. Wonder how that'll go over.<p> 


	5. Stoll in the Park

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N: This is a continuation of my oneshot "Remembering Them". If you haven't read that, then I suggest you read it in order to get the gist of what this story's continuing from. If you have, excellent. Several requested this, and I've wanted to write this since the oneshot, so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 (Stroll in the Park)<p>

"So your brother wants to meet the entire family?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow. The three friends were walking along the beautiful park with Charlotte pushing Teddy's pink stroller. Regina was to the left of her, Dee was to the right. Charlotte nodded her head and Regina's brow lifted a bit higher. "What did Mason say about it?"

"He only said 'okay', and then something about his aunt not wanting to tell his uncle right away who I was. Apparently she and Skyler have a plan, but I'm pretty sure once PJ and Mason's uncle meet up…all hell's going to break loose." The girls frowned and stared at her with curious eyes. Knowing what they were probably going to ask, she continued on, "Mason's uncle is Emmett. Emmett Heglin…" Regina paused and Dee moved her hand to her mouth.

"You mean PJ's old best friend?"

"Yes."

"Wow…how's that going to work?" Dee stopped walking and held her hand out for the two girls to stop. Once they did, they looked over to see a Frisbee flying by them. "Okay, two cute, shirtless, guys right over there." Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned her gaze to see two men waving and calling for them to throw the Frisbee back. The men both hand short, brown hair, and a light tan. The sun glinted off their sweat covered bodies. Regina shook her head and Dee tossed the Frisbee back at them. Neither Regina nor Charlotte thought much of showy, sweaty, muscular men such as those two. Although, it did fill her mind with scruffy images of Mason on the football field, covered with dirt and sweat, and running far ahead of the other team. He would be hot in such a way, simply because it was an unintentional hotness. He did not _need_ to show off his muscles or his ability to sweat like a pig, in order to appear hot. At least, he didn't need to do that with her.

"Hey Dee, I think she zoned out over here."

"Huh? Here, let me…" Charlotte felt someone smack her arm and she quickly snapped back into reality. Her eyes moved around amid the confusion and landed on Dee. The last thing she recalled was dreaming about Mason making a winning touchdown.

"What? What happened? I wasn't thinking about Mason." Regina giggled and Dee's eyebrow arched up. Her stomach flipped when she realized she debunked the theory without them saying anything.

"No one asked if you were."

"Oh…" She mentally slapped herself for that one and quickly rebounded. She cleared her throat and continued walking, the girls quickly followed behind her. "Anyway, back onto the earlier topic…" She paused when she heard the girls snickering behind her. When she glanced at them, they stopped their snickering and smiled. Her eyebrow rose and she quickly turned back, her cheeks reddening. "What are you laughing at?"

"You were daydreaming about Mason."

"I was not!" Arguing really wasn't going to work, they were smarter than that, and she knew it.

"It's okay," Regina replied. She placed her hand on Dee's shoulder and gave her a teasing smirk. "You've only daydreamed about him for all these years."

"Oh shut up." Her blush deepened as she mentally cursed her two best friends for their teasing. Of course, they were entitled to it, after knowing each other for so long. "Anyway…after the plane crash, PJ cut off just about everyone in his life, including Emmett. So, I imagine Mason's uncle isn't going to be too thrilled with him." The girls shook their heads. Charlotte gazed at the baby and sighed. Teddy was such a quiet infant, unless someone woke her up or something disturbed her somehow, in which case, she could bring about World War Three. Teddy's eyes were open and she was suckling her pacifier, quite possibly the only thing keeping her from crying. Teddy gazed up at her and the pacifier pushed forward. She cooed and leaned down, running her finger along the baby's forehead. "I know you want that pacifier removed, but that's not happening."

"I guess you have to keep that pacifier in, or else she cries?" Day in and day out if Teddy was cranky, and today was one of her cry days. Charlotte actually had offered to take her to the park because she wouldn't stop fussing about something.

"Pretty much. There are those days where she'll cry just because she's cranky, this is one of those days. PJ's working and Skyler has a bad headache, so I figured I'd plug in the pacifier and head on over to the park."

"Mr. and Mrs. Duncan _really_ need a break."

"You try telling them that. Though I think they figure once they get out of the house, I'll throw a party or something." She actually had given serious thought to having a party at some point of time, and she most likely _would_ throw a party. However, upon watching the videos, she saw one party that Teddy and PJ threw that ended up with Amy and Bob dancing erratically. If she threw a party, would PJ and Skyler do the same thing? There was a chance they would, perhaps she would have to 'test' these waters. Then again, if she did, they might get pissed. "I know one thing, no matter where they go, they're probably never going to get on an airplane." At least she didn't think they would, but how was she to know? She never asked.

"Yeah. So how's thanksgiving going to go? Seems like there'd be a lot of drama."

"I guess we'll see…" She peered down at her pocket and reached inside, grasping her fingers around the camera she had with her. It was a little bulky, but still fit comfortably in her pockets. She brought it along because she'd considered making a video diary for Teddy that would introduce her best friends. If her older sister did it for Ivy and Skyler, then she should do it for Regina and Dee. After all, one wasn't on the earth forever, and should something ever happen to her, it would be nice for Teddy to know who her best friends had been. "Hey Regina, Dee, I was thinking…" The girls looked to her as she slowly pulled the camera view. "I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind being in a video diary. Let me introduce you guys to Teddy." Regina's lips curled upwards and Dee clapped her hands together.

"I think that would be a great idea!" Dee enthused. "Besides, you've been shooting all those videos at home, it's a shame to keep them to yourself." Charlotte closed her eyes and chuckled. Dee was right, it was a horrible thing to keep the video diaries all to herself. Even though none of the girls were ready for the video, they didn't mind.

"Hold on!" Regina exclaimed. She started to groom her hair, trying to make it perfect for the shot. Dee's eyes went skyward and her head shook vainly from side to side.

"You see, this is why I _cut_ my hair, so I can avoid the hassle of constant concern over hair! Shoot the video Charlotte." Charlotte nodded and flipped the video on. Regina lowered her arms with a sigh of defeat while Dee gave a graceful spin. Charlotte had the camera first turned towards her.

"Hello there Teddy, it's your Aunt Charlotte. Today we're in the park, you mommy and daddy are very tired, so I'm taking you around with my two best friends. I wanted you to meet them, but never really got the chance to introduce them!" She turned the camera to Regina and Dee. Dee waved and shined her pearly white teeth while Regina absently stared off at a butterfly. "Okay, the overly excited blonde is my best friend Dee." Dee lowered her hand to her hip and flattened her gaze, to which Charlotte grinned innocently before moving on to Regina. "The redhead watching the butterfly is Regina." Regina's head snapped over with a sudden gasp.

"Hey, I told you I wasn't ready! Don't make me run you down, I _will_do it." Charlotte laughed and set the camera down on a nearby bench, then ran in between the two girls and put her arms around their shoulders. They faced the camera and leaned into a hug. "You know we love you."

"Yep! We're a wacky bunch, that's for sure." Dee smirked and playfully pushed Charlotte's head sideways.

"Yeah just don't call me an overly excited blonde."

"Why not? Didn't you say last week you wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad?" Dee's cheeks became red and Charlotte's lip curved upwards. "You can do it. Unless you're too nervous."

"Yeah well…Regina has asthma and she wants to play volleyball." Dee stepped forward and Regina slowly shrugged her shoulders. She lifted her index finger and cleared her throat.

"It is doable. There are a lot of sports players with asthma, so I wouldn't be the first. Besides, it isn't quite bad, unless there's a lot of allergens, or other stuff that triggers a reaction, then I should be just fine."

"True. What about you, Charlotte? Any interesting sports you want to get in?"

"Besides football of course." Regina smirked teasingly and Charlotte closed her eyes. She covered her rosy cheeks with her hand and slowly glared at her friend. She wouldn't want to play football, but it wasn't too farfetched to see they were teasing her about Mason.

"Watch out guys, I might drop kick the both of you." The girls laughed and she quickly spun around and got into a martial arts pose. Her friends watched eagerly as she attempted a frontal kick. "I want to go into martial arts, preferably Tae Kwon Do. Think I got what it takes?"

"If you set your mind to it, then yeah."

"Awesome! So then, when we all get back from Thanksgiving break, we'll each try out for something we really want to try! Though, they don't teach martial arts at school."

"Look around, there's plenty of great schools here."

"Yeah, and PJ said Gabe went to one somewhere, so we'll look there."

It was good to relax away from the typical worry of the upcoming thanksgiving holiday. The walk was relaxing, the video diary was fun, and Teddy remained quiet the entire time, even when they took the pacifier out for her. They even enjoyed the stumbling upon the plaque in memory of the man who used to roam the park years ago. He'd passed on from a heart condition, same heart condition that Mason's aunt's mom died from several years ago.

It was a somber moment of remembrance, relieved by some wacky jokes and laughter. In the end of the day, it was time to split off for a while. Regina and Dee had their arm around each other's shoulder. They waved at the camera while Charlotte said the closing.

"And so, maybe one day you'll have crazy friends like these. Laughter, tears, fun, and such a ride. Friends like these _always_ stick together, and as a rule if someone ever crosses good friends, well…They'll need some good luck, Teddy." She clicked off the camera and frowned for a second, she needed to work on her closings. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Not at all," Dee replied. The girls hugged Charlotte and wished her well for thanksgiving. They split and Charlotte took a deep breath, watching for a moment, then headed inside her home with Teddy. While it had been a fun day, now was the time for sleeping.

* * *

><p>A nice sweet chapter, though the calm before the storm. Guess what, Thanksgiving is coming. Next chapter.<p> 


	6. Thanksgiving Day Begins

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 (Thanksgiving Day Begins)<p>

Thanksgiving day had arrived and PJ the kitchen was currently the hottest room. Charlotte was helping out with some of the cooking, but even Skyler wasn't getting much done with PJ doing most of the cooking. His primary task was the Turkey, which was looked gorgeous. Charlotte wanted to sink her teeth into that turkey as soon as she could. Skyler was taking care of the ham, which was actually Charlotte's _favorite_ part of the meal. Ham, it was the candy of the meat group, so delightful and delectable. She'd already taken care of the rest of the meal traditions, or well, 'helped' with them. The green beans were ready, the sweet potatoes were cooked to perfection, and the traditional honey buttered biscuits had a perfect aroma and puffiness that could be rivaled by no other bread. Then there was the cranberry sauce, another favorite of hers that had _almost_ been forgotten this year, but luckily, Skyler managed to borrow a can from Mason's aunt.

Charlotte stepped into the living room and moved over to the couch where baby Teddy was crawling on the ground in front of. She smiled as Teddy started babbling and crawling towards her. "Aw, hey there baby. Come to Aunt Charlie." She knelt down and extended her arms, unaware of the nickname she'd used. Teddy giggled and crawled to her arms, smiling with wonder. Charlotte let out a grunt and lifted her up, holding her carefully and moving over to the couch. She sat down and cradled the baby close to her. "Guess what Teddy, a really cute guy is coming over. So, you think you can be on your very best behavior?"

The infant laughed and let some saliva drip onto her pink baby pajamas. Charlotte sighed and grabbed a napkin from the end table. "I'll take that as a no. Just try, and I'll see about turning on the Gurgles or something." She smirked and swiped the saliva off Teddy's chin. It was amazing that The Gurgles were still on the air, but then, they didn't produce a lot of shows anymore. Plus, the original Gurgles from twelve years ago were all gone and replaced now. It was sad, they'd been the heart and soul of the show. They only left when the Circle Gurgle had been murdered, one of the first crime scenes that PJ had to work on. Truly a depressing time for her, but she was just a kid then, not that able to comprehend deep emotions and understanding of death. Albeit, she understood abandonment rather well.

"You know Teddy, we will never leave you. I want you to know that." Family meant the world to her. If she couldn't be with them, then everything may as well stop and go to hell, because she wasn't going to take it. Skyler, PJ, her aunts, her grandparents…better known as Skyler's parents, and even the eighty seven year old grandmother in Palm Springs that nobody ever wanted to talk to, they _all_ were important to her. "Dinner's almost done and Mason's not even here yet, I'm starting to wonder if his uncle figured things out and decided not to come." Teddy babbled. Charlotte smiled and lifted her eyes skyward. Here she was, talking to a baby that probably had no idea what she was talking about. "I have two best friends that I could call up right now and talk about all this, and here I am, talking to you. All you're thinking about is probably…well, what is it babies think about during the day?" She turned her eyes to Teddy's eyes and flattened her lips as she thought hard on the subject.

Teddy gazed back into her eyes and let her lips fall into a frown. Her eyes begin to glaze over and her limbs bent inwards. Charlotte started to worry and looked up from the couch to call for Skyler. That's when the rancid stench assaulted her nose and left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her ears rang with Teddy's cries and she fought hard not to run away. "I think we know what you're thinking about right now." She gagged and quickly stood up, holding Teddy close and avoiding the diaper at all costs. "S-Skyler! I think she just let loose!" Skyler's head poked out from the kitchen and her eyebrows rose. One day, Charlotte was going to need to learn how to change a diaper without throwing up.

"I got this!" Skyler ran out to Charlotte and took Teddy in her arms. She rocked the baby, swaying from side to side and trying to comfort her with a lullaby. As she did this, Charlotte ran to the bathroom, grabbed the diapers from the bathroom closet, and ran back to Skyler. "Thank you dear, now will you go help PJ while I change Teddy?" Did she _need_ an invitation to get away from the tear-producing smell coming from the rear end of that infant? That carrot and green bean flavored baby food sure wasn't doing anyone in this house any wonders!

"Gladly!" Skyler laughed as Charlotte ran into the kitchen and gasped in the fresh air. PJ glanced back at her from the turkey and raised his eyebrows. Charlotte placed her hand to her racing heart and stared at her brother. "I'm telling you, five months in, and it does _not_ get any easier whenever she poops." PJ chuckled and turned back to the turkey. Charlotte walked over and eyed the wondrous meat, only able to imagine the many flavors that would later grace her tongue. "Man, I'm already hungry."

"I know. Also, if you think changing diapers is bad right now, just wait until you're older and you have a baby of your own." Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her now grumbling stomach. The nightmare continues.

"Great…I think you just killed my appetite for about an hour." PJ laughed, an almost evil sounding laugh. Charlotte groaned and started to walk out into the living room. "I'm going to get you for this, PJ. I will…" She groaned a second time and sniffed, still trying to get the smell of feces out of her nose. Just as she stepped into the living room, the chime of the doorbell filled the house. She gasped and everything immediately faded into the distance. "Mason's here!"

"Let the guests in, I'll be out in a second."

"Okay PJ." She hastened to the door and felt her heart pulsating within her, she was excited to see what would happen. It was now or never.

"Wait!" Skyler's voice stopped her right as she was about to open the door. Her lips frowned and her eyes turned to see Skyler running out of the hallway with an aerosol lavender spray can. "Do not let them in, I have to spray the room and I do _not_ want it smelling like a pile of rotting food that a baby just popped out of her rear."

"Yeah, no offense, but that's exactly what happened."

"I know!" She chuckled and moved to the window as Skyler began spraying the room with the sweet smelling scent. While she waited, she moved the curtains in the vertical side window and gazed out at Mason and his family. Mason smiled at her, so she gestured him to wait a moment. He shrugged his shoulders and looked to the door.

Mason was standing between his Aunt and Uncle. His uncle was tall, his chest popped out from his very broadened shoulders. He had a very sharp expression and deep brown eyes that gazed out over his long and slender nose. A mildly thick goatee framed his thin lips, which looked as flat as a flat-line on a heart monitor. His arms were folded neatly over his chest and his feet were spread apart about two feet. He was wearing a black pin-striped suit, blue dress shirt, black tie with a diagonal, silver line. His black slacks clung loosely to his legs and folded over his shiny black shoes. The man didn't look much like a music producer and choreographer to her, he looked like a bodyguard ready to jump someone! That, or he looked like PJ while he was staring down a potential suspect.

Mason's aunt was much more pleasant to look at. She had an olive shaped face with large brown eyes and puffy lips curled into a sweet smile. Her brown hair rested just over her shoulders, much like Skyler's hair. She was round and puffy like a marshmallow, not that Charlotte would say that aloud. She was surprised to see Mason's aunt was _Ivy_, but tragedy did have a thing for bringing people together. Ivy looked a lot like her mother, it was probable that she suffered from genetic obesity, which was a terrible thing to have to deal with. Ivy was wearing a blue sweater over a red v-neck shirt. She had long blue jeans that kissed her black heels.

The Heglins looked back to their car and Charlotte's eyes shot over. A small seven year old boy with very short curly hair and a blue striped shirt was leading a much older man with white curly hair. She suspected Emmett and Ivy's son, Tyler, and perhaps Ivy's dad, Henry. Mason said that his other grandparents, Emmett's parents, were pretty much out of their lives.

Henry had a very sullen look on his face and eyes that were devoid of whatever joy he might have held in the past. He had a slight humpback and a very frail figure. He looked a lot older than sixty-three. Mason did tell her that Henry never really got over his wife's death. Mary Lou Wentz passed away around 2012. All of Emmett's and Ivy's grandparents started passing away during the prior twelve years. Mason's parents being gone also would have derailed the Heglin family. Then the apparent abandonment of Emmett's parents, she could only _imagine_ what this reunion with PJ would be like.

"Skyler, can I let them in yet?" She turned around to see Skyler patting her clothes down. Skyler nodded and quickly hurried back to the bedroom, returning with Teddy in her arms. Charlotte smiled and opened the door for the family. "Hey Mason!" Mason waved. She looked to Emmett and Ivy, mustering a polite smile. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Heglin, how are you guys today? Happy Thanksgiving!" Emmett looked at her and raised a suspicious eyebrow. He turned to Mason, speaking in a husky voice.

"Mason, you didn't tell me, what is her last name?" Mason chuckled nervously and Charlotte's lips fell. Her heart began to sink. Mason didn't tell his uncle about the Duncans? This could _not_ be good. The kitchen timer rang and her eyes shifted nervously to the room. "Either or…" Emmett turned back to Charlotte and extended his hand, giving her a slight smile. "Emmett Heglin. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Please, come in!" She walked over to Skyler and put her hand onto her back, pushing her forward. Skyler bounced slightly and started walking, smiling pleasantly. "This is my 'adoptive mother' and sister-in-law, Skyler."

"Skyler?" Emmett raised an eyebrow as he and his family walked into the house. Charlotte walked over and closed the front door behind them. Mason hung back and leaned against the door. She met his nervous eyes and swallowed hard. If anything, Emmett would likely remember Skyler. Emmett rubbed his chin and stared at Skyler. "As in Skyler _Duncan?_"

A noise came from the kitchen and Charlotte's eyes shot over. PJ was walking out, rubbing his hands with a rag. "Dinner's done. Skyler, did you call your parents and make sure they were on their way?" PJ froze and Emmett's gaze narrowed upon him. Charlotte flinched and quickly ducked behind Mason to avoid fire. Ivy moved next to Skyler and exchanged concerned glances. Henry and Tyler had already moved to the couch and were watching everyone with a growing confusion. "You?"

"_You_?" Emmett spun around and glared at Mason, pointing an accusationary finger at Charlotte. "You're dating Charlie Duncan?" Mason put his hand to his forehead and sighed. Charlotte flinched in reaction to the stabbing pain in her chest. She slowly lifted her hand and stared at Emmett.

"I-If it's any consolation, we haven't started dating yet. That, and I go by Charlotte now…" Emmett narrowed his eyes and locked his eyes with Mason's. PJ folded his arms over and stared at Charlotte, gently shaking his head. She bowed her head and tangled her index fingers at her waist.

"Mason, why did you keep this from me!" Mason rolled his eyes and Charlotte moved her gaze to the side. She felt him brush past her and quickly looked up to see him eyeing Emmett.

"Look Uncle Emmett, I respect you and I respect your opinion, but listen to me for once." Emmett raised his eyebrow and folded his arms over. His stern gaze made Mason and Charlotte flinch. Bad move, Mason. "Sorry, wait…no, I'm not…This is _Thanksgiving_, whatever problems you and Mr. Duncan have, consider putting them aside. The Duncan's have invited us over, the least you can do is be civil, right? I mean…you _do_smell that turkey, don't you?" Charlotte smiled and PJ's eyebrows rose with pride. Emmett closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know I raised you right, Mason…your parents would be proud." He turned to PJ. The two men held an almost mutual glare. In order to curb her throbbing chest, Charlotte distracted herself by looking outside. "I suppose we can try…it's been a while, _Peter_." PJ rolled his eyes and walked off into the kitchen. Skyler sighed and hurried off after him while Ivy grabbed Emmett by the wrist and pulled him to the side to scold him.

Mason turned to Charlotte and looked outside with her. "What are you looking for?" Her eyes were misty and she really hoped that he wouldn't see that. She really needed to curb her emotions lately.

"Grandma and Grandpa Bosca." She called them Bosca for short, their full names were David and Amanda Boscarino. They were Skyler's parents and had done everything for Skyler and PJ during the last twelve years, including moving to Denver for them. They were the most highly involved relatives that she could ask for. "They should be here soon. I really don't want to focus on PJ and your uncle right now."

"Yeah, sorry about my Uncle…I don't get his grudge all that much…" She chuckled and looked at him warily.

"You realize you're going to get in trouble later for talking back to him, right?"

"Yeah, but you know, I really don't mind."

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Her lips curled into a teasing smirk and his shoulders slumped. She knew him well enough to know he _probably_ didn't want to have to face his uncle later. "Your uncle looks so intimidating."

"That's not his _usual_ look, but he has been uptight lately." Mason folded his arms over and turned around, leaning against the wall. Charlotte looked back at Emmett and Ivy. Ivy was shaking a finger in his face. Emmett had his eyes skyward. Mason laughed and nudged Charlotte. "Look, Aunt Ivy's _always_ scolding him when he acts up."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Charlotte raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as she listened in. Ivy was telling Emmett to keep his mouth shut and be respectful, that despite PJ cutting them off, it wasn't right to be upset with Mason over such an old grudge. In the kitchen, it sounded as if Skyler and PJ were having a similar talk.

"What a way to start out Thanksgiving…"

* * *

><p>Well <em>someone's<em> bitter.


	7. Thanksgiving Preparation

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 (Thanksgiving Preparation)<p>

Charlotte sat on the middle couch cushion between Harry and Tyler while Mason talked to Ivy and Emmett at the other side of the living room. PJ remained in the kitchen to ensure all the cooking least it died down in the twenty minutes that everyone arrived. Tyler looked from was done, and Skyler was sitting in the brown recliner near the couch, rocking Teddy in her arms. Tensions were still felt, but at Charlotte to Skyler and smiled as his feet beat against the bottom of the couch. "So Miss Charlotte, is Skyler your mommy?"

"I'm curious about that myself," Henry stated. Charlotte pressed her lips together and raised an eyebrow. She was a bit confused by Henry's question, shouldn't he _know_ that Amy was her mother? She gave him a confused look and Henry quickly waved his hand at his chest. "Sorry, I mean, I _know_ who your parents are. What I mean is when your family had that accident, wasn't your brother working a minimum wage job?" True. She nodded her head and saw Skyler glance up from Teddy. She was probably considering joining in, but Charlotte had this one.

"Actually Mr. Wentz, it was _below_ minimum wage, for a little while. PJ just didn't have the resources to take care of me, along with himself, so Skyler's parents made a deal with the courts. Skyler is legally my adoptive mother. It was allowed as long as her parents were helping out, and so they did." Henry's eyebrows lifted up and he gave her a quick nod. "They moved back to Denver, because Skyler wasn't leaving PJ behind, and so we moved in with them. Skyler legally adopts me, PJ goes into college, he and Skyler get married in their Senior year, and here we are."

"Well then, bless your grandparents. Ivy and Mary Lou were distraught when your family passed away. Tell me, if you don't mind, your brother is a homicide detective, correct?" She nodded and lifted her legs up to rest on the coffee table. It was a very absent-minded gesture, but she forgot that Skyler and PJ didn't like anyone putting their feet there. When Skyler cleared her throat, Charlotte instantly brought her feet back to the ground. "Surely his job requires him to travel. How does he manage that?" She shrugged and looked over to Skyler for assistance. She always wondered about that herself, because she knew PJ had flown before, even Skyler had done so. It would be very hard for PJ to do his job if he didn't travel.

"It's not easy," Skyler replied. Teddy babbled and Skyler started to gently bounce her. She turned her eyes to the baby's and smiled at her. Teddy was wrapped up in a peach colored blanket, one which her tiny fingers were tangled up in. Skyler gently swept some of the light brown hair from the baby's forehead. "If his job calls for him to travel, either to extradite or to work a case, he'll usually have someone or something to distract him. Sometimes he calls us and talks to us for a while."

They heard Emmett scoff and looked over at him curiously. "Typical PJ, always needs someone to comfort him."

"Emmett," Ivy scolded. She put her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. He walked towards the group, his hands in his pockets. Ivy quickly moved over to him. "Emmett, watch your tongue." His eyes went skyward for a brief second before continuing.

"Relax Ivy. I'm just wondering, why was _I_ shut out of his life? He didn't so much as talk to me when the accident happened…You too Ivy. You remember that?" Ivy's eyes drifted down for a split second. Teddy started to whimper and Skyler quickly looked to her. She gently blew into her face and started rocking her. "I'm not blaming anyone, but it's irritating to know that your best friend, someone that has always come to you in tragedy, would shut you out of their lives-" Ivy huffed and hurried in front of him, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Now is _not_ the time, Emmett! Be civilized." Charlotte turned her head down and felt an insatiable guilt eating away at her. She couldn't imagine the pain those two went through, she wished she could fix it, to make things better. No one should ever have to go through something this painful, and everyone seemed to have endured it alone. "Now we're here to enjoy a Thanksgiving dinner with old friends-"

"Who left us behind twelve years ago, need I remind you? Who was it that comforted you when you learned you'd never see Teddy again? PJ wouldn't even let Skyler come see you."

"Emmett!" Ivy growled and put her hands to her hips. The baby started crying and Skyler sighed in frustration. Ivy gasped and looked over as Skyler stood from the couch and started patting Teddy's back. "Now look what you did, you've upset the baby with all your yelling."

"Sure honey, I upset the baby…" Emmet rubbed his forehead as Ivy rushed over to help Skyler with Teddy. Skyler smiled sadly as Ivy started leading her out of the room. She stopped and glared at her husband.

"Now you play nice out here, and _quit_ acting like you're on the warpath! Everyone's going through enough stress as it is, let's just enjoy today! If I have to, I will lock you up in a room by yourself." Emmett chuckled and brought his hand to the back of his head. Ivy gave Skyler and Charlotte an apologetic look and clasped her hands together at her chest. "I'm sorry for him. He's working with some dancers at the community theater and they just aren't getting the steps down very well-"

"Ivy…"

"It's been a very stressful week for everyone."

"Don't worry about it," Charlotte replied. She had a quiet tone and wasn't sure what to say. She really wasn't expecting to feel so bad today. Her stomach was in knots, her heart was racing, and her hands were starting to sweat. If something didn't happen soon, she was bound to have a heart attack. She could see the headlines now! _Fourteen__year__old__girl__dies__from__heart__failure._ Perhaps she was just panicking more than she needed to. She felt Henry put his hand on her shoulder and flinched at the touch. Her eyes shot over to him and her lip curled up for a split second.

"You'll have to forgive my son-in-law. Ivy and I will set him straight if he acts up. We're your guests today and _some_ people need to remember that." Henry shot a look at Emmett, who simply turned his gaze away, an apologetic expression grew on his face. Charlotte slowly stood from the couch and dusted herself off, she wanted to get a breath of fresh air.

"I'll be back, I'm just going to step outside for a minute." She hastened to the door, not hesitating to get out of the house. When she made it outside, she took a deep breath and stared up at the sky. Her fingertips clung to the walls of her house and her back slid an inch downward. "What would you do, Teddy? A situation like this…what would anyone do?"

"Well, I'd try to enjoy the day." Mason's voice nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. She threw her eyes at him and watched him stand next to her, leaning against the wall. "Honestly, Uncle Emmett and your brother will either deal with the circumstances as they are, or they won't, but that doesn't mean that we need to get all worked up about it."

"Yeah, but I worry about _everything_, it's just who I am." She pressed her lips together and turned her eyes to the ground. She felt Mason's hand on her shoulder and moved towards him out of reflex. "I just want everyone to be able to enjoy Thanksgiving meal…that's not too much to ask for is it?"

"No, but you know something? So what if Uncle Emmett has a grudge that keeps him from being happy today? So what if your brother might get a little pissy with him around?" Charlotte's eyes widened briefly before she shut them and looked away. Her heart throbbed inside her chest as she tried to fathom such a scenario. "The world isn't going to end just because one person brings down the morale. If everyone let's the morale drop, then it's on their shoulders. I know you've got a lot on your plate right now, so I'm just saying, if you can let it go and try to enjoy everyone's company, do so. I know it doesn't seem like that's going to be possible, but trust me, my Uncle will come around. Maybe he and PJ shouldn't be in the same room together for a little while, but he'll come around." Mason chuckled and glanced up at the sky. Charlotte followed his gaze and smiled as a cloud started to roll by. She pointed up at the cloud and leaned her head onto Mason's shoulder, not fully aware of her action.

"Looks like a bunny. Adorable, isn't it?" Mason turned his gaze to Charlotte and smiled through his reddened cheeks. His soft, calm expression could have melted her heart away in that moment.

"Yeah. It is…"

Her cheeks started glowing and her eyes shifted to the side, she was becoming more aware of where her head was located. She didn't want to move, though, she was far too comfortable. That all changed when her eyes landed on the silver, two door, Nissan car turning the corner. Her head shot up and all the pressures around her started to fade away as she watched the car pull to a stop at the curb. "Grandma and Grandpa Boca are here!" She tore herself from Mason with the speed of a cheetah and rushed to the side of the car as her grandmother got out.

"Well look who it is!" Amanda said as Charlotte wrapped her arms around her grandmother. Amanda was mildly thin, had a very cheery, olive shaped face, and gentle blue eyes. Her light red hair was like cotton candy, soft and yet firm. Her hug always warmed Charlotte deep inside.

She looked over to her grandfather, walking around the car. He had white hair that almost made him look like a mad scientist whenever she saw him. It framed his head, making his bald top look just like a shower cap over his hair. He had stunning blue eyes and a constantly cheerful expression. Charlotte could not recall the last time she saw her grandfather with a frown on his face for any length of time longer than a single minute. "Well, there's our beautiful granddaughter. Happy Thanksgiving!" David hugged her from behind and tickled her sides, causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Grandpa, cut it out, I don't want Mason to know I'm ticklish."

"Oh Mason?" David stood and looked over at Mason with a subtle smirk. "Am I going to have to call my 'friend' anytime soon?" She thought for a minute and laughed as she realized who David was talking about. Amanda rolled her eyes and playfully smacked David on the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and Mason watched with a nervous gaze.

"Well, he _did_ask me out on a date, but I don't think you'll have to hire the scare guy. Is he still around?"

"There are some things you will never know, my dearest granddaughter." David smirked teasingly and poked her in the stomach. She laughed and rubbed her stomach. "Now, I hope we're not too late for dinner."

"You're not. PJ finished cooking and I think the table should be set any minute. Mason's uncle and aunt are here, you remember Emmett and Ivy?" David's eyebrows lifted and a smile graced Amanda's face. They remembered those two well. Although it was a curious subject, how were they getting along with PJ and Skyler? "Anyway, come inside. I think Skyler and Ivy are trying to console the baby. Mason's uncle has a loud voice." She poked Mason's side and smirked. He laughed mockingly and started to walk inside, holding the door open for the others.

Inside, Teddy was standing in her_Bright__Starts__Bounce__Bounce__Baby_. It was a trampoline like toy with a triangular bounce pad in between three arc shaped legs that led up to a green ring decorated with dinosaur cushioning. It kept the baby from falling over. The white outer ring had an array of butterflies and dinosaurs that hovered in the air and wiggled whenever touched, it was a fun machine that held the baby's attention. The Baby Bounce was directly in front of the couch where Henry and Emmett were sitting, watching with a smile. Tyler was kneeling next to it and was currently moving one of the butterflies from side to side, laughing joyfully as Teddy tried to grab the butterfly.

Tyler looked up at Charlotte and her grandparents and smiled. "Your little sister is fun!" Charlotte smiled back and felt her cheeks go red. She wanted to correct him and say that Teddy was her niece, but she didn't really worry too much about that.

"I'm glad you think so." She walked over and knelt beside him. "Would you like to meet my grandparents?"

"Yeah!"

"Well…" David and Amanda moved over and she introduced them, pointing respectively. "That's Grandpa Bosca and Grandma Bosca, they're amazing people and helped Skyler and PJ raise me for the last twelve years."

"Cool!" The elders smiled cheerfully. Teddy turned to her grandparents and lifted her arms, babbling at them. Amanda laughed and bent over, reaching for her granddaughter.

"Aw, did you miss your grandma?" She lifted Teddy from the Baby Bounce and cuddled her close. David rubbed Teddy's back and glanced over at the kitchen. Skyler stepped into the living room and walked over to her grandparents.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I hope traffic wasn't bad."

"Oh no, it was all right dear. I'd hug you, but I just can't bring myself to put down the baby." Amanda and Skyler laughed.

"Outdone by my own daughter. At least I still have dad, right?" She smiled at David, who immediately greeted her with a hug. Charlotte breathed in and sighed contently, the whole family was here. Close enough. There was still the matter of Grandma Blankenhooper, who lived in Palm Springs still. Then Aunt Diane, the rich aunt that lived somewhere in Chicago. Of course, everyone on Amy Duncan's side of the family was rich. It was Bob's side that wasn't, but no one even knew where _his_ family was. Mel was the only other relative and he died several years ago, but he did have some children. How nice it would be to reunite with them all, how nice it would have been if any of them ever bothered to help PJ when the plane crash happened. Their absence was the reason Skyler's family quickly stole her heart.

"Skyler, is the table set?" Charlotte asked. Skyler took a step back and looked to the kitchen with a nod.

"Yeah, PJ and Ivy are putting the food down."

"Cool." The smells were taunting her nose, so she had to see the food in all its glory. She made her way to the kitchen and looked at the oval table, there was an extra table piece that was usually stored away in the attic, it was always reattached when the holidays came. The table had several placemats with empty plates on each. Just enough to fit everyone, including Teddy's high chair. In the middle of a table, all in a neat line, was the food. The turkey was the beautifully sliced centerpiece. It inspired the drool that was leaving her mouth. She quickly wiped the drool away and cleared her throat. "PJ, grandma and grandpa are here."

PJ and Ivy were standing at opposite ends of the table, both silent, clearly neither had sad a word to each other this entire time. PJ looked up from the right end of the table and gave Charlotte a pleasant smile. "Great." He hurried to the living room to greet the newly arrived guests. Hopefully dinner would be underway soon, for Charlotte's stomach was growling up a storm. She looked to Ivy, who was mustering up a pleasant smile.

"Hey Charlotte, how are you?"

"I'm all right Mrs. Heglin, you?" Ivy put her hand to the top of one of the chairs. Her cheekbones rose and her eyes drifted to the food.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. It really _is_ good to see all of you, regardless of how Emmett is acting."

"It's okay I guess, we can still have a good meal and maybe reminisce."

"Yeah, hopefully." Ivy's face fell, her tone was unconvincing. Not much of a surprise to Charlotte. She walked over to Ivy and leaned slightly against one of the chairs.

"Mrs. Heglin, I'm sorry PJ and Skyler stopped talking to you after the plane crash, I know you must have been devastated. I don't know what happened or what was said, but, maybe we can put that past away for today at least?" She watched a tear roll along the side of the woman's face, it was hard to imagine the pain that she must have gone through.

"I know, and I think that would be a very good thing. You know, they would be proud of you, your family would." Her eyes brightened and a warm feeling washed over her. She would love to know that her family was proud of her, just feeling them smiling down on her would make her day. "Skyler kept in touch. We have no problem with you and Mason dating."

"Really?"

"Of course, you two seem happy around each other." She was speechless. Ivy gave her a friendly hug and her heart shot up to her throat. Acceptance truly was amazing, but it wasn't enough. All that was left was getting Emmett and PJ to allow them to date. That might prove difficult if the two men couldn't put their grudge behind them. Why was it dads had to be so hard?

* * *

><p>Aw to Ivy, and what an interesting chapter, looks like everyone gets to try and eat, hope it all goes well<p> 


	8. Thankful to be Alive

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 (Thankful to be Alive)<p>

Thanksgiving dinner was ready and Skyler had finished serving the plates. PJ was at the head of the table with Skyler on his right and Charlotte on the left. Sitting next to Skyler were David and Amanda. On Charlotte's side, next to her, was the high chair for Teddy. At the opposite end of the oval table, straight across from PJ, was Emmett. Tyler was sitting on Emmett's left, Ivy was to his right. Next to Ivy was Henry, and then Mason, who wasn't too keen on sitting next to the baby that would likely fling food on him. Charlotte actually teased him due to the fact that there was a baby in between them.

There was a lot of talking going on, much reminiscing, but PJ and Emmett had not said anything in particular to each other. If they spoke, it was to anyone _else_ at the table, which created a very awkward atmosphere that nobody wanted to try and cut through. Charlotte didn't feel so bad about it as she did earlier, her grandparents really were lightening the mood with jokes and stories. Of course it had slowly become quieter, nobody could really think of anything to say. She'd been texting Dee and Regina to see how their thanksgiving was going, both were doing all right.

Regina and her mother were not like the vast majority of her family. Her family were consistent of the lower middle class, struggling to earn a penny. Most of them smoked, most had chronic coughing fits, and COPD was prevalent. Her mother, after meeting the Duncan family, attacked her asthma head on so she could avoid being like her family, and that drive was what made her successful and strong, therefore Regina was a lot like her mother. At the same time, Regina was still susceptible to being swayed into following Charlotte or Dee. Her thanksgiving was spent with an inhaler constantly at her side due to her grandparent's smoke filled house. Alice didn't want to spend thanksgiving there, but they were easily persuaded, always a constant problem for them..

Dee's family, most snooty and rich, were always talking about how successful they were. Dee found it insanely boring, but she played nice and didn't whine about escaping, even though her recent text was begging Charlotte to run out to the movies with her. Her parents constantly boasted their own worth and did both boasting Dee, while also inquiring why she wasn't _more_ successful. With her family, it was always constant competition, trying to figure out who was richer than who, and Dee _hated_ it. Yet, being like the older sister of the group, she had to keep her head held high.

Now Charlotte was just waiting to see what would happen with _her_ family. So far, no one had blown up, no one got into a fight, and everyone was complementing PJ on a well cooked turkey. However, she had a feeling that she was going to wish she'd spent her thanksgiving at either Dee's or Regina's. She stabbed her turkey with her fork and glanced up at Skyler. Skyler smiled and turned her eyes to Mason.

"So Mason, where would you take Charlotte on your date?" She leaned forward and the others looked over curiously. Charlotte blushed and Mason started fidgeting. It was clear that he'd not planned it that far yet. Skyler raised an eyebrow and Charlotte laughed. "Just try to remember, _please_, on your first date. If you're planning a picnic, don't drive fast on an extremely curvy road." He paused and PJ coughed a bit on his water. "Oh yes PJ, I remember that. First date jitters are always the worst."

"Yeah, picnics are out," Mason muttered under his breath. Charlotte brought her food to her mouth and rolled the meat around with her tongue, chewing it slowly so as not to laugh. "I was thinking more like-"

"No fast food restaurants either," Ivy chided. Mason winced and Charlotte's eyebrows rose. A few years ago, Mason asked one girl out and he took her to _Burger King_, of all places! Needless to say, there was no second date. "Those never end well." He looked over to Charlotte and she simply looked to her food, a light smirk was beginning to form at her lips. She was embarrassed for him, but she did find this whole thing amusing at best. He took a deep breath and forked his green beans.

"Do we _have _to have this discussion now? I don't see how beneficial it is." He brought his food to his mouth and chewed roughly. Charlotte lifted her eyes skyward and smiled. Teddy laughed and smacked the chair, causing a speck of baby food to land on Mason's shirt. "Ah great…she's already flinging her food." He took his napkin and wiped off the food, chuckling softly to himself. "I was thinking maybe a nice dinner at a steakhouse or something. I don't know anyone that would turn down a nice juicy sirloin." Her eyes flicked over to Mason and her lips curled upwards, he knew what she liked! He must have asked Dee and Regina, because she didn't actually make a habit of admitting just how much she enjoyed steak. It was a surprise that it didn't fatten her up entirely. Although, she did have a slight gut from all the food. Hopefully martial arts classes could clear that up. "Also this steakhouse near the highway, Romano's Steaks, has the best peach pie." Immediately her mind drifted to the delicious, warm pie with a dollop of whipped cream.

"You've been talking to the girls, haven't you?" She asked. Her belly rumbled as she recalled her favorite steakhouse. Romano's was indeed the best, not entirely cheap, but cheap enough that she could go once or twice a month if she wanted to. It was her favorite place to eat, their peach pie was also her favorite dessert on the menu. She had a tendency to be a sloppy eater when it came to that pie, so if he took her there, she'd have to be careful not to become too far engrossed in the meal. "Did Dee and Regina tell you about Romano's?" Mason flashed a toothy grin and leaned back in his chair.

"A magician never reveals his tricks."

"Yeah you talked to them." She smirked back and turned her attention to PJ. "PJ, can you believe he would want to take me to Romano's? How great is that?" PJ smiled and spooned his potatoes.

"It's impressive. Just be careful, Mason. Charlotte's grandpa might find someone to follow you around." David laughed and Mason paled at the thought once more. Charlotte playfully smacked PJ's arm. "Then again, I might be more inclined to do that."

"PJ, you're going to scare him." PJ grinned innocently while Charlotte looked over to Mason, who was now eating his food with the most nonchalant expression he could muster. She thought it was amusing and cute. "So anyway, I was thinking of taking some martial arts classes, what do you think?" She'd already mentioned it to Skyler, but not PJ. PJ smiled back at her and nodded his approval.

"Skyler and I already talked about it, we found a great place for you to take your classes at." She gasped and grinned happily. PJ wiped his mouth with his napkin and cleared his throat. "It's that tae kwon do studio behind the supermarket, I think your instructor is Miss Kerner."

"Really? Thanks!"

"You know you'll be expected to attend the classes, right? No slacking off." She chuckled nervously and nodded her head. There were those times when she'd cut class, but she was almost always caught. Usually the teacher would go see Skyler, then Skyler would have to call her and ask why she wasn't in class. Again, having your motherly figure as the school nurse, _did_ have its downsides.

"I understand."

"Okay, good."

The family talked for a bit longer, random words and statements thrown about, but just as she was about to relax, it was _Tyler_ who set off the fuse. "Dad, why are you and PJ not talking to each other? Why are you two mad at each other, you used to be best friends, right? Best friends aren't supposed to fight." Charlotte's eyes widened as Emmett carefully set his fork down. Ivy gave him a warning glare, but he brushed it off.

"Best friends also comfort each other in times of tragedy, they don't just vanish without a single word." PJ rolled his eyes and flicked his eyes up to Emmett.

"I was going through a lot at the time Emmett, I didn't want to worry about you mourning over a lost love. You were always obsessed with my sister, it wasn't _natural_ back then." Skyler and Ivy exchanged helpless gazes and Charlotte smacked her forehead, there was no going back from this now. The elders shifted uncomfortably in their seats and Tyler bowed his head, he had a feeling he'd just messed up. "I'm sorry I didn't comfort you, but I couldn't take it. The first time I saw you after the crash, you were going on and on with people about how life would never be the same for you because Teddy was gone."

"I wasn't in the right frame of mind then either, I knew it wasn't like that for me, but I also knew you were going through hell. Why didn't you at least come talk to me? Why did you shut me out? Why did you shut _Ivy_ out!"

"I couldn't deal with it back then, get over it Emmett."

"I will not." Emmett slowly stood from his chair and stared at PJ, ignoring Ivy's ordering for him to sit down. "We were your best friends and you tossed us aside like yesterday's trash! All our relatives started dying off during the years in between, so we definitely saw a lot of death with minimal comfort. Even Ivy's mother passed with heart failure just a year after the crash!" Ivy muttered a curse and Skyler shot an apologetic look towards her. Charlotte moaned and looked helplessly at Mason. He appeared at a loss for words. Things were already beginning to spiral out of control.

"It isn't my fault, Emmett. I'm sorry, I would have been there if I knew about Ivy's mom."

"Oh. Like you were there for her when her best friend died? Or when my brother died? You know my parents have pretty much disowned us? Only because I'm in the music career, not a doctor or lawyer like they wanted me to be. How do you think that made me feel, PJ? You wouldn't know, because you were not _there!_"

"Emmett! Sit down!" Ivy shouted. She rose up and snapped her fingers beside his face, trying to snap him out of his tirade. Emmett's chest heaved and his eyes narrowed upon PJ. Charlotte's heart was racing once again, she was afraid this was going to come to blows. The tension in the air was even thicker than it was minutes ago. Ivy had tears in her eyes and was growling at her husband, glaring with disappointment. "We didn't come here to fight, Emmett. We came here to talk and have a nice, peaceful dinner. You think I'm happy thinking about everything that happened? No! No one is! This isn't the time to argue. Maybe if you weren't so stubborn, we could start fresh with them-"

"Start fresh? Ivy, are you insane?" He turned to her and scoffed. "PJ made it clear twelve years ago that he wanted nothing more to do with us. You and Skyler have to run around behind our backs, knowing full well that Mason was asking out Charlie, but you couldn't come to us?"

"Because I _knew_ if I did, _this_ was exactly what would happen!"

"Oh you did?"

"Yes! You're so full of yourself, it's aggravating! You can't just push your anger to the side for one damn day and try to make peace with the situation?"

"You know what it was like." He turned back to PJ and pointed a finger at him. "We were like brothers, not only did you _abandon_ me in my time of need, you didn't even let me comfort you in _your_ time of need. I recognized your entire family just died! I would have tried to comfort you at least! You were so afraid I'd be too upset over your sister's loss to actually get past that? Is that all you thought of me back then?" PJ sighed heavily and shook his head.

"No Emmett…I was just concerned that it wouldn't help to talk to anyone at the time."

"You never even gave me a _chance_. How could you not give your best friend a single chance?" PJ slowly stood up from the table. Charlotte watched on with desperation in her chest and her throat clenching up tight. She could barely speak, much less breathe. "Would you tell me why it takes my _nephew_ asking out your little sister that you would even invite us over here?"

"Truth be told, I didn't even know it was _you_." PJ sneered on his words and Emmett scoffed. Charlotte winced and smacked her forehead. Emmett crossed his arms and glared into PJ's eyes. "I was hoping to avoid confrontation here, but seeing as how that's not happening, please leave my house."

"Fine! Mason, come on." Mason lifted his gaze up and Charlotte quickly grabbed his arm. She was at panic stage. Even her grandparents looked baffled, unable to think of anything to diffuse this. Ivy looked over and whined once as Tyler jumped up from his chair.

"I'm sorry about this, the food was great. Forgive my husband for his attitude." PJ smiled vaguely and Skyler slowly nodded her head. Henry slowly rolled his eyes and took another bite of the turkey before standing from his seat.

"For the record, I don't see how _anyone_ could have been in the right mind twelve years ago. That was then, and a lot of time has gone by." Henry looked to Emmett and pointed his finger at him. "However it is your clinging to this old pain that doesn't allow for _any_ growth. Both you and PJ, still holding on to the family, forgetting the most important thing of all, we're all still alive. They're not…" PJ bowed his head and Emmett quickly turned away. "They're not coming back."

"I understand that. Mason, let's get moving. I don't want you dating anyone from the Duncan family, either." Charlotte's blood ran cold and Mason quickly snapped his gaze to his Uncle. Her heart tore in her chest and everything silenced. Ivy and Skyler frowned at each other and waited as Mason slowly rose. Mason looked at Charlotte and closed his hands, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"We'll think of something. Dinner was great, don't worry about today, Uncle Emmett's just in one of his moods."

"Mason!" He sighed and slowly stood up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." After a few minutes, the Heglin's were gone, and nobody was feeling too up for eating any more food. All Charlotte wanted to do now was call up Dee and Regina. It was taking everything she had in her not to break down and cry. As everyone started clearing the table, she pulled her phone out and sent a text to her friends. _"Thanksgiving bombed, PJ and Emmett ended up fighting, now no one wants to do anything…"_

Within minutes, her friends were responding. Regina replied that everything tasted like cigarette smoke and she was in the middle of trying _not_ to have an asthma attack. Dee replied that her family had begun trying to debate who has the prettiest jewelry, she was currently holding herself up in the bedroom, trying to avoid her haughty relatives. Both of her friends seemed to state that family would be family for thanksgiving, but at least they all had a family. Her friends replies put a smile on her face, maybe things would work out one day. She had to admit, Emmett did have a point, in a tragedy like that, it was hard to accept when your best friend shut you out, but by that same respect, it was difficult to keep holding on to that very same pain for so long without it destroying oneself.

When it all came down to it, the message of Thanksgiving was clear to her and to her friends, and perhaps Henry said it the best. They were at least thankful to be alive. Truly, that much was a blessing. She stood from the table and turned her gaze to Teddy. "Well. This is going to make an interesting video diary, to say the least…"

* * *

><p>Well that thanksgiving went bad real quick, but at least there is that reminder that while family can be crazy, at least the true thing to be thankful for was that family is there. Charlie, Regina, Dee, they have family to spend the holidays with, some people have none. Let's see what happens next, perhaps Mason has something up his sleeve. Maybe Charlie will come up with something, who knows. Stick around.<p> 


	9. Trying New Things

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 (Trying New Things)<p>

"I hate families that smoke," Regina said with a frustrated shout. Charlotte, Dee, and Regina were all hanging out in Dee's bedroom the following Monday before school. Regina was lying on the ground, Charlotte was sitting up next to Dee's queen size bed, and Dee was sitting on the edge of it. All were dressed for school and talking about their thanksgiving week before heading off.

Dee gave Regina a nod of respect and quickly folded her arms. "I got one better, though. I hate families that are prideful, spoiled rich, and always trying to one up each other with their money." Regina's lips formed a circle and Charlotte laughed. Currently, they were trying to decide whose holiday had been more messed up. She tapped her lower lip as the girls looked towards her. "Well? You're up Charlotte, what's your complaint?" Could she top the smoking or the rich? Both could be solved easily, grudges couldn't.

"I hate when families have so much negative history and grudges, that they can't enjoy a simple Thanksgiving dinner?" She wasn't sure how it sounded, other than, it was a mouthful. Her two friends looked to each other, then back at her, approving the words. "Like you guys said before, though, when it comes to our own families…"

"What's not to love?" Regina pushed herself up with a sharp grunt and dusted herself off. "Families are families, it just wouldn't be right if they didn't have their quirks. Everyone's got something, right?" Dee nodded and Charlotte slowly stood, it was about time to head off. Mrs. Dooley popped her head in the doorway and Dee quickly jumped off her bed.

"Girls, I'm ready to drive you to school. You don't want to be late." Charlotte smiled as Dee thanked her mom and yanked her backpack off the bed. What would they do without their families, though? If family was perfect, things would likely be more boring than they were without the craziness. Debbie started to turn out of the door, but stopped to look back at them. "Is it today that you three are trying out for everything?" They nodded and the mother tapped her chin. She pointed to each of them, respectively figuring out what it was they were going for. "Okay, so Regina wants to try out for tennis and Charlotte's going for Tae Kwon Do?"

"That's right Mrs. Dooley." Regina threw her backpack onto her back and started to the door. "Mom's rooting for me, but says, of course, I need to make sure to have my inhaler with me even more. I am a bit nervous, but I love sports."

"I think you'll do great, dear."

"Thank you."

"Dee, you're also staying after school to try out for cheerleading?" Dee nodded and continued out the door, the others followed after her. Charlotte gripped her backpack strap and let her mind drift to the martial arts classes. She was really looking forward to it. She wanted to be sure she was on time, especially since someone told her that the teacher, Miss Keener, was a very strict woman.

Her friends droned on and somehow her legs piloted to the car, but her mind was stuck on those wonderful sparring matches that she might have in the future. She'd not seen the teacher yet, but she had an image of a very hard-nosed woman, maybe with jet black hair and an Asian face. Though she might not be oriental, she wasn't sure, she just had a feeling the teacher would be swift, stern, and hopefully beautiful. It was almost euphoric just imagining how synchronized the class probably would be.

A frontal kick, a side kick, a low sweeping kick, fists of fury, these were all things that she imagined herself doing, and more. She could practically smell the sweat around her, she could practically hear the punching bag being beaten down with heavy knuckles. She couldn't wait.

_"To advance, you will be performing martial arts form, Saju Jirugi," the teacher instructed as she walked behind her students, all lined up horizontally. The students shouted out 'Yes Ma'am' and began. They took a step and punch forward, then turned to the left, blocking down at the same time. They repeated these steps until they went full circle. Then they went the opposite direction, their voices and punches echoed through the facility as the teacher barked out her instructions. "Fix your forms, remember, balance and power! Balance and power, I don't want to see anything less than perfection!"_

_ The students let out a shout when they came to an end. The teacher congratulated them and turned her eyes forward. They were determined, almost eyeing something. "Now you try."_

_ "Your turn, Charlotte!" The students barked out. "What are you waiting for?"_

_ "Charlotte, front and center."_

_ "Charlotte…"_

"Charlotte, wake up already!" Dee's voice echoed in her ears. Her face scrunched and her eyes slowly opened, she had been sleeping in the backseat of Mrs. Dooley's car. She rubbed her eyes and chuckled as the others stared at her, dumbfounded. "What were you daydreaming about _this_ time?"

"Would you believe…Martial Arts?" She chuckled nervously and her friends laughed. "I am a bit nervous, though."

"We all are, but you'll be fine. You don't have to tryout, we do. You just show up, your lessons are already paid for aren't they?"

"Yeah. Hopefully though, I won't be late for my first class, I intend to be there to see you guys tryout for your stuff." She hopped out of the car with the girls, thanking Dee's mother for the ride. Dee looked up and Regina stared at the ground, almost trying to strategize. The martial arts class wasn't until five, and it went until seven. The tennis practice started right after school at four, then the cheerleading tryouts were at four-thirty. "The facility for me is a bit away from the school, so I don't know if I'll get to see the cheerleading tryouts…"

Regina waved her hand dismissively. "I don't think you should worry too much, it won't take you ten minutes to get over there. Skyler's driving you isn't she?"

"Yeah." It was a ten-minute drive, so if Dee was one of the first tryouts, she'd get to watch her friend. Hopefully, that's what would happen. "If I don't get to see you tryout, Dee, good luck." She hugged her friend. Dee hugged her back and quickly nodded her response.

"And if I don't get to see you there, then I'll wish you luck at your first day of martial arts!"

"Thanks." The trio split up for their first class, each mildly ready for the day, and each daydreaming about their tryouts. Granted, none so much as Charlotte, who was considered the daydreamer of the group.

At the end of the day, Regina stole the tennis tryouts by winning a match against one of the better tennis players. She only had to take a timeout _once_ to use her inhaler, her panting had turned to wheezing, and she wanted to clear it up. Either way, the team thought she was successful enough that they put her on. Dee did well in her own tryouts and Charlotte had been able to witness her give a spectacular cheer. Skyler was able to finish up in her office in time to see it all. In the end, Dee indeed secured her own spot on the cheer squad. Charlotte was able to congratulate both her friends before heading off.

All along the way to the martial arts facility, she was caught in mid-daydream, awake just enough to carry on some form of conversation with Skyler. She caught a question about whether she'd seen Mason at all, but she hadn't seen him all day, which would have been depressing for her, had it not been for the excitement of starting martial arts.

When they made it to the building, Charlotte just stared at it. It looked almost like a warehouse. It was medium sized, made up of white bricks, and had a square shape to it. It was one story tall and had pillars in the front, along with two statues of a martial arts fighter performing a high kick to the side. Both kicks were positioned facing each other, forming almost an arc over the front door. Her blood pulsed through her veins as a heaviness descended upon her. She made one confession to Skyler. "I'm scared…"

Skyler looked over at her, offering a kindred smile. "Why?" She looked up and felt the woman, close enough to be her mother, put her hand upon hers and comfort her just as a mother would her own child. Her lips slowly curled up and she leaned towards her, resting her head upon Skyler's shoulder. "It's your first day, of course you're nervous, but just remember to go in there with a positive outlook, and you'll do just fine. Everyone in there is a student too, so you're not alone. Are you worried that Dee and Regina aren't here?"

"A little." Regina went to work and Dee went home to work on some homework that one of her teachers had issued. She took a deep breath and looked down at the white robe on her body, the school had sent the uniform and white belt in the mail. "Wasn't I a black belt at one point of time?" Skyler's eyebrow rose and she chuckled.

"As a baby, sure, that was toddler karate."

"Ah, so this is the real deal?" She met Skyler's eyes and held a tiny smile, comforted by the woman.

"You'll do fine, baby. Just go in there, listen to the teacher, and do the best you can." Skyler hugged her close and kissed her on the top of her head. She was feeling confident now, ready to take this place by storm.

"You make a good mom…" Skyler's face turned red and she hugged her once more. Charlotte felt the warmth of the hug and propelled herself from the car. She waved at Skyler and hurried towards the bolt iron doors. Her hand shook over the doorknob for a second as she grasped it. A jolt of anxiety and confidence shot through her and she quickly opened the door.

The first to greet her was the smell of sweat, then the echoes of the students sparring one another. Inside was one large room with a giant blue mat over the concrete floor. The walls were fitted with black padding. There were four punching bags and three mannequins positioned around the room and at least two fighters on each. In the center of the room were four pairs of students, two to a team, sparring each other. There were a mix of colored belts ranging from white, to red, all the way to black. In the very front was the instructor, Miss Keener, standing with her arms crossed.

Charlotte swallowed hard and eyed the teacher closely. She wasn't Asian at all, but had long brown hair that graced an inch past her shoulders. She was wearing a uniform similar to the other students, only black with a red sash and a black belt. It had an insignia of a red dragon over her right breast. The woman's face was indeed stern and her eyes narrow as she watched the students. Her lips were flat with jaw lines at either corner of her lips.

The sweat trailed down the back of her neck as she took a slow step forward. The intensity, the fire, could easily be felt in this room. She wanted to be a part of this, but at the same time, she almost wanted to run. There was a desk at the far corner of the room, it was clean and orderly, papers neatly tucked away. The name on the desk read _Sensei Jo Keener._ Right, she thought, one always referred to the instructor as Sensei.

"You're three minutes late," Jo stated. Her eyes locked with Charlotte's, paralyzing her. The woman lifted her hand up and cleared her throat. "Cease!" The students stopped their movements and stood at attention, their arms locked at their sides. Everyone faced Charlotte, and immediately, she felt like she was facing an army. "We should have twenty four students, you're twenty three, the other called in and said they would not show up today…another new student…It's a shame, really." The woman moved around the class to the front and stood in front of Charlotte. She crossed her arms over and held her gaze. "Why are you late?"

"Uh, I, uh…" She cleared her throat and decided to imitate the other students, standing with her arms firmly at her side. She saw one of the students bow, reminding her of the proper greeting. Thinking fast, she bowed in respect. "I was talking to my mother, Sens-" She hesitated and closed her eyes, she'd been speaking so fast that she let it slip out, calling Skyler her mother. What was with her these days? This was something she used to do when she was _younger_, not _now_. Maybe in all this yearning for a mother and seeing Skyler as a mother was getting to her. "I was talking to my sister in law out front."

"Hm. Why the sudden change in title?"

"Because Skyler is my sister in law, not my mother." Jo raised an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment, her face slowly melting as her eyes started to grow. "My name is Charlotte Duncan, I'm here for my first day of class, and I'm ready to learn." The woman gagged with shock and slowly closed her eyes. Charlotte pressed her lips together and stared with confusion, she couldn't understand the pained expression on the woman's face.

"C-Charlie Duncan? As in…" The woman paused for a minute, slowly regaining that composure she couldn't afford to lose. She straightened herself up and inhaled through her nose. Her jowl lines deepened and her hands closed. Charlotte could not tell if her posture was good or bad. "Okay, well then Miss Duncan. What do you know about Tae Kwon Do?"

"I know a few things…not much."

"Okay. Well you haven't missed anything so far. Right now everyone's sparring or working on the bags. Since the other student isn't coming today, you can spar with me and I'll see what you do know and what you don't know. Then we'll get started on the day." Her heart gripped her ribs for fear of actually having a sparring match on the first day, but whatever it took to learn, she would do.

* * *

><p>The mighty Jo Keener, folks. Gabe's lady, let's see how this goes. Good to see everyone made it rather well in their tryouts, and nice to see Skyler dropping Charlotte off. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter ^_^<p> 


	10. First Day of Class

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 (First Day of Class)<p>

Charlotte and Jo stood in the center of the room as the other students returned to their prior positions. She was almost afraid she'd get herself beaten up, the instructor really did seem incredibly fierce. She had to admit, Miss Keener was pretty. However, she couldn't help but think this was how martial arts movies went. Whenever the main guy was late to practice, they got their ass handed to them by the instructor. Three minutes wasn't so bad, was it

Jo studied her for a minute and folded her arms over her chest. "First lesson, no matter what, don't let your opponent read you." Charlotte raised an eyebrow. What did that mean? Don't let the opponent read you? "If you're going to go into battle, don't let the opponent know anything about you, if you show emotion, you can give away so much. It also can affect your form. Right now, you look nervous. Why?" She studied Miss Keener's form, then her own. The instructor moved her hands behind her back and had her legs spread apart, but planted firmly on the ground. She looked like a mountain, there was _nothing_ that could shake this woman. If that's what she looked like, then she understood.

Studying her own form, she saw her feet were together, her arms were relaxed at her side with her fingers gently fidgeting on her legs, and her shoulders were slumped. "Uh...because I'm new and inexperienced?" Jo raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the right. Charlotte mentally slapped herself for that response, but she honestly couldn't think of anything better. Thinking fast, she mimicked her instructor's pose, but held her fists at her side with her arms strong and curled, as if she were ready to punch forward with all her might.

"That can be fixed with experience." Jo's lips curved up slightly. Charlotte was sure she saw a spark of life in the woman's eyes, but it was difficult to tell, there was also a significant amount of pain. She couldn't place the reason, but it was almost like she was recalling some sort of painful memory. "You're a smart girl, taking the fighter's stance right there, you interpreted that just by my form?"

"More or less. I've seen a lot of martial arts movies as well. Jackie Chan and Jet Li were awesome in their day."

"Very true. Now, as for your nervousness, it's _okay_ to be nervous. I've devoted my entire life from the last twelve or so years to martial arts. When facing an opponent at a higher degree, or any strong opponent, fear is going to be there. The trick is to _appear_ confident and strong, never let the opponent see that fear in your eyes. The minute they see it, they could have the upper hand on you." Charlotte slowly nodded her head and put on a determined expression, her eyes burned with confidence. She was ready to learn. "Now, next, you must always maintain a strong stance. What does my form say to you? Interpret it."

"You look like a mountain." Jo's eyebrows went up and her eyes closed. Her lips curled into a smirk and she slowly turned her head to the side. It was clear she was trying to determine whether or not the statement was flattering. "Also, I want to assume based off of your years of experience…you might have very swift moves? Like that dragon on your uniform."

"That's a good assumption. Always assume your opponent will be strong, remain levelheaded, and never leave yourself open. Also, if you know a little about martial arts, can you tell me the first thing you do before beginning a battle?"

"Bow?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's a sign of respect for your opponent."

"Yes." Jo put her hands to her side and pressed her legs together. Thinking fast, Charlotte did the same. They bowed and quickly moved to a fighter's stance. "Hold." She nodded and waited as Jo straightened herself and started to circle her. "Let's check your posture." She continued to stare ahead, afraid that if she moved her gaze, she'd be scolded. So far, Miss Keener didn't seem crabby at all. Rather, it appeared the woman was showing some sort of affection towards her, mild at best. "Make sure your elbows are curled and your fists locked at your side." She nodded as Jo grasped her wrist and tried to move it. At first, she let the woman move her arm. "Wrong. You need to be unshakeable, unmovable. Do you know the reason your legs should be spread out?"

"No ma'am." Suddenly, she felt Jo's hand push against her shoulder. Reflexively, her left shoulder went forward, but she twisted to the side much like she saw Dee do in cheerleading tryouts.

"Good, very good. Now, put your feet together."

"Yes ma'am." She knew it was better to refer to her as ma'am or sensei, and not simply reply without the title. Most instructors in the martial arts field preferred this, that she learned from PJ. She brought her feet together and once more felt Jo's palm rushing against her shoulder. Only this time, her body went forward and her balance was thrown into the wind. The next thing she knew, her face had become romantically involved with the blue floor mat. "Ow…"

"When you lose your form, you do not have a proper balance in your body." She flipped over and looked up, sighing heavily. She now understood that this wasn't going to be a place where anyone cut any slack, she _would_ wind up with bruises and welts as Dee and Regina said she would. Fortunately, Skyler would always be waiting for her at home with something to make any bruises feel better. That was, until she got used to them. "When you lose balance, you lose focus, when you lose focus, you make yourself completely open."

"I'll try and remember that, Sensei." Jo's eyes sparked with delight as she reached down to Charlotte. She grabbed her instructor's hand and rose up. She then felt the woman's other hand, a balled fist, gently grace her abdomen. Her eyebrows rose and Jo slowly shook her head.

"Remember to _never_ leave yourself open. Even when you've been knocked down. If your opponent helps you up, _still_ don't trust the opponent enough to leave yourself open. In an actual sparring match, the other students know this rule, and if you leave yourself open, you _will_ be hit. The one thing many people learn when they come to this _dojo_, as we call any place of learning, is they put the outside world behind them. You will be hit, you will not be given slack, and tardiness will not be tolerated. Any other day, and I would make you spar our fiercest student here." Charlotte's heart sank as she followed Jo's gesture to a female with a long, black ponytail. The girl was wearing glasses and had a petite body, but she was all over her opponent, who happened to be a male almost ten times larger than her, he looked a lot like Mason.

"Wow." Her eyes widened as she watched the girl perform multiple high kicks into the guy's chest, then two knife hand strikes to both sides. Next, she spun around the guy's back and performed a side kick into his lower back, dropping him to his knees. When he lifted his hand up, she helped him, but then delivered a strong blow to his chest. The guy fell back onto the mat and groaned as the girl beat her right leg forward and blocked her arm over her leg in a victory pose. "He was open…and is he going to be okay?" The girl had a black belt, the guy had a yellow belt. There was a remarkable difference in their strength and speed, just based on that statistic.

"He'll be fine, he's endured and is growing. Either way, that is what you're up against. I've had many students leave just by watching her fight. I hope you're not one of those." Charlotte chuckled and closed her eyes, just by watching the fight, she wasn't sure how good she could deliver her moves, but hopefully she could deliver some. She _wanted_ to learn, she wanted to grow, and furthermore, she wanted something to relieve all the stress that she was dealing with. She wasn't going to 'run home to mommy', like so many would possibly taunt.

"I'm a tomboy at heart, my friend's the one who is the girly one." Jo's eyebrow rose as Charlotte locked herself in a fighter's stance. "I want to learn, so no, I'm not going to be scared off so easily." She pointed to the girl, who was now helping the guy to his feet. "What's her name?" Jo glanced over and Charlotte studied her poise. Even looking away, Miss Keener did not appear very open, but she'd have to take chances here.

"Sierra." Sierra, was it? She raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded, still eyeing the instructor's jugular. She wouldn't strike now, but at the same time, the woman was likely expecting it. They already bowed, so technically, the match was on.

"Well, I want to train until one day I can do to Sierra what she just did to that guy." Jo chuckled and Charlotte smirked. She threw a knife hand strike towards Jo, and the woman's eyes flicked over to her. In a swift motion, the instructor lifted her hand up, deflecting Charlotte's arm. Her eyes widened as Jo's free hand curled inwards and struck her in the abdomen.

"Not bad at all." Jo's eyes sparked with confidence and mentally, the woman was preparing her next move. Charlotte had to think fast! Jo lifted her knee and struck her in the midsection. She stepped back, winded by the blow. Tears stung her eyes and her jaw locked in place, she knew she was going to regret sparring the teacher. "One thing you shouldn't do in this class, I don't want my students striking at the head, or below the belt. Try and remember that."

"Yes ma'am." She shook her head and looked forward, seeing the instructor standing before her, not planning any attack.

"You have guts, I'll give you that, but as I said…Sierra is one of the fiercest students here, she's had years of training, not just under my dojo. If you want to beat her, you have a long way to go. Don't make it your goal to beat her, make it your goal to get stronger, so that you can beat _anyone_ that comes your way. Believe me, one day, the things you learn here may very well come in handy. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am, and thank you, I'll remember that." Martial arts was indeed a great way to learn self defense. Even though she'd never been approached by anyone dangerous, there was always that chance. Denver wasn't a crime free town, and she hated walking around at night. Ever since she was a little girl, she would not go downtown, or anywhere else, without Skyler or PJ with her. "I also just want to have something to relieve stress."

"Well, Tae Kwon Do is very good for that. You can put all your stress into that form, it will definitely relieve tension…another thing, I noticed your blows were a bit weak. Don't hold back too much, you should never pull a punch."

"Okay."

"Now. A personal question, if you don't mind…why would you call your sister in law your mother? I've been wondering that." Charlotte's lips drew a thin line and she inhaled on a sharp breath.

"She basically raised me. She and my brother. I lost my family when I was just two…plane crash." She watched Jo close her eyes, her face twisting in a mixture of pain and horror. She'd never really met anyone who reacted in such a way like that, it was almost as if she knew the family. She didn't want to ask, though, too many unpleasant memories to bring up. "Sorry if I, uh, made you feel bad."

"No, you're okay. It's time to move the class along and begin the day, we always start off with a ten or fifteen minute spar, practice, just to get things going. Remember to stretch before you exercise, though. We'll get into that. You missed the stretching by being late, so…don't be late."

"I'll try not to be."

"Good." The tone in Miss Keener's voice had shifted, she seemed to be holding something back. The woman moved to the front of the room, where she'd been standing before. She clapped her hands together and shouted out. Charlotte studied her and frowned, the woman's eyes were misty, but it was a little difficult to see. "Okay, put the punching bags away, it's time to begin!"

"Yes, Sensei!" The class proclaimed. Everyone worked fast, impressing her as she watched. Within a few meager minutes, the class had managed to return everything to it's proper place at the sides of the room. They started to form single file lines in front of the instructor, trailing to the back. The lineup consisted of six students horizontally and four students vertically, except for the last row, which was two short. Jo turned her eyes to Charlotte and exhaled slowly.

"Line up, Duncan." She chuckled nervously and quickly ran to the empty spot.

"Yes ma'am!" She looked back to the empty space behind her and frowned, it was a pity that the other new student would miss today's class. Hopefully they wouldn't be someone that _didn't _actually want to be here. This seemed like one of those classes, one of those things, where you had to have that desire, you couldn't just show up whenever you wanted to. Miss Keener did _not_ seem like a woman that would tolerate that either. She moved her eyes to the black haired girl in the front. Sierra, standing poised, ready, alert, and possibly a deadly force. Chances were, that student would wind up sparring her on one of their first days. Wasn't that what Miss Keener said? For some reason, she was nice enough not to force Charlotte to spar the girl, possibly because she was new. However lessons had to be learned. Her stomach burned from the earlier blow, so she rested her hand on it. _"Note to self, do _not _be tardy again. Next time Sensei may not be kind enough to keep me from sparring Sierra." _Lesson learned.

* * *

><p>I'd like to give a shout out to Nightwolfmoon, and their awesome story, Nevermore, in which case I base Sierra's name off of one of my favorite characters of that story ^_^. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Charlie definitely learned some valuable things here.<p> 


	11. Beaten, Not Out

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 (Beaten, but Not Out)<p>

Charlotte walked into the house with her hand over her stomach, the first day of class had been rough indeed. They learned a few moves, such as punches, types of kicks, and blocking. Then they practiced a form, which she didn't get right off the bat, but the instructor took it slowly and guided the class through it. There were different formations for each level, or color, of belt. She would move up from the white belt one day, but it would be a while. As long as she kept practicing, she would be good. Afterwards, they had another sparring match. Everyone had been assigned a partner, but because Charlotte was the odd one out, Miss Keener sparred with Sierra while she got the yellow belt that Sierra had sparred earlier. The guy was clearly agitated with how that match had gone, because he _definitely_ did not hold back.

He did hit below the belt a bit and broke some of the rules, evidently he did not like losing. After a few minutes, and some literal downtime, Jo and Sierra stepped in and penalized him. Several of the advanced students were ordered to spar against him all at once while the rest of the class watched on. Needless to say, the level of intensity was thick, and the guy did _not_ come out of that match any less bruised as she was, but rather, more bruised.

Other things she learned in that day, the order of the belts. White, Orange, Yellow, Camouflage, Green, Purple, Blue, Brown, Red, Red and Black, then finally Black. Including Charlotte and the new student, there were five white belts in the class. two yellow belts, one camouflage belt, three green belts, two purple, one blue, three brown belts, two red belts, one red and black, and finally four people with Black belts. All the colors of the spectrum, minus the orange, had been fulfilled. However, she was curious as to whether the guy with the yellow belt would wind up being demoted to Orange.

Along with the types of belts, she learned their meanings. White meant, simply, _the student has no knowledge of Taekwondo and begins with a clean, pure slate._ A rather obvious conclusion when one looked at her, but that was fine, she would learn. Then one day, she wanted to beat the living shit out of the yellow belt, as respectfully as possible, of course, and assuming Skyler didn't pull her out after the first day fiasco.

"How was your first day?" PJ asked from the couch. He was watching some cop show on television, and Teddy was sitting on the floor with a stuffed bear. Charlotte looked at PJ and chuckled nervously as his face turned to shock, she had bruises on her arms and was bent slightly. Skyler stormed into the house, and if she had the capability, the whole place would be on fire.

"She got all bruised up on her first day!" Skyler shouted, the anger in her voice shook the house. PJ flinched and Charlotte's eyes drifted skyward. "Some hard-ass decided to beat her up on her first day! The instructor said he broke the rules and even used some non martial arts moves on her! Can you believe that?" It wasn't _that_ bad, but of course, once Skyler got pissed, she remained that way for a while. PJ rose from the couch and moved over to Charlotte.

"No broken bones? Well, did he get his ass kicked after that?" She chuckled and slowly nodded. It wasn't something to take pleasure in, but it was definitely amusing. Charlotte straightened herself up, wincing as her stomach and chest burned her.

"Miss Keener had him spar two of the black belts, one of the red belts, and one of the brown belts all at the same time. He came out in worse shape. I'll be fine, though. No broken bones, just a little bruising. That'll go away in time." PJ smiled and rubbed her head. Skyler slowly exhaled and walked over to the baby, picking her up and holding her.

"Her first day. She could get a few bruises, but she's not supposed to be that beaten up on her first day. She's never even been in fights before, how's she supposed to handle something so overwhelming!" Charlotte folded her arms over and breathed in. It did hurt to breathe, but at least, it gave her something to think about in regards to the classes. Now she knew what was to be expected, so she would expect it and train to endure. The stronger she became, the better, and eventually, she would drop kick the guy with the yellow belt as soon as she could.

"He's not allowed to spar me anymore, Skyler…"

"Good! I don't want you fighting someone who doesn't play by the rules!"

"Sometimes, that's the best way to learn. 'Most opponents won't fight by the rules', Miss Keener's words herself. I'll get better, and when I do, I'll beat him myself…by following the rules."

"That guy's lucky they sent him home before _I_ got there." She could imagine what would happen had he been there when Skyler arrived, the poor guy probably wouldn't have seen the light of day for a long time. Where PJ said her own mother went by the name 'mama bear', Skyler was, in every way, as much a 'mama bear' as Amy had been. Obviously remembering the same thing, PJ made an attempt to calm her down.

"Okay relax, I'm not happy with it either, but it _is _a learning experience. Just another hole in the belt for her, I'd say it can give her a good drive to improve. Right, Charlotte?" She nodded and Skyler stared at PJ for a minute, her chest was moving in and out at a full pace, it was clear she was making some effort to calm down. She'd been ranting through the whole car ride home.

"I suppose. I'm going to the medicine cabinet, get some ointment and creams for those cuts and bruises…" As she walked off, Charlotte and PJ looked at each other with wry smiles. Skyler was amazing, there was no denying that, she always wanted to protect her small clan at all costs. Charlotte couldn't think of anyone better fit to take care of her, so she was eternally grateful that she came back to PJ all those years ago.

After an hour, she'd taken a shower and been medicated by Skyler, so now she was resting on her bed with Teddy curled up next to her. They didn't have a dog to cuddle up with, but a baby worked just fine. She was on the phone having a three way conversation with Regina and Dee. Where Regina was going on about how she thought Charlotte should have just hit back once the guy started breaking the rules, Dee stated the right thing had been done by letting the teacher and the advanced students deal with it.

Once he started fighting out of style, she simply stopped and let him continue hitting her. One of the other students alerted Miss Keener at that point and the woman rushed over with Sierra, who was still fresh even after sparring. At that point, several of the advanced had already pulled the guy off her and were holding him still. Jo gave him a very stern talking to, just before ordering him punished at the hands of the advanced. At that point, Charlotte was well aware that the instructor would _not_ tolerate illicit behavior from anyone.

"She'll get the opportunity soon enough," Dee stated with certainty. Regina sighed in desperation and started to say something, but was cut off by Dee, "She already said she was going to start practicing to get stronger. It won't be long before she _does_ hand the guy's ass to him."

"I suppose. I just think the guy's an asshole. Anyway, moving on from that subject…Tell us more about the instructor, you think she recognized you from somewhere?"

"I don't know that I'd say that, it's just…she looked like she was crying when I brought up my family. Now before you scold me for bringing them up, _she asked_." She heard her friends respond skeptically and exhaled. They were always getting onto her for talking about her family, and they were right, it wasn't anyone else's business. Hell, they even teased her for always having that laptop with her. In fact, it was sitting on the desk in her room as they spoke. She moved her eyes to the laptop and shrugged her shoulders. "Although, the name Jo Keener _did_ sound familiar, just vaguely."

"You wonder if she knew your family at all?"

"I don't know, she seems young…I'm not sure how old she is, but twelve years, it seems like she'd be fairly young back then. She isn't married either, no ring, and she has the title of _Miss_, not _Mrs._" She looked like she would have been around the same age as Gabe back in the day, so maybe they knew each other. It would make since if they did. "I don't really want to ask her, because if she _did_ know them, I don't want to cause any awkward tension."

"I can understand that," Dee remarked. Charlotte glanced over as Teddy began to stir. The baby laughed and the girls cooed. "Aw, you have baby with you?"

"Yeah. I'm about to do another video diary, though."

"Well don't let us stop you!" She laughed and the girls wished her well. Tomorrow would be a new day, and she was reminded to not let Skyler go into the dojo after taking her there, for fear that she might attack the yellow belt. After a minute more of talking and laughing together, they hung up and Charlotte hopped off the bed.

She rushed to her desk and grabbed the camera from next to the laptop. She flipped it open and held it in front of her, smiling as she brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Hey Teddy, well today was the first day of Taekwondo, and I learned a _lot_. I also had an interesting experience, note the makeup on my cheek…" She pointed to her face and closed her eyes. "I got beat up by some jerk, but don't worry, I'm going to get stronger and I'm going to beat him up next time!" She turned her eyes to the door, she could hear PJ walking around outside. He was probably turning everything off before heading to bed, so he'd be coming in to get Teddy soon.

"Well I have to make this one fast, it's ten o'clock now, and I think you're getting sleepy over there." She turned the camera onto Teddy, who simply stared at it with half lidded eyes. She returned the camera to herself and flashed a toothy grin. "Your mom wasn't too happy when she saw all my bruises. Your grandmother was known as the 'mama bear' of the family, and well, your mom is just as protective." Laughing at the memory, she didn't catch PJ opening the door. She looked over and sighed as PJ stood, giving her time to finish. "Oh, it's your dad!" She turned the camera to PJ, who waved at the camera.

"Hello Teddy. It's bedtime. You too, Charlotte."

"Yep." Once more, she returned the camera to herself. PJ walked around her and picked up his daughter from the bed. "Hey, one day you might be the next martial arts master like me. With a mama bear like Skyler, if you ever meet a guy like the one at my class…" PJ walked behind Charlotte and looked over her shoulder, raising his eyebrows.

"Good luck, Teddy." Charlotte laughed and turned off the camera. She was insanely tired as well, the beating really took a lot out of her. Once PJ walked out of the room, she threw herself onto the bed and sprawled out, immediately beginning to drift off into slumber, not paying attention to the light. She was just awake enough to hear Skyler walk in a few minutes later. She felt the blanket move over her and rolled around, her eyes still closed. The light flicked off.

"Good night," Skyler whispered. She moaned softly and rolled onto her side. Too drowsy to care about anything other than sleep.

"Good night, mom…" She heard the door close, making barely enough sound to disturb her. Sure, she was in pain, but tomorrow would be a new day, and she was looking more forward to the taekwondo than anything else.

* * *

><p>Cute ending there. Skyler's pretty protective, I suppose that's a good way to be after all these years. Hope you enjoyed this chapter<p> 


	12. Daydreamer, Daydreamer

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 (Daydreamer, Daydreamer)<p>

Charlotte leaned against her locker and watched the students run past her, she was feeling a lot better than she did last night. Some people asked her about the beating she took at taekwondo, not realizing that was where it happened, but she did let them know everything was fine. Dee and Regina were already on their way to class, Charlotte was taking advantage of the five minute break between classes. She was actually thinking of skipping, but she didn't want to bother doing that at the moment. What would she miss? History before lunch?

The teacher was a stern, but kind man with years of experience on his belt. She knew him well enough to know that by skipping his class, he would immediately contact Skyler. In which case, she knew she'd be in more trouble than she would like to be, so skipping was out of the question. What she really wanted to do was find Mason's class and talk to him, she felt like she was being avoided, but she consistently told herself that he wouldn't do that to her. It was only because she'd not talked to him since Thanksgiving, and she wanted to know why.

Her eyes focused on a poster for one of the school's clubs, the Key Club, a very good group that helped with many things around the campus and community. It was close to the Student Council, but they were more geared to governing the student body. The president of the student council was a girl named Brittany, she had an almost nasal sounding voice, was thin, had blonde hair that curled at her chin, and high cheekbones. Charlotte knew her well as one of the more popular girls in school, and one of the most competitive. Skyler told her that Brittany's mother, Elaine, was actually someone that Amy had a problem with when Charlotte was a baby. The two mothers had made a competition of nursery rhymes and Amy wound up making fools of themselves. Now Brittany and Charlotte didn't get along, rather, she tried to avoid the girl at all costs. The two had a class together a couple years back and constantly fought over who was doing better in class. Sure, Brittany was the A student, but she still managed to get under her skin.

When they were kids in elementary school, all the way through high school, it was the same thing every time. Brittany wanted to outdo everyone at everything and Charlotte wanted to give the girl a reality check by getting in the middle of everything Brittany did, and so, that made her Brittany's public enemy number one.

"So, who's head to I bust open?" Mason's voice pulled her away from her thoughts and she quickly snapped her head in his direction. He was to her right, smirking and leaning his arm on the lockers above her head. He was wearing his school jersey, probably due to the football party that the jocks were throwing after school for their 'back to school' days. They threw a party after every holiday, trying to make it more enjoyable of a return. Her eyes froze upon his broadened shoulders and his muscular chest, she cleared her throat and turned her gaze up to his.

"W-What?"

"I heard what happened at your taekwondo class, that was a bad beating you took. Do I get to bust any heads for you?" She laughed nervously and pushed herself from the locker, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"None, I've got it handled." As she started walking, he shrugged and began following her.

"I thought so."

"Yep, now where have you been?" She turned the corner of her lip up and spun around to face him. "You haven't been avoiding me, have you?" She wanted to mess with him just a little, hopefully make him stutter. He pushed his hands in his pocket and kept a calm and collected expression on his face, as though he knew she was just trying to heat up the pressure a little. How could she get this man wrapped around her finger if he managed to cool his way through everything?

"Nope. After we left, Uncle Emmett chewed me out for sassing him. I was grounded without my phone or computer, that was lifted just yesterday." She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. It really wasn't fair, everything that was going on. How did _they_ deserve to be punished for something that PJ and Emmett couldn't let go of? "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm still 'forbidden' to date you, but I figure what the old man doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Her eyebrows rose and a look of impression etched over her face.

"I see, and do you constantly do things to piss off your uncle?"

"Maybe." He tossed a football in the air, catching her off guard. It was the first she'd noticed he had that thing. "Anyway, I assume you have taekwondo after school?"

"Monday through Friday, but it starts at five."

"Cool. So, right after school we're having our football party, I was wondering if you'd like to join me. It'll be over at four-forty, ample time for you to show up to class, right?" Her lips flattened and she tapped her chin in thought. Last time, she left the school just a little after that time and wound up three minutes late, something that Miss Keener didn't tolerate, so she couldn't afford to do that.

"Miss Keener is really strict about tardiness. Yesterday I left about four-forty and wound up late by three minutes, I got penalized for it."

"Ouch." She nodded and ran her hand behind her neck. She really wanted to join him, but she didn't want there to be so little time. After school she promised to help her teacher clean up. The day before she'd been in such a rush to leave that she wound up bumping into her teacher's desk and knocked off some expensive jar, so she wanted to make up for that somehow.

"I'm also helping my teacher after school, so at best, I'd only be with you for fifteen minutes…I don't want to have to just get there and then leave." He nodded and held his football at his side.

"I understand, another time then." He moved his hand up in front of his chest and grasped the ball with his other hand, holding it firmly. "If you're doing anything this weekend, maybe we could get together, still open for that steakhouse? Or are you under strict surveillance too? I know Aunt Ivy doesn't care if I date you, so she's a supporter…" She smiled cheerfully and nodded her head, she really did like the thought of that restaurant. Although, she'd have to run it by Skyler first. Even though Skyler would support the two of them, the woman did not like going behind PJ's back.

"Skyler's the same way, but it might be difficult. There's a line of trust and Skyler doesn't like going behind PJ's back. I also don't like to get in trouble with her, so not telling her might be a bad thing…" Undermining Skyler or going behind her back usually resulted in being grounded, or having a long talk about what happened and about being respectful. "So, when's the next game?"

"In a couple weeks." The team had football games all year around, so Charlotte wanted to be sure to be there and cheer for Mason. "I'll let you know." Suddenly Mason felt a tug on his arm and Charlotte's annoyed gaze fell onto the girl that jumped into her view. _Brittany_ was hanging onto his arm and wore a huge grin on her face.

"I couldn't help overhearing, but I'll be happy to go with you to your party after school, Mason. You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh…" His lips parted, but no words came out. Charlotte rolled her eyes and glared at Brittany. The girl had dated Mason once a year ago, but he dumped her, and she _still_ was trying to hook up with him. Mostly it was out of spite for Charlotte, she knew about her relationship with Mason. "Well you can go if you want, but, I'd rather you not latch onto me." He pulled away from her and looked to Charlotte for help.

"I have nothing to say," she said simply. She honestly didn't know how to respond to Brittany, the girl was everywhere. Not only was she unable to come up with a response, class had begun five minutes ago. "Brittany…" Brittany smirked at her and stood erect. Before she was able to say anything else, she saw Skyler walking down the hallway. She cringed as she met her adoptive mother's disapproving eyes. "Uh oh." Mason's eyebrows rose and he turned to see Skyler, cringing as the woman crossed her arms and stepped beside them.

"You're not planning on skipping class, are you? It's only the second day back since Thanksgiving." Brittany started to laugh and Charlotte shot her a glare, making her chuckle more. Mason smacked Brittany on the back and Skyler shot the girl a look from the corner of her eyes, silencing her abruptly. Everyone knew better than to piss off the school nurse. "Is there a reason you're here right now, Brittany?"

"No ma'am." Skyler smirked and turned to the girl, arching her eyebrow high.

"Have you had your flu shot yet? If not, I want you to head straight to my office." Brittany paled briefly and quickly hid behind Mason, who was doing all he could to stifle a snicker. Charlotte had choked back a laugh as well and cleared her throat. Skyler turned back to her and exhaled. "I want you to hurry up and get to class, no skipping." Brittany stuck her tongue out and snickered.

"Yeah Charlotte, do as the school nurse asks." Mason stepped to the side and Charlotte rolled her eyes. She smirked as Skyler grabbed Brittany's arm and started pulling her away. "Uh…flu shot?"

"Yep." Brittany groaned as Skyler glanced back to Charlotte. "And get to class." She nodded and exhaled, she was used to the teasing by now. Sometimes it got old, people weren't commenting on her relationship with Skyler as much as they used to, but there were still some random statements. She looked to Mason and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'll see you around, give me a call later and we'll talk about this weekend, okay?" He smiled back and hugged her. Her cheeks burned and her heart jumped in her chest.

"All right, you have a great day. Hopefully we can work something out."

"I'll be sure to talk to Skyler. You'll talk to Aunt Ivy?"

"Yes. Now get to class before Skyler comes back around the corner." He nudged her playfully, then quickly kissed her cheek. She laughed and ran off, trying not to be any later than she had to be. Her face was red and her body was on fire, she hadn't expected Mason to kiss her! As she ran, she felt Mason watching her. With air beneath her feet and angels dancing around in her head, she was almost certain she was in heaven.

When she entered her class, it was with such abrupt speed that she shocked everyone. Eyes flew towards her, but she didn't care. Her mind was filled with euphoric daydreams, so much so that she viewed the classroom as if it were being held in a field of grass and water. Normally she tried to quell the daydreams, but at this point of time, she decided to just let them run rampant. "Miss Duncan? To your seat…"

She was a dancer, spinning around in a vibrant floral dress while everyone looked on. She made it to her vine covered desk and floated into her seat. Somewhere in the distance, Mason was waiting for her to answer his call. He would wait, not even the ugly witch, Brittany, could take him. The witch could only suffer as the Queen vaccinated her.

"Miss Duncan?" The royal teacher kept repeating her name, as though he wanted something from her. She leaned forward and put her hand to her cheek, sighing heavily.

"Yes?"

"Are you…with us, Miss Duncan?" She blinked and stared at the outfit he was wearing. When she noticed his puffy, purple pants, and his checkered shirt, she realized she needed to come back to reality. She shook her head and the dream went away. Everyone was giving her strange looks while the teacher, dressed up in a suit and tie, gazed at her with heavy skepticism. "Miss Duncan?"

"I'm here, sorry Mr. Weller…" She sank in her seat as the class turned back to the teacher, all shifting uncomfortably in their seats. The teacher cleared his throat and shook his head.

"All right, we were just discussing Benedict Arnold's involvement in the American Revolution…Thank you for joining us, Miss Duncan. What can you tell us about Benedict Arnold?"

"He was…a traitor to the country…" A lame answer, but she honestly had nothing to contribute. She was far too embarrassed to come up with any solid answer. Hopefully the teacher would just ignore her for the rest of the class, but, that was unlikely.

* * *

><p>Ah Charlotte, what a wonderful web of dreams you weave in your mind. Well, we see a little bit more of a conflicting character in this chapter, how lovely.<p> 


	13. Lesson in Respect

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 (Lesson in Respect)<p>

Charlotte bowed before her taekwondo facility, as a sign of respect, and entered the building. She could get used to this, but she had to wonder just how long it might be until she started bowing before her classrooms at school without thinking about it. She saw Miss Keener standing in the front, watching silently. She smiled at the woman and bowed respectfully. Jo bowed in return. She was actually _early_ by ten minutes! She wanted to be earlier if she could be, but it was fine that she was early by ten minutes. "Nice to see you earlier than you were yesterday. Make yourself at home until class starts."

"Thank you Miss Keener." Not all of the students were here yet, but the majority of them were. They were scattered around the room, talking, or stretching before class. In the far corner, Sierra was next to a full body punching bag, kicking it with several swift movements. On occasion, she would bring her right leg high into the air and send it crashing down on the bag with impressive speed. After yesterday, she had the utmost respect for this girl. As well as most of her classmates.

She walked over to Sierra. The girl stopped what she was doing and looked over with a gentle smile. "How are you healing up, Charlotte?" She looked down at her body and shrugged, the aches and pains were actually gone for the most part. She still felt some tension here and there, but not enough to make a big deal out of.

"Well I'm alive, I'll say that much." Sierra chuckled as Charlotte eyed the tall red bag. She wanted to attack that bag, to work on being as swift as Sierra was. "I was watching you hit this thing, and even yesterday, how do you get so _fast_? I mean watching you is intense…" Like a tornado rushing through a town intense, was more like how she would describe the girl's movements. Sierra picked up her bottle of water at her feet and took a swig. She sighed and lowered the bottle to her side.

"A lot of practice and a lot of discipline. Here…" She stepped behind the bag and gripped it with her hands. Charlotte's eyebrows rose and she looked to Sierra with question. "Hit the bag, let's see how fast you are."

"I'm not that fast…"

"Hit the bag."

"Okay." She moved into a fighter stance and delivered a blow to the bag, barely moving it. She pulled away, embarrassed, the other students were able to make the thing move in every direction with powerful punches and kicks. The strike hadn't even been fast. "Not good enough…"

"Don't worry, you're only on your second day, you can't possibly expect perfection now. Try again, just keep going, don't stop. Throw in a few kicks too. If you have to make up a pattern yourself, go for it." She nodded and punched at the bag again. Her leg lifted in a frontal kick and flew forward, striking the bag in the middle. She brought her leg down, then back up, delivering a sidekick. "Not bad, you don't have to take your leg down though, trust in balance."

"You mean keep kicking until I fall on my back?" Sierra laughed once and lifted her shoulders.

"If that's what it takes, yes. You need to be able to build up your balance anyway." She nodded and jumped back, eyeing the bag with narrow eyes. The bag started to transform and she found herself staring back at Brittany, clinging on to Mason. She let out a fierce growl and began kicking her foot into the bag, or Brittany, multiple times. Next, she swung her arms around, delivering several knife-hand strikes to the sides. The combination of punches and kicks continued until she heard Sierra say something, pulling her back into reality. She blinked and stared at Sierra and the bag, chuckling nervously.

"Too much?"

"No, that was great."

"I was imagining one of my classmates that has been messing with me for years now…" Sierra's eyebrows rose and she lifted her shoulders.

"Whatever it takes to grow, just remember to be careful that you don't get carried away."

"Right. Do you think you could be my sparring partner today?" She wanted to learn by sparring with the best in the class, even if it meant she might get a few bruises out of it. Sierra's lip curled up in almost a mini smirk. "I just think it would be a great way to grow. I mean you've already reached the top, so, it only seems natural that I could grow fastest with you, right?"

"It's a good thought. I'd be happy to be your sparring partner. You do know that I don't necessarily go easy, right?"

"Yeah, I was afraid so, but I wouldn't ask you to." As long as it wasn't too much that Skyler got pissed off again. Miss Keener glanced at the watch on her wrist and moved her arms behind her back.

"Line up!" Jo called out. Immediately all the students rushed to line up, moving into the same positions as yesterday. Charlotte moved back to her spot and sighed, she wouldn't really move from the far back until she started rising through the ranks. The yellow belt was in the class again, but he was downgraded to orange. She looked around and sighed, once more the other new student wasn't there. She caught Jo staring at the same spot with a shrewd expression. "Sierra, if the new student shows up today, you will spar them in front of the class. I will not have undisciplined students in this class." The former yellow belt cringed, obviously feeling a hidden sting in the instructor's statement.

"Yes ma'am." Just as Sierra said that, the door to the facility opened. The class looked back and Charlotte followed their gaze. Her jaw dropped as she saw _Brittany _slinking into the place. Brittany's eyes met hers and her lips formed a scowl.

"Oh great, you're here, Charlotte…"

"Yeah, and_ you're_ late," she retorted.

"So?" Charlotte turned away with the class and Sierra's gaze fell upon Brittany. Jo cleared her throat and Brittany quickly turned to her. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I was taking a shower after going to a party."

"You should take faster showers then," Jo said with obvious disdain in her voice. "Name?"

"Brittany."

"Okay Brittany, front and center." Brittany frowned and slowly trudged forward. Her shoulders were slumped, her uniform looked a bit sloppy, and she'd forgotten the _belt_. "Explain yourself. You were not here yesterday, you're _late_ today, your uniform's a mess, you lack posture, and you're missing your belt." Brittany rolled her eyes and shrugged. Charlotte cringed and shook her head, she was well aware that this could end badly, especially with Miss Keener.

"It's just a belt, right?" Jo stared at her and barked her order for the class to line up against the wall. Everyone did so besides Sierra, who was glaring at Brittany.

"Just a _belt?_" Jo took a step forward and gripped Brittany's arms, pushing them up. "In Taekwondo, we have proper posture. We have respect for the facility, for the people, for the uniform, and of all things, we _respect the belt_. The belt is the ultimate symbol of growth, maturity, and achievement. For you to show such an egregious display of disrespect, it is _intolerable!_"

"Sorry…I mean, how am I supposed to know this?" Charlotte smacked her forehead and groaned. Come on Brittany, this was common sense! "I've had a rough day."

"That's no excuse! I've had rough days, but you know what gets people through? _Perseverance_." Jo stepped away from Brittany and turned her back upon her. Charlotte swallowed hard and closed her eyes. What a way for someone, even Brittany, to start out their first day. By turning her back to her, Miss Keener was shaming her. "I hope you will learn to respect my facility, your uniform, and your belt…as well as time. For punishment of your disrespect, I'm ordering you to spar my top student." She whisked her hand to the right, gesturing to Sierra. Brittany's eyebrow arched as Sierra turned to her with a stern expression. "Don't be late again, wash your uniform properly, and remember your belt. It's so simple. Fight!"

Brittany slowly turned her head to Sierra. Sierra bowed to her and extended her hand to shake it, showing her respect, despite circumstances. Brittany shook her hand and took a step back, appearing greatly concerned with what was about to happen. Sierra's foot slid to the side and Brittany watched as the girl took a powerful fighting form. "Aw crap…" She moved into a fighter stance as well, but Sierra merely scoffed at her.

"Weak form." Brittany was standing with her legs only _partly_ spaced, her body was gently rocking from side to side, and her hands were up like a boxer's, moving around everywhere. In taekwondo, you didn't want your hands to move, because that let the opponent see where your next attack was coming from. If they could do that, they could block and counter with ease.

Brittany threw her right fist forward, but Sierra instantly blocked it and locked her arm around Brittany's. She ducked and kicked her leg out, spinning and striking Brittany's leg, sending her crashing to the ground. Sierra stood above her and extended her hand, smirking slightly. Charlotte smacked her lips and leaned her shoulders back against the wall.

_"Don't do it, Brittany. Don't take the offer."_

Brittany put her hand in Sierra's, letting the girl pull her back to her feet. As she did this, Sierra balled her right fist and punched Brittany's chest, knocking her back. Brittany's eyes widened, her breath had just been knocked out of her. Sierra brought up her leg and kicked Brittany's right side, then her left, then finally her chest.

She made an attempt to strike Sierra by charging and throwing a punch, but the skilled fighter once more dodged it. She swirled around and rose up, grabbing Brittany's hand, holding it over her shoulder. Brittany's eyebrows rose and Sierra started bolting forward. Brittany screamed as she flew over her shoulder and landed on the mat. She groaned a stared up at the ceiling. Charlotte _almost_ pitied her, but at the same time, she was smirking on the inside.

It was fun to watch Sierra, and it taught her a lot. She couldn't wait to become that good at martial arts, even if it took a long time to become that well conditioned. She could just imagine herself squaring off with Sierra after finally becoming a black belt. She could picture their punches and blows connecting with such grace and speed, sweat and hair flying everywhere, an all out beautiful brawl. It was quite the dream to have someday.

When the match was over, Jo was standing above Brittany with her arms crossed and eyes narrow. It looked as though Brittany had _just_ learned her lesson. "Will you be late again?"

"No ma'am..." She groaned and attempted to move, but that just wasn't happening. Charlotte rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, Brittany was just weak, anyone should be able to get up from that.

"Clean your uniform?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Remember your belt."

"Yes ma'am."

"Furthermore, have respect for your fellow classmates and this facility?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now get up and line up."

"Y-Yes ma'am." She slowly rose, wincing painfully as everyone started to line up once more. Brittany made her way to the only spot she could go to, behind Charlotte. "Do they always hurt like that?"

"You get used to it," she whispered. "Don't talk, you'll piss off the instructor." Brittany quickly silenced as a smug grin formed Charlotte's lips. Class had just begun, and this was going to be a _sweet_ day.

* * *

><p>Well, I'd say that was pleasurable to watch XD. Brittany certainly learned a valuable lesson here that she shan't soon forget, what say you? Hope you enjoyed the chapter<p> 


	14. Acceptance

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N: Finally! The site wasn't letting me upload for a while. Well here you go, this chapter is definitely worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 (Acceptance)<p>

Wednesday, Charlotte made her way to the taekwondo facility, same time as always. Skyler wasn't driving her today because Teddy hadn't been feeling well. The babysitter called her up during work, saying the baby was looking pale, so Skyler took the rest of the day off and a substitute nurse showed up. They were currently visiting the doctor to see if it was anything serious. Skyler said it looked like a cold. Charlotte hoped it wasn't anything bad.

She hopped off her bike and rubbed her neck, she didn't have the best balance in the world when it came to riding on those things. The last time she rode a bicycle was when she was ten. If PJ had been home, she would have asked him to take her, but he was at the hospital with Skyler and Teddy. When she spoke to them on the phone, they told her not to get _too_ bruised up today, Skyler often worried about her when that happened. Could she help it if she got too into her sparring matches?

Yesterday, sparring with Sierra had been fantastic. Granted, she ended up losing it, but she kept getting back up whenever she was knocked down. Forcing herself to keep pushing, as Sierra and Miss Keener often advised her to do. She did better than the yellow belt guy had fared, and obviously better than Brittany did against her, but she still didn't last a long time. Endurance was everything, though, and she wanted to build on that. She'd endured Sierra for about ten minutes longer than Brittany had, but she suspected Sierra _may_ have gone easy on her, despite telling her thaht she never went easy on people. Of course, the one time Sierra tried to 'help her up' Charlotte remembered the trick that came with that, and got herself up, countering by sweeping Sierra's legs and knocking _her_ to the ground.

She had a strange feeling that something was amiss today. As she looked to the facility, she noticed there was only one car on the lot. It was a brown Honda SUV, which belonged to Sierra. She envied the girl, being able to drive, but she had some time before she could drive, and Sierra would have been driving for at least four years. Sierra was twenty years old, a college student. She pressed her lips together and walked to the door, opening it slowly. She saw Sierra cleaning up some of the equipment. "Sierra? Where is everyone?" Sierra looked over and stood straight, exhaling gently.

"Well, class isn't being held today. I'm here to let the students know that come up, and to make sure the facility is still clean and prepared for class tomorrow." Her heart dropped and she rubbed the back of her neck. Why was class out? It made absolutely no sense, at least to her. "Sensei usually has classes on Wednesdays, so don't worry, you won't be missing a day of class any other week. I'm actually thinking about maybe hosting class today for anyone that wants to stick around, you're one of the first people to show up." Sierra smiled and moved over to her, studying Charlotte for a second. "What's wrong?"

"Why did she close class down today?"

"She's visiting an old friend…" She raised an eyebrow and tried to figure out what that could possibly mean. Sierra's answer sounded vague to her, there had to be more to it. "I don't know much, but every Wednesday, she spends most of the day down at the Crown Hill Cemetery. Usually finishes up before class and manages to get here, but today's different. Not too sure why." She felt her heart tighten. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She felt terrible for her instructor, her friend must have been pretty close for her to go every Wednesday. Maybe something reminded her a bit more of this friend, and so, she had to close down class. It was still early, maybe she could talk to Miss Keener. She knew Taekwondo was helping her with stress, so maybe it would help Jo if she just focused on the martial arts.

"Crown Hill, you said?" Sierra nodded and Charlotte bolted out of the door. She heard Sierra call for her, but she was in too much of a rush to wait. She hopped on her bike and began pedaling, she knew exactly where the cemetery was. How did she know? She began to pale as it began to dawn on her. _Olinger Crown Hill Mortuary & Cemetery_, that was where her family was buried. Skyler took her once, and she went on her own a couple times, in all these years, PJ had never gone back there. "Oh my god…"

The Duncans had a beautiful plot, too. There was a statue of an angel woman, her hands together in prayer, gazing down at a baby in a basket. In front of the angel was a marble bench, donated in memory of Bob and Amy. They had two conjoined plaques on the ground that were marble, with black stone and gold letters, designating their names, birthdays, and death. There was an epitaph on each. If she were laying down, looking up at the sky, with her head resting just beneath the grave marker, then Amy's grave would be to her left, and Bob's would be to her right. Teddy's grave was next to Amy's, and Gabe's was next to Bob's. The angel and the graves were also facing the cemetery's wide, beautiful lake, which looked gorgeous in sundown and sunrise.

When Skyler took her, she actually noted that since PJ hadn't been coming, simply because it was still so difficult for him, she was surprised that the graves had been kept so neat and tidy throughout the years. She expected _some_ growth of weeds, or even blemishes on the markers. Hell, dirt framing the letters wouldn't have surprised her, but even then, there was none. The graves would always have some sort of gift resting on each memorial, though Gabe's always had a coronation. One resembling the coronation that had been given out at the elegance balls still held by Mr. and Mrs. Krump.

When she made it to the cemetery, she rode around looking for Miss Keener, but she couldn't seem to find her. The cemetery _was_ big, so she decided to start out from her family's plot, so she wouldn't get lost. As she headed into that direction, she saw someone sitting at her family's plot. It was suspicious, but with the sun glaring down on her, it was hard to see who it was. As she got closer, she was able to tell. She stopped her bike and stared in shock, Miss Keener was facing Gabe's grave, holding a camera, and watching it with tears in her eyes.

She got off her bike and slowly walked towards the family plot. She was coming from the side, behind Jo. She stepped on a twig and saw her instructor flinch, but Jo didn't look up from the camera. When she got closer, she saw the video that Jo was watching, something commonly taken at the elegance balls, videos of their students dancing together or even of the dinners they had. The one she was watching was of Gabe dancing with a young brunette, all dressed up and looking stunningly beautiful. Then it hit her, where she'd heard of Jo Keener before. In the very last video diary, Gabe mentioned going on a date with Jo, and how he'd rather do that than to go to Hawaii.

She couldn't believe it, Miss Keener knew Gabe! Now she understood just why the woman seemed out of it the first day of class, she hadn't expected to see Gabe's sister come walking through the doors. "Your brother was a great person, Charlotte…" She froze and turned her eyes to the ground.

"You knew it was me?"

"Lucky guess." Jo turned off the camera and wiped her eyes. "I come out here every Wednesday…clean up the graves and just think…" Wednesday, June 29th, 2011. That was the day of the crash. She was wondering now, how much like PJ Jo might be, waiting for Gabe to come back. Jo hunched over and started to sob, chilling Charlotte to the bone. She'd never imagined such a strong woman in such a state of mind. She placed a tender hand on her back, and tears started to burn her own cheeks.

"I know it hurts…my brother spent all this time just praying it was a dream." Jo's voice cracked, her body started to quake, and the mountain of a woman had fallen.

"All this time…seeing you, it just….it made me realize…" Jo tried to sit up and wipe her eyes, but she couldn't do a thing. Charlotte sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "The fantasy's over, isn't it. He isn't coming back. No matter how hard I fight, no matter how often I come here, he's…really gone..."

"You loved him? Gabe?" The woman's face softened as she eyed Gabe's grave. Her face was red, swollen, it was as though she were experiencing pain for the very first time in twelve years. Maybe if she talked to her, maybe showed her that she could work through this pain, it wouldn't be so unbearable.

"Yeah, he was amazing, in every way. I spent all these years, just pretending and wishing that crash was a dream…"

"And then I walked in. Fourteen years old…I'm sorry if I caused you any pain."

"You didn't." Jo wiped her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Charlotte's heart was racing a mile a minute, she couldn't imagine the pain that Jo was going through, but she did imagine her own pain. She never had the 'luxury' that PJ and Jo had, for lack of better word, pretending that the whole thing never happened. But at the same time, she knew it had to be depressing, and truly painful, waiting for them to come back, and knowing that they never would. For her to be that much of a wake up call to Jo, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. "You know, we had a date planned when the family threw the vacation on Gabe. I said I'd wait for him to come back. He never did…"

"Is that when you started focusing on martial arts?"

"It gave me something to do…something to take my mind off of all this pain…"

"PJ's the same way, for the last twelve years. I never even knew about my family, what they were like or anything, just because he refused to talk about them. He never accepted or coped with their deaths…Skyler got him to talk about it, but I think he's still coping. And it's hard, I get that, but it's better to accept and try to cope, than to try and resist all that pain. It hurts more when you resist it, than it does, when you accept it."

"I know…"

"So why did you close class today? You've been here all day?"

"Yes." She knew Jo needed the class right now, it was the best thing that she could do. She needed to center all that pain and put it to use, she couldn't just let it stew inside her. If she closed down the doors for one day, what was to say she wouldn't let the pain make her do it again, until she just closed the doors permanently? "It's just not as easy as it seems…How can I possibly…"

"Miss Keener…" Charlotte stood up and took Jo's hands in her, pulling the woman to her. Jo raised an eyebrow and let her lead her to a small space in between the family plot and the lake. "Focus. Focus on me…" Jo sniffed and mimicked Charlotte as she spread her legs and brought her hands into fists at her side. The two bowed at each other. She took note of Jo's form, it was weaker than usual, but the woman was still not very open. "Follow me…"

She stepped forward and threw her left arm over her leg in a block, Jo followed her movements with mild hesitation. She lifted her arm and delivered a punch, then a high frontal kick that she learned from watching Sierra. Jo followed suit, letting out a tearful shout. Charlotte spun to the right and threw a fierce punch, she looked over and saw Jo do the same. They continued in a form of punches, kicks, and blocks for a few minutes, then she decided to spar.

She threw a punch, that Jo quickly deflected with her arm. Smirking, Charlotte curled her other arm, holding her palm face up, and shot her hand forward towards Jo's abdomen. Jo pushed her wrist away and brought her knee up, striking Charlotte in the chest. She jumped back and delivered a side kick towards Jo. Jo's face became serious and she quickly grabbed Charlotte's ankle, pulling the girl to the ground.

Thinking fast, Jo moved above her and let out a shout, throwing a fist down and hovering it above Charlotte's back. Charlotte glanced back over her shoulder and smiled. Her instructor was breathing heavily, her hair was sticky with sweat, and her eyes were fierce and determined. "You still have a few openings, Charlotte…"

"Yeah, but I'm still learning. Same as everyone at class, even Sierra." She pushed herself to her feet and bowed to Jo. "We need you to teach us. How do you feel?" Jo's lips thinned and she breathed in with her nose. A tear fell down her cheek and her eyes closed.

"Maybe I should go back and start class today…we still have some time before five…" Charlotte nodded her head and slowly looked to the family plot.

"Sitting here, it isn't going to bring them back either. Nothing we do will ever bring them back. Not wishing, not hoping, not pretending they're around. Look at me, I'm a terrible daydreamer, I always dream they're with me, and then I come out of it. But you know what?"

"What?"

"They _are_ with me. They're with us all, they're even here right now…" Jo's eyebrows scrunched together and she looked over to Gabe's grave. "I'm sure if you just close your eyes, you might feel them." She smiled and closed her eyes, holding her arms out while Jo continued to stare out. The woman closed her eyes and breathed out. "They may not physically be here, but it's something Skyler always tells me, you can feel them gazing down at you. She says sometimes, when it hurts so much, she just takes a break from her daily routine, closes her eyes and let's their memory come to her. When she does that, she says she can almost feel them hugging her, she can almost hear Teddy's laughter. When I do it, I feel like they're all hugging me, letting me know they're with me."

Jo slowly closed her eyes and relaxed her body. The wind blew against their faces, warming them. Charlotte opened her eyes and watched Jo choke out a sob. She watched a tear fall down the woman's chin and drip down to the ground. After a second, she heard her gasp softly and saw her slowly put her fingers to her cheek. Jo opened her eyes and put her hand to her mouth, sobbing quietly. Maybe she felt them too, just then.

"They're always going to be with us, in our hearts. They _are_ alive, at least in our memories of them, right? It's why I watch my older sister's video diaries all the time, because…through those, they are alive. I feel closer to them than ever when I remember them, or when I watch those videos of them. Those videos you have of the elegance classes, they're a great thing to have, because as long as you have them, and as long as you're alive, Gabe's memory will forever be alive." Jo looked over at her and met her eyes, gazing silently as Charlotte walked to her. Charlotte took her hands and smiled softly. She thought back to what Skyler once told her about her family, the advice she gave to her, she wanted to give Jo that same advice. "I don't think Gabe would want you to be depressed over him, do you? I think he would want you to be happy, to do what you love, and to remember him best that way. Don't use Taekwondo to forget the pain, don't teach to forget, use it to _remember_ him. Just being you, just being that person that he surely loved…just doing the things that make you, you, honor his memory that way. Keep him alive in your heart, don't ever forget him. One day, you'll see him again…one day you'll be together again, to dance on the clouds, holding each other in your arms." Jo put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "Until then. Live. Live for him, live for yourself, enjoy the life you have, and make the best of it. Right? That's what Skyler told me once…as long as you do that, he'll _always_ be there. Don't forget the love he had for you, or the love you had for him…stay strong, keep your heart strong. You are a strong person, and I've really started to look up to you. I think, now that I've seen this side of you, I respect you more…Maybe…I think the students of the class look up to you too."

"Maybe."

"I know Sierra does, she's the one that told me you were here…I bet the class is there right now, waiting. Even though you closed the doors today, Sierra said she was thinking of hosting the class…" Jo wiped her eyes once more and looked up to the sky.

"Thank you…" Jo hugged herself and looked back to her car, which was on the street near the family plot. "For being here, and your words…I'll never forget Gabe, I don't think I could." Charlotte smiled and let her own tears continue to move along her cheeks.

"Good. So…do you want to go back? Teach the class today?"

"I've never missed a day…"

"Why start now? Would Gabe want you to close the doors because of him?" Jo chuckled through her tears and shook her head.

"No."

"I happen to know, martial arts is a great way to honor someone and their memory…so, don't use it to conceal the pain, use it to honor Gabe's memory. Let's go back to the dojo?"

"Yeah, let's do that…and thank you again…for teaching me." Charlotte's face turned red and she gave Jo a hug, which the woman didn't seem to mind. After a minute, the two women bowed at the graves. Wind blew against them once more and they lifted their gazes up to the sky with tearful smiles.

After a few minutes, they made it to the facility. Charlotte's bike was on the bike rack that Jo had in her trunk, which was now attached to the back of the car. They moved towards the building and bowed their respect, then continued inside. They were astonished by what they saw, Sierra was up front instructing the class, and the entire class was there, practicing and sparring. Some were solo, doing their own thing, but everyone, even Brittany, was there.

Sierra saw them and smiled. She clapped her hands and shouted out to the class. "Attention!" The class stopped what they were doing and faced her. "Sensei has arrived." The class then turned and faced her, all smiling with pride. Jo was practically brought to tears, impressed that everyone actually showed up. Charlotte pat her on the back and walked to her spot in the line-up, she was ready to begin class. "Whenever you're ready Sensei." Everyone bowed to her and held their positions. Jo brought a finger to her eye and whisked a tear away while clearing her throat.

"Okay. Let's begin. We're going to practice a group formation. I want everyone to follow along. I don't expect you all to memorize this, as this is a black belt form called Ko Ryo. An old friend of mine used to love watching this form done, he always wanted to perform it one day, but sadly…he never got the chance." The students rose as she walked to her place in the front. Sierra walked back to her proper place in the line. There were no questions to why the teacher was late, just people preparing for yet another day of class. Charlotte was grateful for the talk she had with Jo, in a way, it helped her to clear out some of the trouble she was dealing with, and she hoped that it did help Jo just as much. "For him, we're going to perform this move, in his honor." Charlotte's heart lifted and the students followed Jo as she spread her legs out on the ground and positioned her hands flat in front of her waist. "Begin."

Her hands floated up to her face and she turned them parallel in vertical position in front of her, pushing them outwards. The class followed. She pushed her hands to the side and turned the opposite direction, bending her leg forward in that direction and shooting her hands forward. She then kicked high in the air, about half of the class was able to follow her swift movements. Charlotte couldn't follow them all that well, but that wasn't important. What was important, at least to her, and most likely to Jo, was this was a great way to remember Gabe. She could see on Jo's face, the woman felt him right there, watching his favorite martial arts form performed. For the first time, she saw a real and genuine smile on her instructor's face. She was proud of her. As she closed her eyes, she imagined Gabe performing the form beside Jo, while the rest of the family performed it with her. They were all smiling at her, Gabe was beaming with pride and happiness. They were indeed alive in their hearts, and never forgotten. If only PJ, Emmett, and the Heglin family could see that, to understand it. Maybe they too, could be filled with the same acceptance that was in Jo and Charlotte's hearts.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this very emotional chapter, do let me know your thoughts ^_^<p> 


	15. Unfortunate News

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 (Unfortunate News)<p>

After class, Charlotte was doing some leg stretches while Sierra and Jo talked nearby. She'd gotten her bike from Jo's car, with the intention of riding it home, but PJ had sent her a text saying he'd pick her up. He had a bike rack in his car. The family enjoyed taking trips to the mountains and riding their bikes, it wasn't often, but still often enough that the bike rack stayed in the trunk. As she rose from the ground, the door opened and PJ walked in, looking around the building. She smiled and waved for him. "PJ! Over here!"

He looked over and smiled, walking towards her. "Nice facility." Jo and Sierra walked over and Charlotte quickly studied Jo's face. The woman clearly recognized him, her eyes reflected her remembrance, but she didn't appear to be mourning. Rather, she appeared happy to see him. She extended her hand and shook his. PJ's eyebrows lifted as he shook her hand. "You have a firm grip there, I have to say, I'm impressed. Not surprising for a martial arts instructor, though."

"Thank you. Do you remember me, by any chance?" PJ moved his hand back and rubbed his chin, studying her carefully. Charlotte's lips curved upwards into a toothy grin. Although it was probably not the best thing that he let his mind go back to the past, she thought it would still be nice. "Jo, Jo Keener, I was…I was dating Gabe at the time of their accident." His face fell and he lowered his arm, exhaling deeply. Sierra's eyebrows rose with astonishment and Charlotte moved her head in between the two adults.

"It is good to see you again after all these years. How are you doing?" He folded his arms across his chest and gave her a tiny smile. "It has been a very long time…"

"Yeah. I'm doing better now, finally starting to cope, but…it's hard."

"It is. Anyway, it's nice to see you doing well for yourself. I can't say I thought you'd grow up to become a martial arts instructor. But then, you probably wouldn't have pegged me for a homicide detective." Jo's eyebrows rose and a chuckle escaped her lips. Charlotte beamed with pride, she thought that was one of the best jobs around, and PJ had it.

"No, I never actually thought about that. I'm impressed, you seem to be doing well for yourself. How's that friend of yours, by the way? What was his name…the clueless one?"

"Emmett?"

"Yeah! Him. How is he doing?"

"We're not really talking…"

"Oh. I'm sorry." PJ shrugged it off and looked to Charlotte.

"It's fine. Anyway, Charlotte, we need to get back home. I'll tell you what's happening on the way." She nodded and said her goodbyes to Sierra and Jo, bowing, then hurrying off to the door. PJ smiled at Jo one last time and shook her hand. "Again, it's nice to see you after all these years. I'm hearing good things about you from Charlotte, so I'm happy she can look up to you. I hope you have a good evening."

"Thank you, and you too."`

As Charlotte finished putting her bike on the rack and getting in the car, PJ entered the driver's side. He looked upset about something. It worried Charlotte. "Is something wrong? I hope seeing Miss Keener didn't upset you…"

"No, she's fine, it really was nice to see her after all these years." He turned the car on, then started driving. She studied him for a minute. He was tense, his eyes dead set on the road. All she could think that it could be was Teddy, had something happened? Was something wrong with the baby? He looked back at her and smiled slightly, possibly hoping to comfort her. "Don't worry, it's nothing too bad. Everything's fine at home, and for the record, Teddy just has a little cold like Skyler thought. She's taking care of the baby right now and wanted me to come get you, but I thought I should tell you what else is going on right now."

"What's wrong?"

"It's your grandmother." Her eyes started to widen and her mind traveled to Grandma Bosca. Was she okay? PJ stopped at a red light and put his arm up on the chair. He looked at Charlotte and pulled his lips back in a frown. "Not Skyler's mom, of course, I mean Petunia. Grandma Blankenhopper." She exhaled and her heart decided to stop racing. She cared about that grandmother, yes, but at the same time, it was a relief that it wasn't Amanda that anything happened to. "She's had a bad fall yesterday and got out of the emergency room…"

"Is she okay?" Charlotte moved her eyes to the light and pointed at it. "Green light, by the way." PJ nodded and started to drive once more. He breathed in and took a left turn.

"She's okay, but you know how old she is…" Charlotte nodded her head and put her hands behind her head. The last time she saw her grandmother, she was just five or six years old. They went to her place for Christmas, and she practically destroyed Petunia's priceless glass reindeer. Why the woman had them lying on the ground where kids could reach, escaped her, but contrary to what she told PJ, one couldn't just say not to touch something to an overly excited young child. The woman would be pushing eighty-eight in March, and she lived alone. Grandpa Hank died in 2019. Ever since, the woman refused to go into a nursing home, claiming she could do just fine by herself. She was as stubborn as an old bull. "Well, the doctors want to put her in a nursing home, but she keeps refusing. Aunt Diane and I are at a disagreement here…"

"Aunt Diane?" Diane was Petunia's second daughter, and incredibly rich. She was sixty-one, had two children, and one grandchild. The entire family lived together in a large upscale mansion, perfect for moving Petunia in with them. The woman wasn't exactly stuck up, but she didn't really associate much with the Duncan's. "What's her problem?"

"She and her family don't want to take her in. Which…isn't a surprise, really." PJ blinked once and made a right turn onto their street. "Skyler wants me to go to Palm Springs and bring her back here with us. I guess I agree with her, I honestly can't see Grandma living in a nursing home. Remember Uncle Mel?"

"Yeah." Uncle Mel was Bob's uncle, and the last of the parents or parent's relatives of Bob and Amy, besides Petunia. He passed away in 2019, lived in a nursing home all his life, and his daughter wanted nothing to do with him. Rather, it was Bob who ever spent any time with him. When Bob and Amy died, Mel spent his remaining years never seeing any of his relatives. "Probably don't want Grandma to go through the same stuff, huh?" Hell, she couldn't remember the last time she saw all her relatives.

"No. I know she isn't the easiest person to get along with, but she doesn't deserve to go into a nursing home and fade away like that."

"That's true. I actually wouldn't mind seeing her around a little more, but that's just me." She shrugged her shoulders and gazed out the window as they passed by several houses. "PJ, did the crash cause us to not see our family?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Aunt Diane, Uncle Mel, Grandma Petunia…Mel's daughter and grandkids, Diane's kids, everyone…I can't remember the last time we saw _any_ of them. Did the crash separate us from all of them?" If so, then why? Were they that afraid of how to comfort PJ back then? Did they not know how to deal with it all? She thought family was supposed to stick together. PJ turned into the driveway and parked. He let out a sorrowful sigh and leaned back in his seat. Charlotte gazed at their home and smiled at the lit window, she could see Skyler inside, holding Teddy and feeding her with a bottle.

"Sometimes, when you have no idea what to say to someone after a tragedy, you avoid them. Maybe there's no mean to hurt them, but it builds up and can become habitual until you just stop seeing them altogether." Her heart sank and her mind traveled back to the Heglin's. Was that what happened with Emmett and PJ too? Why did everyone let the crash split them all up like that? "Sometimes it can be fixed, but the people involved have to be willing to work on it, or else you're just pushing, and that can make things worse."

"I don't think that's very fair, honestly. It's like you and Emmett, you two were best friends at one point of time, you two should be friends now." She watched her brother tense up for a brief second as he grabbed the door handle and lifted his shoulders.

"Things happen, I'm not too sure we'll ever be friends again, at least not how we were back then. Let's get inside, I'm sure Skyler's wondering what's taking so long."

"Yeah…" Charlotte left the car and moved around to the back. She grabbed her bike and began to remove it from the rack. As she started pushing the bike into the garage, her mind began leading her to a wondrous family reunion with all their friends with them.

She smiled as she imagined sitting around the front living room, she was holding Teddy while on the couch with Regina and Dee on either side of her. PJ was in the kitchen, laughing at Cousin Brad's jokes. Aunt Diane was with her daughter Taylor, Mel's daughter Juliet, and Skyler, all talking by the fireplace and slightly resembling a debutante ball. Juliet's husband Randy and Diane's husband William were attempting to convince Emmett that they could possibly be a new music deal and he should record an album with them.

Randy's three children, all grown adults, were trying to pull the two old men away from Emmett. His granddaughter, Grace, who was just one year younger than Charlotte, was trying to talk Mason into telling her all the juicy details of his relationship with Charlotte. Then there was Tyler, pestering his grandfather Henry, and Ivy about not being tired at all. They wanted him to go to bed.

Then there was Grandma Petunia, competing with Grandma Amanda and Grandpa David over what they did as a grandparent. She was losing. What a perfect reunion this was turning out to be.

Suddenly she was jolted from her daydream. She looked down and chuckled nervously, the tire of the bike bumped into the wall of the garage. Her face went red with embarrassment and she quickly leaned the bike against the wall. Did she have ADHD or something? She was beginning to wonder, after all these years of drifting off into dreamland and losing interest in classes. Shaking herself from that thought, she quickly ran into the house. PJ and Skyler were sitting on the couch, possibly discussing this trip PJ would have to make. She knew it would be difficult, because he would have to take a plane, but he'd done it before with his job. That didn't change the fact that it was probably difficult for him.

"So, what's going to happen? PJ's going down to Palm Springs?" PJ nodded and looked over, his eyebrows rising up slightly. "I know your job's required you to travel, but, do you think you're going to be all right on that plane?" She walked over and PJ stood up, dusting his clothes off. He smiled slightly and folded his arms over.

"It'll be just fine. You know…plane crashes are actually really rare, but either way, Skyler's pretty much planning on giving me a checkup call or two." Skyler smirked and lifted her finger.

"I'll be calling you when you're at the airport, when you're on the plane a couple times, and when you're off the plane, I want you to call me."

"Okay dear." Curious, she would think they'd be with him at the airport. Skyler saw the question in her eyes and gave her a sweet smile.

"He's going to be heading over there tomorrow, I'll be at work and you'll be at school." She nodded in understanding and looked over at PJ, it was hard not to worry about his safety. She was sure he'd be fine, but whenever he got on a plane, she was always afraid he might not be coming back. "He's going to be there until Saturday. That's when the plane comes back. PJ chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"Let's just hope she doesn't try to pack her entire house, there's only so much space we have in this house. The guest bedroom will now become grandma's bedroom, she may not like it, but it'll do." At the very least, Grandma Petunia might appreciate PJ moving her in. She was looking forward to it. "I'll be heading off tomorrow for the eight o'clock flight. Wish me luck. I'll be sure to pack my laptop…" His eyes drifted skyward and a quiet breath left his lips. "Anything to distract me from the plane itself."

* * *

><p>So PJ's going to have to pick up old Grandma Blankenhopper, this ought to be interesting.<p> 


	16. Morning Jitters

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 (Morning Jitters)<p>

The next morning, Charlotte was making her way to the kitchen for breakfast and hoping PJ hadn't left yet. She wanted to see him off. She prayed for her family to watch over him, so he would have a safe trip. She smelled chocolate chip waffles and grinned as she stepped into the kitchen. PJ and Skyler were at the table with a cup of coffee and some toast. They waved at her and she quickly hurried to the table where a plate of waffles awaited her. "So how'd you sleep last night?" PJ asked. She picked up her silverware and began cutting up the stack of waffles.

"I slept all right. Did you?" He chuckled and stretched his arms out while Skyler merely rolled her eyes and smiled as she sipped her drink. Charlotte raised eyebrow and clicked her tongue. No doubt they _eventually_ slept like a baby, it was just one of those nights where she went ahead and slept with earmuffs on. "Aside from trying to have a second kid, did you sleep well _after_ the fact?" The two adults laughed and leaned into each other. PJ put his arm around Skyler's shoulder and she gave Charlotte a tiny smile.

"Charlotte dear, Teddy's only a few months old, I don't want another baby until she's at least stopped going through ten diapers a day." Charlotte's eyebrows lifted and she rolled her head to the side. The baby wasn't going through that many diapers, was she? Then again, she'd often lose track of how many times Teddy annihilated her sense of smell during the day. "But yes, we had a good night. I woke him up a little earlier so you could say goodbye." PJ cleared his throat and stepped forward, rubbing the back of his neck and craning his head to the left.

"How about no to the goodbye part and yes to 'see you soon'?" She nodded and gave her brother a hug. She didn't want him to worry too much about the plane ride, and he probably wouldn't worry, she'd worry more than he would. He smiled and hugged her back, patting her gently. "I'll be back with Grandma Petunia soon enough. I think she'll enjoy being a great grandmother, don't you?" That was what they hoped for, at least, but surely the woman would immediately try to take over.

"Just remind her that Teddy is _our_ child, not hers," Skyler interjected with certainty. PJ chuckled and Charlotte hurried to her breakfast.

"I think it'd be amusing to see her and Grandma Bosca talking. Wouldn't it?" The adults raised their eyebrows up as she took a bite of her food. She was still daydreaming occasionally about the two grandmothers meeting up for the first time. "Grandma Petunia might want all the attention. I think Grandma Bosca's my favorite. Though, I don't know, it's been years since we've seen Grandma Petunia…" PJ lifted his coffee mug from the counter and sipped it, sighing gruffly as he pulled the cup from his lips.

"It's been years since we've heard from any of that side of the family. They pretty much vanished from sight after the accident." She bowed her head and smacked her lips together. During the night, she had remained awake in her bed, just thinking of all her relatives. She wanted to find a way to get them all back together and just _associate_. It wasn't _fair_ that they were all gone. Chances were, the great majority of them were still in the state somewhere! "Thinking about something there, Charlotte?" She flinched and shifted her eyes up, smiling sadly.

"A bit, I just wish the family was around more often. Think of all the great Christmases and Thanksgivings that we could have had with the family. Just imagining Aunt Diane running around, trying to perfect everything, or Mel's son, Uncle Randy, doing his best _attempt_ at karaoke. Whatever happened to family stays _together_?" PJ frowned and Sasha sat next to her, putting her arm gently around her shoulders.

"I know it hurts, dear. Just…try to focus on the family you do have. I imagine everyone has their reasons for their vanishing acts, and if anyone ever comes back around, I can only imagine it would be due to some miracle." Skyler was probably right, it seemed like it would take a miracle to get any of her family back. Only, more than ever she wanted to see them. She couldn't have her sister, mom, dad, and brother, so why was she forced to be without her Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins? It was _not_ their fault that the plane crash happened, why did they have to be punished for it!

She shook her anger and sorrow away and looked up to PJ, she had to make this morning about him. After all, surely he didn't want to be talking about a plane crash just as he was getting ready to go _onto_ a plane. She wasn't sure she could do it, to be honest. Getting on a plane, as rare as crashes were, had to be a scary thought. "So PJ, are you and Skyler going to be talking back and forth on the plane? You guys have a system or something?"

"Yes, it'll be okay. The plane ride isn't going to be that long. I'm more worried about your grandmother taking a long time than I am the plane." He laughed and Charlotte's eyebrows rose. Hopefully in her old age, Grandma Petunia wouldn't be as high maintenance as when she was younger. Though, that could easily be too much to ask for. "Now I trust you'll be paying attention at school while I'm gone." She flashed a toothy grin and nodded her head, was there anything she could get away with doing? She saw Skyler raise an eyebrow and winced, she wouldn't be getting away with a thing.

"I'll be good and I won't fall asleep in class. I won't skip class either." She'd do whatever she could to _not_ irritate him. Now, in regards to doing anything wrong, was it so wrong to plan a date with Mason? Oh yes, she did _not_ forget about that. Of course, she would have to remind Brittany to stay away from him, he was her piece of meat. She blinked and slowly moved her hand to her forehead, thinking on what just ran through her head. Dee would probably smack her upside the head if she heard those words come out of her mouth. _"How embarrassing."_

"Are you okay, Charlotte?" She pulled her hand away and spotted PJ staring cautiously at her. She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. She was thinking of how that date was going to be and imagining what it would be like to have Mason's arms around her. Her face grew red and the two adults continued to grow concerned.

"Nothing going on here." Her eyes shot to the clock, it was almost time to get going. "Whoa look at the time! Funny how it passes!" PJ sipped his coffee nonchalantly and stared over at the clock with a frown. It was seven, he and Skyler had to get to the airport. Skyler would be dropping him off, along with Teddy, then returning home for the nanny. After that, it was back to work. Skyler put her hands to her knees and slowly stood up.

"Yeah honey, we don't want you to miss your flight. I'm sure your grandmother would not be thrilled with that." He chuckled briefly as Charlotte stared at the two. She could almost imagine the look on the elder's face if PJ told her he'd missed the flight. Certainly, that had never happened before. Skyler looked to her and walked over, rubbing her on the back. "Will you be all right getting to school?"

"Yeah." She moved up and hugged PJ. "Have a safe trip, okay? Don't let grandma boss you around too much." He smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Pretty sure she's not going to be bossing me around too much, but who knows. That woman doesn't know what it means to not get her way." Sure they joked about the lady, but deep down, they all genuinely cared about her and her safety. Hopefully she would be okay and with everything running smoothly, PJ could be home in a few days. "She's going to have to sell some of her things, I know I've requisitioned Aunt Diane to at least help me move her, so that's good." Her jaw dropped and she took a step back, had she heard him correctly?

"Whoa, you say you got Aunt Diane to help? Seriously?"

"Yes, I talked her into helping. The woman is her mother after all."

"So you'll be able to see Aunt Diane!"

"Yes." Aw that was not fair, but it was good to know that the woman _would_ be helping. Less work for PJ. "Diane is going to work on selling the house and whatnot, so that's a load off my shoulders." He set his cup in the sink and grabbed his coat from the counter. "All right, let's get going. Charlotte, you listen to Skyler while I'm gone."

"Don't I always?" He smirked and gently rubbed her forehead. She held on to her innocent smile and crossed her fingers behind her back. _Sure_, she didn't _always_ listen to Skyler and PJ, but who was she to undermine authority? Was it undermining authority if she dated Mason this weekend? Or how about going to _Kwikki Chikki_, she was still wanting to try the chicken there.

"Yeah, _sure_ you do. See you in a few days."

"Okay! Love you, bro." She hugged him again and breathed in slowly. After a few minutes, they were gone and she was on her own. Was she nervous? She was always nervous whenever PJ went on a plane, but she was always confident he'd come back. She grabbed up her cell phone and dialed Dee, who answered with a groggy voice.

"It's too early to be calling me, Charlotte."

"I know, but I wanted to let you know, PJ just took off for the airport." She moved to the living room and fell onto the couch, sighing softly as she listened to Dee shifting on her bed.

"He did? How are you holding up, not upset are you?" She groaned and brought her hand to her forehead, staring up at the ceiling.

"He's been on a plane a dozen times, but I _still_ get like this every single time. I know he'll be okay, he always takes the safest plane companies. You know, like American Airlines, so there's never any doubt that his plane is going to touch ground."

"Charlotte, it's okay to be nervous, even when you know he's going to be safe. You lost your entire family on a plane, I'd be more worried if you _weren't_ afraid of losing your brother to a plane." Dee let out a grunt and Charlotte heard a swivel chair's wheels clacking along the floor. "You know the chances of a crash, rare. Now…" She waited as her friend began typing on a keyboard. After a minute, Dee spoke up once more. "The weather today from here to Denver is clear, sunny, no storms at all in the horizon." She smiled and sat up on the couch, it truly was a relief to hear those words. "Rest easy, Mr. Duncan is going to be _just fine_."

"I know, thanks though…"

"Are you ready for school? What about this weekend, you and Mason are going out, right?"

"Yeah! He wants to take me to that steakhouse."

"That's going to be fun, I'm jealous." Dee laughed and slid back in her chair. "I would love to meet a guy that would be so willing to undermine his Uncle to be with a girl he cares about. Maybe you hit a good one with him."

"Oh I hope so, he seems like a really good guy." She let out a yawn and Dee groaned loudly.

"Damn it girl, don't _do _that with me on the phone! It's bad enough I want to sleep through the rest of the day." Charlotte laughed and mock yawned once more, causing Dee to yawn back. "Oh come on! You are one evil woman."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, you want to call up Regina and see if she's ready to hit the road? Seems like a good morning to walk to school. I think you could benefit."

"True, and I'd be glad to do that. Anything to get my mind on the day ahead, though I will be glad when PJ's plane lands in Palm Springs." The girls said their farewells and Charlotte hung up the phone, smiling gently as her heart rose into her chest. Her friends always knew just what to say to make her feel better. Hell, she was probably more worried about PJ's trip than he was himself!

* * *

><p>Hot off the presses, fresh out of the oven, I give you chapter 16. I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	17. That is Not Chicken!

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 (That is Not Chicken!)<p>

For lunch, Charlotte was discussing possible places to eat with Dee and Regina. She was very gung-ho about trying out Kwikki Chikki, despite Skyler's adamant refusal of letting her go. She didn't want to undermine her, but she was sure nothing bad would happen. She'd managed to convince Regina, who was already hesitant, but Dee was currently trying to talk her _out_ of going. "What can it hurt? We've never eaten there and I want to go."

"Didn't Skyler tell you that the food they have there is not only disgusting, but sickening?" Dee tapped her foot on the ground and tilted her head to the side. Regina remained sitting on the courtyard bench, listening with amusement. "You will get food poisoning from that place, people get sick all the time!"

"So don't order anything like the coleslaw, or anything that might have old mayonnaise." She remembered PJ saying something about the chicken not really being chicken, and one of the foods involved was horsemeat. Of course, surely they would have removed that by now. Horsemeat was different than regular meat, and a lot of people developed allergies from eating it, some even going into anaphylactic shock, which is a fatal allergic reaction. Kwikki Chikki actually did get sued at one point of time for a patient developing an allergic reaction from unknowingly consuming the horsemeat.

"I'm telling you, I think it's a bad idea. If you really want to, I guess you can, but I don't recommend it…"

"It'll be _fine_, Dee." She looked to Regina and smiled at her. "What do you think 'Gina?" Regina lifted her eyebrows and sighed heavily, she didn't enjoy being brought into the middle of this conversation. She smirked subtly and rose to her feet.

"I think I'm not going to get involved in this. I'm hungry, and I don't much care where we eat. I just want food in my stomach." Dee sighed with defeat and shrugged her shoulders. Evidently she couldn't talk the girl out of eating where she wanted to eat, so hopefully the first time would not come out to be a problem. If it was, then they were in trouble.

Once at the restaurant, the trio waited in the line to order their food. The manager was standing there, Mitch, the same manager that was there when PJ worked. Charlotte had her eye on the menu item number four, which looked like a chicken sandwich. Though, from the picture, she wasn't completely sure if it was chicken or not. Once they made their way to Mitch behind the cash register, Dee ordered a soda, Regina ordered the chicken meal which came with two chicken legs, mashed potatoes, and baked beans. "I'd like to have number four, please."

"Number four? Will that be the sandwich alone or would you like the combo?" The combo came with fries and a drink, and was a dollar extra. She tapped her chin in thought and shook her head, she really wasn't all that hungry.

"I'll take the sandwich alone." Mitch rang up the price and Charlotte paid him. Regina stared at the menu with uncertainty while Dee found a seat close to the door. Charlotte looked to her friend, she wondered why Regina was still looking at the menu, unless she wanted something else. "Did you not finish ordering?"

"No, I went with what others at school said was safe, and I'm sticking with that, but…I think you just ordered something a lot of kids get sick with. Then again, that might be number three, the horsemeat."

"You mean they didn't actually take that out?"

"They _said_ they did, but they still use it." Charlotte's eyebrows rose and Regina moved over to the table where Dee was. She felt her stomach tighten with anticipation and anxiety, she wanted to eat, but was starting to become afraid of touching the food. There weren't many patrons there, and none were high school students braving the rumors.

When Mitch returned, he smiled at Charlotte and set the tray carefully on the counter. "Enjoy your meal." She smiled at him and took the tray. As she turned her eyes to the sandwich, a nauseating wave came over her. She shrugged it off and moved to the table. Regina took her plate and set it down in front of her, the first thing she grabbed was the chicken leg. Charlotte bit her lip and stared at the sandwich, it smelled a bit different to her.

"Well, time to dig in I guess." Dee raised an eyebrow and set her cell phone down, she'd just got done texting someone. Charlotte looked at her, but dismissed the thought. It wasn't her business who she texted. As she lifted her sandwich up to her mouth, she continued staring at the patty. It was slightly brown, but did not look like chicken.

"Something wrong?" Regina asked, taking a bite of her chicken. She paused and stared her chicken leg. "This tastes funny…" Charlotte lifted her shoulders and quickly bit into the food. As she chewed, the meat seemed to split and separate very easily. She noted how soft it was, almost as if it were some kind of seafood. She rolled it around on her tongue and swallowed.

"Okay, that's not chicken. Dee?" Dee set her drink on the table and leaned forward as Charlotte showed her where she bit into the sandwich. Dee's face scrunched up and she stuck her tongue out, disgusted. "What?"

"That's crabmeat. Normally I love crabmeat, but I'm disgusted to see them passing it along as _chicken_." Crabmeat, huh? She'd never had crab before. It didn't taste all that bad. PJ was allergic to shellfish, so he never had it around the house, nor did she ever order it at any restaurants. She took another bite of the sandwich and swallowed it down.

"It's actually pretty good. I mean sure, it's not chicken, but it…" Her chest started to tighten for a second and her eyebrows rose. "That was strange, my chest feels a bit heavy. I didn't get a drink."

"Here…" Dee handed her the cup and she quickly sipped through the straw. She set the sandwich down and leaned back in her chair, sighing softly, trying to relax her body.

"Thanks."

"No problem." After a minute or two, she took another bite of the sandwich, but something was wrong, she was starting to feel a bit nauseous. She also was starting to become increasingly fearful of impending doom. Her two friends were staring at her with concerned gazes. "Charlotte, you're breaking out!"

"What?" Dee held up a compact mirror and Charlotte took one look. She gasped and brought her hands to her face, light pink blotches were starting to appear on her body. Her throat was beginning to swell as well and her breath was fleeting. The tightness in her chest was becoming more severe and her body was starting to sweat. "Guys, I can't breathe…"

Suddenly the doors flew open and Skyler stormed into the building. She'd been the one Dee texted, alerting her of where they were. Skyler rushed over to the table and Charlotte's eyes were wide with shock. "Charlotte! What did I te-my god what did you eat!"

"Mom, I can't breathe…" Her words came out faint and quiet, but laced with fear. Dee held up the sandwich and Skyler cursed. "Am I, what's happening to me?"

"Crabmeat! PJ's allergic to it, you could be too, we need to get you to the hospital, fast!" She was starting to go into shock and her friends were beginning to panic. She was rushed out of the place and into Skyler's car, Dee and Regina were close behind. Thankfully St. Paul Medical Center was close by. It was where Amy worked and everyone there was close friends with Skyler, so it wouldn't be a long wait for medical attention at all.

It was not long after arriving to the hospital, she wasn't sure how much time had elapsed, the staff had been able to relieve her of the symptoms before anything bad happened. Of course, Skyler was in such a panicked rush that she was giving orders to everyone until the doctor arrived, and they were _listening_ to her. Now she was in a hospital room with her friends, Skyler, and Dr. Reed.

"It's a good thing you got here as fast as you did, Mrs. Duncan," Dr. Reed told Skyler. Charlotte had her head bowed with embarrassment, she could have died. Apparently she had a severe allergic reaction to the crabmeat and almost suffered anaphylaxis. Next time Skyler tells her not to eat at a restaurant, she was _definitely_ listening! "I must say, I was impressed with how you handled the staff. Are you sure you don't want that position as Head Nurse? You know Amy Duncan held that position, we'd be glad to have you fill it. It recently became open."

"I don't know." Skyler folded her arms over and lifted her shoulders. "It's a lot to think about right now, with PJ's grandmother having to move in and a baby to take care of…" Charlotte's lips curled upwards and she quickly moved forward on the hospital bed. The hours were certainly better, if Skyler became a nurse, she'd have to work less days and could make more money, it was definitely something to consider.

"You could be home more, Skyler."

"That's true." Skyler chuckled and slowly rose from the chair she was in. She moved over to Charlotte and put her hand to the girl's shoulder, smiling slyly. "We have a little something to discuss, later."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Yep." Charlotte sighed and bowed her head once more. She was grateful for Dee, having texted the woman in the first place, but she regretted the decision to try the restaurant out in the first place. If she'd just listened to Skyler, none of this would have ever happened. It was times like these, she really didn't like having to admit that the parent was right. "You've gone through enough for one day, so I'm going to take you home. I'm calling up Jo and telling her you're unable to attend today's class."

"Aw, but-"

"No buts." Skyler's expression grew deathly serious, telling the girl that she'd better not question or talk back if she knew what was good for her. "I'm taking the rest of the day off as well, I need to make sure you don't have any further reactions to that crabmeat. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am…" She lifted her eyes to Skyler and smiled when she saw her face soften. Skyler reached over and hugged her close. She hugged her back and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't listen. I should have known better…I thought if I _did_ get something, it wouldn't be this bad."

"I know dear, just…next time you plan a stunt like this, tell me first. You know I don't like surprises." Very true, Skyler was probably more upset that she'd gone to the restaurant without telling her, than she was that she'd gone there at all. From then on, she was _not _keeping information from Skyler. Especially not if it could be so serious. "Now, what have you learned from all this?"

"That Kwikki Chikki _seriously_ needs to quit calling themselves a chicken restaurant if they're not going to serve chicken!" The others smiled in amusement and Skyler laughed. "Oh, and I am _not_ eating there again! No way, not happening!" The older woman grinned and hugged her again.

"That's my girl." Her stomach was still churning and she still felt a bit dizzy and nauseous. She hoped that would pass before her date with Mason. It would most likely pass, since the body was capable of getting rid of foul toxins pretty quickly. Which, unfortunately meant, she might be having diarrhea. Most unfortunate.

* * *

><p>Well, a valuable lesson was learned here. 1) Do not undermine Skyler, she <em>knows <em>what she is talking about. 2) Kwikki Chikki really needs to change their gameplan and 3) Allergies to crabmeat, most unpleasant.


	18. First Date Anxiety

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 (First Date Anxiety)<p>

Minutes before her date, Charlotte was nervous and pacing the floor like crazy. Looking back on her sister's videos was not helpful enough for her, which was odd as hell. Of course, she'd told Skyler about the date, and the lady was willing enough to help her prepare. Mason had it easier, it seemed, his Uncle was out of town, working with some up and coming artist that he thought had some potential. She was still mildly confused as to whether the man was a recording artist or a choreographer. Mason said he was both, so she was impressed.

"Charlotte dear, why don't you have a seat?" Skyler was on the left end of the couch. She was rocking the sleeping baby in her arms. Charlotte was dressed up in her best red dress. It had a V-neck and flowed outwards with folds at her ankles. The sleeves went down to her elbows, stopping only an inch above. Her cheeks were pink from a very light blush. She wasn't one to wear makeup, but Skyler said a tiny bit would be fine. She was pacing the living room, scared that Mason wouldn't like something.

"What if he doesn't like my dress? What if I choke up, spill something, eat the wrong way, the list goes on and on!" She ran her hand through her hair and groaned slightly. Skyler raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. Charlotte took a deep breath and sat next to Skyler, burying her face into her hands and sliding them to her cheeks. "I'm stressing out aren't I?"

"It's your first date honey, it's okay to be anxious." How bad could it be? Her stomach was still a bit upset from the whole crab thing at the restaurant, but hopefully she wouldn't throw up on her date. Who the hell throws up on the first date? Her blood ran cold and she slowly looked at Skyler. Skyler met her eyes and held her reassuring smile. "What is it?"

"I'm just thinking…god I hope Mason is a good driver and we stay away from any overly curvy roads." Skyler thought for a minute, then laughed. She reached around Charlotte's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"You'll be just fine, sweetie. I can't promise you won't have a couple nauseous moments with the way you've been feeling, but I think everything will be all right."

"I hope so." She wrapped her arms around Skyler's waist and brought her head to her shoulder. Her eyes drifted to Teddy and her lips curled into a smile. "You think Teddy will laugh at my last video when she grows up?" Her last video consisted of a Kwikki Chikki report and advice that since PJ was allergic to shellfish, and so was she, that if she ever went to that restaurant and had the crabmeat, she would need all the good luck in the world.

"I'm certain she will. I bet she'll appreciate each and every video you make just as much as you appreciate your older sister's." Her heart lifted and she quickly nodded and leaned back in the couch. "So, aside from the nightmare, would you like me to tell you how my first date with PJ was like?"

"Yeah!"

"All right. Well, we ended up having a picnic anyway with _new_ food of course." Charlotte laughed and leaned forward. She smiled brightly as she started absorbing all the details of Skyler's story. "PJ was _very_ sweet and romantic, we sat there and talked for hours, even though it felt like it went by way too quickly. We talked of the future, of school and family, each other…a number of things."

"It sounds so beautiful."

"It was, and I promise you, your first date will be as beautiful as you could possibly imagine." She felt her heart quicken its step and thought about how handsome Mason may just be. As she felt her mind slipping into a daydream state, she quickly shook herself, not wanting to start that process. Either way, she couldn't help but to feel elated.

"How was my sister's first date? Did she ever talk about it?" Besides through the videos, she was sure to have talked about it to her close friends. Even though it was Spencer that she'd gone out with, and Coach Walsh was a prick _now_. "I mean it was Spencer, but you don't have to tell me…"

"No, she told me. They went to this dance with Ivy and Emmett, and this was back when Emmett was so obsessed with your sister." Charlotte laughed and tried to picture Emmett's obsession, but for some reason, she just couldn't picture it. "Emmett kept trying to get in between the two, but in the end, he and Spencer both started having this crazy dance-off, forgetting about their dates."

"That's horrible!"

"I know, right?" Skyler snickered and looked towards the baby with a subtle smile. Teddy covered in a pink blanket. She pulled the blanket up a bit and cradled the snoring infant. "Well in the end, while driving the car, Ivy got Emmett to pull over somehow and get out of the car. Your sister climbs into the front seat, starts rambling like a nut, and then Spencer kisses her." Charlotte gushed and let out a very feminine squeal, she cupped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened as her cheeks turned red.

"That sounds very romantic. We're going to ignore that noise that just came out of my mouth, okay?" Skyler laughed.

"Okay, it never happened."

"Exactly!" The doorbell rang and Charlotte leapt from the couch, immediately her relaxation fled and her anxiety returned. What if she wasn't supposed to be so well dressed, what if Mason was wearing a t-shirt and jeans! "Skyler, I don't know what to do!" Skyler let out a gentle sigh and moved to answer the door, clutching Teddy close to her chest. Charlotte's heart jumped to her throat and her eyes grew large as she watched her reach for the doorknob. "No wait! I'm not read-" The door opened and everything froze.

Mason was leaning a bit to the right, his left hand in his pocket and his right hand holding on to a bouquet of flowers. He was wearing a red dress shirt, black slacks, and a black coat. His hair was combed back and his lip was curled in a cute smirk that made Charlotte's heart melt. Skyler lifted her eyebrows and smirked as she looked to her adopted daughter. "Well you two, I certainly hope you will have a good date. Now once you come back to earth, Charlotte…do you mind if I get a picture of you two?" Charlotte quickly snapped back to reality and gaped at Skyler, who continued her smirk. "You knew it was coming."

"Aw man, and I thought his Aunt would have been the one to do that."

"All moms and mom-holding positions will tend to take photos of their kids on their first date. So buck up, I'll go grab the camera, and do not try to run. I will find you." Charlotte watched as Skyler set Teddy carefully in her carrier basket, then left the room to find her camera. Charlotte knew not to test her, the lady actually would go so far as to find them at the restaurant to take their picture there. She brushed her hair back and looked over to Mason with a smile.

"You look…" He stepped inside, his eyes studied her dress for a minute, then moved back to her eyes. "Beautiful." Her cheeks burned with greater intensity and she stretched her hand out to take the flowers.

"T-Thank you." Don't stammer now. She lifted her eyes to the ceiling and groaned inwardly. How stupid must she be to be so nervous around him _now_ when she'd known him for years? Maybe she needed to act natural, but what if natural wasn't what he was looking for? Then again, he asked _her_ out, so he knew how she was. Could he even tell how nervous she was? Was she that readable? Did her sister have this much trouble on _her_ first date? "I don't advise slipping out, Skyler will hunt us down until she gets that picture."

"I'm not all that worried. I know how it goes, Aunt Ivy just had to try and pick out my entire wardrobe." She laughed heartily and moved closer to Mason, she felt as though five feet was too far away. "So, you as nervous as I am?"

"What, you're nervous?"

"Hell yeah I am. I've uh…never been on a date before. Aunt Ivy gave me a quick rundown of the whole dating game. She says to just be myself, so, I guess I'll just do that."

"Well, I _am_ dating you because I like who you are." His eyes filled her with comfort and confidence, enough that she unconsciously reached over and took his hand in hers. A spark was generated from the contact and both looked down at their hands with red faces. She felt good holding his hand, though. Her heart was at ease and her body was filled with pleasure, this feeling, she wanted to hold on to.

Skyler came in walking, studying her camera. "Okay, I'm back." She looked up and smiled at the new couple. "Aw, well don't you look cute together." Charlotte blushed and Mason grinned. The two turned towards her and Mason slipped his arm around his date's waist. Her blush deepened and she flashed a bright, toothy grin. "Okay, hold that for me…" Skyler lifted her camera and quickly flashed the picture. "All right, you two are free to go and enjoy your date! Have fun, and Mason, please have her back by ten. Also remember, I do know not only how to rearrange your inner organs, but I know what parts of your body are more useful and vital than others." She smirked lightly and Mason quickly paled. Charlotte snickered and shook her head.

"Skyler! Come on, he's my _first_ date, don't scare him before the date even happens."

"Sweetie, be lucky, you wouldn't even have a first date if your brother were around. Mason or not." Charlotte snickered and nodded her agreement, PJ was very protective, so she was grateful to have Skyler seeing her off as opposed to PJ. "Now go and have fun."

"All right. I'll see you in a couple hours, Skyler."

"Not _too_ late now." Skyler reached over and hugged Charlotte close. "You're growing up way too fast, you know that? Too fast." Charlotte chuckled and hugged her back. She didn't mind _too_ much that Skyler was getting emotional. It wasn't embarrassing, Mason would just have to deal if it was a problem.

"Okay, I need to go now. I'll be safe."

"Right. Mason." Skyler turned to him and he flashed a smile. She lifted her finger and locked eyes with him. "One major rule you need to know, because I've been there. I know you probably wouldn't, and I wouldn't throw you under the bus just for being a football players, but in my experience, football players like to fool around. Spencer Walsh did that to me and her older sister…If you _ever_ hurt her, break her heart, fool around with her or go behind her back, I _will_ find you. I just wanted to reiterate that point." He smiled back at her and slowly nodded, looking cool even under pressure.

"I can promise you, I wouldn't hurt her like that."

"Good. I'll be watching. Now get moving." Charlotte chuckled nervously as Skyler pushed them out the door. She knew the woman probably had some stuff she wanted to do while they were away, so there was no sense in holding her up. "I love you Charlotte, stay safe, and if you're not home by ten, I'm going to come looking."

"Got it. Thanks." Skyler closed the door and Charlotte brushed her hair back cautiously as Mason flashed a smirk. She rolled her eyes toward the sky and laughed. "So protective."

"It's good that she's protective like that, not hard to understand why."

"True."

* * *

><p>A "cute" chapter, perhaps. Nice to see a little bonding there between Skyler and Charlotte, as well as some of Skyler's protectiveness. Hope you enjoyed the chapter<p> 


	19. Perfect Evening

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 (Perfect Evening)<p>

So far so good, she hadn't thrown up, she hadn't choked up, and she was enjoying Mason's company over a nice juicy steak. Why had she been so worried? He was sitting across from her, watching her eat, a smile on his face. As she swallowed her bite, she met his eyes and grinned. "What are you staring at? Am I eating too fast or something?" He shook his head and took a bite of his own steak.

"Would it be too soon to say I think you're very beautiful?" She paused midway through her next bite and her cheeks started to glow bright red. He sure wasn't sparing any time letting her know how he felt. She liked it. She might have to call up Dee or Regina and let them know everything was going so well, but then again, she did know better than to do something so silly on a first date.

"Thanks." She needed something to say, and that was all she had? Pitiful. Maybe they could mix business with pleasure, perhaps talk about something that won't make her blush. She watched as he sipped his water. Her heart went aflutter and her body leaned forward. He was definitely handsome in this light. "You know something? I think you're great." She blinked and slowly sat up. _Great_? That was her big word choice? Seriously! "Um, not great, handsome. Handsome! Moment's over isn't it?" Mason chuckled and took a bite of his food.

"You know, you're cute when you get all hot and bothered like that." She blushed once more and her lips formed a wide grin. Nothing could get in the way of this, unless Emmet and PJ decided to suddenly arrive home and come bursting into the restaurant. She shook her head, trying to keep from imagining that possibility. She did not want to start daydreaming, which she'd been doing for the majority of the car ride over. Sometimes though, it was too damn hard to fight.

Just imagining how it must feel to have his strong arms around her as she lay against his chest. He moved his hand along her arm, sending chills along her body. When he kissed her neck, they were like little drops of honey on her skin. His voice as he called her name was soft, like satin. She couldn't get enough. "Charlotte? Are you still with us?"

The vision went away and she saw Mason staring at her with a smile. She cleared her throat and sank in her embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"You start daydreaming?"

"Yeah…" She leaned back and huffed. He smirked at her, teasing her with his grin. She felt a shiver and gazed into his eyes, falling silent as they seemed to look deep into her soul. "I shouldn't daydream, but…"

"So what were you dreaming of?" Her cheeks burned and her heart shot into her throat. Should she tell him? What if he thought it was weird? What if she told him and he decided to end the date? "You can tell me, I won't bite."

"Well…I was in your arms for one thing." He smiled and motioned to the space beside him.

"If you want, you could move over here. I don't have any issues with cuddling up if you want to." Her heart swelled and she fought back the urge to squeal with delight. She moved from her seat and quickly moved beside him, leaning up against his chest. She smiled as he placed one arm around her shoulder and a hand over her right hand. She tangled her fingers with his and closed her eyes as she moved her head against his shoulder. It was just like her dream. Why dream now when it was reality? "So how do you feel?"

"I feel…great." Euphoric, adored, splendid, and a million other descriptive words she could use to describe just how right with the world she felt. "Thanks for this." She enjoyed feeling like she was the only girl he was focusing on right now and she prayed this moment would never end. Of course, it would have to end eventually.

"You know, there was something I was thinking about. Not sure if you wanted to talk about it on a date though."

"What?"

"Well…everything that's going on. Your family being separated, your brother and my uncle being so distanced. I was wondering if there was something we could do about all of that at all." She nodded and exhaled softly. She'd actually been thinking about all of it, but what could they possibly do? Especially when it came to PJ and Emmet.

"We can't hide from PJ and Mr. Heglin forever. Eventually they're going to discover we're dating." And then possibly try and tear them apart.

"Old grudges are stupid. However, they'll just be harder. I was thinking about my family. I know just about everyone lives in Colorado now, they kind of centralized around this state over the years." It was a helpful thing, because that meant they weren't far away. "Aunt Diane is about an hour north of here, towards Fort Collins, with Uncle William. Her daughter, my cousin Taylor is in the same city with her husband and daughter."

"They're on your mom's side?"

"Yeah. Dad didn't have any siblings, but his Uncle Mel had one daughter, Juliet, who married Randy. They live down in Colorado Springs." She was aware that was only an hour and a half away, but it was very possible to be so close to family and never actually _see_ them. God how she wished they could be close. "Juliet has two living children, though they're older than PJ is. Chuck and Ginger, Chuck has one daughter, who I believe is one year younger than I am."

"Do you know if they live in Colorado Springs?"

"I think so." Mason lifted his hand and rubbed his chin, staring down at the table for a moment. Charlotte took the opportunity to reach across the table and pull her plate towards her so she could finish her steak. "So I'm actually at a loss, and I'm pretty certain Dee and Regina wouldn't have any better ideas than I could come up with. I talked to them about it once and they didn't know how we could possibly pull the family together."

"Well Mr. Duncan's gone to get your grandma, right? She's your Aunt Diane's mother?"

"Yes, and PJ said she actually decided to go down to Florida and help with some things."

"Wouldn't Diane's family like to see Granny?" She hadn't really given any thought to that, but she was almost certain they wouldn't want to see the woman. "As for the relatives as a whole, find out why they've distanced. Was it because of the accident, not knowing what to say to Mr. Duncan?"

"That's what PJ said." She forked her steak and brought the bite to her lips. She chewed the meat slowly, letting the juices flood her mouth and throat. After she swallowed, she cleared her throat and looked up to Mason. "He hasn't talked to any of them in the longest time."

"Do they know about Teddy?"

"No…" Mason snapped his fingers and grinned, stunning her. What did Teddy have to do with anything.

"I read an article once about babies being a possible way to promote 'family togetherness'. Come on, your brother has a child, surely family would want to see the child." She lifted her eyebrows and rubbed the back of her neck. She could imagine her family getting together, possibly gushing over the new birth. It was a lot of attention for a small babe, that was for sure. "Another thing, since both sides are only an hour away, maybe you could suggest a tradition."

"Tradition?"

"Right. A friend of mine on the team says that once a month, everyone in his family gets together and spends a week doing whatever. Sometimes they take a trip somewhere, sometimes they chill at someone's house."

"Regina's family all lives in this city, so they hook up like every two weeks to play card games and stuff…"

"Exactly! Now, Mrs. Duncan seems like the type of 'get things done' person. Much like Aunt Ivy, I would think she'd be one to try and get the ball rolling. Don't you?" She rubbed her chin and slowly nodded. Skyler _was_ the type to push for something like this. Hell, it was Skyler who convinced PJ to show those home movies after all these years. She'd be gung ho for something like this tradition stuff. "The thing is, when it comes to bringing families back together, _someone_ has to be the one to break the ice."

"What about the awkwardness…I mean, the reason everyone sort of dropped off was because no one really knew how to respond after the accident. So they just pushed off communication…for twelve years…"

"Life gets in the way, you can't really blame the twelve years part. As easy as it is to pick up a phone, sometimes we just forget or get so busy we say we'll do it another day, and it builds up. When's Mr. Duncan getting back?"

"Next weekend."

"Talk to Mrs. Duncan, and ask if she thinks it would be a good idea to set up a small gathering for when he gets back." She smiled and quickly nodded her head, she would _love_ to have a monthly gathering. The games, the family bonding, the laughter, she could just imagine how great that would be, and someone just had to start the ball rolling.

"Do you think they'd actually go for it?"

"They're family, and one thing I know about family…unless you're Uncle Emmett's parents…" He blinked and slowly shook his head. "Family will always be willing to come around, and the ones who are reluctant, may still come just to be nice. With your family, there was no argument, no hate, just lost time and lost communication. I'd be willing to bet your extended relatives would love to hook up."

"Right, I just have to talk to Skyler about this." She turned slightly and met his eyes with a gentle smirk. "How did you get so smart?" He laughed heartily, then reached for his water.

"Uncle Emmett is always getting onto me if I don't study, study, study."

"Oh, well, I like smart guys then." She spoke with a flirty tone in her voice. He smiled at her and brought his water to his lips. "I wonder what my sis would say about you. Hm."

"Probably wonder why _you_ lost that race to me." He flashed a smirk, making her practically melt in her seat. "No matter how many rematches you order, you know I'm going to win, right?"

"What? You wouldn't _let_ me win?"

"We'll see about that. Maybe someday, but for now, nope." He set his glass on the table and grinned as he poked her side. She laughed as a tingling sensation ran through her body.

"Hey! I'm ticklish!"

"Oh hey, learn something new every day."

"Don't you _dare_." She gasped as he started tickling her side once more. She started laughing wildly. She covered her mouth, hoping to cover any giggles that were threatening to escape. "You are _evil_." Her face became red and her words were coming out in quick, short gasps and whimpers.

"Now I know your weakness." He stopped tickling her and she fell back against his chest, sighing deeply as she regained her breath.

"Evil." He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his arms and stared down at them, her cheeks still red as a balloon. His arms were so big that her hands looked as small as Teddy's. "Your weakness is?"

"You'll never find out."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She smirked playfully and quickly forked her food. She'd get him back one day, oh yes, she would get him. But as for now, she would enjoy the rest of her date.

An hour later, the date was over and Mason was parting ways with Charlotte on the doorstep. She looked into his eyes, a wide grin was plastered upon her face. "I had a really great time." He lifted his eyebrows and smiled back, nodding with agreement.

"Good enough of a time to consider another date?"

"I would."

"Then I'll be sure to plan a second date, unless you get any better ideas than I do." Her heart was beating at a very steady pace, her breath was held back and she was falling into his eyes. She was so happy that nothing went wrong, so happy that everything went well and he was serious about having a _second_ date. "You going to talk to Mrs. Duncan about the family idea?"

"Y-yeah." She'd almost forgotten about that plan, it was a definite need. First, however, she wanted to give Skyler the complete spill. She knew Dee and Regina would probably want to know how the date went, but Skyler was first. "Thank you for such a great evening…"

"Was it a perfect date?"

"I'd say so." The left corner of his lip curled up and his hand squeezed hers. She thought she was going to pass out on the spot, but she was willing herself to stand.

"Think anything could make it any better?"

"I don't know…it was perfect."

"I bet I could make it better than 'perfect'." She chuckled and lifted her free hand to her hair, brushing the bottom of it with gentle, distracting strokes.

"I'd like to see that." How much better could the date get, really? He moved his hand from hers and gently placed it to the small of her back. Her eyes widened and her heart started racing as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. She froze, taking in the full enjoyment of the kiss. Her body lit up, sparking with flames and desire, then came the giddiness. When he pulled away from her, she giggled nervously and quickly silenced, though she did stumble forward and grab his shoulders to catch herself. She looked into his eyes and smiled wide. "That works…"

"I'll call you?"

"Uh huh." After he said goodbye, she watched him depart, then continued staring into the distance. What just happened? Where was she? Had she forgotten so suddenly?

The door opened and Skyler stared at her, a motherly smile gracing her face. "Charlotte, are you still with us?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you have a good date?"

She heard her talking, but she wasn't too sure she understood exactly what she was saying. Her mind was too distracted by her emotions and thoughts. "Uh huh."

"Details?"

"Uh huh." Skyler smirked and folded her arms, leaning against the side of the doorway.

"You want to stand here on the front step all night?"

"Uh huh…"

"Even when it gets really cold out?"

"Uh hu-wait, what?" She blinked and turned to Skyler, her eyes wide and her cheeks still rosy as strawberries. Skyler laughed and motioned for her to head inside. She quickly walked inside and made her way to the couch. Absolutely nothing could bring her down tonight.

* * *

><p>There are no words to describe this chapter, I think I'll let you tell me what you thought ^_^<p> 


	20. Finding Family

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 (Finding Family)<p>

Charlotte was lying on the bed, hanging her upper body off the end and holding the camera towards her. She had a wide and silly grin on her face and her cheeks were still very rosy. "Hi Teddy, it's Aunt Charlotte. Guess what, I had my _first date!_" She squealed and kicked her legs on the bed with excitement. "Don't tell PJ, but I had my first kiss too! I can't stop smiling!" She giggled and flipped over on the bed. She already talked to Skyler about everything and even texted Dee and Regina the news, they were ecstatic. "Nothing's bringing me down."

Her own laptop was open and on the most popular social media site, which was still Facebook, after all these years. She'd announced already to the world of facebook, those who had specific permissions to see her wall, that the first date and first kiss were perfect. She hadn't told anyone it was with Mason, yet, so a bunch of people on her Facebook were asking who it was. Mason himself commented on the status, teasing that he might just have to pay the guy a visit.

Charlotte looked up to the laptop and quickly sat up on her bed. "Okay Teddy, so here's the deal. Once I can stop smiling so much. Ooh, Mason had the best idea ever! I talked to Skyler about it too, she said it was a great idea! I'm currently looking for my extended relatives on Facebook and adding them. Your mom says that since Mason and I had the idea, that I ought to be the one sending them invites, so I want to talk to everyone first and see if I can convince anyone to come." She rose from her bed and started squealing, that kiss was still fresh on her mind. "I can't stop thinking about my first kiss! Wish me good luck, Teddy."

She flipped off the camera and looked up just as Skyler opened the door, concern clear on her face. "Are you okay in here?" She stepped into the room and leaned against the wall, smirking teasingly. "You are so much like your sister, you know that?"

"No I'm not." She chuckled nervously, recalling her sister's video on her first date and kiss. Of course, the girl couldn't stop squealing at all. "Okay…maybe just a little bit." Skyler laughed and rubbed her shoulder.

"No throw up yet, I hope."

"None whatsoever."

"Good, now how's the Facebook thing going?" Charlotte grinned and hurried over to her computer desk. She took a seat and glanced over as Skyler moved towards her.

"All the relatives accepted my friend requests, I'm going to check if they're still online so I can talk to them."

"All right, I'll call them all tomorrow morning, just in case. I've talked to PJ, he seems to be fond of the idea." Charlotte checked her list of online friends and was pleased to see that all the relatives were online still, some of them had chat enabled. She clicked the names of each online relative, opening the chat box for them. In recent years, one of Facebook's upgrades enabled a multi-person chat, so she didn't have to copy and paste anything.

The relatives she had in the chat was Uncle Mel's daughter Juliet, Juliet's son and daughter, Chuck and Ginger, Chuck's daughter Grace, and Aunt Diane's daughter Taylor. Taylor's daughter Jennifer was born in 2017, so she didn't have a facebook._ "I'm glad you all accepted my friend request!"_ Charlotte typed with sudden swiftness, she was an incredibly fast typist.

_"I was thinking of trying to find you on facebook!"_ Grace replied. Charlotte's heart lifted and Skyler pat her shoulder. Already everything seemed to be going well. _"Mom and Dad always talked about you guys. I'm glad to finally meet my cousin. Second cousins, right?"_

_ "Close enough,"_ was Chuck's response. Charlotte took a look at his profile picture, it was taken on a windy day in the mountains. His hair was blowing and he was laughing, even his small wire framed glasses seemed to be starting to blow off. His brown mustache framed his upper lip like a comb. He seemed like a very fun-loving guy. His daughter Grace had long red hair, like that of her mother's profile image, and deep brown eyes. Cousin Ginger's profile image of herself was in a very business-like suit, brown hair with a honey stripe, and a wide grin. She wondered why these people never got together with PJ.

_"I'm so happy to meet my extended family."_ Juliet's response came next. She had grayish-blonde hair that feathered out just below her chin. A mildly wrinkled face and blue eyes just like that of her brother's, Bob Duncan. Her husband Randy's profile picture resembled Santa Claus, he had a large white beard, blue eyes, and a blue cap to cover his bald head.

_"We're happy to meet you Charlotte, I'm sorry it's taken so long to hear from you. I feel horrible to use the 'we've been busy' excuse." _She drew in a deep breath and waited, watching as her relatives all typed in their agreements and apologies, though she felt like it wasn't her they should have been apologizing to. It was PJ they abandoned. She wasn't mad at them, not at all, she understood it was difficult for everyone when the accident happened. _"I don't know what we can say…"_

_ "I'm sure we have all the time in the world these days_" Taylor replied. She was probably on Facebook for a short time, as she was in Florida with her parents and grandmother. Judging by the status updates of Quincy, he was still in Colorado taking care of their six year old, Jennifer. _"We should all start getting together, you know."_

_"I know!" _Grace replied. Charlotte chuckled and looked up to Skyler, who was smirking triumphantly. The gears were already turning in her mind. _"Quick Charlotte, what is your cell phone number?"_ The other relatives started typing requests for her number as well, it seemed so nice that they actually _wanted_ to get to know her. As she typed her number in for them, she noticed all of them giving her their numbers. It was near overwhelming! Her eyes widened and her fingers hovered over the keys.

"Skyler, there are _so many numbers!_" Skyler laughed heartily, she already had all the numbers. When she talked to PJ, they got everyone on Diane's side of the family. Uncle Mel's had all been in their address books. From what they saw, the numbers were still the same.

"Put them in your phone, dear. I'm glad to see the majority of them are willing to get back in touch."

"Yeah." Pride filled in her as she copied all the phone numbers and pasted them in a word document. After taking a minute to put names next to them, she returned to Facebook. She wanted to add the numbers in her phone after she was done chatting with these guys. _"So we're planning a get together next Saturday, now that you mention it. Skyler and PJ aren't sure what to do yet, but we're thinking about maybe hooking up at the park or something."_

_"The park does seem lovely_,_"_ Juliet replied. _"How is PJ, dear? All of you?"_ She was asking about them? Yes! She practically jumped for joy. She ran her fingers excitedly along the keys, practically scraping the letters off in her rush.

_"Were all doing fine! PJ's a homicide detective now, you know. Skyler's a nurse, the hospital mom worked out keeps trying to get her to work there."_

_ "Oh she should! St. Paul Medical Center is one of the best hospitals around."_ Charlotte smirked with pride at her Aunt's comment. She turned to Skyler and eyed her, as if to say, she really ought to take the job. Skyler chuckled and started walking from the room.

"I'll see you in a bit Charlotte."

"Cop out!" Skyler laughed and Charlotte's lips curved up. Man she loved this family. She returned to the computer, her eyes slightly misty from the whimsy emotions of reuniting with her family…Next Saturday would likely be a very emotional day. She wiped her left eye and continued writing some more. _"I don't know if any of you know, because I know everyone's been kept out of touch, but PJ and Skyler have a baby."_

_"What!" _Taylor's response displayed her shock and led the cavalry of responses by the other relatives, all shocked that they didn't know about the baby. Sure, they never picked up a phone, but neither did PJ. He probably felt they didn't want anything to do with him, but still, keeping a new birth in the family just wasn't right. _"You mean to tell me I have a new cousin?"_

_"Yes, her name is Rebecca 'Teddy' Duncan, named after my older sister. Gets kind of confusing at first…I do have pictures of her on my Facebook, now that I've added you, you should be able to see them."_

_ "Looking now!"_ She beamed and did a small cheer, though it made her chair nearly fall out from behind her. Once she caught her balance, she started noticing notifications on Teddy's baby picture. She clicked over to the photo and smiled as she read all of the relatives gushing over the baby. _"Why do we have to wait till next Saturday?"_

_ "Yeah, I want to see my cousin!"_ Grace replied.

Chuck's response was next. _"We've been missing out on way too much!"_ His sister, Ginger, agreed wholeheartedly.

Maybe this was what it felt like to be close to family, but maybe she'd really see that next week, who knows. She did know one thing for sure, she was so looking forward to the get together. Twelve years has been too damn long. Skyler would talk to them about the monthly meets next weekend, so there was no stress there.

She typed slowly this time, keeping her tearful smile painted upon her lips. _"So. Skyler's calling all the relatives tomorrow just to make sure. Do you think you're going to make it to the meet next Saturday? We're thinking about making a monthly meeting, whether it's just a day or a weekend, family trips or hanging around the house, we're trying to bring everyone together…"_

_"Oh we'll be there_," Ginger typed out. Though it was hard to see who acknowledged the question first, as the majority of responses came within seconds of each other. Everyone approved, which was truly fantastic! _"We wouldn't miss this for the world. Just…I think we should all agree that the next time anything big happens, we should never stop communicating. Family is about communication."_

_"I agree_," Juliet replied. _"Too much has happened, and quite frankly, I don't much care for not knowing what my own family is up to."_ Charlotte looked to her door and saw Skyler poking her head in, wondering how things were going. She gave her a thumbs up and breathed in deep.

"They all seem to approve of meeting up next week. I think they'll make it official when you call them tomorrow."

"That's great news, feel free to stay up and talk to them as long as you like. Just _try_ to go to bed before one or two o'clock. I'm heading to bed myself. Teddy's in the crib and I'm exhausted."

"Okay." She rose up and moved to Skyler, giving her a big goodnight hug. Skyler hugged her back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie." Once Skyler walked out, Charlotte looked back to the computer and her heart jumped. This night, seriously, could _not_ get any better. A great date with Mason, reuniting with the family, everything was starting to look up. She gazed up at the ceiling, almost looking past it, smiling cheerfully as she thought about her family in Heaven. Surely they were looking down on her right now. Hopefully, they were proud.

* * *

><p>The family does seem nice, and just hesitation mixed with busy lives seems to have been what caused the lack of communication. So sad, but maybe now they'll all get together. The healing process begins. Can't truly heal from a tragedy without friends and family. Maybe now they won't all feel so alone<p> 


	21. Mason, Challenged

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 (Mason Challenged)<p>

Charlotte made her way through the school with Regina by her side, she was searching around for Mason. They weren't planning on keeping their relationship all that secret, but Regina let it slip that she and Mason were together, and Brittany decided to confront her during first period. It was a truly irritating experience, and now Brittany was likely going to go around letting people know they were together. Mason sent her a text, asking her to meet up in the courtyard near the center tree with the stone wall around it.

When she arrived, she saw him sitting up on the wall, staring at his cell phone, a bemused expression on his face. He looked at her with a soft chuckle. She raised an eyebrow and moved next to him, Regina stood where she was, rubbing the back of her neck. "So what's the big emergency?" Regina was really there because she'd been talking to Charlotte about something when Mason sent the text, so she decided to go with her. Mason lowered his phone and looked over to Charlotte with a silly grin.

"Do you happen to know anyone in any of your classes named Brent?" The name sounded familiar, but she wasn't too sure she had any idea who he was. She shook her head and looked over to Regina, who already appeared to recognize the name.

"That scrawny kid on the school wrestling team!" Charlotte raised an eyebrow and Mason started to snicker. What was going on here? She put her hands to her hips and stared suspiciously at the two. She recognized him now that Regina said something, the kid was in their fourth period class. "Charlotte, he has like this major crush on you, you don't know?" She blinked and turned her attention to Regina while Mason raised up an eyebrow of curiosity. She did not know the kid was into her. She was a little flattered, but at the same time, just a tad freaked. He was a strange guy, into very _odd_ things, always bringing these weird drawings in class and laughing with his guy friends in class, ogling the girls wearing skirts and whatnot.

"No…since when?" Regina folded her arms over and a guilty expression crossed her face. "Something wrong?"

"I thought you knew about it, I should have told you earlier. It's kind of creepy actually. He talks about you to his friends all the time. He's in my fifth period, actually. He goes on and on about how he wants to ask you out, has his locker decorated with your pictures and everything…Dee and I have been watching him for a while now and we agree he's a grade A _creep._" Her eyes grew momentarily and she cleared her throat. Mason closed his eyes and set his phone in his lap.

"So. Dude's a stalker?" His lips curled into a smirk as the girls turned to him. "I texted you cause this guy sent me a message over facebook this morning. I have my settings set so that anybody can send me messages, I need to limit that to my friends, but either way…the guy apparently doesn't know who I am, he challenged me to a fight after school, apparently he thinks he'd make a better boyfriend." Charlotte twitched and slowly shook her head, her heart was pounding and her stomach lurched. She didn't approve of a fight, but she had to admit, she was curious to see what would happen.

"Mason, don't beat him up…"

"Au contraire, dude presumes he's going to beat _me_ up. Granted he's on the wrestling team, but he's this scrawny ass kid."

"Yet you have muscles," Regina added with a slight laugh. Mason nodded subtly and Charlotte lifted her eyebrows. So it was like a small fly asking a tarantula to fight. "You're no quarterback, but being on the football team, you have to keep in good physical shape, right?"

"Yep. I won't beat him down, I'm pretty sure Charlotte could easily take him out." She laughed once and slowly ran her hand through her hair, sighing calmly. She imagined herself taking the little guy and tossing him over her shoulder, a truly joyous occasion.

"There's one thing about us Duncans, we know how to carry our own weight." She moved her hand to his shoulder and slid it down along his arm, smirking with triumph. _This_ was all hers. She turned her gaze to the side and saw Brittany in the distance, glaring and fuming. The girl stomped her foot on the ground and stormed off. She closed her eyes and chuckled. "Just flex your muscles and I'm pretty sure Brent will leave."

"That's what I'm planning to do." He leaned back and stretched his arms over his head, clasped his fingers together and brought them to rest behind his head. "I don't know if it'll work, but I'll at least tell him to back off."

"Yeah, good idea. I don't like thinking that there's some kid out there with my pictures all over his locker." She almost wanted to ask if Regina and Dee ever saw just how bad the locker shrine was, if it were one, but she didn't want to bother thinking about it. "You'd think knowing who my crazy adoptive mother was, he wouldn't bother with all that."

"Yeah, you think?" Mason pushed himself from the wall an exhaled. Charlotte leaned back, pushing her hands into the flower bed surrounding the tree. She watched him land on the ground and felt a sudden rush of heat wash over her. He looked to her and smiled, melting her in an instant. Damn it, this wasn't even the time for that! "Anyway, apparently it's behind the school. Think Mr. Duncan still has the suit, or did he return it to Gabe's martial arts teacher back then?" She laughed and shook her head. It was amazing how well Mason and her friends remembered her zany tales that Skyler and PJ told her regarding her family. They paid attention to her, a true sign of genuine friends.

"You don't need a self defense suit unless you're actually afraid Brent could twist you up like a pretzel. Although…" A sly smirk formed on her face. She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes, teasing him. "You might make a delicious pretzel." His face grew red, and Regina quickly smacked her forehead. Poor girl probably didn't want to hear jokes like those. "Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing you talk to him. I wonder what he'll do when he see's you're actually ten times his size…"

After school, Regina was actually shooting a webcam for Charlotte, who was on her way to her Tae Kwon Do class. She was going to leave the webcam running. They used _Skype_, which was now the world's most popular webcam chat feature. It had an upgrade, paid for, that was able to freely record and save webcam conversations with people for later viewing. Back when her family were still alive, Skype was a fresh thing, it didn't come automatically with this feature unless you downloaded a piece of software. Skyler said Teddy and the others downloaded something called the _Evaer Skype Video Recorder_. There was another thing called the VodBurner, but Evaer was more popular. Evaer supported recording Skype video calls into the hard disk with side-by-side files for audio-only, local-webcam, and remote-webcam mode. It was truly a good feature to have, and now it came with Skype, all these years later. Her sister would have loved it! So she would get to see how the confrontation between Mason and Brent would go, but her mind was already wandering to those medieval days.

_The troll stomped its way over its bridge, swinging its spiked club through the air and laughing wildly as the charming Prince Mason sat upon his steed. Mason shifted his long sword towards the troll, narrowing his eyes. "Have at thee, brute!" Mason declared, confident in his ability. The troll pointed his club at Mason and snickered._

_ "I duel you for the princess's hand!"_

_ "Aide!" The fair maiden, Regina, dressed in a long pink dress, hurried up to Mason, awaiting his request. "Take my coat, if you will." She nodded and removed the long brown cloak around his body. The troll stared in shock as the prince's muscles bulged into his eyes. Mason slowly opened his eyes and smirked. "How confident are you, Troll? That you shall take my Queen?"_

_ "Have at thee!" The troll charged and Mason tapped his heel to the horse's side. The horse neighed and reeled back on its hind legs, kicking its front legs high in the air. As the animal did this, Mason whipped his sword high into the air, letting out a loud battle cry. He started swinging his sword in a circular motion as the horse broke out into a run. He narrowed his eyes and slid the blade through the troll. Regina did a cheer and applauded._

_ "All hail the mighty Prince Mason!" Suddenly a tree began to talk, calling out Charlotte's name. _

She chuckled nervously and glanced straight ahead at Jo in the front of the room, watching her curiously. The other students were watching her closely, and Brittany was snickering at her. Once again, caught daydreaming in a crucial class, _not fun_. "Charlotte, have you returned from la-la land now?" She bowed her head and muttered a curse.

"Yes, I'm sorry Teacher." Jo closed her eyes and sighed. She'd just been asking for a volunteer to show the class a new move she wanted to teach them.

"Charlotte, front and center." With a heavy, defeated sigh, she quickly moved towards the front of the class. She knew better than to disobey or question, she just had to pay the penalty. She faced the class, spreading her legs and holding her hands behind her back. She titled her head back and closed her eyes, trying hard not to groan. Jo walked around her, clicking her tongue. "Okay class, this move that I want to show you is going to be something that I want you to put into your practice routines. Engrave it deep into your minds…"

After class, she made her way to Skyler's car. Teddy was in the car seat in the back, babbling adorably. She gave way to baby talk for a minute, then turned her attention to Skyler. "How was class?"

"It was good, but I got caught daydreaming." She knew the way to stop was to focus on the realities in front of her, but it was so hard not to just get caught up in the fantasies.

"Again huh? I'm not putting you on any medication." Skyler was against using behavior modifying medicines when it came to her own young, there was no secret there. "However if I have to sit you down and help you to focus more, I will. However that's the first time I heard you daydreaming in your martial arts class."

"Yeah that doesn't happen usually. I think I started _before_ the class and it carried over. On the bright side, I was volunteered to learn a new move! Painfully." Skyler closed her eyes and shook her head, smiling lightly. She reached in the backseat and grabbed her laptop. "Did the video record?"

"The one with Mason and that boy?" She nodded as Skyler started up the car and began to drive. "Yes…if he becomes a further problem at school, please feel free to let me know."

"Okay." She opened the laptop and grinned brightly. The screen flashed on and she quickly went into her Evaer files. The video clicked up and Regina was the first person she saw. Of course, Brent was leaning against the school, his arms crossed and his greasy black hair was falling in front of his eyes. He looked so thin, she was sure he didn't weigh more than one hundred pounds.

_"So you're the one challenging Mason?" _Regina asked while tapping her foot on the ground. _"Tennis practice starts soon and I'm wasting my time watching Charlotte's date face a bean sprout…great…"_ She rolled her eyes and slowly walked towards her laptop which was sitting on the bench not far from the area. This sounded like something Dee would say, maybe the girl was rubbing off on couldn't help but to laugh at her friend's reaction. _"Charlotte, this has got to be a joke."_

_ "Hey, I'm the one missing football practice,"_ Mason's voice erupted from behind the webcam. Regina looked up and Brent pushed himself from the wall. As Mason walked into view, he started to take off his letter jacket. _"Regina, could you set this on the bench?"_

_"Gladly." _Charlottes eyebrows rose and her lip twitched into a smirk, just like her daydream! Regina took his coat, folded it up neatly, and set it down on the bench. Brent's eyes widened for a brisk moment as Mason crossed his arms over.

_"Holy shit, you're Mason?"_

_ "You don't watch our school's games much, do you? I'm the running back."_ He did seem fully prepared to run circles around this twig of a man. After all, what should a twig think, if it could think, when it stared down an ox? No, Mason wasn't the ox, he was Paul freaking Bunyan. Mason cracked his neck from side to side and moved his hands up, closing his hands and sighing. _"So you wanted a fight, but I am obliged to warn you, fighting really isn't my thing."_ Hell, if Ivy or Emmett knew what he was getting into here, they probably would ground him for life.

Even Skyler parked the car to watch the video, she was having some difficulty _not_ laughing. "Man this guy reminds me of Brock, he's such a lightweight."

"Whatever happened to Brock, Skyler?"

"I don't know, last I heard, he got his butt kicked in college and moved in with his parents. Probably got a little cocky from challenging every single guy around. Only difference was Brock was supposedly the wrestling captain, this guy here is…"

"No captain of anything."

_"Then this will be easy,"_ Brent replied arrogantly. Though, his nervous chuckling did seem to give away how fearful he really was in this moment. Brent started moving towards Mason. Mason extended his hands and set them on Brent's shoulders, holding him back. Brent let out a shout and started swinging his fists. _"Hey! Come on!"_

_ "Seriously, the guys on my team actually are on their way here…they wanted to know why I just _had_ to miss football practice." _Brent choked and did a double take, he stopped moving and stared Mason in the eyes, once more letting out a nervous chuckle. _"I'm not going to beat you up here, Charlotte asked me not to use any violence, so…I guess I should just give you a warning."_ Charlotte put her hand to her chest and smiled with pride. Her eyebrow rose when she saw Regina holding a tennis racket and groaning miserably.

_"Does this mean I can't treat him like a tennis ball a couple times?" _Charlotte and Skyler both laughed and Teddy started clapping her hands together, laughing joyously.

_"Nah, you might break the tennis ra…never mind, the racket might break Brent."_

_ "This is true."_ Brent narrowed his eyes. Mason released his shoulders and he immediately fell towards the ground with a loud yelp. Before he could try and push himself up, Mason put his foot to his back and bent forward, set his elbow to his knee, and his closed hand to his chin. This reminded Charlotte of the mighty "Thinker" statue. Brent struggled in vain under Mason, who was shaking his head at him. Regina rolled her eyes and started putting her tennis racket back in its container. _"And here I thought being on the wrestling team actually made you good. I thought for sure we'd have a repeat Brock here…this guy's boring…I can't believe he's the one stalking Charlotte, she'd kick his ass in a heartbeat!"_ Mason looked at her and clicked his tongue, he could not deny the truth of that statement. He returned his gaze to Brock and tapped his foot on the boy's back.

_"That's what I wanted to talk with you about, Brock. Charlotte can handle herself just fine, Tae Kwon Do and all, but…I have the whole football team backing me up here, Regina's got her tennis girls, Dee's a crazy chick, and you don't even _want_ to mess with Charlotte's family. Trust me." _Skyler grinned at that statement, of course Charlotte knew Mason was winning _major_ brownie points with her right now. _"Back _off_ of Charlotte, do not stalk her, do not go near her, do not even _look_ at her in any way that shows a manner of lust. We have eyes _everywhere_, and I don't much like seeing her stalked. No one likes it, not even herself, and I'm pretty sure she won't hesitate to kick your ass."_

_ "It's true Brent, Charlotte would do it!"_

_ "Exactly. This is your one and _only_ warning. Consider it some helpful advice, because clearly…you're not all that strong as you make yourself out to be…"_ Mason removed his foot from Brent and turned around to face Regina. He shrugged and she started turning to the laptop. Brent slowly rose up as three football players, the quarterback and two important players, started walking up from behind. Brent started to throw a punch at Mason's head, but the quarterback quickly tackled him to the ground. Mason turned around, his eyes wide. _"Well…at least Charlotte's going to know I didn't beat him up, right?"_

Regina stared as the three football players started dragging Brent away. She slowly nodded her head and responded with a dry chuckle. _"Uh huh."_

After the webcam clicked off, Charlotte closed the laptop, shaking her head. She felt bad for Brent, but at least he would get the message not to stalk people too much. Thankfully he was dealt with before he became a _problem_. She looked to Skyler. She had continued her drive in silence. She smiled at Charlotte. "Well, I'm glad you have friends who are willing to look out for you. I always knew I liked Regina and Dee."

"And Mason?"

"He's a good guy. I'm just surprised I haven't seen him around as much as I've seen the girls." Charlotte blushed and turned her eyes down to the laptop with a smile.

She had to wonder about the use of Skype, had Teddy ever been sharing that video on the plane with anyone? It would have been nice to see what the inside of a plane looked like, but god forbid the viewer of that video be watching when the accident happened. What a tragedy that would have been.

"Can't wait till PJ's back home with Nana." She'd already decided that she would continue calling Grandma Bosca as such, Grandma, and Petunia would be given the name _Nana_. This way, no one got confused. Even PJ seemed to like that idea, he said Petunia didn't mind either.

"It's only a few more days sweetie, they'll be home before you know it." Skyler reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "Until then, it's just us girls. You, me, and Teddy." Teddy babbled at the sound of her name and clapped her hands in the air. Charlotte glanced back at her and felt her heart flood with joy. She loved her baby niece. The family would be so excited to see her. Already they were excited just knowing she _existed_. Hopefully it was true and baby Teddy would bring them all closer together.

"We're doing monthly meetings, right?"

"That's the plan. Right now we're going to see how the first get together works this Saturday, and if it goes as planned, everyone's agreed to make it a family tradition." She had her fingers crossed, there was a lot of planning to do, but hopefully they'd make it a perfect experience for everyone.

* * *

><p>Well, I'm pretty sure a serious lesson was learned here on this day!<p> 


	22. An Old Woman's Memories

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 (An Old Woman's Memories)<p>

"So let me get this straight, we're meeting up _two_ times this month?" Charlotte asked as she sat on her bed, talking to PJ on the phone. She'd just been told that since the get together was planned for the 9th of December, and Christmas was just two weeks later on the 25th, that they were planning two major events. Aunt Diane wanted everyone to come to her place on Christmas, as she had the biggest house. "Did you already talk to Skyler about it?"

"Yes, just this afternoon." Charlotte nodded and lifted her eyebrows up, thank goodness Christmas would be at Aunt Diane's place. Skyler was already so busy planning everything for this initial reunion. She was actually helping Skyler with fixing up the guest bedroom for Nana's arrival, but that job was mostly finished as it was. "Is the room set up for Nana?" She hoisted herself from her bed and left her room, walking down the hall towards the guest bedroom at the end. Once she entered, she started to study it.

The room was very bright from the open window with light brown curtains in the middle of the far wall. The bed was positioned perpendicular to the wall and had freshly made brown sheets with a diamond design along the comforter. The closet was off to her left, the brown oak doors were sliding doors, open, revealing a bare closet with a shelf above the hanger bar. To her right was a large vanity dresser with a beautifully chiseled mirror. To her left just a bit was a large television stand with glass doors revealing several empty shelves for placement of figurines, cable boxes, or whatever else Nana wanted to put up. The stand had a large square that contained a silver television, just below the square was a small rectangular spot that held the cable box, which came with both DVR and On Demand.

"Yes, it's all set up for her. The girls actually went out to a place that makes these custom license plates…" She stepped backwards from the door and pointed up at the wall space above the doorway. There was a white license plate hanging from a nail and chain, which read _Nana's Room_. "They had them write 'Nana's Room' on it, so she gets to have some kind of feeling of personalization. Think that's a good idea?"

"I think she'll enjoy it. She does like to be treated like a Queen." Just then, Charlotte heard Petunia and Diane in the background, arguing over some small statue she didn't want to part with. It was a white angel statue, small, and usually fit on a porch. PJ heaved forth a heavy sigh and turned his head from the phone. "We may as well take it with us, I'm sure we can put it on the back porch!" Charlotte smiled with amusement and waited for him to return to her. "You don't know how much of a relief it is to have Aunt Diane down here right now."

"I imagine it takes some of the stress away."

"_More_ than you can ever know. Glad to hear you guys got the room set up. How's planning for the reunion going?" Not too bad, every member of the extended family confirmed with Skyler that they wanted to show up. Teddy was going to get a _lot_ of attention here.

"Fantastic, actually. Everyone's going to stay from come down Friday evening and check into a motel. We're setting something up in the park on the 9th, all day, and Skyler even got some barbeque restaurant to cater! The hospital, you know where mom used to work-"

"Same one that keeps trying to get Skyler to work there?"

"Yes."

"I know of it." Charlotte laughed and made her way to the stair railing overlooking the living room. Skyler was sitting on the couch, talking on a phone and holding a notepad in her hand. She was still trying to set everything up with the _Famous Dave's BBQ_ restaurant, as well as setting up location in Washington Park. "What about them?"

"They're volunteering themselves to go and hand out information packs and pay for setting up some games, like a makeshift bowling alley. I think they're supposedly setting up a booth next to the BBQ booth. Then the local bar, suggested by Randy, is also providing _drinks_ for the adults and soda for the underage. They're setting booth on the other side of the hospital employees." PJ snickered at the thought. She couldn't deny it was amusing, anyone getting sick off of barbeque and alcohol didn't have to worry, the doctors were right there! "I'm going to be at face painting booth with my cousin, Grace. Though seeing as how the youngest member of the family is Jennifer, I don't think many people are going to get their face painted."

"You'd be surprised, adults enjoy that stuff just as much as kids and teens do."

"I guess." She imagined PJ with lion makeup and grinned deviously. Perhaps they _could_ have fun with this. "Anyway, how's the packing going? Have you gotten any views on the house yet?"

"Oh there's plenty of those, it's just the packing that is hell. Nana doesn't want to part with _anything_ and already she's had to give up half of her stuff." Petunia shouted in the background, something about having lost everything and how her husband Hank would never have stood for this if he were still alive. PJ sighed clicked his fingers on some surface, possibly a countertop. "Grandpa would have told you to get rid of it all a long time ago! Besides, hoarding is not going to do any good, our house isn't _that_ big! We have a baby too!"

"Well you taught them not to knock anything over right? I mean hey, just tell them not to touch anything."

"Yeah, and that works…" Charlotte laughed and started walking down to the living room. Skyler looked up from her notepad and smiled. She was glad to not have to worry about hiring a babysitter every time she left the house, but unfortunately, she still had to take care of Petunia. The lady was rather feeble in her old age. She was seriously considering that position at the hospital, since it would give her more time with family.

"Nana's going nuts over selling everything," Charlotte said while shaking her head. Skyler lifted her eyebrows as Charlotte moved next to her, holding her phone to her shoulder. "Whatever PJ and Aunt Diane can't save has to go."

"I can understand her fit, being older, she's much more sentimental."

"True." Some of those valuables were all Petunia had, and as for friends, there were none of those. Maybe she could invite her Grandparents to play bridge or canasta with her a couple times a week. She needed friends, that went without saying.

"How can my daughter and grandson treat me like this!" Petunia cried in the background. Charlotte lifted her eyes up as both PJ and Diane groaned. "After everything I've ever do-scratch that." She rose from her seat and started for the kitchen, clearing her throat to grab PJ's attention.

"Let me talk to Nana?"

"She's all yours! I need to discuss some things with Aunt Diane, anyway." Within seconds, Nana Petunia was on the phone, answering with earnest.

"Hello? Charlie?"

"Charlotte, Nana." Petunia corrected herself and Charlotte slowly sat down at the table. She moved her fingers along the smooth surface and took a courageous leap of faith, she really just wanted to try to calm the lady down if she could. She was nervous, cause she knew how high strung she was, but she had to do it. "I just wanted to ask how you're feeling right now?"

"Not good at _all_. I don't _want_ to leave my home, but I can't stay alone anymore and I don't want to go to a nursing home. I have so many things I just don't want to leave behind…" Charlotte heard the woman's doorbell ring and frowned as Petunia let out a sad moan. "That would be the man here to collect the furniture. At least your brother's able to let me keep my precious animal figurines I collected as a child."

"I don't think PJ would want you to lose something _that_ sentimental. I know it's tough, making all these changes in your life, Nana." Petunia sighed and Charlotte heard the sound of men grunting to lift something up. "What was that?"

"The couch. The perfectly good couch I've had since your mother was a baby. You know what's hardest about this transition? My husband died a few years ago so I feel like I'm doing this alone. He and I had so many years in this house, Charlotte. So _many_ years. Everything here…he touched…everything here, filled with _so many memories_. God how I miss him." It had only been four years, nearly five, and when you were that age losing someone you had loved for such a long time, it hurt. Like hell.

She felt her heart drop as Petunia sobbed once. This could be the loneliest she'd ever felt, and there wasn't anyone that could make it better. "Nana, I know there isn't anything I can say to make this easier on you. I didn't know Popet all that well and I imagine he was a great man…"

"Oh god let me tell you! He was so sweet! We met when he was fresh into the Military." Charlotte leaned back in her chair and moved her arm across her stomach. She had no trouble listening to the woman's stories, especially if they made her feel better. After all, she felt better whenever she watched those videos with her family. Memories just had that power on people. "His recruiting officer was my father, can you believe that? I was working as a secretary for my dad when he came walking into the office. Our eyes met and, it was _love_!"

"How old were you, Nana?"

"Let's see, it was April of '57, I was 21. Hank was four years older than I was, so 24. He didn't go straight to my father's office like he probably should have, he stopped to flirt…" Charlotte laughed at the image of a young Hank trying to flirt with his boss's daughter just outside the office. What would have happened if the man walked out in that moment? "Dear, I could tell you a million stories about your grandfather, I'm sure you don't care to hear them from an old washed up has-been."

"I don't think you're washed up _or_ a has-been." Petunia chuckled softly and exhaled.

"I see you didn't include 'old' in there."

"Well you _are_ almost ninety." Charlotte smirked jokingly as Petunia laughed. "Anyway, I don't mind hearing your stories, I'd love to hear everything?"

"Really? Well if you say so…" She gave a nod of approval and closed her eyes as Petunia went on about the early days with Hank. The two really had been so in love, sneaking around together and running out on the town for a few years until he proposed to her. They had Diane, then Amy, and started out in a very small house, raising up two little girls. The military transferred their little family all over the world, from areas such as Alabama to places like Germany! They'd seen so many places, the love they had never seemed to die.

When the Vietnam war came about, Hank was sent to war while Amy and Diane were just ten years old. It was difficult on the family, but Petunia did everything she could to make her little girls happy while waiting for their father to return home. When he did, on Amy's sixteenth birthday, there had been great celebration. His vision had faded dramatically though, due to some gas, so he needed glasses at this point and retired from the military soon after.

The family settled in Colorado at some point of time afterwards, the last place they were stationed at, and that was where the girls met their husbands, William and Bob. Petunia didn't like Bob all that much, he was 'grungy' and too wild, but she was just happy that Amy found someone who made her happy. He _did_ get a haircut upon her asking him to, that was at least one thing he did right.

Sometime in the early 2000s, they moved to Palm Springs, where Hank's father Randall was growing old and sick. The man's wife died in 1983, due to liver failure, so Randall was living alone all these years. It was this point where Petunia and Hank decided that if something ever happened to one of them, they didn't want to spend their dying years alone. In 2010, Randall passed away from natural causes, her mother passed away a few months later from a heart attack. When the accident happened in 2011, June 29th, Petunia and Hank had become gravely depressed. No one should ever outlive so many members of their family. When her father died just a couple months later, in September, their health started slipping further and further. They didn't like the fact that their family was so far away, but it seemed like no one wanted them around because in their old age, they'd become 'crabby old people'.

When Hank passed in 2019, she couldn't possibly feel more alone. The only relative that she didn't seem to outlive was PJ, Charlotte, and her daughter Diane, but none of them seemed to stay in touch with her.

"I don't want to be a burden on my family, Charlotte dear."

"You won't be, Nana." Charlotte's heart was breaking for her grandmother, the woman had seen so much sorrow in her last years. No one should ever have to go through all that when they get old, they should spend their final years happy. She smiled sadly and moved towards the refrigerator. "Nana, you're going to be happy now, all right? The whole _family_ is getting together to see you _and_ to see Teddy."

"Oh I just can't wait to see my great grandbaby!" She heard a very cheerful tone in the woman's voice, it brought a tear to her eyes. "Charlotte, thank you for listening…It means a lot."

"Of course, Nana. I can't wait to see you this weekend!"

"I'm looking forward to it. Also, what about your other grandparents?"

"Grandma and Grandpa Bosca? You'll love them! I bet they'll want to invite you over to play poker or bridge."

"Ooh, I do enjoy a good card game. I need to go, dear, I'm being called to the next room."

"Okay Nana, I'll talk to you later."

"I love you, dear."

"You too! Bye!" When she hung up, Skyler's head popped in from the room over. She grabbed a soda from the fridge and turned to Skyler.

"How was your talk with Nana?"

"Enjoyable, she told me all these things about Hank. You know, they were really in love." She hoped one day, whenever she married, she'd grow old with someone that she truly loved. Maybe they would make many memories together to cherish forever. Either or, she was happy to have made her Nana happier by letting her carry on down memory lane. Maybe this transition would be easier knowing she didn't have to go through it alone.

* * *

><p>Let me know your thoughts<p> 


	23. Guest Invitations

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 (Guest Invitations)<p>

Charlotte made her way to Mason's home, fully intending to invite the Heglin family. She wanted to extend invites to her friends and their families, everyone within her family were okay with this idea. Besides, when it came to young Jennifer, maybe she'd feel better having another kid her age at this party. Granted Tyler was a year older, it still meant a young friendship and some extra childish fun. Besides, Jennifer's next cousin, Grace, was practically the same age as Charlotte! An age gap that wide just didn't seem fair.

Now, if Mr. Heglin doesn't shove her straight out of the door the minute she arrived, then everything would be golden. If, by some miracle, the Heglins show up, maybe they can get closer to PJ and everyone else there. If not, maybe Mason would show up anyway, he did say he was thinking about going. If anything, she wanted him to bring Tyler, so that Jennifer would have another kid to play with.

In truth, she couldn't wait to get to Dee's family. Sure, she was exhausted with them, but they were a _huge_ family. All of Dee's cousins, three to be exact, had been born in the 1990's, they had young children too, due to being married young and pressured into marrying _rich_ families. That, was on part, why Dee was so exhausted with them. Even now, her mother and father would have these 'social outings' where Dee would be encouraged to meet young, successful boys from wealthy families.

As for Regina and her family, a great majority of her relatives have passed away from ailments such as COPD, Pneumonia, Respiratory failure, cancer, or any such disease that affected lungs. Disease ran thick through her extended family, which was why her mother Alice was doing everything to try and get _away_ from all of that asthmatic problems. She didn't smoke, she did everything she could to prevent Regina from smoking, she tried to stay away from other smokers or anything that could cause serious problems. To Charlotte, Regina was the closest friend to understanding just how it felt to lose practically everyone in the family.

Alice's father passed away a few months ago, so Regina was without a grandfather. The man's sister passed away in the late nineties, so young, but she had been a morbid chain smoker. Alice's uncle, on her mother's side, passed in 2003 from smoke inhalation. Why he decided to become a firefighter when already his parents smoked, his sister smoked, and his lungs were so weak, nobody quite understood. The further up the line Regina went, the younger her ancestors were when they had children. In theory, all of her great grandparents should be alive, born in the early 1950s, but only two were living. Alice's paternal grandmother and maternal grandfather remained living, but Denise Wartheimer's health was rapidly failing her.

Regina's uncle Leroy passed away a year ago after having an asthma attack, it really hit the family hard. Regina didn't like to talk about her family's problems, but both Dee and Charlotte had been there for her whenever she had a major breakdown. Her last breakdown was when her grandfather passed away at the age of seventy back in March. She wanted to know why no one in her family ever seemed to even get _past_ seventy years. She and her three cousins were probably going to go through life very fearful of their life expectancy.

On the plus side, Regina and her cousins actually were the _turning point_ of their families. They were all strong, healthy, vibrant, and could very likely live long lives if they remained careful. Regina was the oldest, the next cousin of hers was Leroy's daughters, Candice and Quinn, born in 2018 and 2020. Her cousin Ryan was born in 2021, making him just two years old. If Charlotte could talk Regina into bringing her cousins along with her, then that would make even _more_ children to have fun at the party.

She shook her head and looked up to the vanilla colored home, first things first, she needed to try and convince Emmett to show up at this family get together. If anything, Tyler at the very least. Taking a deep breath, she reached up and rang the doorbell. Inwardly, she prayed Mason or his Aunt would answer the door. She put on a pleasant smile and looked down to the papers in her hands. They were just reminder flyers that Skyler prepared so that Charlotte could give them to her friends and they wouldn't forget.

The door opened and young Tyler was looking up at her with curiosity. "You're the girl that my cousin likes!" Her face became like that of a tomato, she didn't know Mason had told Tyler of their date. Then again, he probably didn't, but the kid looked like he was smart enough to figure out who his older cousin liked and whatnot. "Are you here for Mason?" She crouched and met his eyes with a kindred smile, she wanted him to be able to trust her, just in case Emmett decided to feed his son with any lies about the Duncan clan. Mason said he never did that, though, apparently there was _some_ iota of respect left.

"Actually yes, but also I was hoping to talk to your mommy, if she's home."

"I'll go get them! Daddy's in his study right now, so I can't get him for you." She chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. As long as he was busy working and wouldn't tear her apart for being related to PJ, she was happy.

"That's fine, thank you." Tyler hurried off in pursuit of his mother. As she rose up, she looked inside the house, seeing it really for the first time. It definitely gave the appearance of wealth, but not as wealthy as Dee's home. The carpet was a very light blue, ocean color and the walls appeared to be the shade of the clear blue sky. The furniture inside was almost regal looking, a navy blue sectional couch in the corner of the living room, a rich television stand with a flat screen positioned towards the couch. There were several lamps scattered about and records sitting in various places of the walls. As much as it seemed his uncle was into music, she was astonished that Emmett wasn't concerned with Mason _not_ going into the music field. She started to step inside, not realizing it, then heard Mason's voice.

"Amazing isn't it?" She looked to her left and blushed, Mason was standing in a doorway that led into their family kitchen. He had his arms crossed and an exasperated expression on his face. With a heavy sigh, he lowered his arms and started walking towards her. "Uncle Emmett is so deeply involved in chorography and recording contracts, I'm surprised he has time for the family…_and_ he doesn't seem to mind that I'm not musically gifted."

"Mason, sorry, I didn't mean to just walk in like that…"

"It's fine, Tyler left the door open. He knows better." Mason moved over and shut the door behind her. "Aunt Ivy's cleaning up a mess in Tyler's bedroom, he spilt some orange juice on the carpet. Anyway, welcome to my humble abode, first time here, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, your family looks rich. Granted, not as wealthy as Dee's family, but still…surprising."

"There's a difference, only Uncle Emmett has money. Dee's entire family is freaking rich. How you have a friend from a rich family like that is…_impressive_, to say the least. Most wealthy people are a bit haughty." Charlotte laughed and lifted her finger.

"Most of Dee's relatives are haughty. She's not, that's the difference there. I don't know, but I think her mom, while she enjoys the rich life, isn't so tremendously concerned about Dee living in riches and glory." Well, Dee hadn't been married off yet, had she? "Anyway, this is a nice house you have."

"Thanks. Now that we got _you_ here, maybe we could get grandma and grandpa here…" Oh right, Emmett's parents disowned him, she'd almost forgotten about that. It must be terrible to be disowned by your own parents, raising your nephew who never really _remembered_ his parents. Born in 2009, he was only five when his father died. His mother died two years later, so he had some memory of her. He went directly to Emmett when his mother died, apparently the grandparents never even made an attempt to contact him because evidently, Emmett was _not_ the favorite child.

"Why did they disown your uncle, anyway?" Mason opened his mouth, but the words that Charlotte heard were not his. Spinning around, she saw Emmett leaning against the door frame leading into his study. His face was very straight and narrow, his eyes half lidded and his jaw tight.

"Because evidently I had no future in music, which they hated." Ivy and Tyler left from the hallway in the far end of the living room and froze upon seeing that Emmett was already out of his study. Emmett spread his arms out and stepped forward, still frowning. "Look at this, my house. My family. I can take care of my wife, my nephew, my son, and my father in law…all because of my career as a choreographer and a record producer. I've signed off many great musicians, made them famous, and my parents _still_ refuse to recognize me as their son."

"Why, Mr. Heglin?" She met his eyes, they were filled with sadness and resentment. "If they saw you now, I bet they would be thrilled. I've never met any parents that weren't happy with their child's success." She wanted to _try_ and appeal to his softer side, but she couldn't deny she was terrified of him. This man could throw her out of the house in a heartbeat if need be, so she didn't want to piss him off in any way. "Like you and Mason said, you're wealthy, you can support a family, why would they be mad?"

"I didn't go into the 'family business', Charlie." She started to correct him, but decided against it. Mason lifted an eyebrow and curled his lip into a smirk while stepping next to her. She turned her eyes to him and sighed, it wasn't that she was _allowing_ Emmett to call her Charlie, she just didn't want to be tossed out before she got to talk. "My father is real estate salesman, as is my mother. Their parents worked real estate, and their parents before them. My brother was going into real estate, passed away, so I was their only hope to carry on the torch or whatever." He walked forward a bit and continued to stare into her eyes. "Now…what are you here for? I thought I told your family that I didn't want to see anymore of you Duncans…"

She brushed his remark aside and continued to appeal to his softer nature, which she knew _had _to still exist. If it existed before the accident, then it had to still be in there somewhere. "Why don't you talk to them?" Mason looked over to Ivy, who lifted her eyebrows in shock, as if it was unbelievable that Charlotte was having a conversation with Emmett. Or, trying, for that matter.

Emmett tilted his head to the side and arched his right eyebrow into a high arc. "Excuse me? It isn't like I haven't _tried_."

"I mean if you were to sit them down, don't just try over the phone or by way of email. Sit them down, show them how your life is going, find a way to appeal to their parental nature. Families are family for a reason, they'll love each other no matter how hard it seems to be…blood _is_ thicker than water, right?"

"You think they'd listen? I'm a failure as far as they're concerned. Furthermore, I am done with this conversation. Why are you here? I know your brother wouldn't be allowing you to be here."

"I wouldn't say that…" Okay he was right, to a point, PJ probably wouldn't be happy knowing she were here talking to Emmett. He probably wouldn't _care_, but he wouldn't be _thrilled_. "Besides, Mason is my friend."

"Oh, right, of course…" The man rolled his eyes. Mason smirked delightfully and crossed his arms.

"You know, Uncle, you and Mr. Duncan _are_ the ones that introduced us." Ivy covered her mouth and stifled a laugh while Emmett let out a defeated growl.

"You two were just _babies_ then, I hardly think that warrants any kind of-"

"I met my best friend when I was two," Charlotte reminded him. "Dee and I were little babies hugging our stuffed bears that Ivy and my sister made at that bear shop." Ivy's eyes widened and filled with joy as she recalled the vivid memory. Her eyes started to glaze over and she quickly wiped her tears away. Mason and Tyler glanced at her curiously as she started to leave the room. "Also Regina's mom was friends with my sister, if you remember Alice Wartheimer."

"Yes I remember her…god I don't know _how_ PJ managed to keep in touch with all of _them._" He turned away and started for the door.

"He didn't." Emmett stopped in the doorway, putting his hand to the doorframe. His head rose up and his body sunk with a sigh. "Skyler believed in babies having friends, so she would take me over to the Dooley's home, not necessarily with PJ knowing. We met Regina in grade school while we were running around the store that her mom owns, and we just clicked. None of us even knew the connections until Skyler and PJ let us know. Hell, I didn't even know that Mason and I had ever even _met_ before the fifth grade." Emmett chuckled awkwardly and closed his eyes.

"Okay, point taken, PJ didn't keep in touch with anyone. Not even his best friend. What the _hell_ do you need?" Okay, now he was getting agitated, that was clear. Ivy came walking back into the room, studying everyone closely.

"Well, I was hoping you all would come to my family's first reunion-"

"No." She stopped and closed her eyes, sighing softly as Emmett glanced over his shoulder at her. "I have absolutely no desire to be near that brother of yours."

"Well…at least Tyler then, right? I mean, please? My cousin Jennifer is only six and there aren't any other cousins that would be the same age. The closest is Grace, and she's only a year younger than _me_. That's nowhere _near_ close enough." Emmett chuckled and folded his arms across his chest, turning fully towards her.

"You know, your sister and I were around that age when we first met. She was always that bubbly type, much like you. I'll never understand the Duncan family…I would much rather Mason and Tyler _not_ be mixed up with you, but Ivy tends to carry more weight than I do these days…just don't expect me at that reunion of yours."

"Yes sir…" She watched, still holding onto her breath, as he walked back into his study and slammed the door shut. Silence carried in the air for several seconds before everyone could safely release their breath. Ivy and Tyler hurried over to them, both grinning happily.

"When is this gathering?" Ivy asked, her hands on Tyler's shoulders. Charlotte handed her a flyer, which she took and read carefully. "Okay, the 9th? Mason has a doctor's appointment that day, but I don't see why I can't have dad take Tyler to the park."

"Really?"

"Yes, and if Emmett says anything about it. Well, I'll deal with him." Her heart lifted as the woman lowered the flyer, smiling happily at her. "Either way, I'm sure Tyler will enjoy meeting someone his age."

"If I can get Dee and Regina to bring _their _cousins, then there will be more kids there, so Tyler and Jennifer won't be the only ones."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Thank you, Mrs. Heglin!" Now she just needed to seek out Dee and Regina, surely things wouldn't be _nearly_ as tense with them. Though Regina's mom always did have that somewhat tense aura about her. She wondered, what family drama _they_ had. As she started to turn, she stopped and glanced back at Ivy, she'd always did wonder what she did nowadays, Mason never told her. "Hey, what do you do for a living?" Ivy's lips curled up and she moved her arms across her chest.

"I design clothing, more freelance than anything. I also tend to help Emmett with choreography lessons."

"Awesome! Well, thank you, and I don't mean to rush out, but I have _got_ to get to Dee's and Regina's before the day is through!"

"Okay." Mason followed her outside and slowly closed the door behind him. She turned to him and gladly absorbed the warm smirk on his face. He was probably impressed that she held her ground when talking to his Uncle.

"Most people don't end up talking to Uncle Emmett _that_ long. You've outdone yourself."

"I just tried to talk some reason with him, maybe appeal to his softer side. He just seems like he's dealing with a lot of stress…"

"Yeah." She looked off to the distance, trying not to spend too much time gazing at him, else she get distracted from her mission. "Your relatives are sticking around for church on Sunday morning, right? I think you said everyone wanted to get together for that?"

"Yeah, then they're all going home Sunday evening. I'll be seeing them again for Christmas."

"Cool. Maybe I'll get to see them then."

"I don't know about that, we're all going to Aunt Diane's. However, we are thinking about having monthly meets, so who knows, if you and I are still dating then…" She smiled sweetly and nudged her shoulder into his chest. "Think we'll still be dating then?"

"Well I hope so. We still haven't set up our second date…Weekends seem to be the only free time. Saturday's off, _so_, maybe you'd like to go the weekend after next? Seeing as how you probably want your rest on Sunday, when the family leaves."

"The sixteenth?" She rubbed her chin and slowly nodded her head. They were out of school the week after the sixteenth, and off until January 8th. Everyone would be leaving to Aunt Diane's home come the 18th, and staying until the 1st. "I think that works out, it's a date!"

"So be it." He started to lean over to kiss her forehead, but she quickly brought her fingers up and rested them on her lips, smirking as she recalled how dazed she became last time.

"Ah uh, I want absolutely _no_ distractions before reaching Dee and Regina." He lifted his eyebrows and chuckled. She lowered her fingers and smiled back at him, it was impossible to tear her eyes from his! "I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"All right, I think I'd better get in anyway, don't want Uncle Emmett to start wondering…Tell Dee and Regina I said hi."

"I will." She watched as he reached for the door, took a brief pause, than reached over and pecked her cheek. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as he flashed a smirk and reentered the house. Her lips trembled into a goofy grin and she felt like she were being lifted into the air. Damn he was good. It took her a moment, but she finally grabbed a hold of that heart he set aflutter, and quickly turned from the door. "D-Dee's up…or maybe Regina…" She stepped forward, stumbling, caught herself and quickly cleared her throat. "Damn it Mason…"

* * *

><p>A few things learned about Emmett, few things learned about his family, Mason pulls a fast one, and Charlotte's dazed...again...<em>hah<em>. Let me know what you thought ^_^


	24. Major Headache!

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 (Major Headache)<p>

As she walked towards Regina's home, she felt almost as if she were about to walk into a warzone, but she didn't know _why_ she felt that way. The one story brick house had three windows on the front side near the front door, with two windows to the left of the home and one to the right. The door had a long sidewalk that stretched out to the road. The one lone window led to a garage while the two windows off to the sides were bedroom windows. Regina lived in a three bedroom home, one bedroom was hers, one was the Master bedroom, and the third was just the guest bedroom. Her mother never married, never had any other children, so it truly was just Regina and her mom. Why they didn't live in an apartment, she never really understood.

Alice really needed to date, though. She was a strong, empowered, beautiful lady who could certainly have many men at her feet if she so chose. So why did she not date? As she approached the front door, she noticed the white screen door was shut, but the big wooden door on the inside was wide open. Before she reached for the doorbell, she heard Alice's thick, deep voice, bellowing at someone. She froze and lifted her eyebrows, it definitely wasn't Regina she was yelling at.

"Get the _hell_ out of my home! Dragging yourself back here, trying to give me another pathetic excuse to why you can't pay your goddamn child support! You may as well start taking responsibility before I send the cops down your throat!" She lowered her arm and winced, she felt a pang of sadness and turned her head to the side. Perhaps now was a bad time. "You're a deadbeat! Scum! Your daughter is twelve years old and you haven't given us _one single dime!_"

"It's not like you _need_ the money," A man said with a quiet tone. "I mean, you've got plenty of money in your business, Alice."

"Some support would be nice, Spencer." Charlotte's eyebrows rose and she slowly peered into the screen door. Alice was standing in the living room, shouting at someone. She turned to start circling him, then she saw it,_ Coach Walsh!_ She heard someone clear their throat and turned around to see Regina walking up to her. She had a red leash in her hand connected to a happy looking Beagle, Sandy.

"They're still going at it?" She asked with a visible cringe. "She called him over to discuss when he was going to start paying the child support…she's thinking of reporting it."

"Your d…uh…" _Dad_ wasn't the right word, so what better way could she describe the man? "Your sperm donor is Coach _Walsh?_" That worked. Regina chuckled softly and knelt down, patting Sandy's head. The pup barked playfully and started spinning around. Charlotte pet the pup and met Regina's eyes with gentle concern. "You've never talked about him."

"Not exactly a guy I want to talk about, to be honest. He's everything you could hear my mom calling him…" She rose to her feet and crossed her arms as Sandy trotted over to a bush and started to squat. The girls turned their heads to the dog for a split second, the turned away. "When they were teenagers, he used her to try and win back Teddy. She didn't know…they had sex one time at some party that his friends got him into…alcohol for the first time, they got drunk really fast…" Her eyes started to water. Charlotte's stomach immediately turned over and her heart sank down. It was so shocking that she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't imagine what Regina must have been going through. "When he found out, he ran. Evidently, still interested in Teddy…but she probably wouldn't take him back knowing what he did to her friend."

"I doubt she would have…" Her sister seemed like the opposite of that, most likely the girl would have cussed the man out. She had to wonder, though, if PJ and Skyler knew this. If so, it would explain a little more why they were so pissed when he tried to come onto Skyler. "Was he drunk when he hit on Skyler a few years back?"

"Probably. He's been a drunk pig for the last twelve years. Ever since the accident, really. One time he actually asked mom on a date, didn't hit on her or anything, just seriously asked her for a date, but she turned him down. If he isn't willing to pay his child support or shape up, then she's not willing to consider him. Something like that." She clicked her tongue and glanced to the door. More yelling. It never seemed to stop. What had Alice so infuriated today, besides the child support? The screen door opened and Spencer sulked outside. The girls stared at him and he gave them a half-hearted smile before bowing his head and walking away.

He didn't seem to look so bad off. His face was marked with stubble, he had a thick brown mustache and long shaggy hair. His eyes held years of sorrow and regret. He must have made many mistakes in his life, but didn't everyone? His eyes widened on Charlotte for a moment, then he rushed off, shaking his head.

"What was that about?"

"Besides the fact that you have golden, curly hair, you look just like your older sister. I'd imagine he's shocked by that. You know, he often asks to spend time with me on the weekends, but mom never lets him."

"Why?"

"Says he doesn't deserve it." Surely it wouldn't be _bad_ to let the guy spend time with his daughter, would it? Even if he was a pig, if he was _trying_ to show some desire to see his only child, why disallow it? "I think she just wants him to clean up his act and start taking responsibility first." Regina walked inside, Charlotte followed close behind. Alice was sitting on a maple-colored couch, rubbing her forehead and sighing. She looked exhausted emotionally and physically. Sandy barked and Alice turned her head to the girls, still frowning. "Hey mom, I'm guessing I missed the storm?" She unhooked the leash from Sandy's collar. The dog ran up to the couch and started curling next to Alice, who put her hand on the pup.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alice looked at Charlotte and lifted her eyebrows. "Hello Charlotte, how are you? I hope you didn't hear all that…it's not normally this way."

"It's okay, I'm just surprised at who he is…" Alice breathed in and slowly shook her head.

"Your sister was really shocked when she found out, but she and Skyler refused to let it be a problem. After the accident, he just kind of disappeared. He comes back years later, starts teaching, hits on Skyler…and he was drunk." Charlottes eyebrows rose astonishingly. You will _never_ find me drinking a drop of alcohol, can't stand that crap." She rose to her feet and moved over to the girls, smiling slightly. "So, what brings you over?"

"Well, I know Regina has some cousins that live in town, so I was wondering if they could come to the family reunion."

"Candice and Quinn? I could ask their mother, I'm sure that wouldn't be an issue. Keep in mind, Candice is five and Quinn is three, so…"

"Well the thing is, my cousin Jennifer is only six and I don't want her to be the _only_ kid there. I think Mason's grandpa is going to bring Tyler along." Alice rubbed her chin and took one of the flyers. She read it over and slowly nodded her head. "Oh, and what about Ryan?" Alice ran her finger along her lower lip and flicked her eyes to Charlotte.

"Ryan and his parents live in another state, dear. Besides, I don't know that you want John and Taylor at the reunion." John and Taylor were Ryan's parents, both were heavy smokers and had no trouble smoking in public. Candice's and Quinn's mother, Jenny, was no smoker. Not only that, but Ryan was two years old, he probably wouldn't do much of anything at the party. "I'll talk to Jenny about bringing the girls. Regina's not going to be able to go this weekend, however." Regina's eyebrows rose and Charlotte pursed her lips.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Alice took a heavy sigh and started running her fingers along the crease in her forehead. "I'm _actually_ letting that man take her out this Saturday. Regina gasped and started to smile while her mother quickly jabbed a finger in their direction. "Don't get too excited. I just want to see how he acts…he claims to be cleaning up his act and has agreed to pay the child support on the condition that he gets to see his daughter..."

"I actually get to spend a weekend with the guy?" Regina asked with uncertainty. Even though the man seemed a deadbeat, that didn't mean Regina never wanted to actually know who her father was. Hopefully she would have a good time! "What made you even _consider_ that?"

"We've been…talking…lately, sweetie. Anyway, if you two want to play some games, feel free to, I need a nap." Charlotte watched her walk away, still rubbing her temples. Her eyes drifted to the end table while Regina ran into the kitchen. What she saw stunned her, a home pregnancy test! As she walked over to the trash can near the end table, she peered in and saw the test face up, it was identical to Skyler's pregnancy test. Positive.

Now medical advancements had come a long way in recent years, to the point that they invented one hundred percent accurate test results, so people didn't have to go to the hospital to confirm it. Though if positive, they needed to go in anyway and start seeing a gynecologist. This test read positive, and that meant only one thing, Alice was going to have to start seeing a doctor on a regular basis. What would Regina think? She might be happy, but who really knows how she'd react. What about Alice? Who was the father? Was it Coach Walsh? If so, then he really had to clean up his act!

She wanted to tell Regina, but she knew it wasn't her place. Alice was good, she would tell her, and soon hopefully. She started tapping her head and looked up with a frown. She needed to get to Dee. "Hey Regina!"

"Yeah?" Regina walked around the corner, a bottle of water in her hand. She looked extremely happy, which wasn't all that surprising. After all, why shouldn't she be happy, she got to spend some time with that father of hers. "You have to go?"

"Yeah, I need to get Dee and see if she's able to bring any of her cousins to the party." Regina slowly nodded and brought her water to her lips, sipping it slowly. She moved it down and wiped her mouth with her fingers, sighing quietly.

"Good luck, I got done talking to her on the phone while I was out walking Sandy. It seems like her mom's throwing some sort of party and _she's _the very bored center of it." Regina laughed once and started walking towards her. Charlotte was overcome with an aura of confusion, her eyes beckoned Regina to explain. "Simple, Mrs. Dooley's trying to hook her up with some wealthy, snot nosed boys."

"Oh god, then I better hurry and get her out of that mess."

"Yeah, I'm worried the next boy that tries to ask her to join him at the movies, will be promptly thrown out on his butt."

"Knowing Dee? I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about any boys being _thrown_, I think we have to worry about her killing them! You want to join me?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and take care of mom, in case she has a nervous breakdown." Charlotte nodded and told her friend goodbye, then quickly moved out. Next stop, Dee, where hopefully there were no boys currently unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p>Well, no one saw <em>this<em> coming. It is a headache, heh. Well, let's see what's up with Dee, keep in mind that chapter will be in _her_ perspective, for good reason. She has more emotion for what's going on.


	25. The Disgruntled Queen

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N: this is in Dee's perspective. You will see why as you read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 (The Disgruntled Queen)<p>

When she made it to Dee's two story home, she could see her friend leaning against her balcony rail. The wind was blowing through her hair and through the hideous pink ballroom dress that, obviously, her mother would have made her wear. Her expression was that of boredom and aggression while two guys, one on either side of her, were trying to talk to her. Charlotte knew one thing for sure, she needed to act _fast_ and get Dee the hell out of there, otherwise those two guys were about to catch some serious air over the balcony within the next few seconds.

She walked swiftly to the front door, which was wide open. Inside, Debbie and her husband, Rick, were chatting with several well-dressed guests. Debbie looked over at her and smiled. She extended her hand, which held a glass of white wine, and the others followed her gesture. "This is my daughter's good friend, Charlotte Duncan." She wouldn't have to curtsey for them, would she? She smiled pleasantly and waved at them. The others murmured something, then turned back to Debbie. "Dee's upstairs, Charlotte, dear. I believe she is entertaining some of the wealthy boys."

She stifled a laugh and hurried past the group. "If you say so, Mrs. Dooley. Looks more like she's ready to throw them off the balcony." Debbie sighed with exasperation and smacked her forehead. Charlotte snickered to herself and rushed upstairs. Once she made her way to the balcony, she heard Dee giving a very scary warning growl. One of the boys had their hand on her back, and it was sliding, lower. "Um if you don't take your hand off my friend, _I'm_ going to throw you over the balcony." Dee gasped and quickly spun around, grinning as the boys quickly stepped away from her. Smart move.

"Charlotte! What are you doing here?" Dee quickly ran over to her and hugged her. She was ecstatic that her friend was here, finally those grabby boys would leave her alone. She felt so disgusted with herself, they were treating her like a common hooker. At least, that's how she felt they were. She just wanted to leave, as much as she loved her mother, she did _not_ want to be at another one of the woman's godforsaken balls. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Quickly, let me get dressed, and _please_ say you'll sneak out the back with me so we can go hang out somewhere! I'm losing my mind here!" Thinking fast, and still feeling their burning stares on her, she let out a soft growl and turned to the boys. They froze under her glare as she whipped her hand towards the door. "Leave! I am _done_ with you!" Without question, they hurried into the house. Thank god they didn't argue, she was afraid they would. Most times the rich boys would start arguing with her, and if they didn't get what they wanted, they threatened violence. It was like they were raised by wolves! She rubbed her temples and walked towards the railing, moaning with frustration. "I swear to god, you'd think wealthy boys would learn etiquette, not grab the ass of the first girl you see!"

"They did seem kind of grabby." She rolled her eyes and glanced over as Charlotte walked next to her. The girl was _smirking_. This wasn't a joke. Though, she wasn't intentionally bitter at her best friend, she just knew Charlotte didn't really understand the whole thing that happened at these balls. She saw Charlotte eyeing the brown arm chair and the wide swinging bench on either side of the door and smiled. She loved coming up here and swinging on that bench every morning, or just doing her homework. Either way, it was always peaceful, and she needed that peace in her life. "Maybe they don't know how to act towards a girl?" Charlotte turned around and Dee felt a surge of frustration shoot through her body. She was always complaining about this, those boys treated women like sex objects!

"Ugh! I've _had it_ with rich boys and mom trying to get me to want to marry into a wealthy family!" She through her hands up in defeat and turned to Charlotte. Her hands pointed to the gaudy pink dress that her mother had begged her to dress up in. "Look at this tacky as hell dress! _Every single month!_ So what if I don't want to date a rich boy? So what if I don't like those private school kids who are too arrogant to understand that when a girl says _no_, she means _no,_ damn it! Look at us, Charlotte, we're fourteen, I'm turning fifteen on the 3rd! I don't _want_ to worry about all this marrying into a wealthy family. I don't even _want_ a wealthy family!"

"Yeah, besides, you've had your eye out on the one guy in science class, right?"

"Someone _smart_, yes. I want someone smart, not someone that's automatically wealthy. Besides, they know more about respecting women than wealthy people do! The rich boys are the snobs who expect women to pick up after them, do everything for them, get hit by them and not leave them, and finally just…" She stopped and tried to catch her breath, but her breathing was too heavy and her voice still laced with anger. She had so much hate for overly rich kids. With the exception of her own family, rich boys were like horrid little monsters! "Rich boys just use women." As her mind traveled to a prior ball, she tensed and slowly bowed her head.

"I don't know, Mason's family is wealthy." Mason? Mason was wealthy? He wasn't like the others, though. He knew how to treat women. In her mind, the difference between the rich and the non-rich was, the rich didn't learn how to treat women with anything _but_ disrespect. The rich girls even let them abuse them! The ones who weren't rich, or the ones that had parents that actually respected one another and didn't give the image that it was okay to disrespect one another, they were the ones that came out all right.

"He's an exception…" Charlotte's eyebrows lifted as Dee scoffed away a quiet sob, she didn't want her friend to know something was wrong, but she was sure that was failing. Fast. "He's actually _nice_, he cares about people. You have to remember, his aunt and uncle weren't automatically rich, they know how it goes. They know what it means to respect each other, whereas these rich brats have parents that don't respect each other…"

"What makes you so adamant about it?"

Oh Charlotte, so naïve? No, it wasn't her fault, she didn't know. She didn't know about the boy a few months back, the rich boy who wanted something more from her. The same thing those two damn boys that were on the balcony wanted just moments ago. "I have my reasons…for being so adamant and for hating these damn balls that my mom throws all the time. Even dad doesn't care for all this!" She felt her throat clench up and gagged, trying to breathe. Her body shivered and her eyes clenched shut. "If you didn't show up when you did, I don't know, I kind of froze up." Why shouldn't she? She was afraid of saying no to those boys, afraid they would try to hit her and tell her she needed to do what they wanted or what they said.

"You? I was worried you'd throw them over the ledge. Why don't you just tell your mom how you feel?" Dee laughed once and whisked her thumb through her watery eyes. She nearly flinched as her friend moved a concerned arm around her shoulders. She looked over and met Charlotte's sad eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No. Why would I be okay?" She softened her voice. Images of that sixteen year old, black haired rich kid holding her down flashed through her head. His hand clenched around her throat and his free fist raised high in the air. She shuddered as she remembered her father tearing boy away from her, but the damage had been done. "I didn't tell you…the reason I hate all these rich people, minus my own family. Mom had to throw one of her damn rich balls about five months ago, as always, she never has time to be a normal mother and keeps trying to push her daughter off to some wealthy…." She choked up and her body started to tense. It wasn't hard to tell her friend knew what was coming. A part of her didn't want to say anything, but she needed someone to hear. She needed to get this off her chest. She wiped her eyes and turned her gaze out to the house across the street. "Some rich brat, sixteen or seventeen, was _so sure_ that I might choose to go out with him. He was so pushy, so arrogant, and he just wouldn't accept 'no'. He started getting a little…physical…"

"Dee?" The boy didn't touch her, he didn't force her to do anything, but he wanted to. When she kept pushing away his advances, he kept getting more and more aggressive. After enough of this 'dance', he struck her and pushed her to the ground. He put his hand to her neck and she gazed up at him, fear crossed her eyes, he lifted his hand to strike her. She had turned away, going limp, but the blow never came. When she opened her eyes, her father had him pinned to the ground, his own fist was trembling in the air, but he knew it would look wrong if he punched out a teenager.

"No, nothing happened. Daddy walked in and the guy was holding me down, about to hit me because I was rejecting his advances…Dad pulled him off me. I begged him not to tell mom, because, well, I know how much she enjoys these damn social meetings."

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the girls heard a loud gasp, followed by the sound of glass shattering on the ground. They turned around to see Debbie holding her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. On the ground were the remnants of a priceless glass tray and two chocolate cupcakes. Dee's eyes widened and fear shot through her, had her mother just heard everything? She didn't want that, she didn't want to worry the woman. Her eyes moved to the broken dish and her hand flew to her mouth, the dish was an expensive present given by one of her mother's wealthier friends. "Mom! Your dish…you got this from Mrs. Burgess! It cost a fortune!"She ran over and crouched down, trying to scoop up the pieces, hoping in vain that she could save the tray for her mom.

"I-I don't care about it…it means nothing to me…" She froze, her mother's words stabbed at her, shocked her. She looked up with shaky hands. Her mom's hand moved to her chest and her eyes were wet with tears. The woman slowly knelt down beside her and gazed into her eyes. Guilt, sadness, concern, and love flooded the woman's eyes. "I-I wanted to see if you girls would like to try my cupcakes…" Dee's eyebrows lifted in the center and she felt her mother gingerly caress her right cheek. "Dee…"

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you don't like that dress…" So, she heard everything. Was Charlotte still here? Probably, but she didn't care. She felt her mother pull her into a hug. The woman spoke with a trembling tone. "W-Why didn't you tell me about that boy? I thought there was a reason you and Rick seemed to disagree with these last few…god I didn't know…why didn't you tell me you didn't like these balls?" What? Would it have made a difference? It was like these things were her _lifeline_.

"You're always so hung up over these things. I didn't think it would matter." Debbie gasped once more and moved back, her eyes wet with tears. She lifted her hand and started running it lovingly through Dee's hair.

"You're my baby girl, of _course_ it would matter. I only pushed it because that's how my family was…your uncle Michael and Aunt Abigail were pushed to marry into wealth, they did the same with their children…even your grandparents. It was tradition, so I only thought…"

Who really cared about how her aunts and uncles married? Or her grandparents, really. Why should she have to follow the status quo? "You weren't thinking of me, Mom. How was I supposed to know you'd even listen. Just because we're wealthy doesn't mean we _have_ to marry wealth!"

"I'm sorry baby." She hugged her daughter tighter and looked over to the swing chair. "Come here…" To be polite, Charlotte stepped back into her friend's bedroom. Mother and daughter moved to the swinging bench where Dee curled up and put her head in her mom's lap. She tucked her legs in and sniffled as her mother tenderly played with her hair. "I'll always be a mother before I am a wealthy woman. Do you know what that means?" Her heart cried out and her stomach flipped. She was confused, her mom cared more about her than these fancy shindigs that she hosted? This was news to her. Debbie bent over and kissed her daughter's left temple. "It means I'll always love you more than anything in this world, no item of value could _ever_ take place over you. If you're not happy, then I'm not happy."

She sobbed lightly and closed her hands on her mom's blue gown. "I hate these balls, Mom. The rich guys _always_ try something. That one guy five months ago was just the only one that tried to hit me, but most threaten to hit me whenever I tell them I'm not interested. It's like they _expect_ me to submit to them. I'm not like that. I don't want to be that woman. I don't want to be the wife of someone who expects me to be their _slave_. I want to be treated like an equal, I want to be with someone who would love me and not think all I was good for was popping out babies!"

"I know baby, I don't want that for you…I just want you to be happy. I'm so sorry…" Her body twitched with each frustrated sob. This was the first time she really _talked_ to her mother about all of this. "Now, you like a boy in your science class?" Dee chuckled and her cheeks slowly turned bright red. It was just a silly little crush, nothing more. The blush confirmed Debbie's question, however. She groomed Dee's hair and exhaled softly, gazing at her daughter with pride and love. "I think a part of me really just enjoyed the wealthy life too much, and if that's not the life you want, then I'm not going to force you to live it. You're worth more to me than anything of monetary value…I love you Dee, and I'll always love you."

"I love you too mommy…" She uncurled her fingers and looked up at her mom's wet face. Her mother smiled down at her and moved her hand to hers, holding it gently. She smiled back at her mom and closed her eyes. "You don't have to call off the party if you don't want…"

"No, I'm going to. I want to give those boys a talking to…Did I hear you say they were 'grabby'?" Dee slowly sat up and wiped her eyes. Her breathing was a bit shakier than she wanted, but it was becoming so difficult to calm down.

"Grabby, touchy, whatever you want to call them…one of them was reaching for my butt when Charlotte walked in." She looked around and blinked, Charlotte was gone. That only meant one thing, the girl was about to go ape-shit on those rich boys. "Uh oh…" Her eyes drifted to the street, where she saw the two boys running, screaming something about the crazy girl. She took a sigh of relief and looked to her mom, who was gazing at the street with amusement. "Well then…"

"Those Duncans, always so crazy." Debbie chuckled and closed her eyes. "You do have a good friend there."

"I know…she's awesome."

"I think I'm going to go downstairs and tell the guests to go home. You can change if you'd like and come down. I think your father and I will be happy to sit with you and watch a movie, if you'd like?" A movie would be awesome, just some time alone with her family. Truly, that was all that mattered.

"Okay. I'll be down in a few." Debbie smiled at her and moved her bangs from her forehead, then leaned forward, kissing her head tenderly.

"I love you, sweetie."

"You too, mom." After Debbie left, Charlotte walked outside and sat next to her. She blinked a few times and slowly smirked at her friend. "You, uh, chased the boys away?"

"Well I had to, they were getting too personal with my best friend." Charlotte took a pause and moved her hand to Dee's arm, looking at her with great concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, thank you. So…why did you come here, not that I'm not extremely thankful to have you here to talk to."

"What are friends for?" She chuckled as Charlotte hugged her close. Her heart swelled and she hugged her friend back. "I _was_ going to ask something in regards to the reunion, but I'm not too worried. Mason's grandpa's bringing Tyler and Regina's aunt is probably going to swing by with her kids."

"Oh, were you going to ask about my cousins?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to worry about it." Dee slowly nodded and wiped her eyes once more. God she was grateful for Charlotte, more so than anyone in this world. Of course, Regina was right up there with her, they were truly the best friends a girl could have.

"Mom said that maybe she could get dad to watch a movie with us…maybe you'd like to watch too?"

"I'd be happy to!"

"Great! I'm going to go change out of this dress…" Which she was more than happy to do. Maybe now, her mom wouldn't be throwing those balls all the time anymore. Or at the very least, she wouldn't be trying to push her in with some wealthy kid. Things were indeed looking up for her, no doubt about that.

* * *

><p>What did you think of this chapter?<p> 


	26. Bringing Them Home

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 (Bringing them Home)<p>

The 9th had arrived, all the relatives had arrived at the motels late last night, so Charlotte hadn't seen anyone yet. She and Skyler were on their way to pick up PJ and Nana from the airport. The ride had been smooth and relaxing, no worries whatsoever and only slight turbulence. "It's been an exhausting week, but we made it," Skyler stated. Charlotte nodded and exhaled, she was looking forward to a great day.

"Can't wait to see PJ and Nana!" She was worried that she was overly excited, but at the same time, she just didn't care. She was expecting to have a really good time, she knew Teddy would have a great time. What baby wouldn't love that attention? Mason confirmed his grandfather would bring Tyler, much to Emmett's disdain. Regina's aunt Jenny was bringing Candice and Quinn. Dee wasn't able to show up because her family had decided to take a small weekend vacation together. Regina would hopefully have fun with her birth dad, getting to know him. "Oh! Skyler, I don't know if I told you or not, but you won't believe who Regina's birth dad-wait…"

"I already know about that, dear." Of course, she'd forgotten, her sister and Skyler had been close with Alice before the accident. Skyler and Alice still talked on occasion. She even got a discount whenever she went to the store for groceries. "I also know that Alice is having a rough time this week…she said she actually went out to talk to him a while back about his lack of child support and lack of ethics, he claimed he was trying to clean up his act. Apparently he wants to start spending time with his daughter."

"Regina was happy to get the chance."

"I imagine she would be." Skyler pulled her lips back into a straight face and she slowly shook her head. "Though that man still knows how to smooth talk Alice. She informed me the two of them 'did it' again." Charlotte glanced out the window. This was exhausting, how was Alice dealing with all this? How would Regina deal with this?

"Why would she want to have sex with him again?"

"When you're connected to someone like that, I guess it's not hard to fall prey to the…do I seriously have to give you this talk right now?" Skyler raised an eyebrow and stared over at Charlotte, who flashed her an innocent smile. She already had been given the sex talk by Skyler when she was very young. When she started to have her first period, she knew what it meant. Skyler did not mess around, so Charlotte indeed know how babies were made and why. She knew about pheromones, emotions, lust, and she knew the consequences of giving in. She also knew about birth control, and that it isn't _always _sufficient. In fact, the sex education she got from Skyler was a lot better than what they gave in school, much more informative, so much that it actually _scared_ her. If the aim was to scare her away from experimenting and having sex before she was ready, then damn, Skyler achieved that goal.

"So you think she's still physically attracted to him?"

"I'm not going to lie, when he was younger, he was a physically attractive man. Not near as attractive as your brother, but still, attractive enough that he could easily have any girl swooning at his feet. When you have sex, you can become sexually and physically attracted, then there's also the connection, the almost spiritual bond that sex creates…it never leaves you. You never forget the first person you had sex with."

"So, that's why it's so sacred, then?"

"Yep." Sex was a meaningful act, and one day, when it was the right person, she wanted to make sure that person would be the one she'd be with for the remainder of her life. She would never give herself to someone without knowing if it was the right person. "I don't know how Spencer feels about Alice or how she feels towards him, but you know, if he does wind up cleaning up his act for her and for Regina, then I guess I can say he'll be worth something."

"I don't want Regina getting hurt…" She didn't have a _bad_ feeling about Spencer, but she did want to know if he knew how serious the things he might say would impact her. "Seems like everyone's going though something these days, don't you think?" Everyone had their troubles and everyone had their dilemmas, she just wished she could help them all. "Dee and her mom started bonding, I think Mrs. Dooley's _actually_ going to quit throwing those balls just to get Dee to find some wealthy rich kid." Skyler chuckled and turned her eyes to the rearview mirror. Teddy was asleep in her car seat, making the ride so peaceful.

"I'm proud of Mrs. Dooley then, love should happen at its own pace."

"Yeah…not forced into it. Oh, and I think I know why Emmett's so bitter, more so than just PJ's vanishing. His own parents abandoned him because he went into music."

"That hardly seems fair."

"I _know_!" She tapped her foot on the ground, anticipation and impatience running wild inside her. She tired of this conversation and really was getting anxious in regards to seeing PJ. "I don't mean to sound like a redundant nag, but, are we there yet?" Skyler laughed and pointed ahead of her.

"See for yourself." She glanced ahead and grinned when she saw PJ and Petunia standing just outside the doors of the restaurant they wanted to be picked up at. PJ was holding onto a few suitcases while Petunia held her purse and waved in the air. There were several bags around them, which was strange, but PJ did mention a cab driver helping them load up and get to the restaurant. They just didn't want to have anyone get stuck in airport traffic, it was hell to drive through.

"You know the first thing Nana is going to want to do is hold Teddy, right?" She looked in the backseat and smiled at the softly snoring baby. It would probably be okay, Teddy was actually a heavy sleeper and often was willing to be moved around even when asleep. "Let's just hope she doesn't wake up and dirty her diaper, otherwise we'll be changing her in the car."

"We'd pull over and go into a restaurant to do that, dear." Skyler parked alongside the curb where PJ was. The two exited the vehicle and opened up the doors. As Skyler started to walk around the car, Charlotte immediately rushed to PJ and hugged him.

"You're home!" Well, almost, anyway. PJ hugged her back.

"It's been a long plane ride, that's for sure. Aunt Diane's already been picked up by her relatives." She had? Then again, all the relatives were already there in Denver. "Your grandmother quite literally slept the entire way." Charlotte turned to Petunia and grinned, hugging her, not so tightly, as the woman was starting to become frail in these years.

"Nana!" She felt like dancing, she _finally_ got to see Nana, and she was staying for sure. Petunia's aged lips curled up as she hugged her granddaughter. Her once vibrant red hair had actually faded to white, she stopped dying her hair ages ago. Her hair resembled mashed potatoes, being curled in such a way. She had ample wrinkles on her face and was starting to develop liver spots on her arms.

"Careful for my bad knee dear." Petunia lifted her hands to Charlotte's cheeks and met her eyes with a tearful smile. "You are such a beautiful sight." Charlotte's cheeks burned and her smile grew.

"Thanks Nana." She looked back and saw Skyler walking around the car with Teddy. She took Petunia's hand and started moving towards Skyler. "This is Skyler and baby Teddy, she was named after Sis." Petunia put her hands over her mouth and slowly moved towards the two.

"I have heard so much of you and Teddy from PJ, I've been looking forward to meeting you two." She extended her hands and Skyler happily handed Teddy to her. The elder carefully held the baby in her hands and smiled as teddy gazed up at her with a wide-eyed smile. "Hi sweetie, I'm your Nana, your great grandmother." She swayed her arms gently like a baby cradle, and Teddy made a quiet cooing noise. "PJ, you have a beautiful family." She looked up to Skyler with a gentle gaze. "You really are as pretty as my grandson says, and for you to have stayed with him through that terrible accident…I'm glad he's had someone like you at his side." Skyler blushed.

"Well, he is a good man. A homicide detective now. I'm a nurse, school nurse, though there are some doctors trying to hire me on as the head nurse down at the hospital."

"You should consider the job."

"Yeah, it would give me more time at home to take care of the kids." She'd been thinking about it more frequently in the last few days, and Charlotte's been trying to convince her to go for the job at the hospital. It would pay well, the hours were better, and as a school nurse, she might be needed at home one day when she's not there. "Well anyhow, let's get you set up at home, get some rest, and then head out to the park." Petunia gasped, remembering the big reunion today. She smiled and put her hand to her chest.

"I can't wait to see everybody. It's interesting, they're getting together to celebrate new life and old life." Charlotte got a chuckle from that, she hadn't really thought of it in that way before, but it did make sense. The relatives were there to see Petunia as much as they were there to see Teddy.

"Don't forget, Nana, they're also there to reconnect!" She reminded them. "It's going to be a monthly thing, maybe not the same thing each month, but at least the get-togethers. We're also going to Aunt Diane's for Christmas!""

"Splendid. It's the way family _ought_ to be, dear."

"I agree. I think it's going to be so much fun! My friends are even bringing some of their cousins along so that Jennifer isn't the only young kid there."

"Good idea. Shall we get to the house now? I'm afraid I'm getting tired from all this standing around…" The others nodded and moved Teddy into her car seat.

It wasn't long before they were home and moving everything to Petunia's room. Despite her bad knee, she didn't have a problem with her bedroom being upstairs. It wasn't something she _couldn't_ get used to. She was perfectly happy with her bedroom, even though she didn't have _everything_ she used to have.

Skyler, PJ, and Charlotte decided to wait down stairs and talk about their week while Petunia napped on her bed. They had an hour before they had to get down to the park. PJ sipped his coffee and smirked subtly at Charlotte. "So what's this I hear about you going down to Kwikki Chikki?" Charlotte's eyebrows shot up and she quickly ducked behind the couch, as if hiding would keep her from this situation. "Hiding won't help you now."

"Dang." She rose to her feet and chuckled nervously, it was too much to hope that she could just forget the whole deal. She looked to Skyler for help, but the woman went to reading some book. No help this time. She put her hands to her hips and turned to PJ. "I learned my lesson, I am _not_ eating there again. How was I supposed to know I was allergic to shellfish? More so, how was I supposed to know they were serving crabmeat instead of chicken?"

"Yeah, they do that to customers…It's a good thing Dee called Skyler when she did." She swayed her body to the right and lowered her arms, sighing with defeat.

"Yeah it is…but I'm definitely not eating there again. That, and, next time Skyler tells me not to do something…"

"Oh you'll do it anyway," he teased. She paused for a second and stared at him as Skyler started to snicker. He sipped his coffee once more and waited for a second before swallowing. "You're a Duncan, enough said."

"So what, mischief's in my blood or something?"

"Sure, we'll go with that." He laughed and pat her shoulder. "Now, Skyler said something earlier about Spencer trying to spend more time with Regina? Is that true?"

"From what I saw the other day, I'd say he's been trying to be a dad, maybe he's trying to shape up. Who knows?" PJ hummed and looked over to Skyler. She lifted her eyebrows momentarily and closed her book.

"I hope for her sake he _does_," Skyler commented. "Somehow the guy got her pregnant again." PJ moved his hand to his forehead and slowly shook his head. Charlotte moved around to the front of the couch and sat down. She felt like she wanted to do something, like maybe find the coach and remind him that it's important for him to get on the better track, but she knew it wasn't her place. She tilted her head back and gazed up at the ceiling, she was still thinking about Petunia.

"Nana seemed to take to the house well, but she still seems depressed." She turned her gaze to PJ and Skyler. They frowned, and PJ looked towards the stairs.

"She doesn't have a lot of years left, and I think she understands that. So it's difficult for her when she can't have everything that's been so important to her. She may not have a lot of her own things left, but at the very least, she wouldn't have to pass on alone." Charlotte's heart sank and her head bowed, she honestly didn't want to think about her Nana passing away, but it was very possible that Nana could go before she even reached college.

"I don't want her to be sad or anything, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I know, but it's a part of life. When you grow old, your body starts to deteriorate one step at a time." He sat next to her, in between her and Skyler, and rubbed her back. "Keep in mind that Nana is resilient, knowing her, she'll keep going for maybe _another_ twenty years." She looked up to him with a smile. She'd like that, even though the average life expectancy wasn't nearly high enough for it. "Also, she's got something to live for now, and that typically keeps a person going. She's got her family, and, I've been thinking about maybe getting a dog…" Skyler's eyebrows rose and Charlotte gasped. "Child friendly, of course. It would have to get along with Teddy."

A dog, they'd had one before, when PJ started out as a police officer in the K9 unit, he had a partner that was the _sweetest_ and most loveable dog, a German Shepherd of course. Loyal to the core, couldn't hurt a fly, but also a very good dog on the force. When she was just five or six, PJ had taken the dog for a walk and was shot at by some gang member. He was fine, but the dog ran after the shooter and latched on until PJ managed to call for help and arrest the man.

After the struggle, the dog had been shot and the Veterinarians couldn't do a thing for it. It was a very painful, heartbreaking two weeks, watching the dog's health slowly slip away. In the end, PJ made the decision to put his canine friend down. After that, he refused any other dogs, went on to become a homicide detective, and swore off any family pets.

"What's making you decide to do this?" Skyler asked, her voice full of concern for him. He pressed his lips together and exhaled. His shoulders rose and he brought his coffee mug to his lips.

"Dogs are very therapeutic for the elderly, very calming and loyal to children, and I do miss having a dog around here." He lowered his coffee mug and smiled at the two of them. "That, and, I got a phone call from an old friend down at the K9 unit. One of the dogs there just had a bunch of puppies. They usually don't have the runts of the litter on the force, so he wanted to know if I'd be interested in taking in the pup. I suppose we can talk more about that after the reunion though."

"Yeah, and I think having a puppy would be great. Teddy could grow accustomed to having a pet."

"You mean we'll really be able to get a dog?" Charlotte asked with a widening smile. She was ecstatic! PJ chuckled as she quickly hugged him, he already had _her_ vote. But, he was right, first things first, the reunion. What a day this was going to be.

* * *

><p>PJ's home, woot!<p> 


	27. Family Reunion Begins

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 (Family Reunion Begins)<p>

Upon arrival to the park, the family was among the last ones to arrive. The booths were set up, relatives were chatting amongst themselves, and of course, Charlotte did see Henry and Tyler walking around in the park. Near the two, sitting on a park bench, was a woman with a long brown ponytail and a pink stroller with a three-year old child inside. Beside the stroller was a young, five-year old girl with short Bobbie hairstyle. She had a pink daisy clip in the top left side of her hair. Maybe that was Regina's Aunt Jenny and Cousins Candice and Quinn!

She looked over to PJ in the driver's seat, he looked extremely nervous. Skyler was in the front passenger seat, eyeing the relatives with growing anticipation. Teddy's car seat was next to Charlotte, and Petunia was next to her. The grandmother wasn't looking towards the family, she was looking out her side window at the two elderly people walking towards the car. "Hey, who are they?" Charlotte looked over and immediately recognized her grandparents.

"Grandma and Grandpa Bosca!" She didn't even wait for them to get to the car or PJ to give the okay to exit the vehicle, she just jumped out and ran over to her grandparents, hugging them both. David and Amber hugged them and grinned as the rest of the family started to step out of the door. PJ didn't look too happy that he had to exit when he wasn't _ready_, but it was either leave now or stay sitting in the car for the rest of the day. "I'm so happy you made it!"

"We wouldn't miss this reunion for the world, dear," Amanda said while giving Charlotte an extra squeeze. Petunia walked up to them while PJ and Skyler pulled the baby stroller from the back of the car. The old woman crossed her arms and gave them a pleasant smile.

"So you're Amanda and David? You two seem pretty young to be Charlotte's grandparents." Amanda chuckled and David decided to explain. Charlotte exhaled and stepped to the side, it truly was complex.

"Well you see, at the time of the accident, PJ was having a little trouble with finances and everything. Skyler was still with us, and we had a good amount of money, so per his suggestion, Skyler was granted adoptive custody of Charlotte. That _does_ make Skyler her adoptive mother and us her adoptive grandparents." He chuckled and started to rub his chin. "It's amusing because she is also Charlotte's sister-in-law. You must be Petunia, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same, and yes, that is just a tad confusing…" The courts didn't think PJ had the money to take care of her, it was a shame at the time. Fortunately, Skyler and her family _did_. "It's good that she has had a set of grandparents to grow up with.

"Well Bob's father was still alive for some time," Amanda stated while tapping her cheek. George Duncan lived up until 2017, so Charlotte had known at least one other grandparent. Unfortunately Clarissa, his wife, passed away in 2004. Even Uncle Mel had lived until 2019. Petunia's eyes drifted towards the ground and Amanda gazed at her with a certain sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just…seems like we're all dropping like flies…" Charlotte felt a pang in her chest and closed her eyes. It was sad, that of the grandparents she and PJ had left, not counting the Bosca's, Petunia truly was the last one left. Even her brothers and sisters had passed away. Maybe, there was good reason for the elderly to be depressed. Petunia cleared her throat and smiled as Amanda pat her on the arm. "Right, no reason to be feeling down today, let's have fun. Right?"

"Exactly, all the relatives are getting back together, I'd say this is a _good_ day. Keep in mind, you're not alone. All right?" Petunia nodded her head and looked over as PJ and Skyler walked up, pushing Teddy in her baby stroller.

"Mom, Dad, glad you could show up." Amanda and David hugged Skyler and started baby talking to Teddy. Petunia watched them with a tear in her eye. Charlotte furrowed her brow and crossed her arms, trying to think of what her Nana was thinking. Then again, it didn't seem hard to imagine what was on her mind. Amy. Hank. Maybe there was a day when she would have been in Amanda's spot with Hank next to her and Amy greeting them so joyously. "Would you mind convincing my husband to stop being afraid and go say hi to his relatives?" The elders laughed and PJ bowed his head.

"I'll do it!" Charlotte exclaimed while grabbing her brother's wrist. He let out a quick exclamation as she started running, dragging him behind her. She could let her grandparents talk amongst themselves. To her right, she saw Aunt Diane and Uncle William making their way towards the elders, no reason to stop now. The two smirked teasingly at PJ, who apparently couldn't break free from her grasp. He looked at them, panic on his face.

"Help!"

William put his hands to his mouth and shouted out. "Charlotte, everyone's over at the BBQ stand near the canopy!" PJ glared at his uncle while Charlotte merely laughed, he didn't want to, but he was going to have to answer to his relatives. She passed Henry and Tyler, who merely stared at the two with bemused expressions. Next, she passed Regina's aunt. She waved her hand at them and motioned.

"Come on! The relatives are at the canopy area!" She neared the canopy, grinning at the relatives all mixed under the large green roof and blue metal tables. Some members of the family were drinking, others were chatting, and some were down by the lake off to the right. On the left side of the area were three stands, the BBQ stand, St. Paul Medical Center's stand, and the beer stand, with soda for the kids. Past the canopy a bit was a bounce house for the kids, along with a face painting stand where Grace was already sitting at.

Uncle Randy and Aunt Juliet were talking with their son, Chuck. His wife, Tina, and sister, Ginger, were down at the lake with Jennifer, who had a toy boat sailing in the water. Diane's daughter, Taylor, was discussing something with Dr. Reed, while her husband Quincy was sipping on a small glass of Miller. PJ once more tried to pull away, but the momentum was too much. Just as Charlotte stepped onto the concrete ground, she let out a shout that caught _everyone's_ attention.

"We're here!" The relatives started making their way over, all smiling at her. Quincy walked over to his cousin-in-law and pat PJ's shoulder.

"It's good to see you man…" Charlotte released him and smirked triumphantly as their cousin, Taylor, practically tackled PJ with a hug. Their greeting would probably be the least awkward, but that was expected, since Taylor _had_ been PJ's closest cousin. He slowly started to smile and pat her back.

"Hey Taylor, it's been a while."

"Too long, I think." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "Not fair that Mom got to be the first one to see you again. I had to take care of Jennifer though. Speaking of which, where's my daughter at, you need to meet her." She looked over to the side as their cousin Ginger and cousin-in-law Tina started making their way up to her. Jennifer started running towards Taylor, and then latching onto her leg.

"Mommy! Is this Cousin PJ?" Taylor gave a nod of approval. Charlotte looked to her older brother and saw him trying to get over what looked like an awkward moment at the realization that hey, life continued on.

"This is your daughter? You should see my daughter." PJ looked behind him just as Skyler and the elders came walking up with Aunt Diane and Uncle William. It was funny, Uncle Randy looked like Santa Claus with a grey beard, but Uncle William looked like George Clooney with a grey goatee. Or well, George Clooney back in 2011. The rest of the family flocked over to meet them as PJ introduced his immediate family. "This is my beautiful wife, Skyler…" He stepped behind her and put his hands to her shoulder, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He motioned his hand towards the baby in the stroller. "This is our daughter, Teddy. Named after my little sister…"

"Oh she's adorable!" Taylor knelt down and smiled at Teddy, who stared at her with extreme curiosity. Babies had a knack for recognition, everything was about remembering faces and surroundings. Teddy laughed happily and reached up, grabbing Taylor's finger. Charlotte watched Jennifer move over and put her fingers on the edge of the stroller, peering in at the baby with a wide grin.

"Another cousin, Mommy?" Charlotte felt someone tap her shoulder and quickly turned around, meeting Grace's eyes. Grace extended her arms and cheered her name. The two girls shared an instant hug.

"Finally we get to see each other in _person!_" PJ glanced over at the two and smiled, fully surprised to see his _other_ cousin's daughter all grown up. He started scanning the area and turned to Chuck and Ginger.

"Hey, where's Mitch?" Mitch was their youngest sibling, he'd passed away a year ago. Charlotte discovered this on Facebook when she was talking with Ginger. The two cousins bowed their heads.

"He was in a car accident last year," Ginger replied. PJ gasped and became very still. The air grew silent and chill, as everyone started to think about all the deaths in the family. "We've been apart too long PJ, it was a blow…I think someone tried to contact you when it happened…Tina, I think." Tina nodded and PJ slowly bowed his head. Charlotte remembered that phone call, vaguely enough, but she remembered it. PJ didn't even wait to hear about his cousin's accident, the minute she told him he was Chuck's wife, he hung up, saying he wanted nothing to do with the family.

"My god...I'm so sorry. It's no excuse, but, after all the years of no contact…"

"Things got busy and hard for everyone," Chuck remarked. "After that plane crash, no one knew what to say and kept putting off calling you, then life just got in the way and people just…I don't know…Tina made that phone call and then we figured maybe you thought we were intentionally avoiding you all these years and so you wanted nothing to do with us because of that…we were going to give up until your wife and sister decided we should have a reunion." The next to speak was Randy, in an attempt to clear the somber tone in the air, as this was hardly the time for it.

"We need to move past the plane accident, we need to move past Mitch's car accident, and we _need_ to be a family again. No more avoiding, no more acting like the other doesn't exist, we're a family, and it's best that we start acting that way!" Charlotte smiled at him, he'd definitely won some brownie points just then. "We may have lost Mitch, Bob, Amy, Rebecca-" Teddy's real name. "-and Gabe, but we didn't lose PJ and Charlotte…and there's a new birth in the family, PJ's, so I hardly think we should be separate any longer."

As all the members started making their approvals, Charlotte felt a tear coming to her eye. She let it fall and her heart started to swell. She'd never been so proud of her family, both immediate _and_ extended.

It wasn't long before the family started to have some fun, though there was a bit of reconciling and the people did actually talk about the plane accident. There were tears shed, hugs, and Charlotte was even requested to get her sister's laptop from the car. She had brought it with her for the very purpose of home movie effects. It really did bring them all together again, even gave her some ideas in regards to certain ex friends.

* * *

><p>So family reunion's finally underway and people are reconnecting. That's the important thing.<p> 


	28. Family Bonding

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 (Bonding Families)<p>

After everything was said and done, she and Grace were stationed at the face-painting booth, laughing at stories of their friends and their family. Grace pointed her arm out past her. "Look at our little cousin!"

"What?" She followed the gaze and quickly moved her hands to her mouth, covering up a large smile. Jennifer and Tyler were walking hand and hand across the park! It was so adorable, they looked like a miniature couple. Behind them trailed Candice, one year younger than Jennifer, and a good way to remember their years was Tyler was born in 2016, Jennifer in 2017, and finally Candice in 2018. Candice was swinging a stick in the air while Tyler and Jennifer laughed. "They're so _cute_!"

"I _know!_ Maybe in ten years or so they'll turn out to be like you and Mason, huh?" Grace nudged her playfully. She blushed deeply and closed her eyes.

"I wish you could meet him, he's the best! We haven't really become 'official' boyfriend and girlfriend, but maybe one day." Yeah, right, whenever PJ and Emmett made up and actually allowed them to date. She leaned forward and sighed, narrowing her eyes. "It's annoying, we have to date secretly because my brother and his uncle are too proud to reconcile. And look here!" She gestured her hand towards the family and growled. "Everyone here reconciled! I get that we're all family, so it makes sense, but…I don't know." Grace started to rub her back and gazed up at the clouds.

"You never know, maybe there's something that could bring them back together. You said Emmett's all sore because of his parents, right?"

"Yeah. Family screwed him over big time."

"Well…look at our family, we're back as one united family and not separated. Family will _always_ be family…no matter how long it is, family will always come back around at some point of time." She agreed with this, family did seem to stay close, even when there was quite a bit of time apart. She had a thought that maybe, just maybe, she could talk to his parents. If they wouldn't listen to him, then who knows if they'd really listen to her. It was worth a shot at least, wasn't it?

"I bet I could find them and talk to them." Grace raised an eyebrow and she quickly grinned. "What if I could convince them to actually give him some sort of chance, or at least time of day? It might not be my place to or anything, but no one else is doing anything." So maybe it sounded like meddling, but she didn't think so. There were a lot of things she could do, many things she was thinking of doing, such as finding Coach Walsh and informing him, in a very polite manner, to not hurt Regina in any way. Who was to say she couldn't do that?

"I guess that's up to you, just be careful." She nodded and propped her elbows onto the booth. Her eyes drifted to the lake shore where PJ was actually fishing with Chuck, Quincy, William, and Randy. Tina, Ginger, and Juliet were chatting with Regina's aunt. Henry was hanging out with Amanda, David, and Petunia, all playing cards at a park table. Diane and Taylor were at the BBQ stand, having some barbeque pork and beans.

Skyler walked up to them from their right, pushing Teddy in her stroller. She said hello, but it was so sudden that both of the girls practically fell out of their seats. She chuckled and started grooming the small bit of Teddy's hair. "I've been walking the baby around the park, how are you two holding up?"

"Nothing much is happening, so we're enjoying conversation. You and Teddy want your faces painted? We'll do it!" Skyler laughed and looked down at her daughter, as though considering it. "I bet we can paint a bear cub for Teddy." Charlotte grinned as Teddy made a babbling noise. She really wanted to paint the baby's face, though it was possible that it wouldn't be such a good idea. "You never know, it might not be the best thing."

"Yeah, I'm not too sure I want to put anything on Teddy's face. I don't want to run the risk that she might have a reaction to it." She nodded and gazed down at Teddy, it made sense that Skyler wouldn't want to risk any kind of reaction to the face paint. A lot of people didn't care to put face paint on their children. "I've been doing some thinking Charlotte, what do you think about me taking Dr. Reed's job offer? After Teddy was sick with the cold and now Nana living with us, I just feel like someone ought to at least be home more often…"

"That's a great idea!" She was thrilled to hear Skyler finally considering the job offer more. Skyler smiled slightly and turned her eyes to the hospital's booth. The doctor and two nurses standing there were chatting with the people at the two neighboring booths. Charlotte moved from her booth and stepped behind Skyler, giving her a light push. "Go and talk to Dr. Reed, take the job!" Skyler laughed and started moving, which pleased the girl greatly.

"Okay, okay, don't be so pushy dear. I'll take the job." After she walked off, Charlotte let out a loud cheer. Grace watched with amusement. Charlotte rushed to her cousin and grinned from ear to ear.

"That hospital is where mom worked at and they've been close friends of ours for years. They've been dying to get Skyler to work there. If she takes the job, it's better hours, less days, more pay."

"Yeah that does sound like a better deal than a school nurse."

"Yep." She just wasn't sure how well she'd get used to it. Skyler had pretty much been her school nurse every year of her life, transferring from elementary to junior high maybe one or two years before she actually went to junior high. Now she'd be going into the tenth grade next fall, and Skyler wouldn't be there. "No cutting classes just to visit the school nurse's office anymore." She laughed and Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Did she actually let you do that?" Her shoulders slumped and her head quickly bowed at her cousin's question.

"No. She'd send me right back to class." In recent years she actually personally walked her back to class since Charlotte would sometimes leave and _not_ go back to class. Grace laughed and rubbed her shoulder. Tyler, Jennifer, and Candice came running up to the booth, practically jumping out of nowhere and scaring the two girls.

"Hi!" Jennifer said with a jovial tone. "We want to have our faces paint." Grace turned her head to the children and grinned.

"Goody, we have customers." She sat down and opened the book of face paints. "What would you like?" The children quickly began going through the face paints, though they looked like they'd already had something in mind. Charlotte couldn't help but wonder what Mason and Emmett would say about Tyler having his face painted. Hell, did PJ even know Tyler was here? Did he care? He hadn't said anything in the entire time of being here, so a probably not.

"I want the kitty cat!" Jennifer bounced happily and glanced over at Tyler. "What do you want, Ty?" Tyler tapped his chin and pointed to a puppy face paint.

"I want the puppy. Puppies and Kittens go together, so I want the puppy." Charlotte put her hand over her chest and awed at the two, who only gazed back with confused stares. Grace laughed and looked over Candice. Candice grinned back at her and pointed to an image on a different page.

"Stars, I want the stars."

"Okay. Charlotte, what order should we do this in?" Only two of them, so one of the three kids would have to wait to get theirs done. Candice raised her hand and walked over to a park bench just next to the booth.

"I don't mind waiting."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked her. Candice quickly nodded her head and gazed up at the clouds in the sky. She started kicking her feet in the air and watching the clouds slowly move across the sea of blue. Charlotte nodded and gestured towards Tyler. "I got Tyler. Grace, you good with doing a kitten?"

"I got it." The two kids grinned and hurried over to them. They dipped their sponges in the paint and began the somewhat slow process of painting. It wasn't necessarily slow, as it was a careful process. They wanted to make sure they didn't mess up, so they couldn't rush through it. The kids stood still, gazing into the eyes of the painter before them.

"Tyler, again I'm going to ask, you're sure your dad won't mind you having your face painted?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." She chuckled and continued on. She wondered how he felt, not knowing his other grandparents. She knew it was at least hard, it troubled her that she never was close to Nana before now, and now she was almost ninety and might not live for a very long time. The last grandparent of her biological parents. Her heart sank in her chest, but she ignored the rush of sadness trying to rise up. "So Tyler, do you think your grandfather would know where your other grandparents are?"

"They're somewhere in this city, but I don't know where. I don't think Grandpa would know, he isn't related to them is he?"

"No, no he's your mom's father. Your dad's parents, though…I wonder about them. Have you ever met them?"

"No…" She paused for a second, watching the hurt flash through Tyler's eyes. It was heartbreaking, no one deserved to never be able to even _meet_ their grandparents. Were they really that ignorant? Though, knowing Emmet's tendency to avoid the people that hurt him or brush him off, could he have been the one to not introduce them to Tyler? No, he didn't seem like _that_ much of a prick, he at least cared about his own family. It was possible they didn't want anything to do with him and brushed him off whenever he tried to contact him about important parts of his life, such as marriage or even having a child. She cleared her throat and continued to pat the paint onto his cheek.

"You'll see them one day I bet. They're family, and someone told me that family will always come back around to each other, no matter what." Grace looked over with a subtle smile. Tyler flashed a toothy grin and scratched his hair.

"You mean like a magnet? We just learned about magnets in school."

"Yes, exactly like that." She put her hand beneath his chin and turned his head gently to the side as she dabbed along his jaw-line. "Did your dad ever make recording contracts with anyone famous?" She knew he had, but she didn't know which ones. He made record deals with quite a few people, celebrities and non-celebrities. He did own _E.H. Kings Record Company, _and that company has put out several contracts.

"Daddy signed a deal with Sylvester Champ." The name registered in her head, it was familiar. In fact, she was sure she owned at least one CD of the man. He was a famous rock star that rose just a few years back. "I think daddy also signed a deal with a country singer a long time ago, Tex Bowers."

"What?" Her jaw fell and her hand recoiled from Tyler's face. Grace looked over with eyebrows high up. Tex Bowers was currently America's greatest country music superstar. When he entered into the music industry, he would have had to be one of Emmett's _firsts_, since he entered into the music industry at least nine years ago. "H-How could he sign a contract with _him_? That was at least nine or ten years ago."

"I think he was the first person. Daddy started in college really. When he tells the story, he says Tex came in a few weeks after he started his business up and said he was looking for some newer companies that probably hadn't gone 'sour' with experience or something…either way, Dad signed a contract with him and he went on from there."

Amazing. For Emmett to have signed someone who had made such a name for themselves in recent years. Didn't Mason say at some point of time that his grandparents actually liked country music? She could just be thinking that, but either way, she'd just been given an idea. Tex Bowers, singer of The Heartbreaker Chronicles, and so much more.

"Are we almost done?" Tyler asked while pointing to his face. Charlotte slowly smiled at him and studied, the puppy face had truly been complete. She nodded and he quickly bounced over to the bench. "Okay Candice, your turn next!"

"Yay!" Candice cheered. She jumped from the bench and made her way to Charlotte. Charlotte smiled at her and exchanged brushes.

"You want pink stars?"

"Pink, blue, red, and orange."

"Okay." When she was done, she would be sure that Candice was made beautiful by the stars. "Any other requests?" The young girl thought for a second and quickly nodded.

"Yes please, can you make them on a purple background? Like a starry sky? I love the stars at night!" Ah, a fellow future daydreamer perhaps. She smiled from ear to ear and quickly nodded, she could definitely put the stars on a purple sky.

"Of course." She dipped her sponge in the paint and began the process, focusing completely on the task at hand. This really was turning into a great reunion.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p> 


	29. Step Up to the Plate, Coach!

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 (Step Up to the Plate, Coach)<p>

After the reunion, Skyler had gone to the hospital so Dr. Reed could fill her in on a possible schedule and when she could start while giving the school district two week's notice. PJ stayed home while his cousins Chuck, Ginger, and Taylor visited. Petunia was with Amanda and David, who were _seriously_ going to teach her to play Bridge. Charlotte had slipped out with Grace and was heading towards Spencer's apartment complex.

Regina texted her, saying that she'd been having a great day getting to know her birth father, that he wasn't so bad. They'd gone to see a movie, had lunch, took a stroll in some park hiking trail, where Spencer had to be sure her allergies wouldn't work up. They didn't. Now they were at his apartment complex and she'd decided take a nap before they did anything else.

The two girls were riding bikes, and Grace was questioning why she had to come along or why they were even heading over there. Charlotte had her plan of action in mind, especially considering Coach Walsh seemed like he actually _cared_. In that case, maybe he would listen to her. "I want to make sure he knows that he'd better treat Regina like a father should treat their daughter and not just be messing around." No one likes a faker, and if Spencer wasn't _serious_ about this fatherhood of his, then he was in deep trouble. If Alice didn't maim him and tear him limb from limb, she would do it herself. There was no chance in hell she would let him hurt Regina. Of course, judging by what her friend was saying, he actually _did_ seem to care. "I think he's been treating her like a daughter. Granted Alice has been against his seeing his daughter all these years, so maybe it isn't _all_ on him."

"Maybe." Grace pedaled a bit faster, pulling up beside Charlotte. This was still good bonding experience for the two cousins, so there was no reason for her _not_ to be there.

They turned into the apartment complex and started to lock their bikes with the nearest bike rack. The apartment complex looked like most, abundant with short green grass and a pool in the middle of the complex, sealed off for the winter. Spencer's apartment was the nearest, his green door had the number 409 at the top.

"Here we are." She felt a nervous pang inside and quickly brushed it away, opting to ignore it. She met Grace's gaze and smiled as she lifted her hand and knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened. Spencer stared down at her with surprise and curiosity. He had a brief bit of stubble on his face. He was wearing a T-Shirt with a horse pictured in the center, tucked into jeans with a brown belt. He looked much cleaner than he had been when she saw him the other day, probably wanted to give Regina a good impression. "Hi Coach Walsh, I wanted to talk to you, but didn't want to wait until a school day. Can I come in?"

He did have the opportunity to shut the door on her now, but she would just find him at his school whenever she got the chance. He raised an eyebrow and lifted his shoulders. "You're Regina's friend. Charlotte?" Was he trying to pretend he didn't recognize her? Everyone pretty much assumed she was from the Duncan family. Even Jo had recognized her! "Regina's asleep right now, I don't want to wake her up, she's exhausted."

"That's okay, let her sleep, I'm here to talk to you." He stepped to the side and motioned for her to come inside. She graciously entered, Grace followed. "This is my cousin, Grace. In case you were wondering. Our friend Dee is spending the weekend with her parents." Grace introduced herself and Spencer gave her a nod in return.

The inside of the apartment seemed rather simple. The living room was bright from the window letting in all the sunlight. The blinds were down. There was a small TV stand with a black television and cable box, whatever show was on was paused. There was a blue striped couch a few feet in front of the television and it was nestled against a wall that had a large opening and a counter with some mail on it. The opening revealed the small kitchen. The doorway into the kitchen led out into a small alcove where a workout bench was resting. Past the small area was a tiny hallway with one open door that led into the bathroom, and another door that was likely the bedroom.

"Nice place." She moved to the couch and glanced to her right, a longer couch of similar fabric was against the wall. Grace sat next to her and Spencer sat on the other couch. She looked to the television and saw it paused on a native American talking with a cowboy. Her eyebrows rose and her lip curled into a smile, she loved westerns. "So you're watching a western?"

"Yeah, it's an old classic, but a good one. Can I help you to a soda or glass of water?" Charlotte shook her head and leaned back against the couch, sighing quietly as she gathered her thoughts. There was so much she wanted to ask him, to talk about, and she was pretty sure neither Skyler or PJ would want her to be here.

"Do you know who I am?" She blurted out her question, almost unexpectedly. She didn't know what else to say, so why sit there in awkward silence? Spencer stared at her for a second. She figured he _had_ to know who she was, more than just 'Regina's friend', but maybe he'd been trying to ignore it. It was hard as hell for people to talk about this kind of stuff, that is, if they knew the Duncan family and the tragedy that happened. "And I mean besides me being Regina's best friend."

His face fell and his lips pulled back into a slight grimace. "Yeah, you're the youngest of the Duncan family, right? PJ's little sister…Do PJ and Skyler know you're here?"

"Not a clue."

"Would they want you to be here?"

"Probably not." He was avoiding her eyes, his face had become like rock, and his body was beginning to tremble. "You're not drinking? Ms. Wartheimer said you were a drunkard. You even hit on Skyler once while you were drunk…" He quickly turned his eyes towards her and swallowed hard. Maybe she'd struck a chord.

"I put my alcohol away and I'm attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings, but yes…I _used_ to be a drunkard." So he was actually trying to fix himself? She turned her gaze down to the glass coffee table in between them and saw several books and papers strewn about. Some were about being a father, others were about kicking alcohol dependency. Others were national geographic magazines. "When your sister passed and Alice came to me saying she was pregnant, everything just spiraled out of control for me. Of course your sister wouldn't have anything to do with me. Hell, I wouldn't want to have anything to do with myself back then either. I wasn't even allowed to go to your family's funeral…"

"Skyler and PJ were that pissed with you back then?"

"I cheated on your sister, I made one of their closest friends pregnant, so yes, they were plenty pissed with me." He clenched his eyes shut and leaned back on the sofa. His hand brushed across his forehead while his lungs rattled out a breath of air. She was beginning to feel sorry for him, never even able to _cope_ with the loss of the Duncan family. "I don't know what I was thinking when I hit on Skyler all that time ago, I went to work drunk and she was the first person who saw me. I mean once I threw up on school grounds, I was pretty much demanded to see the school nurse. I might have hit on anyone in that school, god knows." So, had the accident really messed him up so terribly? Was this just his way to cope?

"Yeah, who knows…I hope you're not still obsessed with Teddy, was that the reason for your years of being drunk? I know the reason you dated Regina's mom back then was in some messed up attempt to win Teddy back…"

"Part of it." He put his elbows to his legs and leaned forward, closing his hands in front of his face. "As for dating Alice, there was some hope that I'd win Teddy back, but not all of it." His eyes opened halfway and his sharpened gaze stared ahead at the wall. "I developed some very real feelings for her." Her eyes widened and her lips parted like a fish's, she wasn't expecting to hear that. In the back of her mind, she thought she heard a door open, but pushed it off. "I started to seriously care for her, one thing led to another and we had sex. We broke up because she caught wind that I first started dating her to win back her friend…"

"She wouldn't let you talk to her after that?"

"She was pretty pissed, Charlie."

"It's _Charlotte_, by the way…" He raised an eyebrow and turned his head to her, staring as though she had two heads. She took a deep breath and bowed her head. "Okay that might have been an inappropriate time to say that, sorry. Please continue…if you don't mind?" He took a slow breath and turned his gaze away from her. "You still try to win back my sis after that?"

"No. After being turned down by Alice, I kind of hid away from everyone like a coward. I realize _now_ I should have gone after her. I tried to remain friends with your family, but they wouldn't let me near. Dad had liquor stashed away in his cabinets and I turned to alcohol…"

"Ouch." He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Yeah. When I got the news that Alice was pregnant, I tried to be there. I wanted to be a father, but she wouldn't hear of it..."

"Because you drank?"

"Mostly, yes. She didn't think I deserved to be a father and didn't want a kid growing up with a drunkard dad." Of course, something like that might make matters worse. Poor guy probably bathed in alcohol at some point of time. The thing was a depressant and it did make people feel good. Maybe now that Alice was opening up to him a little, letting him see Regina, he could have something important to look after and stop drinking. "All these years, I kept trying to talk to her into letting me spend some time with Regina."

"So why the issue of child support?" He chuckled nervously and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his hands along his pants.

"I'm a proud man, I wanted to see my daughter. I didn't want to pay child support unless I had the chance to see her. The more Alice refused to let me see my daughter, the more I refused to send child support." Charlotte narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a long moment. Both Spencer and Alice were full of pride, weren't they?

"Geez, you two really would make a good couple. Neither of you wants to listen to the other person! Granted, you _know_ she's right. There's no way in hell you should spend time with Regina if your heart isn't in the right place." He lifted his eyes to her and frowned.

"I know. That's why I'm trying to change. I'm actually _trying_ here. That was the big deal the other day…"

"I'm glad to see that, because that brings me to why I'm here." He raised an eyebrow as she put her hands to her knees and gazed strongly into his eyes. "I wanted to remind you to keep Regina's best interest in mind, to treat her like a father would treat his daughter, and to have a full heart. Shape up, stop drinking, be responsible, and above all else, do whatever you can for her. I think that's what Alice wanted all this time, and that's what I'm going to tell you, because if you ever let her down…if you were to ever hurt her…It wouldn't just be her mother coming after you. Dee and I can be pretty dangerous when it comes to looking after our youngest sister."

His lips curved up and his eyes brightened for the moment. He nodded his head and inhaled. "I plan on it. Thank you for that, I guess. It is what Alice was telling me a while back. She did visit a few weeks ago…" She paused and her lips fell flat as his words reminded her of that pregnancy test.

"Yeah, you guys…"

"I know. She was yelling at me about that the other day too." So he knew about the pregnancy too? It must have been harsh to find out in such a manner, and maybe was even more of an eye opener than anything else could have been. She wondered if Regina knew yet.

"Right." She reached over and gently pat his arm, then pulled away. "Who knows, maybe if you shape up again, she'll date you again. It would be great if you two got back together, if anything, for Regina."

"She's truly a gift. My daughter…and I love her so much. I do, without any doubt."

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe there wasn't much need for me to be here, but I just wanted to come by. I had to be sure I knew you were an okay person."

"I understand, and I'm glad Regina has some good friends. Though from here, it might be best if you let Alice and myself work through everything. I'm going to be there for Regina, there's no doubt about that, and Alice has agreed, so long as I stay clean. I intend to remain clean from here on out."

"Good." It was time she left, she was satisfied with his responses. They sounded very genuine and his eyes gave away the truth that she suspected she was hearing. He did care, and that was what was important. "I'm going to go now."

"All right." He slowly rose to his feet and extended his hand. She stood and shook his hand. "Please tell Skyler and PJ I'm sorry about what happened back then. Also, I'm sorry about PJ's family…I never got to tell him that."

"I'll be sure to do that." Yeah, the minute she was certain they wouldn't kill her for actually seeking him out. "You miss them too, huh."

"I think everyone that's been involved with them…misses them. They were good people, and your sister was even more special of a person than you know. You have her heart, I think. That's important." She smiled and her cheeks started to turn red. Her heart was bursting with pride and her eyes were beginning to water. "Don't ever forget how wonderful they were, I know I won't."

"Thank you, Coach." She slowly started toward the door, stopping just before touching the doorknob. She looked back to see him walking towards the bathroom. "Hey." He paused and glanced back. "You know I'm dating the school's running back on the football team?"

"So?"

"He and my school's football team are going to kick your school's butts." She smirked at him and he started to laugh. The sadness in his tone left and was replaced by a determined feeling.

"Whatever you say. That's what Regina says, but I'm training my kids to be pros, so you tell your boyfriend that he'd better make sure his team are full of pros as well."

"Oh I will. Goodbye Coach Walsh."

"Bye." She smiled and watched him hurry into the bathroom. She and Grace stepped outside and stopped next to a stairwell. She looked at Grace and smiled. "So he seems to really be trying."

"Yeah, but it's good that you're looking out for Regina. You're a good friend to do that."

"Thanks." The front door opened and they turned to see Regina in the doorway. She was smiling and her eyes were wet with tears. Charlotte froze, she was concerned if Regina heard all that. "Regina? I thought you were napping."

"I was, woke up to go to the bathroom and I heard you talking…" She stepped out and hugged Charlotte close. "Thanks for looking out for me, Charlotte. I wanted to say that…just thanks." She smiled at her friend and slowly rubbed her back.

"Hey. You, me, Dee, we're sisters…we have to look out for one another. I wanted to make sure you'd be happy and that your dad wouldn't end up being just another deadbeat or asshole."

"Thanks, and you know, he's actually _not_…I mean, I was afraid of what I'd experience with him, but he's been so great today…We're about to go out to this farm and I get to ride some horses!" Charlotte laughed and crossed her arms, smirking playfully. Her mother would _not_ be happy about that, so many opportunities for Regina's asthma to start up.

"And just what would your mother say to this?"

"Oh she doesn't mind. Exercise and doing things that can make my lungs stronger is a good thing. She says if I know how to handle my asthma and when to be alert, then I stand a much better chance of not being affected." Regina tapped her chin and inhaled deeply. "By the way, Mom and Dad have both told me some _big_ news." Her eyebrows rose as Regina bounced once. "I'm going to get to be an older sister!"

"You know about that? I saw your mom's test on the table the other day…"

"Yeah, they told me this morning actually, when Dad came to pick me up. They sat down and talked about it with me. I was shocked at first, but, I think I'm okay with it…" Charlotte smiled and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you Regina. I'm glad you're taking it well."

"Well, as well as I can. I kind of want them to get together, but I don't know if they will or not." She took a quick pause and pointed her finger to Charlotte, smirking slightly. "And that's not an invitation for you to meddle either. If anything _does_ happen, it would be better if it happened _naturally_." She laughed and put her hand to her chest, making a mock gasping noise.

"What? Me, meddle? _Never!_"

"I'm serious."

"I know, and don't worry, I won't say anything." The parent trap was still a classic movie that inspired many people, herself included. How she would love to pull a stunt like that for Alice and Coach Walsh, but she did know better. "But for the record, if you could get them to start dating, I bet if we can make them wind up going to the same restaurant together and-"

"Charlotte!" Regina put her hands to her hips and Charlotte smiled at her. Her friend's tone was stern, and it definitely got the message across.

"No worries, I got it. You have fun today with your dad."

"I will. You know, my dad has really good lungs, I think that's why my asthma isn't as bad as Mom's or the rest of her family…" This was good news indeed, maybe even her sibling would wind up not having problems with asthma. From what she understood, Coach Walsh did come from a long line of athletes and musicians, so they naturally had strong lungs. "After the horse riding, Dad's going to take me hiking. I'm _think_ I'm going to start working out to make my lungs stronger. Do you think I should?" Well the tennis definitely would help, so working out would also add to that lungpower.

"I think you can do whatever you want to do, and if it helps strengthen you, go for it."

"Great! Dad wants to try and help me strengthen my lungs, so maybe one day I won't have to worry about lugging around an inhaler wherever I go…" It could also help her confidence too, since Regina always had been a shy girl because of that asthma problem. She put her hands to Regina's shoulders and smiled into her eyes.

"You're already becoming a stronger person, Dee and I take notice to that. We're proud of you too, I don't think you would have joined the tennis team a year ago." Regina smiled and hugged Charlotte again.

"Thanks." Regina looked to Grace and waved. "You're her cousin?"

"Yes," Grace replied, waving back. "It's great to meet you!"

"Did you come on your own will or did she drag you along with her?" Grace laughed and Charlotte's face fell flat.

"She practically _begged_ me to come along, I just _had_ to come."

"Yep, she tends to do that with me and with Dee. Sometimes Dee is able to thwart her plans…I'm not as strong willed." Grace laughed again with Regina. Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hah, hah, making fun of me now, I see. I think we should go…" Grace waved her hand in the air and grinned.

"I want to talk to Regina."

"Fine…" She wasn't going to win this one, so there was no use in fighting it.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think?<p> 


	30. Dealing with Trouble

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 (Dealing With Trouble)<p>

On Sunday, after the relatives had gone home, Mason and Charlotte were hanging out with Dee at a café. Dee was going on and on about how much fun she had with her parents on Saturday. Charlotte was more than happy to hear about her day. Mason, on the other hand, had mentioned how irritated Emmett had been over having to scrub the face paint off his son. That stuff was difficult to get off!

The group was in a far booth at the back of the café, with Mason and Charlotte in the same seat while Dee was sitting opposite to them. They were sipping on soda and eating soup. "So, aside from Mason's uncle being severely irritated by face paint, and my _awesome_ day with my family, how was _your_ family day, Charlotte? Regina told me you went to see Coach Walsh after that."

"Yeah I did, and the reunion was awesome. Coach Walsh doesn't seem like all that of a bad guy. Plus, he really wants to help Regina grow stronger." She thought about what the coach had said in regards to the football team, then looked over to Mason with a smirk. "Oh by the way Mason, Coach Walsh says your team better be made of _pros_ if they hope to beat _his_ team." Mason, who had been sipping his soda, started laughing and coughing. She pat his back, sighing as he eventually managed to stop coughing on the drink.

"Please, everyone knows _we_ are always going to win. His school doesn't stand a chance." He spooned his soup and closed his eyes. She gazed at him, amused by his confident response. God she loved that. She started to enter a dream-like state of mind and quickly shook her head, tearing her gaze away. She was actually trying to fight off the whole daydreaming problem, it was beginning to become an irritant.

"Well when's your next game?"

"Next week, last game of the season. The thirteenth" How appropriate that the last game of the season be scheduled during finals week, but it wasn't surprising. "Everyone's been training hard." She moved her eyes along his arm and pulled her lips back. He _did_ look stronger this year, so she could definitely see the effects of his training. She heard Dee clear her throat and quickly turned away, mentally thanking her friend.

"I bet you guys will win. No doubt. I can't wait till the next semester starts!" She was starting to talk a bit faster, but she didn't mind as long as it kept her from entering that dreamer state. "So Dee, have you asked out that guy in science class yet?" Dee's face turned red and she quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm not ready to do that. I'm just waiting. Though some of the jocks, no offense Mason-" Mason waved it off with his hand and she gave a quick nod. Most of the football team didn't care to be referred to as 'jocks', but at the same time, Mason wasn't one that gave a damn. "-have taken it upon themselves to ask me out."

"So you've not accepted? Why not?" She lifted her shoulders and slowly rubbed her neck. It didn't seem like she wanted to talk too much about the topic, or at least, didn't want to talk about something in front of Mason.

"I don't…trust football players that much." Charlotte pressed her lips together and pointed to Mason, who raised up an eyebrow. Dee cleared her throat and shook her head once more. "Mason's different. Most football players are one of two things, total egotistical assholes that think they're better than anyone else, much like rich boys actually, or they're sex crazed maniacs who are just looking for a good lay. Again…much like rich boys." Mason laughed and brought another spoonful of his soup to his lips.

"I can't argue with that," he replied. He swallowed his soup and looked at Dee with careful eyes. "I'm not like that in any way, but I can't deny that a lot of my teammates _are_ like that. The Quarterback isn't, he doesn't even care about the head cheerleader, isn't stupid, nor does he concern himself with the whole dating thing. He's not egotistical, neither are his two friends always hanging with him…which I think is why those three just hang with each other and not the other members of the team, they're not jerks."

"I _guess_…"

"Also, I _am_ a bit wealthy, thanks to my Uncle's work, but he got that by earning it and always tells me that I need to earn my money rather than rely on his, so I don't rely on his money. When I'm old enough to start looking for a job, I'm going to do that." Dee raised an eyebrow and sipped her soda while Charlotte gazed in awe of Mason, she was loving this guy more and more!

"So, you don't get an allowance? Is that what you're saying?"

"Well, maybe one hundred a month…that's not bad." He was right, wealthy people usually got way more than that per month. Even Dee got near three hundred every month. She never much of it, but that didn't take away from the fact that she still had a wealthy allowance. "It used to be like fifty a month, and that's only the sum…I have a knack of overspending. I get like twenty two dollars and fifty cents every week. Uncle Emmett says that if I don't stop spending, he's not _raising_ my allowance next time, but cutting it altogether."

"Ouch."

"Yeah…but not all rich kids are the same, and not all football players are jerks."

"Okay Mason. I'll agree with you on the football part. I'll even go so far as to say football players and jocks can be rather intelligent, which is something that does attract me, but as for the rich kids? No…I still haven't seen any wealthy boy, minus you, that hasn't tried to grab, flirt, hit on, grope, or just simply _hit_. They all want whatever they want, and expect a woman to be submissive, and if they're _not_, then by god, that rich boy's going to get whatever the hell they want!"

Charlotte saw her chest moving in and out rapidly and started to push her hands forward in the air, hoping to calm her. "Okay Dee, take a breath. It's okay…" Dee met her eyes and slowly breathed in. Mason didn't know what the problem was, and that was no reason to take it out on him. It was also no reason to be upset with Dee over getting upset. "Relax, that guy is not…" She glanced over to see a boy, around their age, if not a bit older, walking towards the table. He had a smug look on his face and shaggy black hair. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform for some wealthy private school. He seemed to fit the description that Dee told her about the guy that tried to hit her for not giving in to his advances. "Crap…"

"What?" Dee put her hands to the table and lifted her eyebrows while Mason slowly glanced over. "What's wrong Charlotte?" Dee glanced back and paled when she saw the boy. "Not him…Anyone but Eric…" The boy smirked at her and wagged his eyebrows as he stepped next to the table. Charlotte growled, but kept her rage inside. Though, she was like a volcano just waiting to explode.

"Fancy meeting you here, Dee-ann."

"It's _Dee_. Just _Dee_. I will seriously maim _anyone_ that calls me Dee-ann. However, you, I'll maim on sight…" Charlotte could see the fear and disgust in her eyes, there was no way she would want to mess with him. "My friend knows karate."

"Yes. I'm sure she does." Eric waved his hand in the air, brushing off Dee's statement. Charlotte narrowed her eyes and Mason looked to her, pointing at Eric as if to ask who this guy was. Even Mason could likely detect the growing animosity in the girls. "Anyway, I would _like_ for you to reconsider my offer after that _embarrassing_ moment a few months ago."

"Screw off." Dee turned back to her soup and quickly moved her spoon up to her lips. Charlotte definitely wanted this guy to leave, and soon, she didn't need her brother investigating this prick's death next. Not only that, but she didn't feel comfortable being all the way in the back of the restaurant, they were pretty much out of view of anyone else in the place, _and_ Mason was on the outside of the booth while she was against the wall. If Mason knew what a prick this guy was, it was likely that _he_ would be the one attacking. Of course, there had been someone a couple booths behind working on some homework, she wasn't sure if the guy was still there, last she saw, he looked like the school's quarterback. How interesting, if it _were _him. Dee's expression remained nonchalant as she issued her next threat, "Unless you want to be kicked in the balls, I suggest you leave. Now."

Eric's expression flashed to anger for a split second, but went away as soon as it appeared. He cleared his throat and pushed his dangerous hands into his pocket. "Please reconsider, I would like to extend my apologies for my ill behavior. I did not mean to give the impression that I was raised by a pair of wolves." Dee slowly turned her head towards him and narrowed her eyes. Charlotte sighed and glanced off towards the right, her back had been pressed against the wall, so she was glancing at the booths behind theirs. The person just four booths behind, right next to the opening to the bathrooms, had closed the textbook they were reading and was staring at Eric with curiosity. It _was_ the school quarterback!

"Eric, I don't want anything to do with you. Please _leave_."

"We need to talk. Can we talk in private? Maybe ask these two to go somewhere else?" Mason and Charlotte snapped their glares up to the wealthy boy and Dee merely scoffed.

"The _last_ thing I'm going to do is tell them to leave me alone here with _you_. Do you take me to be an idiot? If your answer is yes, I'm going to smack you silly. I only get my _looks_ from my mother, most everything else comes from my dad, and that includes my brain. Not to insult the good woman, I do love my mother to death."

"Yes, your parents are great people."

"My dad should have sued your ass. He decided to be _nice_, plus, you didn't actually strike me, so I don't know how good of a case it would have made…"

"What? A man striking a woman? Please, if women had any sense, they wouldn't _have_ to be struck sometimes." Charlotte's rage flared up in that moment and Mason started to get up, but she quickly put her hand to his arm and shoved her anger down. He gave her a look of concern, not able to tolerate that statement, but it still wouldn't be right to start a fight. Dee was already acting though, she'd jumped from her booth and slapped her hand straight across his face.

"You _asshole!_ How dare you talk to me like that! You think you know me? You think because you're a snotty little spoiled rich k-_brat_, that you-" Eric recoiled by slapping her across the face. Dee gasped and fell back into the booth, her hand flew to her cheek as his enraged eyes burned into her. Mason was about to shoot up, and so was Charlotte, but just before even Eric could pounce on his target, he was tackled to the ground by the quarterback that had been watching. Dee gasped and quickly eyed the scene as Charlotte and Mason remained frozen.

"What gives you the right to talk down to women?" The muscled quarterback asked, punching Eric straight in the face. Eric moaned as the football star glared directly into his eyes. "It's people like you that piss me off. Is it because you are rich that you think you can just strike a woman, or maybe you're just an insecure little shit who has parents typically staying the hell away from you because they're too rich to give a damn about their own son? Which is it?"

"Get…off, this isn't any of your business."

"No. No it isn't my business, you're right…" The quarterback lifted him to his feet, then proceeded to slam him into the table next to him, pressing him hard against the polished oak. Mason cheered him on while the girls remained still, though Dee was actually smiling. Mason called the quarterback _Kevin_, so now they knew his name. "I was minding my business, doing my homework, and I saw you treating this girl over here like she was less than a human being. So instantly, my mind clicks, and I think you should be treated just the same, and if no one else was going to do it, _I would_."

"Actually I was thinking about it, Kevin."

"Not now Mason." Eric struggled and glared up at him.

"I'll sue you for everything you got."

"You won't be getting much, I've traded money for an education and hopefully a future in football." Kevin, Charlotte knew he was just about the same age as Dee, if not a year or two older. "You apparently don't have any smarts whatsoever."

"I'll have you know, I go to a private school!"

"Oh wow, because your parents can _afford_ it?" Dee asked, finally deciding to pull herself together and join in the fight. For this to happen, Charlotte knew Kevin must have impressed her. Usually she didn't bother to join in something like this. She pushed herself up and walked over to the table, glaring at Eric. "I bet you don't even know how to tie your own shoes without making your butler tie them for you!"

"Know your place, bitch…" Kevin clicked his tongue and punched Eric in the back, causing him to scream out. He grabbed the back of Eric's hair and pulled him up, turning him towards Dee.

"You apologize to her right now, ass-wipe. Maybe she'll take pride on you enough _not_ to report you to her father…or have you forgotten who that guy is?" Eric's face started to pale and he started blubbering like an idiot. "Yeah that's what I thought. Get the hell out of here before I beat the shit out of you." He pushed Eric, who stopped to stare back at him. Once he raised his fist, the wealthy kid took off running. Kevin looked to Dee and studied her face for a moment. Her cheek was slightly red and swollen from where Eric hit her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I could have taken him, but thanks for standing up for me there, Kevin." Charlotte raised an eyebrow and stared at her friend, taken aback, Dee _knew_ the Quarterback? Then again, since she was on the cheerleading squad, she probably did, but she assumed Kevin wasn't one to hang out with the cheerleaders, and he wasn't. He was almost never seen talking to them, always off doing some homework or reading some book. Hell, he even submitted some well written articles and stories to the school newspaper, he was definitely a writer. "What are you doing here?"

"Working on some algebra. Hate math."

"I would have thought you'd be working on some story. You come here often?"

"All the time, this is like my homework spot. Have to get some silence somewhere."

"I can understand that." Dee raised her hand to her face, gently brushing over the sore spot. She winced and her fingers quickly recoiled. "It's tender…" She lifted her eyes skywards and sighed. "There goes hoping it doesn't bruise and mom blowing a gasket. She's the biggest worrier there is."

"Just be honest with you. Has that guy been a problem for you?" Dee caught her breath for the moment and looked over to Charlotte. Charlotte caught a hint of upset in her friend's eyes and felt her heart cry out. Something was definitely wrong, this guy _had_ been a bigger problem. Was that it?

"Well, no sense in keeping it to myself anymore I guess…but yes, I've seen him around a couple times in the past couple of months…" A stalker? This guy was stalking her? Charlotte took a sip of her drink and closed her eyes, pushing down the rage stirring inside her chest. She wanted to find Eric and tear his head off. Wasn't her father now the Police Chief? What person, in their right mind, would stalk the Police Chief's daughter?

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Not like anyone would do anything about it…"

"I would." His response was so plain, so blunt, and very impressive. He spoke his mind apparently. Now, how did Dee know him? She didn't want to interrupt, but it was irritating feeling like she was just a shadow.

"Hey, you two, I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" Dee and Kevin glanced over. "_How_ do you two know each other?" Dee chuckled nervously and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Well, we met when we were younger, just a random thing, his mom's a police officer that worked with my dad at one point. We've talked here and there a couple times through school…mostly in passing, and we've had some classes together through the years…" She raised an eyebrow to her friend and slowly nodded, understanding that there were people in everyone's lives that weren't talked about to best friends, and clearly Kevin was one of them. "Also, you know that one guy I told you about in my science class?"

"Yeah?" She never remembered Dee telling her any _names_. Probably because she was just embarrassed by it. She described him as someone with shaggy brown hair, similar to Nicolas Cage in his younger days, a slight muscular build, sharp face, and deep blue eyes. As well as, besides the muscular build, he seemed to be an intelligent man, which had impressed Dee, who always thought muscular men were not very smart. Upon this thinking, Charlotte turned her eyes to Kevin and froze. He had long, shaggy hair with bangs that fell in front of his piercing blue gaze. He had a stubbly goatee and a bit of a muscular build. _He_ was the science guy she had her eyes on? Her jaw fell and she quickly looked over to Dee. "Okay Dee, _we_ are going to talk about this later, but first…Mason and I need to go home."

"We-we do?" Mason asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"No, please stay," Dee quickly moved over to the table and put her hands firmly against it. She was breathing a bit harder and her eyes were filled with panic. "I don't want to go back home right now, but I really don't want to be alone. What if that one guy's still here? Still watching?" Charlotte _had_ wanted to leave Dee to be alone with the guy she was into, but when she put it like that, she felt a bit guilty about even thinking of doing such a thing. She was sure Eric was gone, but by that respect, there wasn't any way to be certain of that.

"Okay fine, but you _need_ to tell your dad about Eric."

"I can't, what if he tells his parents, what if Mom loses her social status because he stirs up some big demeaning story? He seems like the type! I don't want mom to lose her status!" Kevin moved over to her and gently rubbed her back. She lifted her head and turned her gaze back to him.

"I doubt your parents care more about their status than they care about you," he replied. "The kid's a prick and there's not much to be done about him other than getting a restraining order" Restraining orders had become much more severe over the last twelve years. Now, the consequences of breaking the said order was a five thousand dollar fine along with two years of jail time. If released and breaking the restraining order a _second _time, the penalty was automatically doubled. This happened each time.

"I guess….would-would you like to sit down with us?" Dee quickly looked to her friends and smiled half-heartedly. "You don't mind if he sits with us, do you?" Mason shook his head and Charlotte smiled at her, there was absolutely no problem with him sitting there. Kevin smiled back at her and started walking towards his table.

"Just let me grab my textbook."

"All right." Charlotte watched her friend slide into the booth. She was already up to something. She gazed past Dee and frowned when she spotted Eric in the distance, standing at the front cash register and watching with narrow eyes. She cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Dee, you _will_ tell your dad, right?" She slowly pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She was about to text Dee's father. Dee cared about her enough to text Skyler when she was in trouble, and she cared enough about Dee to text _her_ parents when _she_ could be in danger.

"Yes, I will…"

"Okay." Kevin moved back into the booth with his algebra textbook. She watched as Dee looked to his homework and pointed at a question that it seemed like he was having difficulty with. As they discussed the question, Charlotte quickly texted Dee's father.

_"That rich kid that hurt Dee five months ago just showed up at the café we're at and hit her. A friend tackled him and scared him off, but he's still in the restaurant and watching Dee right now…she wants to personally talk to you about him later, so don't mention this text, but could you _please_ send someone over here? This guy is seriously creeping me out and I don't want Dee to have any more problems with him…"_

The text was received with great care, as five minutes later, Mr. Dooley himself came walking into the restaurant as though he'd just decided to stop by the café and have himself a cup of coffee. His hands were in his pant pockets and his eyes were narrow. When Eric saw him, he didn't take the time to run, and was quickly apprehended by Dee's _very pissed off_ father. By apprehended, it truly meant, he dragged Eric from the restaurant, threw him in the back of a squad car, and drove off.

After that, she just hoped Dee would tell her parents about Eric. If anything, it could at least kick some sense into Eric to leave her the hell alone. If not, restraining orders were always possible _and_ more feared now than they were some time ago.

Dee checked her phone after a few minutes and lifted her eyebrows. "I just got a text from mom and dad, they want me to come home as soon as I can…I guess now would be a good time to talk to them about Eric…"

* * *

><p>Ooh yeah, Trouble found them, and now trouble's gonna find Eric. In brighter news, Dee may have just landed herself a stud.<p> 


	31. When Mama Bears Attack

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N: This is going to be the second time a chapter is in someone else's perspective, and the first it's of a parent. You will see why.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 (When Mama Bears Attack)<p>

"Oh my god, your face!" Debbie exclaimed as Dee sat upon the couch. Her daughter's face was red and swollen, and beginning to purple. Did that man hit her so hard? Who would do such a thing to _her_ daughter! She rushed over to Dee and hurried her gaze to her husband, who was looking almost as furious as she was panicked. "Rick! Get an ice pack!"

Fear, anger, hate, concern, it all crashed through her veins as she met her daughter's sad gaze. She brought a delicate hand to her daughter's hair and groomed it back. This was all her fault, she was certain of it. Rick and Dee had both been telling her since she found out about what Eric had done the first time that it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help it. It was how she was, she constantly blamed herself for _everything_. If Rick burned dinner, it was her fault because she distracted him. If Dee was late for school, it was her fault for not waking up in time to be sure Dee could get there. Now this, this was all her fault. She was running this through her head constantly. If she hadn't thrown those god-awful balls, Dee would never have encountered that Eric.

"Mom, it's okay, I'm fine…" Tears streaked Debbie's face as she gingerly touched the bruised cheek. The minute her fingers made contact, Dee recoiled and winced. She gasped and put her hand to her own face, trying to choke back an angry sob.

"We're rich, they're going to think your father's abusing you! That boy did this to you, didn't he? Eric." Dee moved her eyes to the side and slowly nodded her head. Anger continued to rise up in her heart as she slowly closed her eyes. Eric Powers, if he ever laid another hand on her daughter, he wasn't going to be seeing the light of day again.

Rick came through with a bag of frozen peas, which was said to work better than an ice pack. Dee took the bag and slowly put it to her face, cringing, then sighing as it started to comfort her. "He's been stalking me, Mom…for the past few months, I've been seeing him watching me."

"What…" The air around her grew very still, the house quiet, as though waiting for a storm to devastate everything around her. "And he's chosen today to make his move?" If Dee's friends hadn't been there, what would have come of her poor daughter? No, this wouldn't stand. It couldn't. "My baby…" She hugged Dee close and started trembling, she was beginning to be unable to contain that rage and the guilt. "I'm sorry Dee, I never should have thrown those damned parties."

"It's not your fault mom, you didn't know…and I should have told you and Dad from the start…" Dee's face grew stiff and her lips fell flat. "Can I go lie down? I want to talk to you guys about this later, right now I'm tired and I need some rest…"

"Yes. Anything." She released her daughter and watched as the girl walked upstairs to her room. Her hands closed firmly as she turned her angry eyes to her husband. Rick was running his finger along his brown mustache, probably trying to comprehend what was coming next. Her heart slammed against her chest as she turned fully towards him and spoke slowly, the sound of murder in her voice. "Rick. _Where_ is Eric?" Rick raised an eyebrow at her and slowly lowered his arm.

"What are you thinking, Debbie."

"I want to know where he is. Then I want you to go to the courts and get a goddamn restraining order, _now_." Her voice took a menacing tone as she pointed her finger to the door. She wasn't taking any prisoners. "Did you arrest him, or did you take him home? Which is it?" Rick took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I didn't have anything to arrest him on at the time. He can't get arrested for slapping someone, unfortunately…but he can get a restraining order…he's at home with his parents, who practically _begged_ me not to do anything to him." She narrowed her eyes and let a growl tear from her lips.

"You're serious?"

"They threatened to slander your name so the other wealthy people in town will stop associating with you. Apparently they think you've raised a beast."

"Oh _I've_ raised a 'beast', have I? _I've_ raised a monster? Is that _so?_ Well if they want a monster, they're going to _get_ a monster!" It was the last straw, she swiftly turned to the door and started heading out.

"Debbie, don't do anything you might-"

"Just get that restraining order, Rick! I don't give a shit what happens to that little monster of theirs or what people think about me. _Nobody_ hurts _my_ daughter and gets away with it!" After walking to her car, she sent a text out to the mothers of her daughter's friends, who were good friends of hers as well. _"Alice, Skyler, meet me at this address in five minutes…"_

She drove to the corner of the street where the Powers lived, Skyler and Alice were close behind. When she stepped out of her car, they walked up to her, both concerned. "What's going on?" Skyler asked. Alice leaned up against the car, crossing her arms over.

"I need someone with a calm head to hold me back. This little _prick_ has been stalking my daughter, has laid his hands on her, and quite frankly I've had enough of it!" Alice and Skyler exchanged anxious glances that quickly turned to an upset, they both cared about Dee as much as they cared for their own daughters. "Now his parents are claiming that _I've _raised a monster because she won't 'accept' his advances!"

"What nerve!" Alice proclaimed. "If someone did that to my daughter, I'd have their heads handed to me on a silver platter!" Skyler nodded her head and glared at the house before them.

"I know how it feels to have someone stalking your child, fortunately I _think_ Mason's scared the brat away. You should get a restraining order, it won't do much good to do anything to the kid." Debbie scoffed and pushed herself forward, beginning her strong walk towards the front door. Skyler and Alice followed close behind.

"I don't intend to do anything to the little devil, but if I do see him, hold me back…" She lifted her hand and started slamming her fist into the door. After about three blows, Skyler put her hand onto her wrist and pulled her arm down. Debbie closed her eyes and started shaking her shoulders, huffing out her anger. "Right, I'll relax." Skyler moved her hand back and Alice chuckled nervously.

"You'd better hold onto her Sky, I think she's about to lunge for the throat of whoever opens that door. If she latches on, there's no letting go." Damn right she would, but she knew better than that. She would have had time to cool off.

"I won't do anything. I _just_ want to _talk_." The door opened up and an overweight woman with a round face and jet black curly hair stood before them. She blinked at Debbie and smiled warily. "Hello Martha, may we come in? I feel it's imperative that we talk."

"Why of course, Debbie…" The woman's voice had an uncertain tone to it, so Debbie figured she knew she was in trouble. "I just made some tea…"

"I don't care for tea." She walked inside, her girls following close behind. She wasn't in the mood to be polite, either. She raised her daughter to be polite and was, herself, raised to be polite as well, but right now she couldn't give a damn. Her cell phone buzzed, Rick must have finally texted her the photos taken of Dee's bruise. She would have to keep them safe. "I think you know exactly why I'm here, Martha. I am in a foul mood…" She reached into her pocket and removed her cell phone. When she looked, her stomach flipped. Dee's bruise was flared up so badly that it angered her more so. She turned the phone to Martha just as Eric stepped into the living room, pausing with a sweat as he spotted the mothers. "Your _son_ did this to my daughter, and _you_ claim that my Dee is a monster?"

"Oh my…" Martha took one glance at the photo, then moved her eyes away, smiling with an innocent smile that Debbie wanted so badly to smack off the woman's face. "Well, I don't know how you're raising your daughter, but where we come from, she's not supposed to speak out against a man."

"_Excuse me_? Fuck this!" She didn't use language often, it wasn't 'ladylike' to curse, but this was just one of those rare moments when she lost her head. She started to lunge forward, but both Alice and Skyler grabbed her wrists. Martha's eyebrows rose as the women consoled Debbie. "I don't know what century _you're_ living in that a woman can't have a right to her own opinion! Your little monster attacked _my_ daughter, tried to assault her five months ago, stalked her, and hit her in front of her friends! If anyone's a monster, it sure as hell isn't _my_ child!"

"It was to _my_ understanding that my son was asking your daughter for a date when some man overpowered him at your daughter's request." Debbie growled and Alice rolled her eyes.

"We have three witnesses that can say otherwise," Alice commented. She knew the situation from Charlotte telling Regina, then Regina telling her. "Let's also not forget that a restaurant has cameras. Every business owner _needs_ to have security cameras, and this is why! So do you really want to argue who's at fault here, lady? I'll wager a security cam never lies." Alice took a look at Eric, who was frozen in place, and narrowed her eyes. "I've seen him before." Debbie arched her eyebrow and looked over to her friend with growing curiosity.

"You have? When?"

"At the store. I've seen him about three or four times, my security personnel kept thinking he was a potential shoplifter. He never bought anything, never took anything, but he only came around whenever Dee and the girls came into the store. He'd just follow them down the aisles, hiding around the corner…" The bile began rising up Debbie's throat as she turned her glare onto Eric. Skyler hummed and stared at the boy for a moment.

"I've seen him on school grounds. He's not a student there, but he's definitely been on the campus. Mostly during cheerleading practice and pep rallies." Martha started to pale. Debbie's lips grew flat and her heart was speeding to powerful levels, at this point if her friends weren't strong enough, she was about to tear away from them and pounce that little brat.

"You really have been stalking my daughter! Ooh, if I didn't have the self control…" She growled and tore her right arm from Skyler, pointing ferociously at Martha. "And you…go ahead and tell your _fucking_ friends all about me, slander me as much as you like, I don't care, but you _better_ leave my daughter _out_ of this, or so help me! Don't forget who my husband is! If you think we won't sue your son for battery, you for slander and defamation, then you have another surprise coming, you haughty…haughty…" She stammered on her words, but still let it come out, "Bitch!"

Alice and Skyler stared at her with complete surprise as the air grew into a deafening silence. Debbie knew Martha couldn't do squat to her. All Martha's family wealth and status didn't come from anything they _earned_, only inheritance. She wasn't a powerful person in the town, not like Rick. So it would be to her best interest _not_ to do anything that could ruin her own status, if she cared about statuses so much. At this point, Debbie didn't care, she'd be more than willing to sue the pants off this woman. Suck her dry of every single penny if she had to. Her chest heaved and her muscles tensed, she was like a lioness waiting for a perfect moment to strike. Praise be the heavens above that Alice and Skyler weren't going to let her do anything that could get her into serious trouble.

Martha put her hand to her chest and gasped, as if she'd just been grossly offended. "Well I _never_." Oh, never been talked to in such a manner, was it? Typical. "What would the families think of you coming into my house and attacking me in such a vile manner?" Debbie growled and clenched her fists, preparing herself to strike, but Skyler calmed her by putting a hand to her shoulder. Skyler looked to the woman and narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously? You're still threatening Debbie's 'status' among her friends like a shallow bitch? First of all, you let her in here, so she didn't come in here and attack you. Second of all…Don't you know what matters is family, and _true_ friends that would never leave her because some pompous woman was slandering her name. As for you, I'd be more worried about your own reputation if word got out about your son. You seem like a woman who cares about reputation so much, and since you do, it only makes sense that you would raise your son to be anyone other than an asshole who disrespects women in private _and_ public. Right? Apparently not, apparently you care more about your own _wealth_ than you care about anyone else."

Dee tore herself from her friends and stepped close to Martha, keeping her hands at her side and her glare locked with the woman. "Maybe someone else would care if you started tearing them apart by generating lies about their children, but you know what? Your son attacks my daughter, you try to cover it up by threatening _my_ reputation…you think I'm going to care? Really? You just crossed the _wrong_ mother. I don't need my wealth, I don't need my status, everything that's important to me, I _have_." She smacked her hands against her chest and bounced them off, taking a slight step back and pointing to the two women behind her. "I have friends that aren't fake or _plastic_. I have a family that I love and that loves me back. I'm _not_ insecure about myself, about who _I_ am, and I don't need the validation of others to convince me that I'm a worthy, valuable human being. Even my husband knows to treat me with respect, and in turn, I can treat him with a mutual respect. Can _you_ say the same about yourself? Hmm? Tell me, how many of your 'friends' would stick around for you in the time of need, Martha? How many? Honestly, I want an answer."

Martha opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. She had nothing and Debbie knew it. Martha was, and always had been, one of the most insecure women in town. The woman was your typical high school 'Teen Queen' who relied on friends and relationships with shallow, vague people that would instantly turn on her once she said or did anything that she didn't agree with. Even Martha's husband walked all over her, and she _let_ him. There was no respect there, none whatsoever. For Debbie, hell, there were some wealthy empowered people out there who _were_ true friends to her and would stand beside her no matter what someone like Martha said. For Martha, it wasn't like that, she came across just as shallow to them as anyone else.

Debbie was livid, she couldn't contain her anger, so much that she was actually looking less and less of an elegant and refined woman. Did it matter? What would Martha do if her own kid had to go through the same stuff that Dee was going through? Probably nothing. "You can't say a damn thing, can you, Martha? Now I actually _pity_ your son for having such a shallow mother that couldn't raise him to treat women with respect…but how could he, after seeing how little respect his own mother has for other people? How could he know how to respect anyone? You don't even know how to respect _yourself_."

She felt Alice put her hand to her shoulder and met her friend's gaze, both Skyler and Alice felt it was time to leave, and she agreed. There would be no more use in staying here. Debbie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing down her anger. She could forgive Martha for being a shallow bitch, she could forgive Eric for hurting her daughter, but damn it to hell if she was going to curb her tongue or impair justice. That alone would just be damaging to her own 'reputation'.

"You know what Martha?"

"What?"

"I'm going to leave now…you? You're not worth the time it takes getting mad and yelling at. You're just not worth it. You're so spoiled, so selfish, you don't even care when your own son decides to emotionally and physically hurt an innocent person. If anyone's raising a monster, a future murderer, abuser, _rapist_, it's you…not me. Martha. You _will_ be hearing from my lawyer and Eric will be served a restraining order. Go ahead and tell everyone how bad of a mother I am, just as long as you know they'll know about your son, because I _am_ going to inform the parents in this town just how badly your son treats his women. I shudder to think of the mothers would feel that have little girls that he would be coming around. It's in my good nature to warn people of a danger, Martha…and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"And just how do you plan on doing that? I hardly think you'd be anything less than a hypocrite by going around and telling people these things…"

"Oh don't misunderstand, I don't intend to do that." Debbie waved her finger in the air and chuckled softly. No, she would never go door to door and turn what happened to her daughter into a big publicity stunt like that. "No, but considering my husband _is_ the Police Chief, reporters will be flocking, and neither my husband nor my daughter _have_ to make a statement. I can, and you know what I can say? I can say one sentence, one sentence that _wouldn't_ be deemed slander, because it's true, and that one sentence can turn people away from you and your son. Hell, I don't even have to read the papers and they'll know what monster your son has become. 'Boy Assaults Denver Police Chief's Daughter'." Martha paled and staggered backwards as Debbie put her hands to her waist, narrowing her glare.

"D-Don't sue Debbie. Please?" Martha chuckled nervously and Debbie exhaled slowly. "I'd be ruined, my reputation shattered!" Seriously? She was _still_ worried about reputation? God, how far would this woman go to save her own skin? What about her son? Shouldn't she be more worried about her _son_? Shouldn't she at least try to discipline the little piece of shit? Debbie's brow furrowed and she slowly turned towards the front door, she truly had enough of this woman. "You don't need to file a restraining order on Eric, no need to sue us for Dee…" She stopped in front of the door and her shoulders fell.

"No…my daughter's going to get the justice she deserves. Who knows if she's not the first? Maybe he's hurt others…" She glanced over her shoulder at Eric, who was starting to sweat even more. She narrowed her gaze at him, her intuition was sending her several red flags from this boy. She wasn't going to accuse him of anything she didn't know, but she wouldn't put it past him for anything. "Maybe he's done some terrible things to other girls and they're just afraid to step forward because you're a bitch to deal with. Maybe their parents are afraid of their 'reputation' being smeared, but I'm not like that…I'll still have people who care about me no matter what anyone else says. You can live in a fantasy world as much as you like, where everyone thinks you're a perfect Queen, but out here…there are some of us mothers that _care_ about our children."

"Debbie…"

"I'm hearing no more of it. The next time we talk will be in a courthouse. Goodbye Martha." She made her way outside, Alice and Skyler followed close behind. Once she neared her car, she took a deep breath and looked over at them. Her eyes were wet and her cheeks red with frustration and mild embarrassment. "I totally lost it in there…thank you for being there…"

"Anytime," Alice said with a gentle smile. Skyler nodded and pat her shoulder.

"I'm _impressed_, you went completely 'ghetto' in there!" Alice laughed and Debbie blushed furiously.

"That's an impressive feat, Debbie. Even I never thought you had it in you. At least we don't have to worry about you becoming a haughty old rich woman when you get older."

"She's young yet, Alice." Debbie raised an eyebrow and chuckled, bowing her head slightly. She was the oldest of the mothers, but at the same time, she was very young. She'd been born in '86, so she was only six years older than Skyler, and eight or nine years older than Alice. Skyler smirked subtly and crossed her arms. "I think we've been rubbing off on her."

"I agree! So Debbie, are you really going to sue her?" Debbie huffed and walked around to the driver's side of her car. She stared ahead at the house and narrowed her eyes, there was no way she was going to be the one person afraid of Martha Powers. Not at the expense of her daughter, she was _not_ going to teach Dee to run and hide whenever there was trouble, but to stand up and _fight_.

"I'm going to fight. I won't rest until I've not only gotten justice for Dee, but that little monster and a demon of his mother are no longer a danger to her or anyone else." Her friends applauded her with pride and she slowly entered into her car. From here on, things were going to be much different. She learned a valuable lesson and she was _not_ putting anyone or anything ahead of her own child.

* * *

><p>Whoo, you don't mess with the mama bears! Gotta love the support of Skyler and Alice<p> 


	32. New Dog

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 32 (New Dog)<p>

Charlotte aimed the camera eagerly at the small German Shepherd puppy that PJ brought home, the pup was curled up in a ball with Teddy curled up with it. Skyler and PJ were sitting on the couch, watching. Nana was in the recliner, doing some knitting. "Our first dog, Teddy. His name is Amato. He's a sweetheart!" Amato gently licked Teddy, causing the baby to giggle and kick her legs. This pup was a huge lap dog, evidenced by his jumping in everyone's lap the moment PJ brought him home. "Amato's a baby just like you, hopefully he'll live a long time!"

"It's been a while since I've had a dog," Nana said while lifting her eyes from the baby sweater she was making. Charlotte turned the camera to Petunia, she'd already introduced her in the videos the day prior. The woman really had no problem with being on the videos. Nana eyed the camera and set the sweater in her lap. "Good to see PJ decided to get a dog, huh? I wonder what amount of prodding it took to convince him." She smirked teasingly and PJ laughed. "Why Charlotte, I remember when your brother Gabe brought a dog home. Oh the laugh I had."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow and moved towards Nana, growing more curious by the second. "Tell me _more_?" PJ smiled at the memory and put his arm around Skyler's shoulders. Petunia couldn't say much since she only heard about it over the phone, but she did know a thing or two about the entire scenario. Petunia waved her hand at the camera.

"Teddy dear, let me tell you about your grandma Amy. She always said she didn't like dogs, but when Gabe brought that dog home, she fell in love with it. It was a shame the real owner turned up, poor girl was broken up." Charlotte wished she could have remembered that memory, she would have loved to have a dog. "You can never say Amy Duncan wasn't softhearted. I'll always be proud of my daughter, even if she isn't around any longer…" Petunia bowed her head for a moment, then quickly picked up the sweater and continued knitting. An attempt to distract herself, no doubt. "I'm sorry, I just…" She cleared her throat and rose to her feet. "I need a moment." Charlotte nodded and lowered the camera as Petunia hurried off to her bedroom. Clearly it still hurt, even after all this time, but for an elderly it had to be even harder.

Charlotte turned the camera to PJ and took a slow breath. "Is there anything you can add?" He thought for a minute and shook his head. It was understandable, especially after Petunia's emotional moment. She took a deep breath and turned the camera to herself. "Well Teddy, that's all for today I guess. Amato seems to like to play and I'm about to take him for a walk, if he's a strong pup and starts running, well…wish me good luck, Teddy." She flipped off the camera and sat next to Skyler with a bright grin. "So, either of you want to take Amato on a walk with me?"

"No, we're hoping for some rest," PJ replied. Charlotte nodded and grabbed the leash off the couch, she'd forgotten PJ and Skyler wanted some quality time alone together. She hopped from the bed and latched the leash to Amato's collar. The pup lifted his head to her and she rubbed its ears, smiling brightly. Amato licked her face and slowly stood up as Teddy crawled towards her parents.

"Okay Amato, we're going for your first walk." Amato barked playfully and followed her to the front door. She heard Skyler tell her to stay safe. With that, she opened up the door and began heading towards the sidewalk. The air was crisp and the smell of freshly cut grass tantalized her senses. She breathed in and looked down, meeting the dog's eyes. "Beautiful day, huh?" Amato yipped and started to trot ahead. Charlotte moved on, keeping step with the dog.

After about five minutes of walking, she took a right turn down an alley to make a shortcut to the park. An uneasy feeling crept upon her and she stopped moving, glancing from side to side. She was sure it was nothing, since she was still on edge from the whole thing with Dee's stalker. It brought back those uneasy feelings of Brock having stalked _her_. This was one of those things Regina said she was glad she _didn't_ have in common with the two girls.

Amato lowered to the ground and his muzzle flaps lifted up, revealing his teeth. She looked down as the dog faced behind her and began barking. What did he see? Dogs, like babies, were excellent judges of character. So if this dog was seeing something and growling at it, that meant she needed to be on the alert. All that she was looking at were a few dumpsters against the sides of either building. The alley was way too narrow for her liking, but she hadn't really given any thought to it before. "What do you see, Amato?" She was about three seconds away from turning around and forgetting about this issue, especially since she wanted to meet up with her instructor in the park. Jo and Sierra both wanted to meet her new dog.

When no one came from behind either dumpster, she tugged on Amato's leash and turned around. "Come on boy, there's nothing there." Amato whined once and turned back. She smiled and reached down, patting the puppy's head. "Good boy."

Before she reached the end of the alley, she heard a few rocks bounce along the pavement. She stopped moving and closed her eyes. There were reasons she hated alleyways, and this was one of them. Alleys always gave her those nervous feelings that she had to fight off, only because in every movie she'd seen, the good guy usually gets jumped in an alley. Amato whimpered and looked up at her, then gently nuzzled her ankle. She opened her eyes and looked down, smiling at the dog.

Up ahead was the park, right across a street that wasn't really traveled all that much. She listened to the birds in the air, singing their sweet songs. The wind rushed against her body, warming her, oddly enough, as it was winter. Though, as the wind passed, the birds stopped chirping. A chill ran along her back and her hair started to stand on end. Her brow furrowed as the air became dense.

_Was someone following her?_

She moved her eyes to the side, narrowing them as she listened to a soft crunching noise on the ground. Her heart started pounding and her fingers tightened around Amato's black leash. "Amato…" Her voice came out as an urgent whisper. The dog looked up to her and whined. "Go get help."A hand touched her shoulder and she quickly released Amato, who shot towards the park. Fear spiked through her. Using what she learned in her tae kwon do class, she grabbed the person's arm and bent forward, flipping the person over her shoulder and onto the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw Brock groaning in pain. "You!"

"I just want to talk…" He slowly rose to his feet, rubbing his back and gazing into her eyes. He extended a hand and chuckled lightly. "That's all, I was just wanting to talk." How long had he been following her?

"I know you've been stalking me…" Her eyes drifted to his belt, there was a bulge just above his belt. He had something concealed in there. She narrowed her eyes and took a step backwards. "I'm not a pushover, Brock." He moved forward, smiling slightly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Mason, that's all. I just wanted to know if you were _sure_ you wanted to date that guy. I mean…what's the point? He couldn't care for you all that well…" She raised an eyebrow and slowly closed her fingers. Why had she let Amato go? Well, she didn't want him to get hurt, that was true. She lifted her hand and pointed to his belt.

"What do you have hiding there? Gun? Knife? Have you gone insane or something?" He chuckled and reached down, pulling a switchblade from his belt.

"What? This?" She froze and her body started crashing adrenaline into her veins. It was either run or fight, but that was if he actually did anything. "I wasn't going to do anything with this? Just…can we please just talk?" His body seemed to have a mild twitch, which made her wonder what his mental state was like at the moment. His hair was drenched with sweat and sticking to his skin, his shirt clung to his sweat laced body and his eyes were darting about nervously.

"Are you okay, Brock? You're not on drugs, are you? You're on the wrestling team, you shouldn't be taking drugs…"

"Steroids. I don't know. I couldn't beat up Mason or the football players, they just pounded me…I was hoping maybe…I could talk to them too." Her eyes widened and her throat clenched shut. Had he done anything to Mason? Kevin? His eyes locked with hers and his smile rose. "Don't worry, I haven't seen them yet."

"You're not planning on doing something to Mason are you?"

"What can I do to him? Obviously nothing. I mean the guy did pretty much push me down." Could she take out someone with a knife? She was taught how to disarm someone, but she never thought she'd be in that actual situation. The key here would be not to piss him off in any way, but he was a stalker, if she said no to something he wanted, would he flip out?

"You want to talk…" She moved next to the dumpster and slid her hand along the closed top. The dumpster was her level and the top had this brick close to the edge. Brock studied her and her muscles tensed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why won't you date me?"

"No offense Brock, but you're kind of creepy."

"Creepy? I'm sorry, I don't mean to creep anyone out…surely you understand." He took a step forward and she carefully pulled the brick from the dumpster and moved it behind her back. "I honestly think you and I could really get along great."

"Yeah…I doubt that…"

"What? You're more into football players? Is that it?"

"No."

"Then _why_ wouldn't you want to date me? What have you got against me?"

"I'm just not interested." He flinched. She pitied him, actually. It wasn't his fault, she just didn't feel any kind of connection to him. He started to panic, moving closer to her. Why, why didn't her sister leave something about this in her videos? Oh right, because no one ever stalked her sister, that she knew of.

"I'd do anything for you, though." She chuckled nervously and lifted her eyebrows. "I'd bring you flowers, I'd bring you chocolates, don't you see?" He was getting closer, dangerously close, and that knife in his hand was making her extremely nervous. Her fingers scraped the brick and her heel dug into the dirt behind her. "I can care for you more than a football player can, he's got to be at his games all the time! At practice! He could never treat you like the lady you are."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that Brock." He was just inches away from her, close enough that she could inhale his hot breath. She didn't want to hurt him, she wasn't a violent person, she really wasn't. "Please back up, you're scaring me." She smelled something more on his breath, not drugs, but it smelled distinctively similar to the champagne that Skyler and PJ used on their anniversary dinner. She groaned and took a large step back, the smell of alcohol on his breath stung her. "Have you been _drinking_ somehow?"

"Mom's Italian, she cooks with liquor."

"Ugh…" Great, the kid got into his mother's liquor cabinet. He was drunk! "Get away from me. Listen, that's a warning, please get away from me and put down the knife. I'm warning you, okay?"

"Come on Charlotte…" He moved his knife hand, not in a threatening gesture, but the blade came dangerously close to her. She let out a loud yelp and swung the brick from her back, slamming it against his arm. He yelled and dropped the knife, backing up several steps and gripping his wrist. She knew he probably didn't feel it, since he was drunk, but most likely the hit scared him. "What the hell was that?"

She narrowed her eyes and bent slightly, moving her fists in front of her and sliding her feet out along the ground. She was ready to fight, to see just how much she learned from those classes. "I told you to back off, now back _off_. I know how to fight Brock, I don't want to fight you. Don't come any closer…"

"I'm on the wrestling team babe…" He started moving towards her and she lifted her eyes skyward. In a swift motion, she lifted her knee up and kicked forward, striking him square in the chest. He jumped backwards and put his hand to his chest. After taking a deep breath, he glared at her. "You _hit_ me! How could you do that to me? I thought we had something…"

"I would _never_ date someone like you Brock. I like boys who aren't insecure pricks…you should have some confidence at least…I'm sure there are plenty of people who would like to go out with you Brock, anyone who likes wrestling, but I'm not one of those girls. Okay? I'm really not."

"Don't you understand? I want _you_."

"I understand, and I've said _no_. Okay? Do you understand?" Her heart was pounding inside. How was she supposed to reason with someone when they were in this state?

He let out an angry yell and ran for her, catching her off guard. She felt his arms around her waist and fell backwards onto the ground. She clenched her eyes shut and lifted her knees, striking him in the abdomen. His body lurched upwards, but he didn't let go of her. She tilted her head back and moved her hands towards his hair, grasping tightly and pulling as hard as she could.

"Get _off _me, Brock!" He was clinging on to the point that she couldn't roll out from under or push him off. He had her pinned in a typical wrestling move. She knew there had to be some way to break free, but she couldn't think of it. He was squeezing her and she was struggling to breathe. She needed air.

_Air._

It hit her, she could probably try to put him out of commission. She closed her eyes and slowly lowered her hands to his neck, squeezing firmly. She didn't want to choke him, but she wanted to at least get him weak enough to throw off. He gasped and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" His hands moved to her wrists and he struggled to pull them away from him. She tightened her arm muscles and clamped her hands on his neck, narrowing her eyes.

"Just get off me Brock. Please." He gagged on his breath and his eyes started to roll into the back of his head. A familiar barking erupted into her ears. She gasped and quickly threw him off her. He landed against the nearby building and rubbed his neck, slowly shaking his head. Thinking fast, she rose to her feet and started sprinting towards the end of the alley where Amato was standing with Jo and Sierra. "Miss Keener! Sierra!"

"Wait Charlotte!" Brock cried out as he moved to his feet. She looked back over her shoulder and quickly moved behind Sierra, who extended her hand out in front of her and narrowed her eyes.

"You okay, Charlotte?" Sierra asked. Charlotte slowly nodded her head and knelt next to Amato, grateful that the dog found them. She hugged Amato's neck as her eyes began to water. The puppy whimpered and licked her tears away. When she opened her eyes, she heard Brock's pained cries. She looked over and saw Jo punching his gut and kicking his back, she was all over the place. "Cute puppy by the way."

"How did you know he was with me?"

"Didn't, just figured no one else was paying attention to his barking, so we did. He wouldn't let us touch him, just kept running around, followed, and here we are." She slowly nodded her head and ran her hand along the dog's back.

"Good boy Amato. Good boy." She lifted her eyes up to Sierra and felt a pang of guilt strike her as Jo started walking over, Brock was now unconscious on the ground. "I…I can't believe I let down my guard. After everything I've been learning."

"Don't talk like that," Jo interrupted. She turned her eyes to Jo's, the woman was gazing back with compassion. "You did what you could, seemed like you didn't want to hurt him. Sometimes even the best fighter slips up. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks…last time I'm coming into an alley though…" Her body shivered and she lifted her eyes up to the sky, dark clouds were rolling in and the wind was growing extremely cold. "Looks like it's about to rain…I was hoping to spend some time in the park. It's cold out here…"

"Here," Sierra pulled her jacket off and pulled it around her. Charlotte breathed in and carefully rose to her feet, thanking Sierra for the gesture. "Miss Keener, you want to call the police?" Jo was already on the phone, thinking a step ahead of them. "Let's get you home. The police can take care of that kid from here." Charlotte pulled the jacket tighter around her body and chuckled vainly as she eyed Brock's unconscious form.

"He might be safer in jail than the school when Mason finds out…the football players really don't like stalkers lately…"

* * *

><p>Da-amn, that's all I gots to say on that matter. XD<p> 


	33. An Inspiration

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 33 (An Inspiration)<p>

"No offense girls, but I'm glad I'm not in your shoes right now," Regina said as she walked behind Charlotte and Dee. It was Tuesday afternoon and the girls were walking to the one class they all had together, which was the last class of the day. "I honestly don't think I could deal with a stalker without having some massive panic attacks." Dee and Charlotte exchanged nervous glances and Regina looked back to them. Panic attacks were still rather prevalent, though maybe not as usual. At least not for Charlotte, merely because she wasn't _as threatened_ by Brock.

"Brock can't do anything to me now, he broke the restraining order for one thing. Next, he'd have to go through Mason." Mason was pretty upset when he learned what Brock had done, but he calmed down when she told him the guy was drunk at the time. No one could come close to the upset that Skyler and PJ had though. Skyler was _pissed_, but deathly concerned, and she'd done everything to make sure Charlotte was doing okay these past couple of days. "Skyler's very protective."

"You say that like it's unexpected," Dee commented. Charlotte laughed and Regina snickered. Skyler was starting her new job at the hospital and was told to come in Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday at six in the morning and work until six in the evening. She'd be home in time for supper, of course PJ would be the one to have to take Charlotte to the martial arts classes. They were very happy to have Petunia around to take care of Teddy, and Amato was truly a caring dog. "Things are starting to look up for you guys, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I think things are getting better for all of us." Well, she couldn't say that for Mason. Regina's dad was taking more initiative, Dee's parents were very involved in her life, and even Eric seemed to be sweating. The lawsuits had started and he'd been arrested, but not because of his stalking Dee. When he'd been sued and had the restraining order placed on him, someone stepped forward after a newspaper article had been run, and accused him of something. Clearly, he had been around, and Dee wasn't the only girl he stalked. Was Dee proud of that? No, at least that's what she told Charlotte, but she was grateful that Eric may not do it again.

"Dee! Dee!" A voice called out from behind. The feminine tone wasn't recognizable at all, even Dee's expression was a perplexed one. They turned to see a girl walking towards them, she was wearing a private school uniform and had long brown hair. When she made her way to them, she stopped and fidgeted with a book in her hands. The brown book rested neatly on her long pleated skirt, which matched her red shirt. "Sorry for calling you out like that, you don't know me, but…I wanted to thank you."

"For _what_?" Dee raised an eyebrow and Charlotte stepped back next to Regina. The two girls were equally confused, who was this girl and why was she talking to them? Or more, talking to Dee? Did it have to do with the whole thing regarding Eric, because Dee never really liked talking about it.

"I just wanted to say, what you're doing…standing up against that monster…you're an inspiration." Dee's brow creased and her hands slipped into her pockets. "I know it seems weird to come all the way here just to tell you that, but, it needs to be said. My sister dated him for a little while a year ago, and he got violent with her because she wouldn't wait on him hands and feet." The girl's tone had a mild sneer to it, revealing just how much she despised this man. Dee lifted her arms up and folded them across her chest, her lips pulled into a frown and her eyebrows lifted in the center. "He's been rough with just about every girl in school and caused a lot of grief. My sister…I'm not sure exactly what happened there, but she hasn't been the same since they broke up." A loathing rose in Charlotte, she wanted to find this guy and beat the shit out of him. How many people had Eric messed around with, or how many lives had he ruined? The girl inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. "Everyone's been terrified of his power and wealth, that he could do something terrible to them or to their families…you and your parents taking a stand, it's definitely making an impact. You should know that. People are coming forward, even my sister wants to put this guy away. Even if he gets put in jail and released in a short amount of time, he'll still probably be put away again…or at the very least, people would know about him. So. Thank you. Thanks for being one of the few that isn't afraid of him."

"I don't know if I'd say I'm not afraid of him, or if my mom's the one that's not afraid of him." Dee chuckled nervously, a tear catching her eye. "I mean, I'm not so concerned with 'who' I am, I'm not anyone important…I know who my dad is, and I know that carries over, but I'm not someone special. I'm just a girl…and Eric's just some guy that did something bad, and it wouldn't be right for him to get off easy just because his mom has some kind of power in the town…"

"His mom's just a socialite, really. At least that's what my sister says. The only power she's got is that her grandfather was a mayor like a long time ago when she was a kid. She thinks she can use that to get whatever she wants…" Well, a dead man versus the current Police Chief was definitely an interesting matchup, now who would win that battle? Charlotte couldn't help but to snicker at the thought, she had to cover her mouth with her hand to conceal the oncoming laugh. Regina coughed and the girls looked back at the two. They smiled innocently and Dee shook her head, disapproving, as though she knew what they were thinking. "She lives off of inheritance, money that every girl in our school are thinking of suing them for." Threatening someone so they wouldn't report a crime, was a crime in itself, but aside from that, it did sound like there were plenty of people taking a stand just because Dee and her mother were taking a stand.

"How many people have had connections with him?"

"I'm not sure really, but I know my sister's testimony…is rattling." The girl bowed her head and narrowed her eyes, slowly closing her hands. Dee pressed her lips together and Charlotte eyed the girl with a growing amount of concern. She wished she could talk to this girl's sister, maybe to comfort the family somehow, but then, this justice seemed like it would be a comfort in itself.

Certain charges had become more severe in the last twelve years, and capital punishment was much more acceptable, even certain judgments had become more appropriate. For instance, a rapist no longer had only eight years in prison, with the chance of getting out in four. Their prison time was upped, depending on the type, to nearly twenty-five years. There were times when they were granted the chance of parole, but most of the time, they didn't receive it. A lot of times, a rapist might get life in prison, there was one just last year that had been sentenced to death. Murderers, for example, also got more severe punishments. Most of the time, they were sentenced to death, depending on the severity, but a lot of them got life. Did people protest these things? Sure, but somehow deep in the heart of America, the people had to believe that justice was becoming more appropriate for circumstances.

Still, in other countries, murderers, rapists, robbers, and all were still getting their hands, or whatever else, chopped off. Or, at least, they were shot on the spot.

Another improvement to the justice system, because in the recent years, more and more _children_ were committing crimes than in the past, thus making people start thinking. The age of arrests had been taken down to eight years old, the age someone could be tried as an adult was gone completely, if you committed a crime knowingly, then you got sentenced the full amount. However, anyone younger than the age of thirteen did have lesser penalties. But what did all this mean, for the group?

Quite nearly, it meant, Brock and Eric would be going away for quite some time. Even Dee realized that. "I'm glad your sister's going to come out and testify against him," Dee replied softly. She gave the girl a friendly hug and pat her back. "I think it takes a lot of strength to do that."

"Yeah, that's what I said." She smiled slightly and wiped her eye as Dee stepped back. "A small group of us at the school, so far there's about five other girls, formed together to try and rally anyone who might have been hurt in one way or another by Eric. You've literally become a symbol of justice for us, no one's afraid to stand behind you. I know you say you're 'just a girl', but what you don't understand is…you're more than just another person to the people like my sister. Eric is _finally_ getting what's been coming to him for _so long_." Dee carefully ran her hand along her hair and let out a small, nervous chuckle. Her cheeks started to turn red and her eyes shut gradually.

"All because my mom got pissed at his mother…I guess her going over there was a good thing then."

"It was." The girl looked around as the hallways started to clear up, people were heading back to class. She hooked her lip with her finger and breathed in sharply. "I'm keeping you from class, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, I don't mind." Dee's lips curled upwards and her eyes started to light up. "Thanks. It's nice to know I have support, or that, other people are standing up because of my mom pushing this…"

"Eric's getting what he deserves, that's all that's important."

"Right." The two said their goodbyes and the girl went on her way. Dee turned to her friends, both of whom were grinning from ear to ear. She spread her arms out and lifted her eyebrows. "I guess I've inspired someone, somehow."

"You act like you don't feel good about it," Regina joked.

"No, I do…I'm just a bit…" The corner of her lip pulled back and her eyes squinted for the moment. "I'm not sure. Shocked, I guess." She cleared her throat and started walking. Charlotte detected a hint of uncertainty in her friend, probably due to Dee really not wanting to discuss the matter to begin with. "Um…so you guys going to the game tomorrow night?"

Charlotte laughed and quickly nodded her head. Why wouldn't she be? She needed to root for Mason, of course. "I have to be. Regina, you're coming along too, right?" Regina lifted her eyebrows and smirked.

"And miss you fawning over your new beau? I wouldn't miss that for the world!" Dee laughed and Charlotte glared at the two. If teasing were a crime, they'd be locked up for a _long_ time. "Plus, it's Dee's first time cheering in a game! We _have_ to be there to cheer on our sister."

"True." She pat Dee's shoulder and grinned at her now blushing friend. "Now she can inspire the school and the football team with her cheers." Dee closed her eyes and quickly socked Charlotte on the top of the head. Charlotte yelped and laughed, the strike didn't really hurt, but it was warranted. "Had that coming."

* * *

><p>Very good then.<p> 


	34. Second Date

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 (The Second Date)<p>

As time passed, Charlotte's second date with Mason arrived on the sixteenth. They were on a park walking trail, gazing out at the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. The trail was just a dirt path with long grass and trees along the sides. The trees rose and arched over their heads, seemingly blotting out the sun and sky. Although, the sun shone through the various holes in between the leaves and branches, creating almost a crystal effect from the various light rays.

She had her arm wrapped around his and was leaning into him, gazing happily at his gentle expression. This was more than just a date, but a celebration, as their team won the game on Wednesday. He looked to her, melting her in the instant his eyes met hers. "So what's everyone doing today?" His voice soothed her, more so than she would have liked. She cleared her throat and looked at the path in front of them, thinking of her friends. Everyone was busy with something. Dee was busy pissing off the head cheerleader, she was busy pissing off Brittany, and Regina was having a good day as all of them were. What did all this mean? It was simple, as said with Charlotte's slow-forming smile.

"Dee and Kevin are having their first date, he actually asked her out!" Mason nodded and looked ahead.

"That's good to hear." Though Dee wasn't intentionally pissing off the head cheerleader, nor did she actually care, that woman was like Brittany in the sense that she wanted to date the football guy. Wasn't it always said, the _head_ cheerleader was supposed to date the quarterback? "Kevin's never liked to associate with the cheerleaders, too fake for him, but Dee's definitely different. He's liked her before she was a cheerleader." She was amazed, and a bit surprised. Kevin didn't like cheerleaders, Dee didn't like football players, and here the two were actually dating the other.

"So both of them had to look past the other's status." She tapped her lip in thought and hummed, remembering that both Dee and Kevin had known each other _before_ their teenage years. "Young love is an amazing thing, isn't it?" Mason met her eyes and grinned. Her heart flipped and she slowly squeezed his arm.

"I could get used to the young love. How about your other friend, has she found young love?" He smirked, clearly playing off on the subject. She closed her eyes and lifted her shoulders. Regina was actually out with her dad _and _Alice.

"Regina's having dinner with her parents. Both of them." He arched an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear those two are starting to come together." Charlotte nodded and glanced over her shoulder. In that instant, she'd heard a twig snapping and leaves shifting from a force stronger than wind. Her senses heightened and her blood started to pulse in her veins. Was someone following them? She narrowed her eyes and stopped walking, making Mason stop as well. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something." Brock was in jail, wasn't he? So who would be following them? She doubted Mason's uncle would stoop to levels of stalking if he saw the two of them out on a date, he'd probably just walk right up and tear them apart. "It was probably nothing…" The wind blew past her face, and the leaves above them swayed. The only thing she was hearing now were the birds chirping. "I guess I'm still on edge…That whole thing with Brock really shook me up."

"Well the drunk bastard can't do anything to you." He moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her head on his shoulder and sought to relax her muscles. As they started walking, she took a slow and steady breath. Her mind was flashing back to that day with Brock, and her face was twitching as she tried to forget about it. It wasn't traumatic as it was uncomfortable. She could have taken him out, and she messed up. Because of that, she might have been killed by him if Jo and Sierra hadn't shown up. The thought of death was terrifying to her, and it really had made her think long and hard about life in general.

The end of life, tragedy was so sudden, so quick, but what happened after death came? She believed in God, she believed there was a Heaven and there was definitely a Hell, but, she still couldn't help questioning and being afraid of the afterlife. There were many ghost stories, and ghosts remained after a tragedy, didn't they? Or what if it was how the atheists described it? Nothing. Pitch black darkness, left only with your thoughts? She believed her family was in Heaven with God, but what if a part of them were still wandering this Earth forever enshrined as a ghost?

"Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…" She paused and moved her eyes to a nearby bench alongside the trail. She pulled him over to it and sat down, he sat next to her and let her cuddle close to him. "Do you believe in Ghosts?" The word barely ran off her tongue without leaving behind a bitter taste. She wasn't sure she believed in ghosts, but the thought of them existing was intriguing.

She stared off at a tree in front of them, gazing at the gaping dark hole in the center. A possible home for a squirrel, or a storage for nuts, maybe even a nest for a bird. She tore her distracted gaze away and looked at Mason, he was studying her with a careful gaze. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought his right heel to his left knee. "No."

"No?"

"I believe in _spirits_, though." She raised an eyebrow, feeling an odd feeling coming over her. What was the difference? She bowed her head for a moment and studied each individual pebble and dirt swirl. "Ghosts versus Spirits, I think _ghosts _pertain to a depressing view of a trapped soul. If there's a Heaven and a Hell, then there can't be such a thing as _ghosts_." She lifted her head and turned her gaze to him, he was looking up at the tree branches above them. His expression was thoughtful and studious. "Think about it, if a person believes in God and goes to heaven…or if they're so sinful that they go to Hell, why would they be trapped on Earth? Especially those who died in a tragic death, you'd think they'd go to Heaven. My parents, Aunt Ivy's mom, your family…they should all be in Heaven right now, shouldn't they?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine why they wouldn't be." She smiled slightly and felt her hair shift in the wind. She still could imagine her family watching over her, guiding her, taking care of her. "But…you know when Brock was on top of me?"

"Yes…"

"I didn't think much about it at the time, but when his body relaxed…to the point that I managed to push him off of me…it was almost as if he'd been torn off. I thought I saw Mom and Teddy, my big sister. I don't even know how Amato found Jo and Sierra, but in the instant I ran over to my dog, I thought about my dad…like he would have led the dog to them…Even back when Jo performed that formation in honor of Gabe, I _swear_ he was there beside her." It probably would have happened like that if they were alive, there was a chance, wasn't there? She watched Mason's lips curl into a smile and waited as he turned his gaze to her.

"Spirits, however, are all around us. Watching us, protecting us, guiding us. Loving us. Spirits, I think, are the angels of Heaven, or even the demons trapped in Hell…you hear of those exorcisms all the time, and those things are hard to fake." She slowly nodded and turned her gaze towards the sky above her, breathing in slowly. She imagined her mom, sister, brother, and father spanning the sky like a giant painting with their wings spanning across the sky, creating the clouds. All of them smiling down at her. "I believe Heaven opens its doors for the angels to come and go freely whenever they please, and their spirits are the ones mistaken as ghosts. The 'ghost' of a loved one, or someone tied to a place of death or meaning, is a spirit watching over that area or person."

"You think so?"

"I think every plane ride your brother goes on, your family's sitting right there with him and guiding that pilot through every trouble. I think every time my aunt decides to put down that extra bite of something that could increase her cholesterol, it's her mother standing beside her, telling her to put it down." Charlotte's eyes started to water as she began imagining her family, taking those momentary trips. It was nice to know that they could seriously be watching over them.

"And the 'ghosts' that people claim to be tied to a place?"

"Usually victims of tragedy, I think their spirit comes to make sure the tragedy doesn't happen a second time. It can't just be coincidence whenever someone comes so close to the same thing happening to them, and they just manage to luck out of death."

"Yeah…I'm sorry that I started talking about all this, Mason."

"It's okay, you wanted to get it off your chest." He shrugged and looked at her with a smile. She blushed as he groomed her hair back.

"So, if you believe all this, how do you know any of it is true?" She was more than just curious, she was intrigued, as he looked so solemn and sure when he spoke of it. Had he seen something? Had he researched it? Mason chuckled and slowly shook his head.

"You won't believe me."

"Try me." Right now, she'd probably believe anything. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like everything he was saying could very well be true. It would certainly explain why she thought she felt her family's presence nearby. Mason moved his leg down and exhaled softly as he pressed his fingertips together.

"Because I saw them. Mom and Dad." She pressed her lips together and lifted her eyebrows. As he talked, she pictured herself in his shoes, seeing the scene through his eyes.

_Mason huffed while bent over on the football field, it was a tryout for him. The final run that would land him a spot on the football team. He wanted this, more than anything, but he knew when he was overexerting himself. He felt the quarterback, Kevin, pat him on the back and give him a thumbs up. "You can do it, man. It's only one field." _

_ "Only one field?" Mason gave Kevin an odd look and moved his hand to his chest, he was going to _die_! He turned his eyes to the goal on the other side, it looked like it was fifty miles away! Did he even have the legwork for this? Sure he could get that good after a while of practice, but right now in his current state? How could he even get that far? The fifty yard line, maybe. "If I don't make this run, the Coach won't let me in, will he?"_

_ "You could get a waiver." Mason twitched as he watched Kevin running forward with the football. For a split second, Kevin changed. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the Quarterback, he was now a full three inches taller, dark skinned, bald, and with a strict, yet pleasant expression. Mason did a double take and shook his head, he could have sworn he just saw his father. _

_ "Impossible…" When his dad was alive, they used to play catch all the time. He'd catch the ball, then make a run for his mother, racing his father, and the winner got the prize. The prize usually consisted of a chocolate chip cookie, or some other snack that his mom just baked. _

_ "Focus, Mason! Run!" He let out a grunt and looked down at the football in his hands. His eyes widened and wasted no time clicking into a sprint. He clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the searing pain that his body was in. He'd been doing other things during this tryout, everything was trying his endurance and strength, so his body was naturally already burning. What didn't help was, he wasn't even past the forty yard line when his legs started burning, and the coach wanted him to run the entire field! _

_ How long had he been running? He was about to collapse. He couldn't collapse, but Kevin did tell him it was okay for him to take a ten second pause, no longer. He swallowed hard and stopped running, standing still and contemplating whether he should continue onwards._

_ His legs were on fire, his body ached, and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. Heart attacks, did they really run in the family? They ran in his aunt's family, sure, but his? Could he give up? Should he? He wanted to _be _someone, he didn't want to fade away into nothing, to be nothing. He wanted to accomplish something, he wanted to prove that he had some worth in life. Was it worth the pain? Was it worth his health? He felt a hand touch him, and practically jumped out of his skin, there was no way Kevin or the Coach could reach him in such a short amount of time._

_ He looked to his right and froze, he was gazing into the strong, but soft eyes of his Dad. "Don't give up, Son." His father smiled at him and pointed to the goal. Mason's eyes followed his finger and he could make out the image of a light skinned woman with chocolate brown curls gracing her shoulders. She had the sweetest smile and the most loving gaze. In her hand was a plate of brownies. This had to be a dream, but why did a dream feel so real? _

_ "M-Mom?" His heartbeat started to slow down, the pain and fire in his body flashed away. His father's hand felt strong, firm, but more importantly, _real_. His mother called out to him, her voice beckoning him like that of soft, sweet music._

_ "Keep going Mason, you can do it! You'll get the first brownie, if you win."_

_ Keep going? His eyes flooded with the tears that soon streaked his face. He heard Kevin call out to him, asking if he was giving up. He saw his father run ahead of him and his eyes grew large. "No…I'm going to make it!" He readied himself and locked the football to his side, then bolted ahead. His father looked back with a smile, guiding him. His legs still held no pain, which was nothing short of a miracle._

_ "Come on baby!" His Mom called out. "You can do it! Just a little more!" He swallowed his tears and confusion, then put more power in his run, passing up his father in an instant. When he looked back, his father was gone. _

_ "W-What? Dad? Where…" He shook his head and looked forward, his eyes locked onto his Mom's beautiful face. "Mommy…" He felt young again, he missed his mom's gentle hug. He was only four when his Dad died, his Mom held on strong for the next two years, doing everything she could to take care of him. When she passed, it was the most painful experience for him. He couldn't stand the thought of being without her. _

_ He spread his arms out to hug her, smiling brightly as he reached her. "Good job, baby!" She cheered. He closed his eyes and moved his arms inwards, but they only swept through air. He choked back a sob, gasping as he fell towards the ground. He lifted his head, scanning with his eyes for his Mom. Where'd she go? Kevin and the Coach were running up to congratulate him, but their voices fell short. His emotions were too high for him to care about something so trivial. Instead, he fell onto his back and stared up at the stars above him, letting his tears roll towards the ground. He put his hand over his eyes, silently weeping at the memory of his parents. _

"I've never told anyone," Mason said with a hardened expression. Charlotte's heart was pounding and her eyes were wet with tears, she never really thought about how much his parents impacted his life. "I've missed them constantly, and I think, that day…they had something to do with me getting on the team. I don't think it was their ghosts, they were too beautiful to be ghosts, and they looked just as they did in life. That's why it seemed so…so _real_. I honestly believed they were there."

"I think so too. You're right, they'd have to be. Your parents, my family…It all makes sense to think they'd be there to watch over us." She moved her hand to his and held onto it, smiling into his eyes. He smiled back at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You think…you think your parents and mine would approve of us being together?"

"I think so, at least I'd think they'd be happy that we're happy."

"Hopefully…I'd hate to be on their bad side." She chuckled lightly and Mason laughed once.

"Well I wouldn't be afraid of spirits so much. Spirits don't seem harsh at all compared to the real world."

"Oh yeah, the real world is definitely more impacting than the spiritual one." Their moment was soon interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice. Brittany.

"Do you guys _seriously_ talk about this kind of stuff when you're on _dates!_" Mason groaned and Charlotte growled, irritation sparked in her veins. Had Brittany seriously been following them? This wasn't even the best time! She turned to Brittany and raised an eyebrow, the girl had leaves in her hair and dirt smudged all over her designer clothes. She held back a laugh, she honestly wasn't sure she could feel bad for the girl ruining her own clothes.

"Now really isn't the time, Brittany…" She slowly stood up, ignoring Mason's annoyed grunt. He most likely didn't want her to bother with the girl. She couldn't help it, she was pissed that Brittany had the nerve to intrude on their date, especially in such an emotional moment. "What is your problem? I've had enough of stalkers."

"I'm not _stalking_ anyone." She rolled her eyes and brought her hand to her forehead. Brittany thought she wasn't stalking? What did she call this?

"That's why you've been running through the trees, following us, and ruining your clothes…" Brittany looked down and pulled at the edges of her shirt, paling considerably at the smudges and holes. Brittany released her shirt and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"I just don't think you two ought to be dating."

"Yes, we know. You think _you_ should be with him. Please, just walk away before I get any more pissed than I am…" This girl could make a great match with Brock, though she wouldn't wish that prick on anyone. "Why are you even here? I know you dated Mason once before and you haven't gotten over the breakup yet, but seriously…it's _over_."

"Charlotte, honestly." Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed. What was this girl so adamant about? "I _know_ it's over, I'm not hung up over that." Mason looked over at her and Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Then what?" Brittany let out an annoyed groan and flung her arms in the air. She turned away and started to walk off.

"Ugh…" After walking a few paces, she stopped and glanced over her shoulders. "By the way, I informed his uncle." Charlotte's eyes widened and her heart froze. Panic started to flood her veins and she was seconds away from tearing this bitch apart. "I still don't know why Mason's on the football team, by the way…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Her voice came out in a low growl. If Emmett started to flare up, she was going to kill something. Maybe not literally, but she seriously didn't want to be told who she could or could not date. "Or are you just trying to piss us off?"

"I think that's already done. Have a nice date, see if I care." After she walked off, Charlotte started developing a very uneasy feeling. A sudden sadness overtook her, tearing away at her heart. He brushed it aside and looked over to Mason, who was slowly shaking his head. She smiled sadly and moved beside him, they couldn't let Brittany's sudden intrusion hinder their date. They could still have a good time together.

* * *

><p>Well I do hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^<p> 


	35. Family Discussion

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 (Family Discussion)<p>

Charlotte burst into her home in a mad rage, Emmett had stopped them on the way home and forbade them to date, just like she thought he would. He grounded Mason, yelled for a minute about random nonsensical things while she sat there fuming over Brittany. She managed to text Brittany, cussing her out, to which Brittany responded about it being for her own good. She was honestly tired of the bullshit that the girl put her through.

In the house, PJ was holding Teddy in his arms, Petunia was sitting in her recliner, knitting, and Skyler was in the kitchen. Skyler stepped out of the kitchen and met her eyes, frowning. As much as she tried to hold in the anger, she just couldn't get it past her own family to know something was wrong. It was crazy how well they knew her. When they all looked at her, every one of them could tell something was wrong. She didn't want to tell PJ about her dating Mason, but in this moment, she honestly couldn't care. He probably wouldn't be as enflamed as Emmett.

"Can someone tell me _why_ Mr. Heglin has his head stuffed up his rear?" She asked in a calm, yet calculating voice. PJ's eyebrows rose and Skyler's face scrunched. She felt a pang of guilt and slowly exhaled, knowing her family wasn't too fond of disrespect, and she did just disrespect Emmett in that moment. "Sorry, I'm just really irritated…" Skyler walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder, then guided her over to the couch. It was really late in the day now, she'd spent several hours just walking around the town, trying in vain to calm down.

"We can tell. Talk to us…we're starting a usual thing here…" She raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch, staring carefully at Skyler. "Every Saturday we're going to come together as a family and discuss how our week went. All the good things and bad things…what do you think?" It sounded like a good idea to her, to be able to just remove the load of crap at the end of the week and start fresh on Sundays, which were pretty much the start of the week.

"Sounds like a good tradition to start. Did I miss anything?"

"No, we were waiting on you," Petunia replied. "I came up with the idea." The elder grinned, her eyes lighting up with pride. "We used to do this whenever your Mother was a child." Charlotte nodded her head and glanced over as Skyler sat next to her. Amato walked over and curled up at her feet. She smiled at the sight and slowly relaxed her body.

"Sounds great, who starts?"

"Well first, we need something…" Petunia looked around the room and pointed to PJ's detective badge on his lap. He'd gotten off work recently and was still dressed in his usual sport jacket and slacks. His badge was usually in the inside pocket, concealed in a flap that looked like a wallet. He must have taken it out at some point of time. "Maybe we can use your badge, PJ. The holder of that badge gets to talk about their week, and then they must pass it to their right." Charlotte lifted her eyebrows and chuckled. It gave her plenty of time to cool off, considering Petunia was to PJ's right, then Skyler would talk next, and then she'd talk. PJ lifted up his badge and shrugged.

"That works. Anyone else want to go first?"

"You go ahead," Charlotte replied. Skyler and Petunia nodded at him and Teddy reached up for the badge. She took it and brought the top of it to her mouth, giggling as her drool ran down the front. PJ smiled and shook his head.

"Well. This week's been pretty hectic at work. I've been working on this one case that is extremely difficult to crack, we can't even find a suspect right now. I can't help but feel that I'm missing _something_." He ran his hand along the crease in his forehead and glanced over at Skyler and Charlotte. "It's been a stressful week." Skyler reached over and pat his arm, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure you'll get a break in the case soon, you have a great homicide team working with you." Charlotte agreed to that, she'd always been sure PJ got the culprit. No matter what, he would always find the villain, and that's what always made her feel comfortable and safe, knowing that her brother would never let a bad guy get away.

"You're a great brother, great dad, and a great cop. You can't always figure it out right away, but you will. Is there anything else stressing you out?" She didn't know why, but she was almost certain she he had something else on his mind. He didn't worry too often about his work, and he'd been extremely quiet this week, which was different. He met her eyes, waited for a second, then spoke.

"Yes. I found something out a few days ago…" Hurt flashed past his eyes for a second and he quickly cleared his throat. "You've been dating Mason and hiding that from me." Her jaw fell and she flinched at his statement. _How_ had he figured that out?

"Y-You knew about that?"

"I did know Tyler and Henry were at the reunion, and at some point of time I'm pretty sure I overheard Tyler asking his grandfather about you and Mason dating. I asked, and Henry confirmed it." Suddenly it felt as though the environment had grown extremely thick and dense, she felt a wave of guilt and bowed her head. Was he angry with her? Would he forbid her to date Mason too? "I'm not mad at you, Charlotte, but, I want to know why you kept that from me. I hoped to build this family on trust, so it hurts that you didn't trust me with that information." Her stomach emptied and her heart began to sink beneath the waves of guilt, she felt like shit.

"I…I'm sorry PJ. It's just, Mason and I were afraid you would have forbidden us from seeing each other at the time." PJ closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing deeply.

"I probably wouldn't have _liked_ it, and I'm not too sure I like it now, but that's not because of who he is related to or anything. He's a boy, that's enough reason for me to forbid you from dating him." She heard Skyler chuckle and smiled herself, she couldn't be upset with that answer. Who was she to put blame on him for being protective? "I'd hope you would listen to me, but hell, your sister never listened to anything Dad said to us, who would I be to assume you'd be the same way? Clearly you'd date the guy with or without my approval. I would much rather you be honest with me than to be dishonest." Honesty was everything, and truly was the very foundation this family was based upon.

"I understand. I'm sorry PJ, I'll be more honest about things…" She'd probably slip up every once in a while, but they already knew that. She was glad he wasn't too mad at her, but she did feel bad about keeping her relationship from her. Chances were likely that he and Skyler also already talked about it. "I'm sorry for putting Skyler in that position too. She did know about the relationship."

"I know, we discussed it."

"You forgive me?"

"Of course." Her heart rose up and he gave her a quick hug. "I love my sis, can't stay mad at you for long. You know that." After the hug, he handed the badge over to Petunia. She set her knitting down and lifted her eyes to the family. Her lips pulled back into a straight face and her chest rose with a slow breath.

"This week's been bittersweet. It's been hard becoming accustomed to all the changes, but I'm managing. I've been dreaming about Hank all week. I can't stop thinking about him, about our life together, and I just…I know I'm not alone, but I feel alone. It's hard. I feel like a broken record, going on and on about my life and all the changes I've had to make, but is it my fault I feel like I shouldn't _have_ to deal with all this? I'm angry, I'm heartbroken, and I feel like I don't deserve this…"

"No one should have to go through what you're going through," Skyler started. Her voice was soft, a comfort to anyone in that room. Charlotte breathed in and gazed at her Nana with a caring gaze, forgetting her own problems for that instant. "I know it's hard, and you're not a broken record. We're all here for you, even my parents are here for you. Have you been keeping in touch with them?"

"Oh yes, and they've been nothing but generous. I'm glad to know them, a little jealous of them, but that's okay."

"Jealous?"

"Well yes, they're the grandparents that my granddaughter's known all her life." Charlotte laughed and moved over to hug her. Amato lifted his head and whimpered, he'd been so comfortable on her feet. Petunia smiled after the hug and pat her on the back.

"I love you Nana, you're a great grandma, and I don't think I could ever compare you with Grandma Bosca. I wouldn't do that."

"Thank you dear, I love you too sweetie." Once she returned to her seat, Amato gleefully put his head back on her feet. She smiled and reached down, patting the dog's head. Petunia breathed in and lifted up her knitting. "I may be old, but I feel like I have more life left to live than anything, and I don't want to die anytime soon. I fully intend to beat both David and Amanda at Bridge, as well as the other games we play." She looked down to the badge and gently tossed it over to Skyler. "Your turn, dear."

This ought to be interesting, Charlotte was eager to hear how Skyler's first week at the hospital had been. Skyler held the badge and lifted her eyebrows. "Well, where do I begin? Working at the hospital is an experience, that's for sure. I enjoy it, but it's hard to see patients that don't leave the hospital…the ones that pass away, but Dr. Reed and the other nurses have helped me get over that."

"Has anyone passed away?" Charlotte asked, curious. She knew Skyler worked the cardiovascular and neurological sections, her specialty was based on the diseases of the heart and the brain. She was close to the emergency room, and probably called on to the unit frequently.

When she asked the question, Skyler's face seemed to harden, as though there _was_ a death. "People die all the time at the hospitals, you force yourself to get used to it, but you don't always get used to it. There was one that's still fresh on my mind for some reason. First day of work, this young girl that has been in the hospital for a few days…" She paused and looked down towards her feet. The others shifted and looked over, full of concern and worry. "She was only eighteen, full of health, had the world in her hands. She was friendly, always smiled at the staff. The reason she'd been in the hospital was because of a fight she got into with her boyfriend…her heart started racing to the point she had to come into the emergency room. I was monitoring her heart, it wasn't stopping, and in one moment she was smiling and talking, the next…" She froze, her eyes shut and her hands closed. PJ reached over and put his hand to hers. Charlotte felt a sudden chill and bowed her head, she couldn't picture someone so young passing away, or, she wouldn't be able to picture that if she didn't know it was possible.

"Did…did her boyfriend hit her?"

"No, that's the thing, it was just a very heated argument with the man. She had a heart aneurysm, a complicated one at that." Charlotte gasped and lifted her head quickly. Still, aneurysms had no cure, and they were the most sudden, deadliest conditions to have. "The reason she was still in the hospital, besides her heart still not showing signs of slowing…everyone _knew_ she had an aneurysm, she claimed she didn't tell anyone because she didn't want to be turned away."

"I can understand that…I think…" The sense of hopelessness when you're faced with being, quite literally, a ticking time bomb, was the most devastating feeling. She didn't know how it felt because she didn't have to go through it, but she was certain it caused a lot of stress on the person and their families. Hell, this girl was brave to have a boyfriend, knowing how much grief it would cause. "To think she had a boyfriend, and he didn't know?"

"Evidently not. The thing is, her medical history, aneurysms ran in her family on both sides. Almost all of her family, her parents and her grandparents, passed before the age of twenty. She'd been orphaned and was living with family, her parents both passed before thirty, her father was twenty…her dad had a brain aneurysm and her mother had one in the heart, it was the most tragic thing I've ever seen, and it's hard…extremely hard…to look into the eyes of someone who has lost all hope in life…"

There was a silence in the air, and it clung like a dense fog. There were no words that could be said in this moment, only tears that flowed from their eyes. "How…did the boyfriend react…if you don't mind the question?"

"He was shaken. His family, the girl's family, they came together to help each other cope. It was hard to tell them that she didn't make it." That was the thing about aneurysms though, you really couldn't do anything that involved high stress. You probably could get away with it for a while if the aneurysm wasn't in the heart, if it was in the brain, you wouldn't want to get a head injury or anything.

After a few minutes of silence, mild attempts at comfort, Skyler handed over the badge. By now, Charlotte could hardly even remember the reason she'd been angry. Between PJ's week, Nana's concerns, and what happened at Skyler's work, her problem just seemed so small. Emmett's prompt, sudden refusal of Mason's dating her and the suspicious nature of Brittany, she just couldn't fathom it having any impact.

Her body shook as she stared down at the badge. "I…" She felt both PJ and Skyler rest their hands onto her arm. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. "Brittany told Mr. Heglin about me. He forbade me from dating Mason, said something about it being better that we didn't form that kind of connection. I don't even know what Brittany has against us…it doesn't matter, it just seems so trivial…"

"I wouldn't say it's trival," PJ replied. He set Teddy on the ground and watched as she cuddled up with Amato. "I think there's a reason Emmett's adamant about you not dating him, it can't be because of our connection…" He started rubbing his chin and lifting his shoulders.

"As if, it's this stupid grudge…the fact that he feels like you abandoned him and doesn't want to risk me abandoning Mason or something."

"Probably. Things get worse before they get better, Charlotte." He reached over and gave her a gentle hug. "It'll be all right. Things have a funny way of working out."

"Yeah."

"It's late and I think we could all use some sleep." The others agreed and started moving towards their separate rooms. Charlotte put Teddy in her crib, then moved to her bedroom. After pulling the sheets up to her neck, Amato hopped up onto the bed and curled up next to her. She smiled and moved her arm around Amato, exhaling softly. She did feel better after that family talk, so maybe she could get used to it.

* * *

><p>What an intriguing conversation. Your thoughts? Insights? Suspicions? Stick around!<p> 


	36. Devastating Pride

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 (Devastating Pride)<p>

January 14th came around quickly, the Christmas vacation at Aunt Diane's was spectacular. It was kind of sad when it was over, but still the memories were enough to keep things going until they all saw each other again. Each month, the family would visit each other and do something together, no matter what it was. It reminded her more of the value of family, and in turn, reminded her of what she wanted to do for Mason's family. She had almost forgotten over the holidays, but only _almost_.

She was sitting in the pews of a Baptist church that Emmett's parents attended. Her plan was to hopefully get them to see what kind of person Emmett had become, and why they ought to go back. After all, Mason's birthday was coming up. He was born on the 16th, and would be fifteen years old, surely they didn't want to miss that. Though, if they missed any other birthday, why would they care about missing another?

Though, what was important, was not falling asleep right now. The service wasn't boring, quite the opposite actually, but she'd waken up too early and gone to bed too damn late. The exhaustion was truly overbearing, but she fought it off for good reason. As a reminder, she was seated directly behind both of Emmett's parents.

Emmett's father, Lance, looked like an older version of Emmett himself. Stern, straight faced, a grey goatee with some brown, and stunning brown eyes that burned through whatever they looked at. His hair was extremely short and completely grey, unsurprisingly. His mother, June, had a pleasant smile on her face and her cheekbones were high, meeting with her soft blue eyes. Her hair was up in a silver bun, the round bun being on the back of her head. Judging by their expressions, Charlotte had to guess that the _impossible to get along with_ gene ran through the men in the family. Mason must have received his genes from his mother, because he did not give off the 'possible asshole' signal that both his uncle and grandfather gave off. Or, maybe, she was looking too into appearances. Lance may be extremely friendly.

She rolled her eyes at the thought and shook her head. Who was she kidding? Lance disowned Emmett without so much of a handshake and a goodbye. Friendliness probably _didn't_ run in his veins.

After the service, she followed them home. They walked, so it was easy, but for her she felt really uncomfortable. She didn't like feeling like she was stalking them, which was exactly what she was doing, but she didn't think they would actually talk to her at the church or on the way. Not only did following them make her feel uncomfortable, she was certain the backpack she had made her look suspicious.

While following them, she'd discovered many things. For instance, in a surprising astonishment, Lance had _just_ turned sixty-six on January 12th. They enjoyed country music, _Tex Bowers_ was Lance's favorite country-western artist. This pleased Charlotte greatly because it made her task a bit easier, she'd been planning on using Tex as an example of Emmett's success. Then, she discovered that June had recently suffered a mild stroke. It was disheartening to hear, and the couple was coping with it, hence their talking about it to each other. June seemed like she wanted to get in touch with her son, and Lance, unsurprisingly, was too proud to let that happen.

After they went inside their house, Charlotte sat outside for a while, just pondering the stupidity of Lance's pride. She furrowed her brow and slowly shook her head. "He disowns his son, doesn't attend his son's wedding, doesn't spend time with his grandchildren, and then when his wife has a stroke, he's _still_ too haughty to bother with going to see his son? Seriously?" How nice, she was now certain without a doubt that Lance and Emmett were related! Hopefully Lance wasn't as difficult to talk to at the same time. "All because Mr. Heglin didn't go through with being a real estate agent…he's more successful than his own father is!"

She couldn't take the frustration any longer, screw the consequences of meddling, she was just tired of grudges affecting everyone _but_ the person the grudge was against! "Mr. Heglin's got a grudge on PJ, his dad's got a grudge on him, and everyone else gets hurt because of it…" She pushed herself to her feet and walked to the front door, knocking gently on the maple brown door. After a minute, it was June who opened and smiled at her. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to talk to you. You don't know who I am, but it's _important_ that I talk to you. Not just important, _urgent_." A look of concern flashed through June's eyes and she stared, possibly wondering if she should let Charlotte in. "I know Mason. Mason Heglin. He and I are dating." One hell of an opener, but at least June didn't seem like the type to turn her away. "I know his Uncle, and what I have to say pertains to him."

"It does?" June put her hand to her lips, curving her palm outwards and looking back over her shoulder. "Is he okay?" She looked back and lifted her eyebrows. She needed to get in the house first, she didn't want to give the woman a heart attack, but she also didn't want to risk having that door slammed in her face.

"Is it all right if I come in?"

"Yes, yes, we just got home for church a little while ago. Lance is checking his stocks right now. Would you like to talk to him too?"

"I'll need to do that." She walked inside and took her backpack off with a heavy sigh. The house didn't look anything like the Heglin household, it was a simple home with a small living room. Rather, it looked just like the inside of the home that Mason's aunt lived in when she was younger. She gathered this from pictures Mason showed her.

"Have a seat while I go get him. He should be in his study…" She nodded and took a seat, opening her backpack. Inside were a few CDs and proof of Emmett's success, copies given by Mason. Note, Mason had absolutely no idea she was there. She told him she _wanted_ to do something like this, but she never told him about actually going through with it. Dee and Regina had wished her luck, wanted to come help, but she told them this was something she wanted to do on her own.

What was she even going to open with? Where was she going with all this? Family. That was the key, the key to _everything_. She looked up just in time to meet the eyes of Mason's grandfather. The frown lines around his lips were deep and curved, his eyes seemed to invade her soul, searching her. Fear was beginning to rise up, but she had to fight it down. She couldn't be afraid, she couldn't be nervous. _Stand your ground._ She swallowed hard as the man's deep, foreboding voice questioned her. "Who are you? June says you're here about Emmett and Mason?"

"Yes sir." She nearly stammered her way through her response, but luckily caught herself. If he detected fear, it was all over. "I'm here because I know them, I know how their being shut out is affecting them…and it affects everyone." Lance folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. His expression didn't waver one bit, he looked like the only thing keeping him from throwing her out of the house was June. "Does your Mr. Heglin really mean nothing to you, sir?"

"What gave you the idea he meant _nothing_?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow and watched him walk over to the brown recliner nearby. He turned it to face her and sat down in it, then held his fingers together in front of his chest. June stood beside him.

"You disowned him…because he didn't go into the real estate business."

"Only because he chose to be a failure." Lance shifted in his seat and closed his eyes as June put her hand to his shoulder. "Real Estate has nothing to do with that. If you are here to convince me to go running back to him, I'm sorry, but that will not happen. He walked out of my house when he was younger, claiming that if I couldn't 'accept' him for what he wanted to be, then he wasn't coming back. I told him if he walked out that door, he wasn't my son any longer. Simple as that."

"Simple as…" Her jaw fell and her stomach started to twist painfully.

"Let him come and apologize for his mistake first."

"God you and Mr. Heglin really are alike. Don't you think he's too proud to do that?" June chuckled and Charlotte moved her eyes to the elder woman. "Even she agrees with me!"

"Pride? I imagine he doesn't have much reason to be prideful. He went into a career field that doesn't produce anything."

"Is that what you think?" She reached into her backpack and pulled out a CD of Tex Bowers. She tossed it over to him and he gazed down at it when it landed into his lap. "Tex Bowers, can you tell me where he started? What recording company helped make him into what he is?" Lance moved his eyes up and curved the corner of his lips into a sarcastic smirk.

"E.H. Kings, I don't even have to look. What is your point?"

"E.H. _Emmett Heglin_." Lance's eyebrows rose and June started to gasp. Charlotte dug into the backpack and pulled out a copy of a list of people that Emmett had worked with. Lance took the list once she offered it to him and huffed. "See, he's become a successful recording artist and choreographer, he's literally raking in the dough, if you will. The guy has more money than even you probably do."

"I see…" He lowered the paper and frowned at her. "Of course, he never lets us in on the success. I suppose it should not matter, he's walked out on us ten years ago." She stared in disbelief, the news of Emmett's success didn't even faze this man. He _still_ looked ready to throw her out. "Forgive me, I fail to see why all of this is important to you."

"Because…I lost my entire family twelve years ago. I _know_ what it's like to lose family, and it hurts. Have you even talked to him about the loss of your other son? His brother?"

"This is not about Jacob." His voice was staring to rise, she had no trouble detecting when she'd entered upon a topic that was off limits to discussion.

"No? I agree, this isn't about him, this is about Emmett. Mason. _Tyler_." June put her hand to her chest and looked to Lance. Lance gripped the edges of the armrest and narrowed his eyes. After a second of confusion, it dawned upon her, did this man not know who Tyler was? Her lips parted, but nothing came out besides shocked air. "You don't know who Tyler is?"

"No…We know Mason is Jacob's son, we have no idea who this Tyler is. Should we?" June put her hands over her mouth, and looked down to Lance.

"Lance, what if Emmett's had a child?" Lance gave her an odd look and waved his hand in the air, dismissing her. "What if he's had a child and you've been too proud to even…I just had a stroke, I could have died, without knowing about another grandchild!"

"June dear, please, Emmett wouldn't have a child without telling us. Besides, this _is_ Emmett we're talking about-"

"Exactly," Charlotte responded with a calm silence. It was the point, wasn't it? She knew Mr. Heglin enough to _know_ he wouldn't have called them. Lance and June looked over at her and all nervousness fled her body, she knew she had the control now. Surprisingly it was _Tyler_ that bought it, and just when she thought it would be Tex. "Emmett is rich, _very_ rich, more rich than he would have been if he'd gone into real estate." Lance grimaced and June slowly turned her eyes. "Yes I know it hurts, but it's the truth. Of course he'd be too proud to rub it in your face. He's probably to proud to even let in on anything in his life, you're the one who shut him out, and because of that, it affects Mason…and it affects Tyler…"

"Dare I ask who this Tyler is, at the risk of feeling-"

"Feeling like a chump?" Her tone came out more bitter than she would have liked, but did it matter? She was angrier now than she'd been five minutes ago. She was angry that Emmett hadn't informed his parents about Ivy or Tyler, and she was aggravated that his father hadn't seemed to care to keep in touch over all this time. Who was at fault? Was there any point in posting blame? Did it matter? "No matter who is to blame, it all comes down to the same outcome. There is an seven-year old child, son of Emmett Heglin and Ivy Wentz, who has never met his grandparents. Why? Because his father and his grandfather are too damn _proud_ to put away some age old grudge…it's not just shameful, it's _sad_."

She stared at the two as Lance bowed his head. It was hard to say what he must be thinking in that moment, but she was a bit too irritated to stay there any longer. Thinking on the heinous injustice that had been done was too much to bear. It wasn't Emmett she felt bad for, not even Mason. When it all came down to it, she felt the most for Tyler. June put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes, talking quietly. "I remember Ivy…she and Emmett had dated once before, broke up, and I think they started meeting up again after…after the Duncans had the accident."

"Yeah, that's what happened." She stood up and emptied the contents of her backpack out onto the couch. The elders watched curiously as she pulled the backpack onto her shoulder. "I'm not staying here anymore. Everything here is proof of Mr. Heglin's status, and even some stuff regarding his family, Mason helped compile it all." She started for the front door, stopping only to look back over her shoulder. June and Lance were staring silently at the material on the couch. "Feel free to go through it. Mason's birthday is on the sixteenth, in case you're wondering."

When they didn't give a response, she left the house. Once out, she took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. The air outside was a lot calmer, less likely to be damaging to her as the air inside that house. Just sitting under that man's glare was frightening! She swallowed hard and started walking. It didn't feel like she'd said all that she could have said, but she hoped that she'd gotten through to them. Once she brought up Tyler, it had just become too rough to continue. Someone had to bring it up, though, and neither father or son were going to do it.

* * *

><p>Well that was a bit tense now wasn't it. So what did you think?<p> 


	37. Monday's Catfight

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 (Monday's Catfight)<p>

Monday evening, it was just another typical day at the martial arts class, or at least that's what Charlotte would have _liked_. Apparently, Jo only let everyone off on the twenty-second and twenty-fifth of December, the twenty-fourth falling on Sunday. Then the twenty-ninth of December and first of January. Charlotte had missed _several_ days of martial arts, with permission granted of course, but it was still quite a lot. When she arrived, Jo was already smirking at her, a sign that she had _something_ planned. Was it enough she hoped Jo wasn't going to teach a new form?

Behind her, as usual, was Brittany. She was still pissed at Brittany, who as of this day, was still the most elusive girl on the face of the planet. Not only was she elusive, she was insanely vague whenever she talked. "Miss Duncan, how was your Christmas vacation?" Her eyes shot to Jo and her eyebrow rose. "I'm asking you _first_ because you were gone the longest. A lot of people had some time off, so I'm getting around to everyone, not singling anyone out here." That was a surprise, and a pleasant one at that.

"It was fun, we went caroling, then checked out some ice slopes. I could go on and on, but I'd rather not. It was the first Christmas I had with extended family, and I think it was the best." She didn't want to bore anyone with the details, as exciting as it was for _her_. The presents around the tree were numerous, but paled in comparison to the memories created. "Aunt Diane makes the _best _hot chocolate!" Of course, Aunt Diane did most of the cooking, with some help from PJ, but Diane's cooking was quite literally the best food that Charlotte had eaten in a long time. Everything was home cooked, no secret about that.

"I'm glad to hear you had a good Christmas." She nodded and listened as the instructor went around the room. It seemed everyone had fun over the holidays and great times with family, which was the most important thing. She was even happy to hear Brittany talk about her family. It was good that Brittany had fun with her family and whatnot, very good indeed. Now she could die with the memory of her family, because Charlotte _still_ wanted to turn her into a human pretzel! "Well, I know I tasked all of you to studying your forms over the holidays, so those of you who were out for a few weeks, I want you to show me what you have so far."

After a while, everyone had done their formations, some had practiced while others slacked off. Charlotte had practiced her own form a few times, not enough to perfect it, but just enough to earn some praise from the instructor. Towards the end, it was time to start sparring, and Charlotte had in mind exactly who she wanted.

She reached over and tapped Brittany on the shoulder. Once the girl turned to her, she grinned and waved. "Hi Brittany, I'm going to be sparring with you." Brittany raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I have no desire to let you turn that down, so we're sparring. I'm still miffed over you trying to mess up my relationship with Mason, and I'm going to put you in your place…"

"Yeah, we're not supposed to seriously injure anyone." She didn't care to injure her, she wasn't going to do anything bad. She just wanted to slap her around. She narrowed her eyes as Brittany continued to stare her down.

"If I was going to seriously injure you, I would have done it already…" Hell, even since she'd been back in school, Brittany had been making her regular appearances whenever she was around Mason. For this girl to say she didn't care that she'd broken up with Mason, then to practically stalk them, it seemed counterproductive. "I'm just saying, how many times do I have to tell you to leave us alone? I feel like I have to smack some sense into you one way or another." Brittany rolled her eyes and lowered her arms.

"Look, do whatever. I have my reasons…"

"None of which you ever bother to explain. All you've ever done is compete, compete, compete…and the more you try to compete for Mason, the worse _you_ look."

"This isn't about competing. Even my Mom told me that." Now there was a shock, because certainly that woman couldn't possibly let competitiveness down. "I am more _shallow_ than I am competitive, and I'm actually willing to admit that. Does competitiveness have anything to do with me caring whether or not you date Mason? No, in fact, I could care less about _competing_ over him. If you want him, it's your loss, not mine." Charlotte raised an eyebrow as Brittany moved into the usual fighting stance. She did the same and lifted her hands up. "The more emotionally attached you become to someone, the more it hurts when you lose them, right?"

"Oh? And what makes you think I'm going to lose Mason? Are you plotting something _else_?" Brittany rolled her eyes and performed a frontal kick, which Charlotte deflected with her left arm. She countered the kick by swinging her right arm towards Brittany. The girl deflected the knifehand strike with her left forearm.

"So like you to think I'm _plotting_ anything. Just because I've always tried to be better than you at everything, like this…cause…" She flipped her hair and smirked, only further angering Charlotte. "You know I _am_ better. It doesn't mean I'm _always_ trying to plot something terrible and god-awful against you." Brittany spun, lifting her leg up into the air, then swung it down. Charlotte quickly threw her hands up, grabbing the leg. "You're still open."

"Wha-" She pulled her leg back and lifted her left leg while putting her right leg down, Charlotte spotted the move a second too late and was swiftly kicked in the side. She staggered sideways and groaned. She needed to counter, fast, but Brittany was already charging her. Thinking fast, she lifted her leg and kicked out to the side, striking Brittany in the chest. The girl stumbled backwards and shook her head, jarred by the strike. While she was shaking off the hit, Charlotte kicked out her heels, then leapt upon her, straddling her waist. "Who's open _now_?"

"I _know_ you're not about to turn this into a catfight, Charlie Duncan."

"It's _Charlotte_, Brittany. _No one_ calls me-"

"Oh who really cares!" She froze and met Brittany's annoyed glare. In an instant, she found herself colliding with the ground and trading places with the girl she'd just had pinned. "Somewhere down the line, we used to be friends. Maybe it was years ago, I don't know, but for some screwed up reason, I really don't want to see you get hurt. Okay? That's _it_. Nothing _more_, nothing _less_." She raised an eyebrow and extended her arms on the ground, deciding not to try and push Brittany off, but to let her talk.

"Then what is your problem, Brittany? Why do you not like Mason? Dee and Regina have nothing against him, and they're my best friends." A best friend's judgment usually was the best judgment you could have, although an enemy also knew their enemies better than a best friend would. Maybe Brittany saw something she didn't. Mason, at least, wasn't the type to cheat. She didn't think that was the case.

"I never said I didn't like him, he's a good guy, I just didn't want to be the 'bitch' that tells you this…though he probably won't tell you himself. What more, you probably won't even believe me!"

"Well it is Mason you're talking about, and I've learned to take everything you say with a grain of salt." Brittany smirked and hopped off.

"Smart girl." She extended her hand and helped Charlotte to her feet. "As for Mason, there's a reason he and I aren't dating anymore. He's a great guy, and if you want to date him, go for it, but know that you're eventually going to lose him…"

"Now when you say that-"

"I'm _not_ planning anything." There was an irritated and bitter tone in Brittany's throat, one that told Charlotte to quit accusing her of things. It was likely she needed to have an open mind, but it was hard for her to have one when it came to Brittany. "He broke up with me, first of all, but only because I couldn't handle the news at the time." She rolled her eyes as the girl started brushing off her uniform.

Why the hell was she so vague? She folded her arms and narrowed her glare onto her. "Just get on with it, Britt…" What would she say? What _news_ had Mason been giving out that she couldn't _possibly_ handle? What? Was he a believer in polygamy? Was he Amish? She chuckled the thought and shook her head as the girl glared her direction.

"He's a ticking time bomb, Charlotte. He has a brain aneurysm, it runs in his family…It's the real reason his mother died, her father had an aneurysm and died young, so did her father's Dad. There was speculation that her mother's grandfather also had an aneurysm. When Mason told me, he said he didn't want to tell anyone because he didn't want to worry anyone, but the doctors said he wouldn't make it to twenty years of age…I freaked out, got scared, he took it to heart, then dumped me. Okay? That's it. If and when that aneurysm up there bursts, the closer you are, the more devastated you'll be…and you've already lost your entire family, so…"

Charlotte stared at her, her mouth open as that of a fish's mouth. Her entire world had just collapsed and her heart was beginning to crack. No, she wouldn't believe this. Brittany was lying, she was _always_ lying! Anything to get under her skin, right? If it were true, she could understand why Mason wouldn't bring it up, and she could understand why Emmett was so difficult and hard pressed about their dating. Brittany had just said it, the closer she was to Mason, the harder it would be.

"B-Brittany, even if that _were_ true, you don't have any right to bring it up or keep me from being with him." Brittany lowered her arms and frowned at her. "You were right to think I wouldn't believe you, I _don't_. He plays _football_, Brittany. How could he play football with an aneurysm!"

"It's probably dormant right now, I don't know, but it's in the brain, not the heart. I imagine he'd have to take a bad hit to the head for it to burst…have you ever notices that he has to sit out for a portion of his games? He's not _always_ in. Not like Kevin, or the other players. Having an aneurysm doesn't automatically mean you can't enjoy sports, it just means you have to be a little careful. You don't have to believe me, just think about it…"

"Yeah, right. This match is over…just leave us alone Brittany. All right? Leave us alone." Bad news was one thing she didn't need, but bad news coming from someone who was usually a chronic liar was even worse. No way in hell could she believe _Mason_ might have an aneurysm. Even if that were true, she wouldn't stop dating him for it. It would hurt, knowing he could go at any time, and at least she'd be prepared for it, but Brittany couldn't possibly expect her to believe something like that. It was absurd!

They moved to their positions as Jo called the class to the final minutes. Charlotte felt like she'd just wasted a good amount of time with Brittany, she wanted to make up for it. Perhaps she would the next day by asking _Sierra_ to spar with her. Even though that usually ended badly for her, she still enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Whoa, big news. A new side of Brittany too. Well guys, your thoughts on all of this? <strong><br>**


	38. Contemplationi

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 38 (Contemplation)<p>

Tuesday, after the martial arts class and homework, Charlotte decided to just kick back and relax. There wasn't much she wanted to do today, aside from visiting Mason on his birthday, but sadly Emmett wasn't about to allow it. So, she and the others had their own 'party' with him during school. It wasn't much, just a little celebration at lunch with Dee, Kevin, and Regina. Brittany had even swung by to say happy birthday, but Charlotte ignored her, Mason didn't have much to say to her either.

She still wasn't believing much of Brittany's story, but did keep it in the back of her mind at the risk of it being true. She was mentally preparing herself, should something ever happen. She'd not asked him personally, and in truth, a part of her was afraid to ask. She hadn't talked to Brittany since Monday either, and the girl made no attempt to communicate to her. Hell, things were just too damn awkward around Brittany, much too awkward.

Back home, she was comfortable and safe from all the drama. She didn't have to think about Mason, Brittany, or anything else surrounding her life. She could just relax, enjoy supper, read a book, play a game, or just simply _sleep_. She'd spoken to Dee and Regina about Mason, keeping it on the private level, and they gave her solid advice to stay with him no matter what. If Brittany's little tale was true, then it would be true, if it was false, then there was nothing to worry about. Either way, she couldn't and shouldn't let the story define her relationship with him. And of course, they were right, she should never let that risk affect how she thought of him.

She kicked back on the couch, staring aimlessly at some cartoon on the television. Nana was out with David and Amanda. PJ and Skyler were moving all over the house, cleaning it up and whatnot. Teddy was asleep in her crib, apparently she'd been extremely tired out. Everything sort of rolled off Charlotte today. Even yesterday she told Skyler and PJ what Brittany said, both of them didn't really _seem_ to believe it, but at the same time, they asked what Brittany had to gain by lying like that if she didn't really care for a relationship with Mason.

When she thought about it, she thought maybe Brittany still cared for him and wanted to scare Charlotte away in order to gain his affections, but was she so shallow to do that? Hell, was _she_ so shallow that she'd let Brittany scare her away from Mason with tales of aneurysm? It was so close to Skyler's experience at the hospital that she'd already been fazed enough as it was.

She felt herself being lifted from the arm of the couch and glanced up as Skyler sat down. Her head rested upon Skyler's leg and her eyes gazed up at her mother figure, who was gingerly sweeping her blonde curls from her face. "Hey sweetie, what are you thinking about?" Skyler asked with a loving smile. "You've been very quiet since coming home."

"Sorry. I'm just not interested in talking right now." Skyler nodded and turned her gaze to the television. Charlotte looked over just as Wile E. Coyote had a giant anvil land on his head. It was amazing that the networks still showed the Looney Toons of old, but who didn't appreciate those cartoons? She chuckled softly and pointed at the screen just as Roadrunner shot past. "The crazy coyote, doesn't he realize he'll never catch the Roadrunner?"

"That's the point honey. I used to wonder about that when I was younger, but after a while I started to realize it…" She looked up to Skyler, who was twirling her blonde locks with her finger. Skyler's eyes were glued to the television, the screen reflecting in her eyes. "If we keep trying, pushing and pushing without giving up, we may eventually reach our goal. I can't say for sure whether that Coyote manages to catch the Roadrunner, I'm pretty sure if he did, he'd let him go."

"Yeah…" To that respect, it always seemed like when the cartoon characters caught their targets, they let them go due to a change of heart. "Almost like catching fish for sport, right?" Charlotte pushed herself up onto Skyler's legs and crossed her arms over, thinking long and hard about the cartoon character's plight. "Still it seems weird that they'd go through all the trouble of hunting and catching, only to have a change of heart in the end and let go. I mean, what would be the point of it?" Skyler's shoulders lifted and her eyes turned down into Charlotte's.

"Maybe to imply no one is all good and no one is all evil. Everyone has a heart, and everyone has their skeletons." She couldn't deny that, but who knew cartoons could seriously give lessons in real life? She moved her eyes to her feet on the other end of the couch and she drew in a deep breath. When she thought about it, how easily Mr. Heglin's parents sounded like they might consider going back to their son after all these years, or how Spencer was so willing to change his ways for Regina and Alice, everything going on really was making her think about life currently.

"You think Brittany might not really have some ulterior motive?"

"I don't know about that girl, to be honest. Her mother was a bit off the deep end I'm sure, but you know…just like Amy and her mom were able to put their rivalry aside at some time, you and Brittany weren't _always_ enemies. You never know if she does have some sort of concern for you…I'd hate to think of what you might be going through if something horrible and unexpected were to happen to Mason. He is your first love…"

"Love?" She didn't know if she could say she loved him, but she really did care about him. It came close, deathly close. She cared the world about him and if he passed away so suddenly, without there being any expectation, her heart would truly be broken. "Sis had her heart broken, didn't she? I mean it wasn't by death, but at the very least…" What advice could her big sister have here? Surely there wasn't anything she could say to something like this. "My heart isn't breaking, I'm just confused…I mean, it isn't every day someone who hates you tells you something about someone you care about."

"No, I suppose that doesn't happen every day, but…you know, what you're going through right now…maybe it's not the last time you're suffering something like this, but keep in mind, it always does get better." She smiled up at Skyler and felt her eyes beginning to water. She seemed to remember one of her sister's video diaries, after what happened with Spencer, Amy was the one to give some advice. She said after heartbreak, it would always get better after a while. Here she was, acting like Mason had already died, it was stupid.

She sniffed and swiped her eye with her finger. "Why am I acting so disheartened over this? I don't even know if what Brittany said is true."

"I know baby." Skyler hugged her and gently kissed her forehead. "Do you think she's right? Maybe if there's a part of you that thinks so, that's where this feeling is coming from." She pressed her lips together and gazed up at the ceiling. Could there truly be something there, making her believe Brittany? Her heart was breaking, her stomach had butterflies dancing around, and bile was rising up her throat. Whatever it was making her feel this way, she wanted to get to the bottom of. Would she call Brittany a liar? She couldn't _remember_ Brittany lying before, but surely the girl had done it.

"Is there a line that separates someone with an overly competitive edge and a compulsive liar? They both have to be one in the same, right? I mean, even Dee and Regina said not to necessarily discount her claim…what if she's _right_?"

"Then you'll handle the situation appropriately. I trust you to do the right thing, everyone does." She smiled pleasantly and moved her fingers along the bottom of her shirt, sighing quietly as she studied her fingertips. "You know that PJ, Nana, and I will be here for you no matter what. So will your grandparents, so will your best friends…tragedy does have a way of bringing people closer…and you know already what happens when you push people away."

"Yeah, things like the Heglin family happen." She threw her arms up with exhaustion and Skyler chuckled her response. "The plane accident distanced _everyone_. I mean, I'm honestly surprised we managed to stay close to the people that we _did_ stay close to."'

"Well, that was a little difficult, dear. Remember PJ wasn't accustomed to half of everyone still around. I remained friends with Alice and Mrs. Dooley, but he didn't. He didn't really start coming around to them until five or six years ago. Ivy, I've maintained some semi-secret contact with, PJ's never been close to her since the accident. Mostly because he claims she was Teddy's friend, not his, and she served as a constant, but painful reminder of the accident."

"I bet if he at least talked to Mrs. Heglin, he'd see thing were different. She went through crap too."

"Everyone did, and your brother's slowly realizing that. When I say slowly, I mean _very_ slowly. I've had to pretty much grind that into him that he isn't the only one suffering…Ivy was practically in Hawaii during the family vacation." Charlotte scrunched her face and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't understand. Mrs. Heglin was there?"

"No, no, I mean she and your sister were communicating _constantly_. They even used that _Evaer _program for Skype to automatically record and save video chats. Ivy told me that much." She slowly sat up and gave Skyler a perplexed look, she didn't see any saved chats on Teddy's laptop.

"There aren't any saved chats on the laptop we have…"

"There shouldn't be, she didn't take her laptop with the video diaries with her." That was obvious, otherwise they wouldn't even have those diaries with them. So, whose laptop did she use? "When she made that fiftieth video diary, she'd accidently ruined _PJ's_ laptop without thinking, so he had to get a new one. Well, on their vacation, she grabbed his laptop instead…"

"So…"

"Any video diaries she made in Hawaii were lost, dear. I think Ivy said there were one or two things, aside from the Skype chats she still had saved, that she still had from Hawaii." Well this was news, and she was instantly intrigued. Too bad Mrs. Heglin probably wouldn't hand any of that stuff over. Before she had a chance to say anything, they were interrupted by PJ.

"Supper's ready!" Curiosity fled and her stomach growled with hunger, she hadn't eaten all day! She hopped off the couch with a slight cheer and rushed towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked that chapter. The next one's going to be big, a bit different, and in the perspective of one person you likely wouldn't expect.<p> 


	39. A Family, Destroyed

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N: This chapter is going to be _very_ different, a bit special if you will. A flashback, but no one in particular from the present. The point of view is Teddy Duncan herself.

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 (A Family, Destroyed)<p>

"It sucks, Ivy, go figure Mom and Dad forget Charlie's appointment when it's too late for them to _cancel_." Sixteen year old Rebecca 'Teddy' Duncan glared over at her parents from the seats across the plane aisle. She was using her brother's silver laptop and had Ivy on Skype Webcam, both girls were recording the chat, like always. This was the family's first trip to Hawaii, and both PJ and Charlotte were going to _miss_ it.

"Oh I'm sure they won't be too upset," Ivy responded with a quick smile. She let out a gasp and held up a blue shirt in front of the camera. "Look at this, T! I have _got_ to work on the sleeve!" Teddy eyed the blue shirt and raised an eyebrow, her friend had recently taken up designing and was learning to create shirts. As far as this one went, the right sleeve was much shorter than the left. Ivy folded the shirt up and tossed it onto her bed with a heavy sigh. "Anyway, how's Gabe holding up? I know he was taking this trip _hard_ when he left."

"Yeah, that was just weird." She'd put it off as something trivial, as Gabe was being quiet about the whole thing. She turned her head to her right, where Gabe was busy snoozing away. "He hasn't said a word since we left. I think he's partially upset over not having the window seat, but I had to have it. It isn't even that bad outside. Clear as day can be."

"Once you land, he'll start to have fun. Besides, I'm sure his girlfriend's more than willing to wait for him, if that's what he's worried about." Teddy chuckled and leaned back in the chair, contemplating just how much someone as young as those two would wait for each other. Young love, what was the point to it really? Even her time with Spencer had turned out to be crap, especially after what he did to Alice. Remembering the situation, she opened her eyes and frowned at the camera.

"Hey Ivy, do you think Spencer will ever shape up when it comes to Alice? I mean, he _is_ a father…" Maybe he was trying, but the last thing he would need was anything else to shake his world up. "I'm sure worse things could scar him than getting someone pregnant…"

"Oh yeah, that's for sure! I'm sorry about that whole thing, by the way."

"Yeah…" The flight attendant's voice erupted over the intercom, informing people that all electronics needed to be off within five minutes, as the plane would be landing soon. Teddy glanced up and grinned. "Well Ivy, that's my cue. I'll call you once we're in the hotel!"

"All right T, talk to you then. Bye girl, don't let Hawaii steal you away too much!" The girls laughed and ended the chat. After turning off the laptop, she woke Gabe by nudging him sharply in the side. He opened his eyes and moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"We're landing soon, Gabe. So put your flight worries to rest, we're safe in Hawaii."

"We are?" He looked around, in a state of shock and mild panic. "Have we landed yet? If not, we might still-" She pressed her lips together and spoke out with a mild grunt. He was actually beginning to annoy her. Sure he was annoying before, but he'd never really acted like this before!

"Gabe. _Nothing_ is going to happen. How many times do we have to tell you that? Planes are the safest there are."

"Not this one. I looked up our round trip flight with the _Hana_ _Flight Services_, and they're not that reputable of an airline company. Why couldn't dad take American Airlines?" American Airlines wasn't _cheap_, and their dad was a cheapskate. Simple as that.

After arriving at the hotel, Teddy was now more annoyed, but not with Gabe. She'd discovered this trip had been one big plan involving a timeshare, aka, a free room that their dad had absolutely _no_ intention of buying. What was worse, was she was covering for him. Of course, she would normally care more, if she wasn't so wrapped up with the cute boy she wanted to tell Ivy all about.

Now she was sitting in a two bed hotel room with a view of a golf course, listening to Gabe complain about the location. "Now Gabe, your father spent a lot of money to make this trip possible," Amy said with certainty. Teddy lifted her eyebrows and smirked.

"Sounds believable too."

"I don't want to share a bed with all of you," Gabe remarked. Bob cleared his throat and concluded that they could definitely make the best out of this. To which Amy suggested that she and Teddy sleep in one bed while Gabe and Bob slept in another. There really wasn't any better solution to this, as Teddy had no intention of sleeping in the same bed as Gabe. "So I get stuck with_ Dad_?"

"Yep."

"Great…" After a while, Bob and Amy decided to check out the nearest eatery while Gabe took a shower. During this time, Teddy took advantage of Skype once more and contacted Ivy.

"Hey Ivy, I want to try something out."

"What?" Ivy responded with a yawn. "Can't it wait until later?"

"No, I want to try this now." She couldn't help the time zones, it was seven o'clock where they were at in Hawaii. Denver was four hours ahead, so it was eleven. "Sorry for waking you, Ivy. I just wanted to see if we could do a video diary via Skype communications."

"Sure…you do that, I'm going to fall asleep."

"I wanted to tell you about this cute Hawaiian boy, Kai."

"_That_ can wait until morning, Teddy…I'm tired, it's been a long day, and Emmett's been-" Ivy paused and covered up a blush to the best of her ability, but Teddy caught it. She eyed her friend suspiciously, wondering just what Emmett and Ivy were up to these days. The two had been acting _very_ odd lately.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow too…I'll go ahead and shoot the diary, I guess the chat'll be saved in your computer afterwards. I hope you don't delete these."

"No, I'd never delete them girl. A hurricane could strike, and I'd keep the video." Ivy yawned and leaned back into the bed. Teddy eyed her friend and gazed past her, she thought she saw another hump in the bed, but she figured herself to be mistaken. Ivy waved her hand in the air and mumbled out her words. "Do the diary thing, Charlie, and good luck…" She laughed and smiled at her friend.

"All right Ivy, get some sleep. I promise to make this quick."

The next day was filled with all sorts of crazy activities, mostly due to Amy's hijinks in a golf store. She was messing around with some golf clubs and accidently hit a ball through the store window. The shop owner 'cursed' her and anyone in her family currently vacationing in Hawaii. But of course, she only taunted him. Hell, no one in the family believed in curses to begin with.

The first strange thing, for Teddy, was the fat lady that interfered with her 'surf lesson' with Kai. Next, Gabe actually went on some helicopter with a guide who wound up falling asleep. Not only did this _not_ do any wonders for Gabe, who was already terrified of planes at this point, but it didn't help Teddy, who had to sit there and listen to his panicked ranting for about a full hour!

And of course, at the hotel when everyone was complaining, and Amy looked like she'd gone through hell, Gabe complained about the family being 'cursed' off the wall. Amy immediately confessed to assuming the storekeeper cursed them. It was over the next few days, things started going from bad to worse, including Amy having a severe allergic reaction to something that made her become extremely fat and losing her hair.

During all of this, Teddy had kept pretty well in contact with Ivy, trying to maintain a good calm familiarity in all the insanity, but even that was staring to fail. To the very day they had to return, hours beforehand, Teddy was at least able to talk to Ivy over the phone. "So Ivy, later we're going to do the Skype video diary again, right?"

"Yeah T, I'm going to look so good in this one." Teddy laughed and scratched the back of her head, trying to imagine Ivy going nuts about what outfit to wear for the video diary. It was one of the few that Ivy herself got to be involved in. "At least I won't look like I'm so exhausted I can't move a muscle."

"Yeah, about that one…" She'd been thinking about what she saw there and was actually curious as to whether or not Ivy and Emmet had been having sex. "Was I seeing someone in bed with you the other night? I swear I saw another hump." She heard her friend cough and waited patiently for an answer. If she didn't get it now, oh would she hound the two of them when she got back.

"Who are you talking to, girl? You think I would be having sex with _Emmett_, of all people?"

"Hey, he's not looking half bad these days, is he, Ivy?"

"Oh please be joking." She could tell Ivy was not being serious about this. It wouldn't be long before she started trying to deflect the topic. "So, tell me about this Kai!" Yep, there was the deflection.

"He was cute, it's a shame we won't see each other again though." Fun while it lasted, and surely he wouldn't be the last cute boy to come along. "Ivy you missed a whole lot of crazy. Mom got all of us in Hawaii _cursed_, Gabe's gone bat-shit over going on a plane, and Mom started losing her hair! You know, I'd be half tempted to believe Gabe's crazy doomsday tale…any idea how PJ and Charlie are doing?"

"Well Emmett's talked to him once at least, the appointment went well and Charlie's doing great. They're excited, waiting for you guys to come home." She was actually starting to miss PJ too, she really missed Charlie. When she got home, she was going to scoop up her baby sister, then tackle PJ with a strong hug. Hell, Gabe seemed like he might be tempted to do the same exact thing.

"Teddy, it's time to get going!" Bob called out from the doorway. She looked over and quickly grabbed her purse, sighing heavily as she left the hotel room. She still had Ivy on the line, even though she'd be talking to her on Skype in a little while.

When she got onto the plane, she really had a bad feeling in her gut, one she couldn't explain. She eyed Gabe in front of her and pulled the corner of her lip back. Was there any thought to his insanity? "Hey T, stay safe all right? I think you're going to be going through some stormy weather."

"Oh god Ivy, don't say that, you know Gabe will flip out." Her stomach started churning as an unsettling feeling began to come over her. She bit her lip and slowly made her way down the aisle to their seats. When they made it, Gabe pulled PJ's laptop from his carry-on luggage. He'd been holding the laptop for Teddy. She took it and set it in her lap. Her eyes moved to the window and she inhaled deeply, trying to shake the sudden onset of nervousness. "All right, I need to hang up during the takeoff, so have Skype ready. I'll be on after a while."

"Already on it, girl!"

"Great." She hung up the phone and looked over to Gabe, he was playing some handheld game. Amy and Bob were in the seats in front of them this time, both looking back with smiles on their faces. Teddy couldn't help but wonder, how different would the trip have been if PJ and Charlie had come along? Hell, maybe PJ could have convinced Bob to choose a different airline.

After all, PJ refused to fly any airline other than the popular ones, such as American Airlines. Not these unknown planes. It was just some silly preoccupation of his.

"Mom, Dad, do you guys feel sick at all?" Bob gave her a strange look and shook his head. Amy shook her head and smacked her lips.

"No dear. I don't feel anything other than irritation over the timeshare." She shot her husband a look and Bob chuckled nervously.

"Well look at it this way, Mom. We now have free access to Hawaii, should we ever visit again."

"Uh huh."

Once the parents turned around and the plane started to take off, Teddy could not keep her eyes off the skies outside the window. It was the _perfect_ time to start that video diary. Gabe was about to give PJ a call, so maybe they could say hi to Charlie from the plane.

She flipped on the computer and found Ivy on Skype, immediately her strange nervous emotion fled, as though it had never been there. Her eyes lit up with joy when she saw her friend's familiar face. Ivy's cheekbones were high and her eyes were full of life. "Hey T! What's up!"

"Not much, it's _beautiful_ out. I don't know what you were saying about a storm." She laughed and flicked her eyes towards the window. Maybe the sky wasn't _perfect_ looking, but the clouds only looked a _tad_ grey, if anything. "By the way Ivy, you know that timeshare?"

"What about it?"

"Well we got to keep it, so anytime any of us want to go to Hawaii…it's free!" She circled her finger in the air, laughing a bit as Bob groaned. Apparently his ego had been pretty much shot during the whole trip, but who could blame him? "Anyway, what's going on over there?"

"Well Dad's got a new 'love' right now, some precious silverware of his. Mom's been feeling pretty crappy lately, but she'll get better soon, and _I_ am thinking of hitting a designer shop for some sewing tips!"

"Your mom knows like a million sewing tricks, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she gets a kick out of her sewing, but that's different." Teddy chuckled and slowly shook her head. She didn't think it was much different at all, but if Ivy said it was different and wanted to believe that, then she could say it was different. "Anyway, you're wanting to get that video diary done, right?"

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Start talking, girl!" She grinned and glanced over as Gabe started talking on the phone. She could ignore him for the time being. At least he didn't seem all that terrified like he'd been a few days ago. Thank god for that.

After a short amount of time, the video diary was still going on, but Ivy had to take a break. Apparently Emmett called and she wanted to talk to him, so they put the video diary on hold, while leaving the webcam on. She kept the laptop stationed right in her lap when she heard the pilot's voice over the intercom.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your pilot speaking. We're experiencing a slight delay, please remain in your seats at all time and make sure your belts are fastened appropriately." _ Teddy heard Gabe gasp sharply, still on the phone with PJ. Teddy rolled her eyes and moved her forearm up, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Here we go again." She stared outside and felt everything freeze, her eyes widened onto that of giant black clouds surrounding the entire plane. She slowly lowered her arm as thunder jarred her senses. "What the hell? Gabe, it's a storm…"

"Oh god!" Gabe dropped the phone, causing it to shut off and slide down the aisle. He let out a gasp and undid his seatbelt. "The phone!"

"Gabe sit down, it's just a storm, that's all." Gabe shot up and started for the phone, Bob rose up next to try and grab for him. Amy ordered them to sit while Teddy slowly looked outside. Rain was pelting the windows at high speed and lightning was shooting everywhere, this couldn't be a typical storm.

Suddenly her heart started pounding and her body started to tense, her senses sharpened as she felt the plane beginning to shake. Several passengers started screaming and moving towards the window on the other side of the aisle. "We've been hit!" They screamed out. Her eyes widened and the plane was struck again. She slowly moved her eyes to her window and eyed the edge of the wing, the entire wing was on fire! Her mouth opened, but it seemed nothing came out. Rather, she heard her mother scream as the plane shook once more.

"Bob! Gabe! Hurry!"

"Mommy!" Teddy whipped her head around and screamed at the sight, Bob had fallen down and was lying on top of Gabe, who was squirming beneath him.

"Dad!" Fear kept her glued to her seat and shock kept her from remaining calm. Her dad was not moving, the man was lying straight along the aisle, but his head was beneath the one of the seats. His neck against the leg. "Dad get up! Stop messing around!"

"Bob!" Amy cried out. She undid her belt and started running for her husband and son, but the flight attendant grabbed her around the waist while holding onto an emergency bar at the top of the plane. "Let me go! I need to reach my husband! Let me go!"

Teddy began hyperventilating once she realized that her dad was likely unconscious, or no longer alive. She moved the laptop to Gabe's seat, forgetting all about the webcam, and trying desperately to remove the belt. The panic she was feeling was making her fidget and fumble like some sort of clumsy person.

"No!" She screamed in a terrific rage. Gabe's fears had seriously been true? It was the furthest thing from her mind, but still, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She was fighting against that belt, still, trying hard to reach her father. "Please be okay, please be okay, oh god please be okay!"

_"Passengers, this is your copilot speaking. We want to thank you for flying with Hana Air, and we apologize…we've done everything we can…"_ What was this? She lifted her head up, glaring in an angry panic at the cockpit door. Were they giving up? Seriously? She wanted to scream, she wanted to tear them limb from limb! _"Right now I am hanging on for life, the storm has blown out the front window and the pilot has just been sucked out of the plane. If you can try to remain calm-"_ A loud whistling noise was heard, and then nothing.

Everyone froze, even the furious panting of the frightened passengers and Gabe's screaming had died out. No one moved an inch, trying hard to hear what happened to the pilots driving this thing. Teddy slowly turned her head to the webcam, remembering it at the last instant. She let out one weak sob, tears streaming down her face as hopelessness fled her body. She, like everyone else, knew exactly how this was going to end.

She heard Gabe take his final breath, suffocating under his father's dead weight. She was almost certain that he said _Jo_ before passing. Amy fell to her knees, with the stewardess clinging onto her for dear life. She pushed her away and brought her hands to her face, sobbing bitterly.

"Ch-Charlie…We love you, baby sister. Please, always remember that. Ivy, I know how PJ is, don't let…don't let him distance himself from everyone…I know he will do that. We'll always love you guys. Don't…don't ever forget us, and don't…don't spend all your time mourning." She closed her eyes and started to sob, she didn't need to look out that window to know they were about to crash into the ground within seconds. The plane would erupt into flames, and Ivy wasn't even off the phone yet! "Please…do your best growing up in life…'good luck' doesn't apply here. I don't want to die!" Her weeps came out more frantic, rushed, and she started pleading in her mind to live through this. "All I have left is…goodbye, and I don't want to say goodbye. Please, stay close, don't ever say goodbye to…" She wiped her eyes with her wrist and started to end it altogether. One last 'I love you', and then finally, 'goodbye' would suffice.

"Charlie, PJ, Ivy, Jo, Emmett, everyone…I, we, we all love you. Good-" A gust of wind shot past her and her eyes grew large as an explosion tore through the plane.

Ivy returned to her bedroom after getting off the phone with Emmett, she'd been anxiously waiting to get back to Teddy. "Okay T, I'm back, where-" Her eyes drifted to the computer, the Skype call had ended and Teddy was _offline_. Had she been away that long? "Where did you go?"

She sat down and opened the Skype archive files, she was beginning to get that same unsettling feeling that Teddy had been having. She took a slow breath as her mouse started hovering over the most recent file _June 29__th__, 2011._ Her throat started to lock as she clicked the file and watched through the first part of the video. There was nothing odd going on.

Then it struck, Gabe dropped his phone and the plane began to shake. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched. Her hand flew to her mouth when she almost swore she saw Mr. Duncan falling past the camera. "No…"

Her world grew very dark in the few seconds that the accident was happening. It seemed like it was an eternity, but glancing at the time, she only had about thirty seconds to the end of the video, and she honestly couldn't watch it. She began hyperventilating, shouts ran from her lips without her knowing, and at some point of time she felt her parents wrap their arms around her.

She was numb, her eyes glued to the video, and her surroundings was left to darkness. Her eyes were wet from tears as she stared at her best friend, giving one final look at the computer, all hope gone from her eyes. She put her hand to her lips and whimpered softly, her body trembled with fear and panic. She didn't want to lose Teddy, she didn't want to lose that family.

"Oh god…" Her father reached over and flipped off the video just before Teddy was hit. Ivy couldn't bear to delete it, but she couldn't watch it. She wanted to delete it, but there was a pull that kept her from doing so. A finality, perhaps. She couldn't pretend it didn't happen, she couldn't deny it, as much as she wanted to. It was right there in front of her. A reminder.

As she broke down and wept bitter tears, her parents hugged her close, rocking back and forth. Her gaze shook upon the date of the video. She would never forget. A part of her died that day, a part of everyone that ever knew the Duncan family. They made everyone feel like family. Alice, Skyler, Emmett, and even Mrs. Dabney. They were all family.

June 29th, 2011: An entire family, destroyed.

* * *

><p>There is not much I can say here, let me know what you thought of the chapter.<p> 


	40. Denial and Acceptance

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 (Denial and Acceptance)<p>

Dinner tasted great, roast chicken with honey-glazed potato wedges along with green beans. Charlotte licked her fingers right after tossing a potato fry for Amato, who instantly glommed it up. Skyler and PJ shook their heads at her, smiling as she laughed sheepishly. She knew they were not wanting to raise Amato on table scraps, but what would one time hurt? "We're saving a plate for Nana, right?" She grabbed the saran wrap from the counter and walked over to the table with a plate.

"Yes," PJ replied. Petunia should be getting home soon, so there wasn't much need to wrap a plate for her, but Charlotte wanted to do it anyway. She grabbed a piece of the chicken and set it on the plate while Skyler started scooping the fries onto it. PJ grabbed a spoonful of green beans and set it beside the chicken. The plate looked like a very hearty sample of meat, five potato fries, and a large scoop of beans. "Hopefully that's enough for her." Petunia didn't eat _much_, so it really could be too much for her. Skyler pulled out a sheet of the clear plastic wrap and tore it carefully from the box.

"It looks good." She wrapped the plate up and lifted her eyes up just as the doorbell chimed. "Charlotte dear, could you grab that?"

"Yeah." She rounded the table and rushed out into the living room. They weren't expecting anyone, so she didn't know who it could be at the door. When she opened it, she was stunned to see Ivy, Mason, and Henry. Shouldn't Mason be having fun at home? "Hey, what brings you guys here? Come in, we were just finishing dinner." She turned around and called for Skyler. Of course, the first to react was Amato, who came running through the room.

Ivy laughed as Amato put his paws on her legs and wagged his tail playfully. She bent over and rubbed the puppy's head. "Well look at the little sweetie." Charlotte reached down and ran her hand along Amato's back, grinning as his fur tickled her hand.

"He is a sweetheart. PJ thinks Amato's _his_ dog, but Amato comes to my bed at night and cuddles up. So whose dog is he?" She smirked teasingly as the pup barked.

"Can't pin that one on PJ," Skyler commented from behind, laughing. Charlotte nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to see Skyler and PJ leaving the kitchen. PJ pointed his thumb to his wife and lifted his eyes up to the ceiling.

"The wife doesn't like the dog in our bed. Too much fur when-" He stopped and cleared his throat. Skyler closed her eyes and Charlotte raised a curious eyebrow. She turned towards her brother and crossed her arm, tapping her foot gently on the floor. Were they going to be worrying about another baby anytime soon with these two? "Anyway, what brings you here?'

"Well for one, we wanted to say thank you," Ivy said with a subtle smile. They walked inside and Charlotte shut the door. She sat on the couch with Mason, PJ moved to the recliner off to the right of the couch, then Henry and Ivy took a seat on the smaller couch off to the left. Skyler sat down next to Charlotte. "Emmett's parents came over today, you should have seen it. They said Charlotte convinced them to come by." Charlotte blushed as PJ and Skyler turned their attention to her, she forgot to mention her visit to them.

"You meddled again?" Skyler asked with a sly smirk.

"Well I didn't think it was right for Tyler and Mason to be abandoned because the parents didn't agree with their son. It wasn't fair."

"Agreed, it isn't." Skyler put her arm around her shoulders and smiled reassuringly. "I'm proud of you. I don't think it was good to go do that without telling us though."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." It was kind of the spur of the moment thing, even though she planned it. She looked over to Mason and put her hand onto his. "Did you have a good day, Mason?" He smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"Yeah, and even better, Uncle Emmett decided it would be okay for us to date." She gasped and her lips grew into a wide smile. The others grinned as he explained the situation. "We wanted to come over and thank you personally, he didn't want to come because well…he's still got a problem with Mr. Duncan." PJ scoffed and folded his arms over, shaking his head.

"Of course he does." Mason looked over at him for a second, then turned back to Charlotte.

"His words were, you were a good person and he wasn't going to keep us apart if we didn't want to be. Though he still says to be careful, apparently…and he's still pissed with Mr. Duncan. I mean, I can understand why, it's just…seems a little odd."

"It just has to do with that plane accident," Ivy stated simply. Her eyes dropped momentarily, then rose to PJ. "I can kind of understand." PJ lowered his arms to the armrests and met Ivy's gaze.

"It's been twelve, almost thirteen years. I _know_ he's upset because I shut him out, but honestly-"

"It's not just that." Ivy took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat. PJ watched her closely, a growing curiosity welling from deep inside. He looked to the others, they were remaining silent, no one had anything to add to this. "Ask anyone, you shut us all out PJ, and it hurt. You weren't the only person suffering, but you thought you were. He needed you to be there for him then. Hell, _I _needed someone there for me, and then my mom died almost a year later. I don't think you quite understood that…"

"I understand that just fine." He leaned his head against his hand and closed his eyes, breathing in slowly. "Teddy was your best friend, of course you'd miss her. Emmett too." Ivy narrowed her eyes and slowly rose to her feet.

"Emmett is angry with you more because he knows what I went through and you didn't have the gall to say a word to me." What would he have said to her? 'Sorry about Teddy'? How the hell could he formulate words? "We could have been there for each other, that's what friends are for."

"It's true," Charlotte interjected. PJ looked over at her with an arched brow and opened his mouth, but paused as she continued. "Miss Keener went through hell the past twelve years. She just needed someone who understood what she was going through, someone who knew the problem…both of us were mourning them, and we helped each other come to a better understanding, to cope…"

PJ turned his eyes to Ivy and frowned, reeling in the guilt he felt. He couldn't say she wasn't a good friend, especially not back in the day. She was a great friend, whether or not she actually communicated with him that much. Everyone loved her. "You were like family to us, Ivy…I am sorry I didn't keep in touch with you, it was just hard."

"I understand that, PJ…" Her voice was almost whisper soft, her hands trembling. "I don't blame you for it, either. I probably would have shut everyone out too if I didn't have Emmett with me."

"It was that bad for you?"

"More than you can imagine…" She slipped her hands into her pant pockets and lowered her eyes. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. "You know, I can't remember a day we weren't all close, and I don't think T, or any of the Duncans, would ever have wanted us to separate. The last thing Teddy told me, I guess I didn't really do…"

"What do you mean?"

"Teddy was creating a video diary on the plane, PJ…" PJ's eyes widened and Charlotte let out a soft gasp. This was what they'd thought about before, but they didn't know if she would have seriously made one on the plane. "I think…I think she wanted you all to see it, and I could never delete it, but…"

"You…you're saying you _saw_ the accident?" Ivy stared for a few minutes, silent and shaky, almost as though she were trying desperately not to cry. She pressed her lips tight together and slowly nodded her head. Skyler moved her hand to her mouth and Charlotte felt her stomach knot up.

"I went off to talk to Emmett on the phone, we left the webcam on because of the video diary, and when I came back…" She looked down to her right hand and flinched. "I still have it saved, I don't know why really…the video diary was about their time in Hawaii, and the last few…last few seconds, she gave her last words…I guess it's because they were her last words that I just couldn't destroy the video. God I wanted to…"

PJ rose to his feet and walked over, watching sadly as the tears ran down her cheeks. He extended his arms and hugged her, catching her by surprise. His face became hard and his eyes clenched shut. "I'm sorry Ivy. I really am. I…never knew you actually saw the whole thing…"

"It was devastating! You can't understand just how devastating it was to actually _see _it. To know…everything…that happened." He rubbed her back and slowly opened his eyes, frowning at the others. Charlotte bowed her head and clenched her hands. Ivy was right, they didn't know what it was like, hearing Teddy's final words, knowing what happened. Would it bring any kind of closure to know? Would it bring any kind of realization, or acceptance, or even finality?

"You're right Ivy, I don't know. None of us know except you, and you've kept it with you all this time?" She nodded as he stepped back and put his hands to her arms, gazing softly into her eyes. "I know it's hard, but…I want to know…what my family's last moments were like."

"PJ…that nightmare."

"You've said it yourself, I shut myself off from everyone, and no one deserved it. Up until recently, I've been in denial, that's what Skyler said…for twelve years…I kept believing they would come back." She bowed her head and his hands lowered to his sides.

"It's probably why he shut everyone out," Charlotte muttered. The others glanced over at her as she heaved a heavy sigh. She honestly wanted to see her sister's final video. She didn't know why, other than the thought that it really would bring her to a level of finality, giving her, everyone, a chance to realize that the family really was gone. "It's hard to live in denial of something when everyone around you knows the truth." This would be a big step, if anything, for _PJ_. Maybe even his first real step to recovery, to truly coping. Hers as well. "If my sister had anything left to say to me…I really want to know…" She felt Skyler's hand on her back and looked up to the woman's tearful, concerned gaze.

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes. I just…I can't explain it, I just want to be able to say with certainty that I accept it. That I can truly move on. I want PJ to be able to say it too! Hold on…" She rose from the couch and moved to her bedroom, she grabbed Teddy's laptop from her desk, then made her way back into the living room. "Mrs. Heglin, I know it's difficult for you, but…can we work through this, together?" Ivy raised an eyebrow and looked over to PJ, who gave her a gentle nod. He seemed ready to handle this. Ivy closed her eyes and slowly pulled a flash drive from her right pocket.

"The video is on this…"

After a few minutes, PJ had a cord hooked from the computer to the television, so the video could play on the television and everyone wouldn't have to huddle together. The seating arrangement changed, to the point that Skyler, Ivy, and PJ were sitting on the long couch, with PJ in the middle of the girls. Mason and Charlotte were on the two seat couch and Henry moved into the recliner.

Ivy's flash drive was in the USB port, and the video was ready to play. It was plastered on the television, and everyone was staring at the frozen image of Teddy's smile with tears in their eyes. Skyler held onto PJ's hand and Ivy turned her eyes away, she'd clearly not laid eyes on that video in years. Mason held onto Charlotte's left hand, and her right hand shook upon the mouse pad. She needed to press _play_, but she was scared.

She looked to Mason, who squeezed her hand reassuringly. She swallowed down her fear and closed her eyes as she hit the play button. She sighed, hearing her sister's familiar voice along with Ivy's, somehow the plane's roar wasn't concealing the voices at all. She opened her eyes and looked to the television. Teddy was wearing a beautiful blue shirt, pleated shoulders. It resembled a ball gown. Her hair fell beautifully over her shoulders and matched her wonderfully tanned skin. Her eyes were full of life, and her lips were curled into their usual smile.

_"Hello Charlie! Guess where we are!" Gabe could be heard in the background, talking to PJ on the phone. Teddy turned her head to Gabe and laughed as she turned the webcam to him. He did a double take and extended his hand, covering up the camera. "Don't mind him, he's still a bit upset. He never wanted to go on this trip. Well we made it _to_ Hawaii without any problems."_

_ "You're on Hana Air, right?" Ivy perked up. "I looked them up, they don't seem all that reputable."_

_ "Again Ivy, don't say that! You know Gabe's been freaking out!" Teddy's face gave away her own insecurity, revealing that she too had been feeling rather uncomfortable in regards to the plane ride. _

_ "Sorry T. You'll be home in a couple hours, right?"_

_ "Yes, and then you and I are _so_ having a talk about what's been going on with you and Emmett!"_

Ivy chuckled through her tears as the others slowly looked to her. She folded her hands into her lap and bowed her head, the video continued.

_"Anyway Charlie, and I guess PJ too, because you're not here. Mom and Dad forgot you had this important doctor's appointment, and it was way too late to reschedule, so you couldn't come along. That's fine, but you missed a fantastic time! There was this extremely cute boy named Kai, and oh god if Mom hadn't decided to get the family cursed, we might have kissed!" _

_ "I didn't get the family cursed!" Amy exclaimed in her defense. "I just ticked off a shopkeeper. It's all for show. Though it did get me thinking…what would happen if Gabe was right? Not saying he is, planes are typically safe." Teddy raised an eyebrow at her mother as Amy and Bob looked back at her. "What would we say? I mean, if this were our last day, what would you want to say to PJ and Charlie?"_

_ "Kind of a weird time to think about that stuff, don't you think, Mom? I mean really, death?" Ivy groaned and Bob shook his head. Amy was having a weird moment, but no one could explain why. Teddy took a deep breath and lifted her shoulders, humoring her mother. "I guess I'd want to remind PJ to be strong, I'd want Charlie to grow up happy, the both of them…I'd probably ask them to be sure not to push anyone away, because they'd need their friends. Right?"_

_ "Yeah…friends are very important. If PJ's anything like Bob is-"_

_ "You think I'd shut people out?" Bob asked with a mild scoff. He thought about the subject for a moment and pulled his lips back into a frown. "Actually yeah I would, but seriously…let's move away from this subject please? I'm starting to feel a little funky." _

PJ coughed and tugged on his shirt while trying to shake off the tears coming to his eyes. Charlotte's eyes were glued to the screen, what brought Amy to this point, she wondered. It was scary, seeing this, just moments before the plane crash. Would she even be able to take the crash?

Even if Ivy tried to stop the video, she wanted to see those final moments. Why? She didn't know. She thought herself a little weird for it, but it _had_ to be done.

_ "Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me, to be honest…"_

_ Teddy looked back to Ivy and lifted her eyebrows, chuckling nervously. "Well that was awkward. Sorry about all that, Ivy. Now, where were we?"_

_ "Um, you were telling Charlie about your time in Hawaii, T…"_

_ "Right! So…" Teddy tucked her hair behind her ear and let her cheekbones rise with her voice. "Dad decided to buy this timeshare, which he ended up keeping…" She paused and pointed at the screen. "Future reference, the timeshare means the family can go to Hawaii free of charge! Lifetime membership."_

She had a fleeting thought, as to whether it would still be valid, though it was the furthest thing from her mind. The more this video went, the harder it was to watch, just knowing what was coming. Her heart was beating erratically, sweat was drenching her body, and she was almost certain that Mason was losing all blood loss in his hand right about now.

_"Another thing Charlie, never let go of your friends, and always be true to who you are. Following your heart is the best way to live life to the fullest, but use your brain too. Life will always be rough, I know, but in the end…if you're strong, if you're vigilant, true to yourself and to those who care about you, you'll go far…" She blinked and lifted her head. Where the hell had that come from? Ivy voiced that exact thought, and she shook her head in response. "I have no idea…"_

_ "This is turning out a little more depressing than I thought it was going to be."_

_ "Sorry, I'm in a bit of a funk myself, I'm not sure what's got me feeling that way, Ivy." _

_ "It's okay girl, just relax. We'll all be here when you get home. Nobody's going anywhere."_

_ "Yeah." Suddenly Ivy's phone started blaring from the other room. Ivy gasped and looked back as her mom called out that it was Emmett. She seemed to be debating whether or not to answer the phone, so Teddy gave her a reassuring smile and waved her hand in the air. "Go answer the phone, we'll be here."_

_ "Okay…" _

_ Teddy took a deep breath as Ivy left the room. She smiled and gazed out the window. "You know something Charlie? PJ? Family…it doesn't have to be reserved for just Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa…I think I've learned that over the years, and thinking about what Mom said. If I had one final lesson to teach you, it would be this: Most of all, never part with family, and that includes friends. No matter what, true friends are, and should be valued, as family…try not to leave them hanging."_

Charlotte started to choke up, closing her eyes and bowing her head. Even PJ was trembling, both were frozen in their seats. Skyler was wiping her eyes and Ivy had her head in her hands. She was muttering apologies to Teddy. PJ eventually started patting her back, telling her it wasn't her fault. Then it happened. Ivy let out a shaky gasp and her eyes flew to the screen. PJ froze and Charlotte's body tensed as they heard the Pilot's voice come over the intercom, warning them of trouble.

Charlotte's heart began sinking as she heard Gabe's gasp. PJ's eyes widened as the familiar clattering of the phone echoed through the house.

_"Here we go again," Teddy muttered while rolling her eyes. Thunder rumbled and lighting flashed, causing Teddy to jump in her seat. The camera shook a bit, but steadied in her lap. "Gabe it's just a storm. Gabe? Sit down!" Gabe had gotten up to retrieve the phone. Teddy gazed with concern as her father rose to catch him. _

_ "Everyone relax!" Amy exclaimed with a demanding tone. "The pilot said for everyone to remain seated!" The passengers began screaming that the lightning hit the plane's wing. Teddy stared with wide eyes and slowly turned her gaze to the wing on her side, it had been struck too._

_ "No…Mom, look!" Amy turned her head and screamed. _

_ "Bob! Gabe! Hurry-" Her voice was interrupted by a thud and a groan. Teddy looked back and screamed at the sight. The camera had managed to capture the scene of the plane pushing Bob down on top of Gabe, and snapping his neck beneath one of the airport chairs. _

_ "Dad! Dad get up!" _

_ "Bob!" Teddy looked up as Amy started to rise from the seat, but a stewardess grabbed her before she could get to him. "Let me go! I need to reach my husband! My son! Let me go!"_

_ Realizing the futility of the situation, Teddy started hyperventilating. Her body was trembling and her fingers were scrambling for the seatbelt. She'd moved the laptop into Gabe's seat in her haste. Her struggling seemed in vain. "Please be okay, please be okay, oh god be okay!"_

_ She froze as the copilot's voice came over the intercom this time, he was stating that the pilot was now dead, and he was at a loss of what to do. He was giving up. Her eyes filled with fear and her body fell limp into the chair. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. _

_ Suddenly a loud whistling noise erupted from the intercom, and then, silence. Gabe gasped out his final breath, uttering his girlfriend's name, before suffocating beneath his father. Amy slowly fell to her knees and started weeping for the loss of her son and husband. _

_ "T-This is really happening…" She slowly turned her head to the camera, remembering that it was on. Fresh tears moved to her eyes and a choked sob fled her lips. Her eyes were dull, emotionless, devoid of all hope. "Ch-Charlie…we love you, baby sister. Please, always remember that." She whimpered once as she stared at her best friend's empty chair, Ivy was still talking to Emmett. "Ivy, if you see this. I know…I know Dad was right about PJ, and how he is. Don't let…don't let him distance himself from everyone, he'll do that." _

_ The plane shook once more and Teddy clenched her eyes shut. She was accepting that this was the end. "Realize, we'll always love you guys, we always have. Don't forget us…don't spend all the time mourning, remember us, but don't forget us. Enjoy your life…growing up…good luck doesn't apply here…" She moved her hand to her chest and whispered. "God I don't want to die!" She started to weep frantically, almost pleading to survive this. _

_ After a few seconds, she stopped and opened her eyes. Her eyebrows meshed together and lifted up as her lips quivered. "All that's left is…goodbye, I don't want to say it. Please, stay close, don't ever say goodbye to family, to friends…" She moved her wrist to her eyes and wiped away her tears. "Charlie, PJ, Ivy, Jo, Emmett, everyone of you…I…" She shook her head. "No, we…we love you, all of you. Good-" A loud metallic crash came from the front end and Teddy's eyes widened as a crushing roar ran through the plane, tearing it apart. Her hair blew past her face as her eyes revealed one final thing. Acceptance. _

The video cut off and silence filled the air. No one could be angry, no one could deny that the family had accepted their death, but the video struck everyone deep in the heart. The finality that Charlotte and PJ wanted, they got, and it was painful as hell.

"T-Twelve years later," Skyler said with a shaky voice. "Maybe now…is a good time…to talk about it…" Charlotte had her tears, but she wasn't sobbing. She, and PJ, were smiling. But why?

"They already accepted it," Charlotte whispered. The others looked to her as she slowly rose to her feet. She took a step forward, nearly stumbling as she did so, and met PJ's eyes. "They don't want us to be said, they want us to be happy…don't they?" PJ wiped his own eyes and closed his hands on his jeans.

"Yeah, I just…I think I needed to see that." He turned his gaze to Ivy, meeting her somber expression. "Ivy, I'm sorry. I really am. Thank you…for showing that…I know it was hard…"

"Why did you have to push away the rest of us?" Ivy asked beneath her breath. "Teddy never wanted that. Why did you do it?"

"Stupidity….I needed some time to think…"

"You had _twelve years_." Her face tensed and she sobbed once. "Twelve years you had to think about it. Even Emmett's seen this video, and I told him I'd show it to you…I don't know what it's going to take for him to come around, but I do know that I wish…I wish we could have still been friends. You _were_ like a brother to me, no doubt about that, and you just pushed me right out the door. You didn't even think anyone else would be hurting! I came back to the computer, wondering why Teddy turned off the video chat, and then I had to see this…I wanted so badly to talk to you, to talk to _anyone_. I only had mom, dad, and Emmett. That was _it_."

"I'm sorry, Ivy."

"It hurt to see you coming around for Alice, for the Dooley's, and a few other people…granted it was mostly Skyler's doing…" There was truly no justification of his pushing anyone away. He wanted to pretend that the family would come back safe and sound, he wanted to act like there was nothing wrong, and so naturally he turned away those closest to the other relatives, because they were just a reminder. "I know why you didn't push Skyler away, because she was the only one close enough to you that you didn't put up your walls to, but…not once did you think to lower your walls for anyone else."

"I know, I didn't want to accept that my family was gone. Maybe…maybe we can start over, Ivy? I don't know how to start over with Emmett, but with you, I'm willing to try." Everyone remained silent as Ivy studied him for the moment. She breathed in slowly and carefully nodded her head.

"You won't push me away?"

"I'll try not to. You were a good friend, I know Teddy valued your friendship, and so did I…so…" He extended his hand and smiled warily. "I'm PJ Duncan. It's been a while…"

"That is so cheesy." She hiccupped and quickly shook his hand, brushing away a tear with her free hand. "Ivy Heglin…" Charlotte smiled tenderly and walked over to the two. She had a great idea, one that would help move them in the right direction to not only accepting the passing of the family, but to restoring, or restarting, their friendship.

"Hey, Mrs. Heglin? PJ?" The two glanced over at her. She stood straight and had a momentary bit of uncertainty that she brushed away. "I was thinking, maybe we can talk more about the memory of Mom, Dad, Teddy, Gabe…and even your mom, Mrs. Heglin." Ivy smiled at her as she snapped her fingers thoughtfully. "I know they're all up there, watching us…Mason says their spirits are probably around us, trying to take care of us, so…instead of being said…let's remember them?"

"I think that's a great idea," Skyler chimed. A glint of pride shone in her eyes while Ivy and PJ simply exchanged curious glances. "Let's do that, and we can go from there…"

* * *

><p>Emotional.<p> 


	41. Deep Thinking

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 (Deep Thinking)<p>

Charlotte watched television with Dee and Regina, but she wasn't overly focused on the gathering, since there wasn't anything on. She was sitting in the middle of the couch with Dee to her right, and Regina to her left. Her mind was wandering and she was stuck on everything that had been going on lately. She was still upset over the video, which was why the girls were here, to get her mind off of what she'd seen.

It had been two weeks, and today was January 30th, her sister's would-be twenty ninth birthday. PJ, Ivy, and Skyler were out at dinner somewhere, while Mason and Emmett were off doing some Uncle-Nephew day. Baby Teddy was playing with a stuffed animal, using words she was learning. She'd started talking just days ago, a happy occasion that Charlotte was able to get on her camera.

The case that Dee had worked up against Eric was going strong, and several girls were testifying against him. He had a jury, and a final hearing coming up relatively soon. Regina's mom and Spencer were growing ever closer, which was a very good thing. Spencer had truly begun to shape himself up in recent weeks, from what Regina was saying, so that was good news.

"Still nothing on?" She asked lazily. Dee shook her head and continued pressing the remote. In the last many years the once great television networks finally died out. Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and even the Disney Channel had been transformed into shit. Cartoon Network was gone for good, completely removed, due to the illegitimate shows that had aired. Nickelodeon was still relatively decent, since the director of shows such as _iCarly_, _Drake and Josh_, and so forth, was still there. He'd brought back many old fashioned type shows, which made it worth watching, but it was still only a small block. Disney, like Cartoon Network, had taken a turn for the worse. There was a time when four actors vied for the network. Shia Lebouf was one, he wanted to bring the network back to the old days, when it was _good_. Bridget Mendler was another, and then there was Selena Gomez versus Miley Cyrus. Bridget gave up the fight in 2014, Shia went back to his action roles and stayed away from Disney altogether. He was the 2020's George Clooney! Selena had actually been respectable, but Miley had more money.

Now, worse than ever, all Disney was made up of was wannabe pop stars that couldn't sing, and every single show was some musical show that sucked.

"What's on Nick right now?" Regina asked. Dee flipped over to Nickelodeon and lowered her arm as the trio watched commercials for some new toy. Charlotte lifted her eyes up and exhaled.

"All these years, and people still haven't found use for removing commercials." Dee lifted her shoulders and shook her head.

"People have to make a buck somehow. At least commercials only last a little bit, as opposed to years ago."

"True." These days, there was perhaps one or two super short commercials in one television show, which made the show last a little longer. Nickelodeon had some of their old bumpers back as well, so some of the executives must have realized that the golden age of the network was what could bring up ratings, so they started making shows similar to the concepts and styles of _Rugrats_, _Rocko's Modern Life,_ and so on. Unfortunately, there was still one nightmare that, for some god awful reason, was still in existence.

_We now return to our hour long special of Spongebob Squarepants!_

"Oh crap, not this thing!" The girls shouted. Dee dropped the remote on the couch and Regina slapped her hand in the air, pointing it to the television. "This thing is as old as my Uncle, John!" John was born around 1999, married Alice's sister, Taylor. Spongebob had, sadly, been around for nearly twenty five years. Charlotte cringed and started to reach for the remote, pausing for only a moment.

"I wonder what the special is that they're doing…" Her friends gave her an odd look, as if she'd suddenly grown an extra body part. She shrugged and grabbed the remote, then clicked the info button. Her eyebrows rose as she read the words that popped up in the info screen. "The series finale? They're _finally_ ending it?" Her eyes drifted to the clock above the television, the show was almost over. Her friends stared at the screen as she clicked off the info screen and saw the characters in a Bikini Bottom cemetery. "Would it hurt to see the last few minutes of this?" Death, it was all around her it seemed like, and now this was just another reminder that death was here. Strange, that it would be in a beloved childhood cartoon.

"I guess we could," Dee replied with a shrug. "I'm interested in seeing what's going on." There were various characters, but Spongebob was not in the scene. Rather, a Preacher fish standing in front of a brown casket.

"So who died? In a cartoon…" Patrick was sobbing over the casket, Sandy had on a black suit with an apparent black veil, holding onto a bouquet of flowers. Squidward was patting her shoulder and shaking his head sadly. Mr. Krabbs was gazing sadly some money in his large claw, as though even money wasn't making him feel any better. "This is pretty serious…"

"_We are here today to mourn our friend, Spongebob Squarepants, who valiantly rescued Sandy Cheeks and Patrick Star from the clutches of lifetime rival, Mr. Plankton."_ Sandy began to weep as Mr. Krabbs closed his claws around his money, practically shredding it. _"In Mr. Squarepants struggle with Plankton, who had begun the self destruct of his own building, he managed to hold Plankton off long enough for Patrick and Sandy to flee from the roof to safety. It is with deepest sympathies that we've gathered here today, to thank Spongebob for his bravery and courage, and to pray for his soul. He is in a much better place."_

The scene pulled at Charlotte's heartstrings, striking her with sudden, excessive force. It wasn't because it was Spongebob that they were talking about, no, it was still the subject matter. Too close for comfort. Dee and Regina were frozen stiff, their mouths gaping in shock. Sure the people that used to love Spongebob were all adults now, which of course did mean ratings for the show plummeted, but killing him off in the series finale seemed a bit _harsh_. Hell, she was actually starting to sympathize with the characters in the show!

"So…we missed something big apparently," Regina sputtered. She blinked several times and cleared her throat. "The show's end…as much as I don't like it, am I the only one that feels bad for the characters?" Charlotte slowly shook her head while Dee let out a single scoffing nervous chuckle.

"I'm…sure Spongebob will pop up at any minute now." They watched as the service continued on, as the coffin lowered into the ground, and finally as funeral guests started to depart. Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward were all that remained, until even Squidward slowly departed. After a long moment, Patrick even walked away, with no idea where he would go from there. Sandy remained before the tombstone as the sun began to set in the horizon.

Charlotte grasped at her chest and gasped lightly as she watched the sadness on the squirrel's face. It was evident that Spongebob was not coming back. Death, always a finalization. There was no way around it, not even for a cartoon character anymore. "Poor Sandy…" Dee and Regina nodded their agreement of the statement and breathed deep. "What a day for this episode…"

Regina looked over, confused, and Dee reminded her quietly of what day it was. "It's such a natural thing, but it shouldn't happen tragically," Dee spoke.

"It makes you think, just how quickly life can slip away." She bowed her head, recalling still what Brittany had said so long ago about Mason. "It seems long ago, but it's really not…" Dee and Regina looked over at her and she gently rubbed her eye, trying not to let a tear fall. "Something's in my eye."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" She lowered her hand and exhaled. She had an odd feeling, one that she simply could not describe. Her eyes flicked to the screen and she felt a sudden jolting force inside, crashing against her like a tidal wave. Her gut shifted as if someone just punched her and tore the wind from her body. She put her hand to her stomach and narrowed her eyes. What was this sickening feeling? She turned her gaze to the picture on the wall to their right, an old family portrait of the Duncan family. Standing there in front of the image, she thought she saw her mother, father, brother and sister gazing sadly at her. As if it was by the slip of hand, they were gone, just a mistake of a hallucination. Mind tricks. "I wonder if there's something to what Brittany said before…" Regina raised an eyebrow and Dee crossed her arms.

"About what? Mason?"

"Yeah, the whole aneurysm thing."

"You haven't asked him about it yet?" Regina stared with disbelief, stunned that she'd not brought it up with Mason. She lifted her shoulders and leaned back in her chair.

"I don't really believe her enough…I have my concerns, yeah, and I've thought about what would happen if it were true but that's about it. I really don't like to think about it." It was hard to think about something so tender, so painful, especially when she was already dealing with truly coping after her family's loss. "I don't know how I'd react if it were true. Like…why didn't he tell me, or why would he not trust me with that information? Did he think I would overreact?"

"You do overreact to a few things," Dee laughed and nudged her in the side once. Charlotte smiled and rolled her eyes, brushing her friend's arm away. "But I can understand his worry if he's dated other people who have freaked out."

"Yeah, but when Skyler told me about the girl that died in the hospital, without telling anyone about her brain aneurysm…she hid it because she didn't want to be judged, didn't want people treating her like they were afraid to get close or as though they pitied her."

"Right, so _if_ Mason truly had some kind of brain aneurysm, I'd think he'd have the same worries."

"I wouldn't reject him though…"

"I doubt you would." Dee took the remote and flipped off the television. "You think Brittany would lie about this? I mean, sure she's a nut, but would she stoop this low?"

Regina put her heels up on the coffee table in front of her and leaned back. "You know…" She moved her hands behind her head. "It would certainly explain why his Uncle's so uptight. You have to think, the stress of caring for a possibly dying nephew is really terrible…" The sinking feeling returned to her and her stomach started to feel like an empty pit. She eyed Regina with concern and let her lips fall into a frown. "I know all the pain my family's gone through, there are so few of us still alive…unlike your family, my family had the _gradual_ death…"

"Yeah, I know. Terrible…" She just couldn't imagine what it must be like to know someone who really is dying, someone you know won't live much longer. "The closest I have to that is Nana, but she may live for several years." God she hated the concept of death, it was a terrible subject! "It shouldn't happen, it shouldn't happen for a long time...people shouldn't die young."

The front door opened and the group jumped in surprise. They looked over to see PJ walking in. He waved at them, then smoothed his hand through his hair. "How's your day going guys?" Charlotte hopped up from the couch and moved over to him. She was wondering how his day went.

"It was all right! You're home early."

"I know. Skyler got called in to the emergency room and Ivy took off home, so I had to come back." She frowned at him.

"That sucks. I hope everything's okay."

"Hopefully. I don't know much, other than there's been a car accident and Dr. Reed needed Skyler in immediately." PJ removed his coat and tossed it onto the coat rack. "Anything interesting happen in your day?"

"Not really. Though, Spongebob Squarepants had its final episode." PJ chuckled and started heading towards the kitchen. Dee and Regina were gathering their jackets from the couch and pulling them onto their backs. Charlotte glanced at them with a wistful frown, they needed to get back to their own families. "I'm just going to say goodbye to Dee and Regina…"

"All right."

She followed the girls outside and hugged them. They had actually had a very long and exciting day. After their departure, she received a text message from _Brittany_. She raised her eyebrows and opened it up, skeptical of the girl. As she read the message, her eyes began to widen.

_"You need to get to the hospital, quick. One of my friends just said Mason was in an accident. Don't know if it's true or not, but it happened about thirty minutes ago."_

Her heart grew tight in her chest and body began to shake. Thirty minutes prior had been around the time she'd started having that unexplainable sadness. Without stopping to think about telling PJ, she rushed to her bike and pulled it from the garage. She hopped on and started pedaling as fast as possible, she needed to know if what Brittany said was true or not. If the girl was messing with her head, she was going to be _pissed_.

Though, there was no time to think about it, she just needed to see Mason. She had to know that he was okay.

* * *

><p>Who knew such a, there are no words to describe, so-indescribable show (Yes, I do not like Spongebob), could carry such impact and thoughts about life. Then there's Mason. <strong><br>**


	42. Rupture

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 42 (Rupture)<p>

She burst through the hospital doors and charged down the halls, not taking a moment to stop and consider whether anyone would be operating on Mason or not. Eventually she did reach his room, after some persuasion of a random nurse she'd seen in the halls. No one was in his room with him, much to her amazement. However, his Uncle was in the room next door, doctors and nurses were operating on him.

Mason's eyes were open and moving along the ceiling. The monotonous beeping of the heart monitor beside him irritated Charlotte's ears, but she did her best to ignore it. Mason was lying beneath the covers and had tubes all around him. He groaned softly and tried to sit up, only to fail. She rushed to his side and put her hand to his bruised wrist. "Don't try to move, Mason. Are you okay? What happened?" The right side of his face was bruised, and he had a small cut just above his left eyebrow. He curled his lips upwards and slowly curled his hand around hers. "I just got the news…what happened?"

"Car accident, some idiot ran a red light." She felt a sudden spike of anger inside and slowly close her hands. How could someone be so stupid? "I guess they6 really wanted to get where they were going…" He was straining to speak, and had moved his arm up to his head, scraping his fingers along his forehead. "God my head is throbbing, but no one's giving me any Tylenol." Her eyes started to water and she leaned forward, gently kissing his forehead.

"You'll be okay Mason." Fortunately he didn't have any major injuries that she could see. He chuckled nervously and closed his eyes. Sudden images of his plunging forward into the dashboard shot through her head. It killed her to think about it. "You didn't sustain any major injuries, right?"

"Yeah…well that's a bit debatable. I mean, the car hit us on my side, and I did slam into the dash." Her hand flew to her mouth and she eyed his bruising once more. Debatable? That just couldn't be. She met his eyes and felt him caressing the side of her face. She lifted her eyebrows and started to speak, but no words came out. "I'm glad you're here. You know how beautiful you are?"

"Mason…now isn't the time…"

"No, but it is." She pulled her lips back as he lowered his arm and struggled to sit up. After a painful attempt, he stopped straining and fell back onto the bed with a defeated groan. He moved his eyes to hers once more and smiled at her. "Look around you, your family's here. Holding on…" She lifted her eyebrows and closed her eyes. Her heart began to pound and sweat slid down her neck. She felt her stomach flipping and her throat tightening as she slowly glanced around. He was just rambling on about nothing, it seemed like, because she wasn't seeing anything.

"Don't talk like that Mason, not now…" She moved her hand to his face, tenderly feeling his bruise. He didn't recoil, but continued to gaze back at her as though he couldn't feel anything. His pupils seemed to dilate, which was a major concern to her. Her heartbeat started to quicken as he gave her one more smile.

"Hey Charlotte, you know how long I've been wanting to say…You've made me very happy." Why was he talking like this? Her heart pounded even more and her adrenaline started pumping through her veins. Was it because of the accident? Had he become delirious? "I think…I think I've fallen for you. Do you think it's possible to fall in love with someone at our age?" Her lungs drew in a sharp breath and her voice hitched, everything around her froze for the moment as she contemplated his words. He'd fallen for her? They were a bit young, but hell, love was tricky like that.

"I think it's possible." The only question on her mind was, did she love him back? She'd never thought about it, and now seemed like a hell of a time to think on the matter. If anything should happen, this would truly be that heartbreak, but nothing would happen. Right? She choked out a breath and let a tear run down her face. Mason reached up and brushed it away.

"Why are you crying? I'm okay." She wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve and huffed.

"I'm upset because I thought you died. I don't know if I'm ready for that…" He frowned and closed his eyes. "I mean, I'm starting to feel something, I really am, and I can't just…I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you. I don't want to lose you, Mason…" He opened his eyes and visibly cringed.

"Ugh, can't someone dim those lights? I feel like I have a migraine." Charlotte gazed with worry as he rubbed his forehead and started shaking his head. Panic hit her like a tidal wave and her eyes grew large as he began taking heavy breaths and sweating. "Charlotte…I haven't been completely honest with you…"

"Mason?" He turned his eyes to her and started panting. Sweat beads dripped from his forehead, and dripped down to the pillow. Her body began shivering as she met his pained eyes. He needed help, and fast. "Hold on Mason, I'm going to get help!" She ran for the door as he began groaning.

"W-Wait…"

"Just one second!" She ran from the room and hurried into the operating room next door where Emmett was lying down on his hospital bed. The doctors were finishing up and Skyler was reading off a chart. Skyler had on a face mask and Nurse's uniform. She lifted her eyes and stared with shock at Charlotte.

"Charlotte? What are you doing here?"

"Hurry! Something's wrong with Mason! He's having some kind of attack!" Skyler's eyes widened and Dr. Reed signaled everyone to move. Emmett let out a shuddering yell and Charlotte eyed him closely as he tried to sit up. "Mr. Heglin, don't try to move."

"I need to see my nephew!" He barked. He tried to sit up as Charlotte hurried over to his side, hoping to keep him still.

"If you move, you'll be hurt even more."

"I don't care. You don't understand, Mason, he…" Emmett managed to pull himself into a sitting position, groaning in pain as he moved his hand to his side. "He has a genetic condition from his mother's side of the family. He took a bad head injury. If that aneurysm ruptures, he could die, or at least go into a coma…"

Silence, the air grew dense and still. The only sound heard was the sound of her own heart, steadily pumping out what seemed like a beat a minute. It was true? Mason truly had an aneurysm? She let out a panicked scream and ran for Mason's room, entering in just in time to see the doctors and nurses fiddling with machinery and some of the tubes surrounding him. He wasn't moving! "N-No…"

"Charlotte?" Skyler looked over to her just as she started to drop to her knees. She heard Mason's heart monitor beeping normally, but that didn't explain why he wasn't moving at all. She looked to Skyler and saw her lips moving, but no words were coming out. She couldn't hear anything but the heart monitor, which sounded out each beat with an increasing volume.

Suddenly she was being inspected by some of the doctors. They shined a light in her eyes, testing her visibility. She shook her head and pulled herself from the shock, sobbing as Skyler led her outside. She sat on a bench in the hall and put her hands to her eyes, weeping quietly. "I-Is he dead? Tell me he's not dead…"

"He's not dead." Her heart rose and she turned her hopeful eyes to Skyler, but frowned at the woman's frown. There was something more, she could see. Skyler breathed in and closed her eyes. "Unfortunately he's fallen into a comatose state, and there is a risk of that brain aneurysm bursting."

"C-Coma? So you don't know when he'll wake up?"

"I'm sorry, Charlotte…" Skyler looked at her bloody uniform and let out a frustrated grunt. "I want to comfort you right now..."

"It's okay." She understood now wasn't the best time for that, Skyler was covered in blood and needed to get back to her job. She smiled sadly at Skyler and slowly nodded her head. "You can do that after work…"

"I will do that, dear."

"I love you."

"Love you too sweetie." She watched as Skyler hurried back into the room. After a moment more of silence, she looked to her left and saw Brittany making her way towards her. Was she here to rub it in her face? No, the girl was crying as well.

"Brittany?"

"How is he?"

"He's in a coma…the aneurysm may burst any time…" Brittany put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Charlotte, I am _so_ sorry."

"You were right. He had an aneurysm. I didn't even believe you." She waved her hands out slightly and brought them down. She was angry with herself, angry at Brittany, and somewhat angry with even Mason for never telling her. Brittany grasped her shirt and shook her head.

"It's not a matter of being right, not something I want to be right about. I just feel…I'm sorry Charlotte, for all the grief…"

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Hope…pray…" She clenched her eyes shut and started to sob, shivering with each heightened sob. She felt Brittany move her arm around her shoulder, and looked up just a bit. "I know it's hard Charlotte, keep hoping he'll wake up from this."

"And if he doesn't? What then?" Brittany took a long pause and lifted her hand, gently brushing a tear from her own eye. Charlotte watched her with growing anticipation. "What happens then, Brittany? What do I do if he dies…"

"Don't think about that. Just…prepare yourself for that outcome. You don't know what'll happen in the future, nobody does. Whatever happens, you should be ready for it."

"Why do you even care…" Brittany moved back some and remained seated beside her. Charlotte studied her closely, waiting for a response.

"Because I know all this crap going on is causing enough stress. I mean, you lose your whole family, you have everything else going on, and then this happens with Mason…I know it's going to hurt, and just _maybe_ I'm not as heartless as you think I am." She smiled at the girl, a bit relieved to hear those words. "We were friends once, we let competition get in between what we had…"

"Yeah. I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too. I really am. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to start over. You know?" There was a thought that she'd not thought of, but maybe starting over was a good idea.

"If we can keep from getting too competitive with things…maybe." Brittany smiled slightly and folded her arms across her chest.

"You think I can't issue self control?"

"Well…just don't start trying to compete with Dee and Regina. That wouldn't end well…" Brittany paled and shuddered, causing Charlotte to chuckle.

"Yeah, I can see that ending badly…" The two looked towards Mason's door and Charlotte bowed her head, she couldn't shake this sadness inside of her. Would this heartbreak really ever go away? How would she cope? She felt Brittany rub her shoulder and looked over to her. "It'll be okay…It hurts now, but it'll be okay."

"Funny." She wiped her eyes and breathed out quietly. "My actual mother said that to me once. In one of those videos…" She couldn't believe she was acting this way, and Mason wasn't _dead_. Though, it seemed like it, and she was afraid of it becoming the truth, but she honestly wanted that hope that he'd be okay. "Thank you Brittany…for being here…Even though I know…" Maybe they could get over their past of hating each other, only time would tell. Either way, she was glad she had someone there with her. "I appreciate you being here."

"No problem, Charlotte." She hugged her, then pulled away after a minute. "Hey, you know that guy in the first row of our martial arts class? The Red belt?"

"Yeah?" Brittany grinned and Charlotte's eyebrows rose.

"I hope he's single, because I'd love to ask him out."

"Well go for it." That's what she needed, a distraction, for now. This was turning out to be a horrible day, but maybe it would get better soon.

* * *

><p>So, yikes, turns out to be a big shock for everyone...<p> 


	43. Starting Over

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 43 (Starting Over)<p>

PJ rested in his recliner, his fingers running along the creases on his forehead, and his body slumped. He watched Skyler and Charlotte on the couch, both were hugging one another, Charlotte was sobbing lightly while Skyler ran her hand through the girl's hair. His index finger and thumb slid from his temples and towards his jaw, covering his mouth. His head was spinning and his heart was pounding heavily. His eyes moved towards the door and a blank expression took form.

It all made sense now, Emmett's stress. He closed his eyes and gripped his armrest with his other hand. He felt like someone had just dropped a load of bricks onto him and was proceeding to tear away at his heart. His best friend had gone through hell for so long, and the tragedy just didn't seem to stop. Here he sat for twelve years, moping and pushing away the world due to the loss of his family. Everyone had been affected, that much was clear, but he'd never really thought of the impact the accident had on anyone else.

With a heavy sigh, he rose to his feet. Skyler and Charlotte looked at him, asking where he was going. "I'll be back, there's something I've been needing to do." He made his way out of the house and towards his car. He wasn't sure what he was +doing, to be entirely honest, but he did have an idea of what to plan. It had been a couple days, and Ivy stated Emmet had been staying in the hospital beside Mason for the past few days.

While hanging with Ivy, he'd learned just how much the Heglins had been through, it was nauseating. It made him wonder just how bad of a friend he'd been, when Emmett needed a friend, and he wasn't there. When Ivy needed a friend, someone to talk to, and no one could lend an ear. It was shameful.

When he arrived at the hospital room, Emmett was standing at the foot of Mason's bed, gazing down with a stony expression. His hands gripped the edges rim of the footboard and his head was bowed. He hadn't heard PJ enter. PJ moved his gaze to Mason and was astonished with how peaceful the boy looked. The heart monitor was giving out steady beats that filled the air.

Gazing upon Mason, he remembered that race that he and Emmett had him compete against Charlotte in. Charlotte won back then, but to his surprise, Mason won their rematch all these years prior. He slowly stepped next to Emmett, his lips pulled back into a tight frown, and his arms folded across his chest. Emmett slowly lifted his head and turned his eyes to PJ.

"PJ…" Emmett scoffed slightly and turned his heavy eyes back to Mason. His voice c*-/racked for a second and his eyes started to close. "We discovered the aneurysm when he was just eight. His mother had one, and right through the generations, they all died young. I knew…" Emmet slowly closed his hand and gently struck the top of the footboard with his hand. "I was always careful with him, if he hit his head, he risked rupturing that aneurysm. When he wanted to go on the football team…Ivy and I practically blew a gasket."

"He enjoyed a non sheltered life, at least. Didn't he? You knew you couldn't keep him alive forever…"

"The aneurysm could have ruptured when he hit his twenties. Ivy was the one shooting to let him live his life." PJ's heart flipped and he moved a heavy hand upon Emmett's shoulder. He watched with heavy eyes as tears slid from Emmett's eyes. "I was always concerned with keeping him alive. When Jacob and Sally died, I made a promise I wouldn't let anything happen to their son. I wouldn't let them down…" He knew the man was referring to the accident that put Mason in this bed.

"It wasn't your fault, Emmett. The other driver ran that red light." He remembered Jacob, the guy always wanted to participate in whatever he and Emmett were doing. Jacob and Emmett were closer than most brothers, even closer than PJ had been with Gabe. He obviously wasn't around when Jacob passed, which shook him with guilt. Now, he wanted to be here for Emmett, for Mason. "Hey, you remember when we had that race to see who would win? Charlotte one that." Emmett lifted his head towards the ceiling and exhaled slowly, his lip tucked into a small smirk and he shook his head in response.

"That was a fluke. She started walking. Mason would have won that race." Emmet crossed his arms and brought his hand up, whisking away a tear.

"Well they did have that rematch a few months ago, and of course, Mason won." Emmett chuckled with pride.

"That's my boy." Emmett glanced at the back of PJ's head for a second and huffed. PJ raised an eyebrow and stared at him curiously. "I see you're not bald yet."

"Nope." It was a common worry, but scientifically the bald gene was actually carried by the _mothers_. Amy's father was not bald. "You started balding yet, Emmett?"

"I plead the fifth." PJ smirked and eyed Emmett's slow receding hairline. He might grow bald soon enough. "So why are you here, PJ? Did Ivy or Skyler send you?"

"No. I came on my own will." Emmett raised an eyebrow and slowly rubbed his goatee. "I figured you might want someone to talk to." PJ sensed an aura of doubt from his old friend, which was understandable. He was probably the last person Emmett was expecting to hear from right now.

"A bit of a shock. What makes you think that I want to talk with you? Not that now is the right time to start arguing…" The words hit him hard, flooring him. He lowered his arms and turned his eyes to Mason.

"I know when it comes to being a friend, I've screwed up. My sister never wanted me to push people away, but I did, and you do have every right to be upset. We both needed someone when that accident happened, and I cut a tie then and there. All this time, you've been dealing with a bunch of crap, and I was just sitting there…acting like they'd come back." Emmett pressed his lips tight together and stared at his comatose nephew. "I really am sorry Emmett, for all that self pity, that guilt that I've wallowed in, for pushing you and Ivy away. I was in the wrong, and I'll admit it."

"If only we could turn back time." Such an invention would likely never happen, unfortunately.

"Interesting, isn't it?" PJ placed his fingers on the footboard and frowned as his eyes drifted over to the heart monitor. "Of all the inventions predicted to come…2024 and we _still_ haven't seen hover cars, homes in the sky, or the time machine." Emmett blinked and pointed over to PJ, smiling slightly.

"You remember when we were about eleven and we tried to make a time machine of our own?"

"Hm…" He thought back and recalled the memory with a laugh. They'd taken a bunch of kitchenware and his dad's tools from the garage, they wanted to go back in time and see the dinosaurs. Of course, putting everything near a riding lawn mower wound up being a terrible idea. "God Dad was _pissed_. I've never seen him so mad in my life." Emmett laughed and nudged him in the side with his elbow.

"I think all the mangled kitchen tools and items with drill holes in them set your mom off worse."

"Yeah, and to top it off, the time machine didn't even work."

"Our parents grounded us for what seemed like an eternity." PJ chuckled and glanced over as Emmett heaved a heavy sigh. They remained silent for a few seconds, listening only to the repetitive sounds of Mason's heartbeat. "PJ, when we were younger, I'm sorry that I acted so obsessed over Teddy."

"It's okay Emmett, it was just a crush."

"No, it isn't okay." The two men turned fully towards each other, PJ's eyes met Emmett's depressive, troubled gaze. "I know it troubled you, and it was childish. It came in between us, and was part of the reason our friendship ended. I wanted so badly to talk to you after the accident, to clarify that I wasn't thinking about her like that any longer. I wanted to be there for you, because you were my friend, but I also needed someone to be there for me too. The Duncans…they were like family to me. I think we all went through hell, and there's really no sense in blaming each other for the loss of connection."

"We're all a bit responsible for that, anyway. I shouldn't have shut everyone out. It wasn't fair to anyone." Emmett bowed his head and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Ivy said you watched that plane video…" He pressed his lips together and slowly nodded, the final image of his sister's face was permanently etched into his brain.

"I'll never forget it." It brought the emotions of the tragedy back, killing him whenever he thought about it. At the same time, however, he felt a calm sense from having seen it. "It brings back the finality. I mean…they're really gone. They're never coming back." He felt Emmett's hand upon his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"It's very difficult. I know…when you start losing people close to you, it changes you." He looked to Mason and started to shiver. "It's not any easier when you expect it. Maybe just a little bit, because you're prepared, but it's never truly easier. It's like a bitter fucking pill. Look at him, PJ…I was overprotective, I didn't want him to get involved in relationships because I knew it would end up in heartbreak for someone…"

"You can't deny that he found love, and was happy. I think that would be the important thing, right?"

"It is. I was too stubborn to think about it. Charlie made him happy, gave him the joy and strength to just enjoy his life despite that aneurysm." Emmett released a single sob and quickly wiped another tear away."I should thank her. Look at me, talking like my nephew's already passed on…shameful."

PJ frowned and pat Emmett's back. His heart sank down as his eyes tore from Mason to Emmett. "No, it's not shameful. Everything you're going through is natural, I know that much, and I think you know it too." Emmett nodded and looked upwards, sighing heavily.

"How's Charlie taking this?"

"Hard, but, I think it'll get easier on her in time." It was difficult losing your first love, but it was even harder to sit there and not know whether they would live or not. "What about Ivy and the others?"

"Just as bad. Ivy and Henry have taken Tyler to get some ice cream, to get their minds off this…"

"I see. And how long have you been here?" Emmett walked over to the heart monitor and stared at it for what seemed to be an eternity. He turned his head towards Mason and put his hand to Mason's shoulder.

"Too long. The doctors have no idea how long he's going to be out. They said it could be a long time…I've heard people with brain aneurysms may never wake from a coma. Some lay in a comatose state for years, and those who survive tend to come out with brain damage."

"Hey. Mason's a Heglin, isn't he?" Emmett lifted his eyebrows as PJ smirked subtly. "He's strong, he can make it through this. Though…" He lowered his arms and furrowed his brow. As he met his old friend's gaze, he felt a longing for that friendship he used to have. He closed his eyes and exhaled. "I was thinking, maybe you and I can start over, catch up."

"Maybe…"

"We could head out and I'd buy you a beer if you'd like. You need to get out of this dreary place, believe me. Sitting here won't help you and it won't help Mason."

"True." Emmett looked once more at his nephew, then slowly turned his eyes to PJ. "Maybe it'll do some good to get out of here for a while…can't help but feel like I've let Jacob down." Emmett pat Mason's shoulder and started walking towards the door. PJ shook off the sorrow inside and placed a hand to Emmett's back. He was glad that they were starting to reconnect, so maybe they could regain their friendship. "Thanks for being here…"

"No problem, man."

"No, really, I needed someone to talk to." PJ smiled slightly and made his way down the hallway with Emmett. He hoped this would be the last of the tragedies, but only time would tell.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>So it looks like PJ and Emmett are on the road to recovery. Maybe they'll patch things up with time. It took that accident to do this.<p> 


	44. Teddy's First Birthday

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 44 (Teddy's First Birthday)<p>

The following months went by quietly, at best. The Dooley's won their case against Eric, and thanks to one of the girls who testified against him, he was put away for nearly sixty years. He'd be eligible for parole after thirty years. Dee and Kevin had become a couple, making all the cheerleaders at the school jealous. Spencer was managing to clean up his act, he'd even proposed to Alice, she _accepted. _Alice and Regina would change their last name to Walsh whenever the wedding took place, which they'd set for some time in July, a month before the due date of their unborn son. Emmett and PJ were becoming close again, which was great. They were finally beginning to accept and cope with the tragedies that happened.

The only thing that wasn't getting any better was Mason, he was still in his coma. He wasn't here today, for Teddy's first birthday, June 4th, 2024. Charlotte was handling it to the best of her ability, but it was difficult. She didn't want to bring it up in Teddy's birthday video diary, but she hadn't been able to help herself.

They were all at the park, the entire family had gathered together to celebrate Teddy's first birthday, and the girl was loving the attention. Charlotte was out by the lake with Regina, Dee, and even Brittany. She didn't hang with them very often, because Dee and Regina were still a little wary of her, but they were starting to come around. Brittany held onto the camera, recording the girls. Charlotte had her arms around the shoulders of her two best friends. She flashed her pearly whites and Dee quickly covered her mouth.

"Girl, your niece doesn't want to see your mildly yellow teeth!" She joked. Charlotte laughed while Regina shook her head.

"All right, I'm starting now, so hush." The girls smirked at her, sending her the signal that they were not about to follow her advice. She could already see the gears turning in their heads. Whatever it was they were planning, she didn't know, but she did know she'd probably wind up having to run. She looked to the camera. "Hey Teddy, happy birthday! You're turning one today, and you still drive us all up the walls, but we love you nonetheless. Anyway, Mason's still in his coma…" She frowned and felt a wave of sadness coming over her. She pushed it back and forced a smile. "We're hoping he'll pull through." The doctors were saying they were seeing no signs that he'd be waking anytime soon. She paused for a second, trying to decide what to say next. Seeing opportunity, Regina jumped in.

"Mom's getting _married!_ For the first time." She looked to her friend with a smile, thankful that she stepped in before she started getting too depressive. "They're getting married July 10th. It's going to be exciting!"

"Yeah, and Teddy, your mom's going to be her Matron of Honor! Mrs. Dooley's going to be a bridesmaid." It had been easy to determine that for her, but Spencer was a bit difficult. He hadn't had many friends growing up. Their whole wedding was tricky. The person giving Alice away at the wedding would be her only surviving grandparent, Troy. Her other grandparent, Denise, passed just a month prior at seventy-one years of age. It wasn't entirely traumatic, but it was still sad to think about. Unfortunately, the last of Alice's older relatives left, her mother, was gravely ill. When she passed on, it would mean the only surviving relatives would be her sister Taylor, Taylor's husband, and her sister-in-law Jenny, plus their children. So Alice was very happy to be getting married, as there was a whole new branch of family coming into hers. Spencer cleaning up his act meant his parents came back around, and they had accepted Regina and Alice. It would be Spencer's cousin, Daniel, who would be his best man. His groomsman was Daniel's son, David, who was only a year older than Charlotte.

"I can't contain my excitement." Regina stepped back and spun around, laughing excitedly as the others watched her. "I thought my cousins and I would be the last members of my family left, but Dad's family is really great!"

"True." Regina had introduced Charlotte and Dee to them once before when Alice and Spencer went to announce the proposal. The entire clan had been relatively accepting of Alice and Regina, finally happy that Spencer was learning some responsibility. They'd been hassling him for many years to clean up his act, to be a father to his daughter, and to bring some meaning to his and their lives. So yes, they were ecstatic to hear the two were getting married and having a son.

Charlotte tried to recall the relatives in her mind, it wasn't hard, as Spencer didn't have that many relatives. Unfortunately each of his grandparents had passed away, oddly one year after another, starting with his mother's father in 2017, ending with his father's dad in 2020. They never met their great granddaughter, but Charlotte did recall hearing Spencer's father, Paul, tell him the grandparents were likely smiling down upon his family. Paul and Linda were about sixty-five, and both of them had an older brother.

Paul's brother, Robert, was two years older, had a full head of hair just like him, and a thin grey mustache. Linda's brother, also two years older, was _starting_ to bald, had a bigger sized belly, and was completely clean-shaven. Robert Walsh had a son, Daniel, who was a personal trainer with a military style haircut. His wife, Helen, was a kind looking woman with long, straight hair that fell to her waist. Linda's brother had a daughter, born three years after Daniel, in 1990. Lacey was thirty-four, and still single and childless. She enjoyed that lifestyle, and had become quick friends with Alice. They made a good pair, considering she was a stern, sharp seeming woman, with a piercing 'no funny business' glare.

Then there was Daniel's son, David. He had a slightly shaggy hairstyle, a slight muscular build, and actually played the guitar. When they visited, he sang them all a song at request, one he'd recently learned. His voice had been deep and smooth, lulling them into a peaceful state of mind. Spencer and Alice wanted him to sing at the wedding.

She cleared her throat and folded her arms, still smiling at the camera. "So Teddy, someone else I want to introduce you to. She's holding the camera right now." Brittany lifted her eyebrows and chuckled carefully. "Come on Brittany, show yourself to her." Brittany turned the camera around and waved. "That's Brittany, we're renewing our friendship."

"Hi there," Brittany chimed. "Would you tell your Aunt that Charlie is such a better name than _Charlotte_ is?" Charlotte laughed and the other girls quickly stated that they, themselves had tried in vain to tell her that. "Since you can talk now, I think you should tell her, cause she's not listening to any of us." Charlotte sighed and looked to the canopy where Teddy was in a high chair next to a picnic table. PJ and Skyler were surrounded by family, and motioning for the girls to go over. On the middle of the table was cake, and a large number 1 candle.

"Okay, okay, let's go get some cake. I think the celebration's underway." The others quickly glanced over and gasped. As if racing one another, they broke out into a run, with Regina arriving at the canopy first, then Dee, and then Charlotte, who was still miffed that she wasn't that great of a runner. "Hey Britt, let me see the camera."

"All right." Brittany handed over the camera and rushed with the other girls behind Teddy.

"Thanks." Teddy looked up and giggled once the camera was upon her. "Hello baby!" She turned the camera to the cake and grinned, it was a small, round, yellow cake with chocolate frosting. "Look at that cake, your first birthday cake, you're going to enjoy that!" She shifted the camera over to PJ and Skyler. "Look, it's the proud parents!" Skyler grinned and waved her hand at the camera. PJ moved his arm around Skyler's shoulders while Emmett reached over to light the number candle. Once lit, he glanced up and with drew.

"All right everyone, time to sing the birthday song."

"Uh oh, Teddy. Trust me, you will get annoyed of this song after ten years." She laughed as everyone began singing. She loathed this song, so she opted to simply hum it while everyone else sang. Funny how it remained the same year after year, the lyrics never changed.

Teddy giggled and smacked the board on the high chair with her hands, so Charlie felt it was necessary to capture this act on camera. When the song was done, Nana put out the candle and removed it. Skyler started cutting slices for everyone, giving the first square slice to Teddy.

"Cake!" Teddy squealed.

"Yes Teddy, it's cake. Yummy cake!"

"Yum!" Teddy grabbed the cake with her fingers and pulled off a chunk of chocolate. Charlotte kept filming, chuckling to herself as she imagined Teddy years and years into the future, watching this video. Teddy laughed and splattered the cake all over her high chair, she had chocolate frosting all over her face, hands, and bib. Skyler rushed over with a napkin and proceeded to cleanse her. She looked over to Teddy and raised an eyebrow.

"You're filming her making a mess?"

"Oh yes. Is it evil of me?" Skyler laughed and shook her head before returning to the cleaning. Once done, she moved back to the cake and continued handing out the slices. Grace walked up beside Charlotte with a plate in her hands.

"Aren't you going to have some cake?"

"Maybe…I'm not much of a cake person." She preferred cookie cake or ice cream cake as to the breaded stuff, which was essentially, bread with frosting. She returned her attention to Teddy, who once again, was _already_ smeared with chocolate. Grace raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"You uh…enjoying filming Teddy making a mess?"

"Yep." She laughed and Grace gently shook her head, chuckling to herself. "Just think of how she'll react when she sees this in another ten years or so."

"Oh my…" Grace laughed and lifted her eyes skyward. She folded her arms over and gave Teddy a look of pity, smiling with amusement. She reached forward and pat Teddy on the head. "I'm sorry your Aunt's deciding to be evil today." Charlotte laughed as Grace leaned forward and smirked. "So I guess she intends to show you this one day. Good luck, Teddy."

"Hey, that's my line."

* * *

><p>Yay,, what a celebration, and you just have to love evil Charlotte XD.<p> 


	45. One More Song

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 45 (One More Song)<p>

June 29th, 'D-Day' far as anyone was concerned. Thirteen years to the day of the accident. Together, as a sign of their reconnecting, everyone had gathered together at the cemetery to mourn the Duncan clan. Charlotte, PJ, Skyler, Ivy, Nana, Emmett, Alice, Spencer, the Dooleys, Regina, and even Spencer's cousin David was there. Jo had arrived as well, to pay her respects. In a way, this was their letting go and moving on.

Charlotte remained on the cemetery bench that she sat on months ago with Jo, she was staring down at her sister's plot and thinking still on that last video she'd seen. It impacted her, yes, but she wasn't wanting to live in the past any longer. Yet, sometimes it seemed living in the past was a lot more comfortable than the present was. Sure it was getting easier, but it was also harder to keep visiting Mason in the hospital, watching him wither away. Five months he'd been in his coma, remaining on life support.

She wondered what her sister would say to this. She didn't want to become like Jo, but she never went that far with her feelings for Mason. She took a moment to pause and smack herself mentally, what was she thinking? She'd let someone from that Tae Kwon Do class get into her head, they were telling her that since she only had a couple dates with the guy and they weren't even tied to each other, the fact that she didn't know whether or not he was going to wake up meant she didn't _have_ to wait for him.

She looked up to her right where David was standing nearby with his guitar, he was playing a very quiet, slow song, as a tribute to the family. She smiled graciously and eyed the black guitar with silver trim. The music he was playing was soothing and it spread an aura of peace through her, as everyone else. People were talking very silently amongst themselves, taking time to observe the graves, and honoring them. David had been playing for some time now, she was a bit concerned his fingers were going to start bleeding if he didn't take a break. "Hey Dave, take five…" He raised an eyebrow and she pat the bench beside her. "You've been playing all day, take a seat."

"All right…" He moved to the bench and rested the guitar in his lap. His arm hung loosely over the front of the shiny instrument, and his fingers tapped lightly as though it were a drum. "What's up?"

"Thought you could use a break. You're pretty good at the guitar, play any other instruments?"

"A little bit of the piano, but that's about it. I took piano lessons before guitar lessons. Switched over because I liked the guitar more." That was cool, though she did wonder if he had done a rendition of any of his cousin's songs. She tapped her fingers on the edge of the bench and gazed off into the sky. The guitar strumming rang in her ears once more and she glanced over, he'd gone back to playing, once more a gentle and quiet tune. He looked over at her as he kept playing. "So, how are you doing? Unlike everyone else, you've pretty much kept to yourself." She frowned and looked down at her feet, kicking the dirt and grass. Everyone else was talking with someone, sharing moments of the Duncan family past and present, but she stayed off on her own almost the whole time they were there.

"Yeah, I've got a lot on my mind, actually. This guy I was dating, I guess we never made it _official_, but…he's been in a coma for the past five months." David frowned. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the swirling vortex of emotions that was currently spinning out of control inside her. "The doctors say they don't know if he'll ever wake up, and if he does, he'll have so much brain damage…No one even knows what it is keeping him alive." Maybe it was all these spirits he talked about, just holding on until someone said they were ready to let go. "Then this one guy in my class tells me that since it's been so long, and I wasn't tied to him, I shouldn't have to wait for him anymore. I don't know what to think…"

"So don't think." He shrugged and looked down to the strings, still picking at them. She stared, confused at his words. What did he mean, 'don't think'? "Look, it's no one else's business what you do, obviously you care about the guy, so I think you owe it to yourself and him to wait as long as you feel it's necessary. Don't let anyone sway you out of that sort of thing." Her lips curled up sadly. She lifted her head to the sky and exhaled softly as the wind started to pick up and brush against her face. David turned his head to her and lifted his eyebrows. "Did you love him?"

Her heart clenched and her lips sucked inwards as she let a tear start to form. She was young, she didn't know what love was, so how was she supposed to know if she loved him? Hell, she turned fifteen in May. What was the difference between love and infatuation? "I…don't know. I knew him a long time, we were great friends, and I just think I still need time before I actually could move on…don't you think?"

"Sounds fair. You shouldn't have to move on unless _you_ feel you're ready to. Plus, isn't there still hope that he'll wake up?" She bit her lip and turned her eyes downward. Her fingers clenched around the stony edge of the bench and fingered the rough texture with uncertainty.

"I can see it in Skyler's eyes, she doesn't want to tell me, but I know…there's a slim chance he'll wake up, and only a miracle would keep him from being in a permanent vegetative state. It's a brain aneurysm, it ruptured…" David winced and reached over, patting her should gently. She reached over and put her hand over his as silent tears left her eyes. She appreciated the comforting gesture.

"Then if there's that hope, hold onto it if you feel the need to. Whoever this guy was that told you that you needed to move on and start dating again right away, don't listen to people like that." He withdrew his hand and once more leaned his arm over the guitar. He had a point, the guy was pressuring her because she was suddenly 'single' again, and she wasn't comfortable with that. She glanced over to see him close his eyes and start strumming a new tune. He seemed so into it, in his own world. He opened his eyes halfway and gazed silently at a grave in front of him. "Should he wake up, if he's got any type of brain damage, would you be willing to care for him still?"

Would she? She didn't know for sure, it was a scary thought. It wasn't that she cared about what others thought of her being with someone that had brain damage, it was the thought of taking care of him that scared her. She could do it, sure, but could she really devote all her time to that? "I'm only fifteen…I know it sounds vain, but I don't know what I would do. Hell, I don't know what to do half the time. Those diaries my family left behind, with all those life lessons, they aren't always a help."

"You look at those for life lessons?"

"That's what they were made for…"

"That, and, memories."

"Yeah. Can't help but to think life is too hard sometimes."

"Maybe…" David glanced off at the grave once more, it wasn't one of the Duncan plots. It was a quaint grave, cross shaped, and made of marble stone. He closed his eyes and picked up the tune on his guitar. "That's just the way life is, you either make the best of it and stay ahead, or you let it beat you until you're nothing. Punches are thrown, curveballs are hard as hell, but you do have the strength to rise above it all. You just have to find it."

"You make it sound so _easy_."

"It's not easy." He opened his eyes once more and glanced at the people nearby. "Name one person here right now that would think life, and all its struggles, could be considered _easy_. Who has it easy?" She looked over with a frown and relaxed her body. She knew everyone was suffering from something, hell even Brittany had something going on in her life that had caused trouble for her. "Everyone has something that they carry around with them, whether or not they let it go, it remains a part of the past and a part of who they are."

"I can see that. Everything that happens makes us who we are, right?"

"Pretty much. You can take the good, you can take the bad, and you can either learn and grow, or sit and fade away."

"Or find something to be passionate about?" He lifted his eyebrows up and tapped his foot upon the ground. She leaned forward and looked over to Jo. "Miss Keener took her passion for martial arts and focused on that, using it to keep ahead in life. So she became something, made something of it, rather than moping around twenty-four seven…"

"Exactly. It's good to mourn, but not good to dwell. Do you have any passions in life? Something to keep you occupied?"

"Well, I don't play any instruments. I'm not musically inclined like my siblings were. I'm not acrobatic, not good at sports, and the only thing I really have is my martial arts…although I do enjoy writing and making video diaries for my niece like my sister did for me." David bopped his head and ran his fingers along the strings, forming one long and slow finishing note.

"Well there's three things you have right there. Martial Arts, your video diaries, and then you said you like writing?"

"Yeah." She was actually very passionate about writing in general, but she didn't like to showcase any of it. "Not a lot of people know that I write anything at all."

"Why?"

"Embarrassed. I don't think I'm all that good of a writer."

"Can't improve if you don't show anyone. Whatever it is you do, you learn from tips, criticism, and advice." She chuckled once and lifted her shoulders. "If you were to write this scene right here, right now, how would you write it?" He ran his fingers along the strings once more and Charlotte closed her eyes, mixing the words in her head. Her lips parted for a breath and her eyes opened halfway.

"A girl, lonely and brokenhearted, sits quietly upon a stone bench in a cemetery next to her family's plot. As she listens to the calming music of a guitar, her thoughts travel to that of a dying lover, lost in a coma five months prior after a car accident…" She paused and David huffed out a breath, his strumming deepened for a moment and his fingers continued flicking away at the strings.

"Keep going." She nodded slowly and watched his gaze upon the tombstone in front of them a ways. She sucked in a deep breath of air and continued onwards.

"Her heart fills with confusion and a mournful song that marches to the same tune of the guitar player. They're hearts akin to the music. She searches her soul for answers to the questions that plague her. Hope is lost as she realizes no one else has the answers she needs, for all the people in the cemetery are searching as well for the answers to their own questions. They've come together to help each other, as the only way to make it through, is to make it through with everyone, rather than alone…"

She stopped once more and met David's eyes, she was finished with her tale. He smiled at her and gave her a quick nod. "It's good, and if you put that down on paper, it would be excellent. You'd have something to be passionate about."

"Yeah maybe something I'd be good at, who knows. I can't imagine being good at anything. Which is funny, because when I was a baby, everyone treated me like I was good at everything…" She laughed vainly and shook her head. "I'm not even good at being strong, mentally."

"Why?"

"Look at where I am. I lost my entire family when I was only two years old. I went through life never knowing a thing about them, and I tear up every time I watch those video diaries. I got attacked by a stalker months ago and didn't testify against him, like Dee did with her stalker…" Which everyone knew about because of the news media. "The guy I started dating and grew close with, has a car accident and falls into a coma because of an aneurysm he never told me about, and there may be no chance of his waking up…how can I possibly be strong?"

"Everyone can be strong, you just have to find a way to be. It sounds like you're just a perfectly normal person going through normal tragedies, and you have the option to rise above it all, or to let it push you down…" He struck a chord and turned his eyes to the ground, his expression grew tense for a second, then relaxed and let his shoulders rise. "It's like my old girlfriend used to say…it's going to be hell, but if you keep doing the things you love, you can be strong enough to make it through this." She smiled lightly and looked off towards the sky once more.

"Sounds like solid advice. You don't mind if I ask about her, do you?" She didn't want to intrude. He did say _old_ girlfriend, so it was possibly an ex. He smiled vaguely and closed his eyes.

"Erin. She loved dancing." Spencer called out to David and he quickly rose to his feet. "Got to see what he wants. It was good talking, just remember what I said, keep focused on what's important to you and you'll make it through all of this."

"Right…Thanks." She watched him walk off, guitar in hand. She pat her knees and slowly stood up. His words wrapped around her heart, putting her at ease, very much appreciated. As her eyes moved to the grave David had been looking at, curiosity sparked. She casually moved to the grave, pushing her hands into her pockets and eyeing the words with a heavy heart. Beneath the image of a ballerina forever etched in stone, kicking her foot up and holding her arms above her head, was the name 'Erin'.

_Erin Marie Rodgers_

_ Born: November 12, 2008_

_ Died: November 2, 2022_

_ Dancing with the Angels, full of heart and love, forever._

She tilted her head to the side and frowned, the girl was just days away from her fourteenth birthday. Was this the same Erin that David mentioned? She was afraid to ask, and was also afraid to mark it down as coincidence.

She did recognize the name, though. Barely. In 2022, she was in the eighth grade. Erin was in ninth, and the school they attended was a three year school, consisting of 7th, 8th, and 9th grade levels. Erin Rodgers was a Freshman on campus, always in the music room with her boyfriend, who would be playing some instrument, most often piano.

She was watching one day, Erin was so beautiful, spinning and bending, touching her toes and moving about the room as a flexible angel that could make the angels cry. Her long red hair moved like passionate fire, sweeping across her face and flying in a circle. She was so into every movement, but one day it all stopped.

One day, late September, she went to listen and watch this fiery dancer, but no music played. The girl didn't go to dance, she never even appeared. The entire Freshman class seemed in tears, this girl had been known throughout her grade for her dancing and her friendliness. When Charlotte asked where she went, some students said she had been dancing in the school auditorium during the talent show over the weekend, when she tripped and fell off of the stage. She was in a coma ever since, but Charlotte always thought she woke up at some time. She never knew the girl passed away.

A silence filled her heart and her eyes started to water as she lifted her eyes and looked around the cemetery. David was once more playing a tune on his guitar, a bit of an upbeat and perky tune. Possibly playing a happy song for the spirits in the cemetery.

She swore she heard the sound of rhythmic clapping and looked in front of her. She wiped her eyes and felt her lips part as she saw the spirits of her father and Gabe standing face to face with a eight foot gap. Teddy appeared in between them, but a few feet back, singing along with the music, adding lyrics. In between them danced the fiery freshman. Her passionate eyes bore into Charlotte's soul, her painted lips were up in a smile, and her hair swept across her face as she tapped her leg and foot on the ground while clapping her hands as she danced one final time.

Was this for real? Was it imagination? She didn't know, but she wanted to join them. All around her, the rhythmic clapping harmonized with the music, and apparitions young and old surrounded them. The music that filled the air, it honored them.

She watched as the flaming dancer slid her hand up and stretched it out, then curled her fingers with a gentle smile, beckoning her. She turned her eyes to her family, their backs were turned towards the family plot. She smiled and made her way towards the apparitions, still certain she was daydreaming all of this.

Erin took her hands and started leading her into a dance, perhaps it was the salsa, she really wasn't sure. Maybe she looked crazy, but she didn't care. Teddy's voice soothed her, the music calmed her mournful heart, and the dancing relaxed her.

After a few minutes of dancing, the spirits slipped away as though they were never there. She looked over, her heart beating still to the rhythm, and saw her family was still gazing down at the plot. She smiled at them and closed her eyes, it all felt real. Maybe the spirits of loved ones didn't want those still alive to be sad, to mourn, but to be happy and move along in life. Was that their message for her?

* * *

><p>Seems a somewhat peaceful day. Well what do you think? <strong><br>**


	46. Lesson to be Learned

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 46 (Lesson to be Learned)<p>

"Is that the guy?" Brittany asked, pointing to the blue belt in the center of the room. All in the studio were lined up against the wall as the Blue Belt, Randall, sparred with a green belt. Charlotte folded her arms across her chest and sighed, she didn't really want to discuss this matter any longer. Irritated that the man kept pestering her, she just wanted to be left _alone_. "You know, the one that keeps trying to get you to go on a date with him?"

"Yes, that's him." She turned her head away and frowned, thinking only of Mason. She knew with him being comatose, there was that chance he wasn't going to make it. She accepted it now, but moving on was not an easy thing to do. She cared the world for him, even if she had dated him for a short time. "Mason always knew the right things to say. I just…I'm not ready to accept that he might not make it. Even if he wound up with irreversible brain damage, for crying out loud. I just…"

"Relax." Brittany put her hand to her shoulder. She lifted her eyebrows sadly and gazed up to the girl. "Take a deep breath," she instructed. Charlotte did so and held on until Brittany had her release it. "Okay. Now bear in mind, you don't need to date _anyone_ until you are ready, and anyone that's going to pressure you into giving up on Mason to date them, isn't worth keeping around. Believe me, guys like that are the lowest of the low, pure scum, and as you well know, what do we do when we see scum on something?"

"Get rid of it?"

"Exactly. So don't even bother with this guy. Rather…wait for Mason, as long as you feel that you can. You're young, and you probably know there will be many guys that come around in the future. Or maybe there won't be so many, but _right now_, Mason's still hanging on to something. So there's still a chance he'll wake up. In that case, why let guys like Randall screw that up?"

Charlotte smiled halfheartedly and glanced over as Randall floored the green belt. This was a tournament style day, and he'd just taken out several people, he often boasted about how strong he was, and that's why he pressured her. He didn't think anyone else could be 'strong enough' to take care of her like he could. "Yeah, you're right…and besides, the guy's an egomaniac. Thinks he can take out anyone and thinks he's better than everyone…"

"Oh yeah?" As Randall called on his next challenger, Brittany locked her fingers together and cracked her knuckles. Charlotte's eyes widened as the girl stepped out and raised her hand up. "Oh _Randy_, I'll take you on." Randall laughed as Brittany started walking towards the center, winking at the red belt boy she was interested in.

"You think you can do better than someone two or three belts above you?" Randy asked while belting out a laugh. Charlotte saw Miss Keener shaking her head and smirked, Randall would go down due to his own pride if he wasn't careful.

"No, but I most certainly can _try_." Brittany placed her hands together and bowed for respect. He did the same. As they moved into their fighter stances, Brittany cracked her neck from side to side. She started off with a light bounce at her heels as Jo started off the countdown. "I got a lesson to teach you, and you're most definitely going to learn." Randall rolled his eyes and stared at her once Jo said to fight.

"What? You're not going to make the first move?" Charlie saw the smirk cross Brittany's face and waited as Randall prepared himself. "Oh come on Randall, make your move. Come on!" Randall growled at her as he narrowed his eyes. "What? You think you can push people into doing what you want them to do, but when they do it to you, you don't like it? It's called, your own medicine, now either start or I'm going to start for you."

"Would you shut up already…" He lunged forward and performed a frontal kick. Brittany leaned back and twisted her body to the left, bringing up her right leg and sweeping it into his side. He gasped for air and let out a loud shout as she moved forward and thrust her fist into his chest, knocking him to the ground. Before he could even look up, she was upon him, grabbing his collar and leaning forward, glaring into his eyes.

"She's already had someone stalk her, she's been dating this guy for a while and he's in a coma now, so if you would so kindly back up…we all would appreciate that _so much_. You don't know what she's gone through, and she doesn't need any more stress, certainly not from the likes of you. Got that?" Randall whimpered and sweat started dripping along his face. Even Charlotte would have been scared to be under Brittany's deadly gaze right now!

"Okay! I got it! I'll leave well enough alone…just don't hurt me."

Brittany smiled cheerfully and released him, letting him sigh and faint on the ground. "Good." She turned back around and lifted her hand to the stunned viewers. "I win, Sensei!" Jo lowered her arms, just as shocked as the rest. Who could have possibly foreseen _Brittany_ kicking ass?

"I-I don't believe I'm saying this, but Brittany's the winner!" Everyone started their awkward claps and Brittany put her hands to her hips, glaring. Charlotte clapped her hands and started walking towards her, chuckling softly. She was just as surprised, and grateful that Brittany put the fear of god into Randall. Maybe now the asshole would quit bugging her so much.

Although she did feel bad for him, she wasn't too sure that he didn't have it coming. "Did you have to scare him so badly? I think he might have wet himself in the process." Brittany glanced back and started laughing. As she did so, the red belt she'd been eyeing, Christopher, came up to her, rubbing his neck. Charlotte gasped and breathed in, holding back a smile as she pat her friend's back.

"Wha-" Brittany glanced to him and her eyes went wide, she immediately started brushing her hair. "H-Hey Chris, how's it going?" Christopher was thin, Asian, and wore a flame decorated uniform to match his red belt. He had soft hazel eyes and brown hair with two bangs that fell before his eyes.

"That was some good moves you just displayed. You want to practice some time?" Brittany laughed, emitting a squealing sound that made her immediately cover her mouth and flush with embarrassment. Charlie shook her head as Christopher laughed. "Cute laugh, Brittany."

"Yeah…"

"So what do you say? Maybe practice some time…how's this weekend sound?"

"This weekend?" She leaned forward and cleared her throat, quickly pulling herself from her pre-dazed state. "Yeah, yeah that sounds great! Maybe we can catch a movie after, or dinner, or something?"

"Sure. I'm game."

Deciding to give them some time alone, Charlotte walked over to the front door and leaned beside it. She watched Brittany and Christopher chatting and smiled as her heart began to beat at a steady, yet sad pace. She was reminded briefly of Mason. It broke her heart for him to be in such a sad state of life. Why? What had he done to deserve that curse? She couldn't say how she felt about him right now, it had been several months and she was still slowly moving along without him. She wasn't ready to date anyone.

Many times your first love isn't the person you wind up with in the future, make no mistake, but to lose your first love to death was a true crime. To watch them slowly dying without even knowing they were dying, now that was a real pain to have to endure.

_"I don't want to lose him…"_ A tear slowly ran along her face and she carefully swept it away with her finger. _"I have to be strong."_ There were so many things she'd worked to make right, so many things that held her back that she did her best to push forward. Would this be one of those things? Could she put it behind her? She didn't think so, because waiting was torture, and seeing Mason holding on to the last shred of life and not knowing if he would make it, was torture. The hard part of it all was knowing, just _knowing_ that this kind of thing meant irreversible brain damage if he _did_ survive, and what a miracle it would be if that happened. _"Maybe I wasn't in love with him, but I know I cared about him. One hundred percent, I wanted and could see a future with him."_

She heard Brittany's voice and opened her eyes to see the bubbly blonde in front of her, giggly happily. "Oh my god Charlotte, I can't believe I'm actually going to get to go out with Christopher!" She smiled at her and carefully nodded her head, she really was happy for Brittany.

"I'm so glad. You deserve it." Brittany cheered one last time, then stopped to take a breath. The girl then frowned and pulled Charlotte into a hug, taking her by surprise. "Britt?"

"You're thinking about him aren't you? Mason?"

She sniffled and felt those tears coming back. "Yes…"

"I'm sorry. It'll be okay though. You know that? You're strong. It seems tough now, but there isn't a thing in this world that you can't rise above. All of us. That's why they say humans are among the best species, right?" She smiled and hugged Brittany tighter. The girl's words were comforting to hear, so perhaps she would be okay. After all, things were looking better already for everyone. Brittany pulled back and put her hands onto her arms. "Look, I know losing Mason's hard. I don't know what I'd do if I were in your situation, but I do know that having friends is a great way to cope. You've got me, you've got Dee and Regina, then there's your family…I think you're going to be just fine."

"Yeah, I just…I hate seeing Mason in this shape." Brittany was right, she just needed to find the strength inside her to move on. One step at a time though. "Do you think he's hanging on to something? I know a lot of people say when someone's in a coma, the reason they don't move on is because they're holding on to something. Do you think that's the case?"

"I don't know. I've never been spiritual like that, but maybe. If it is the case, then I wouldn't know what…maybe he wants to make sure you're okay before he passes on."

"I don't know if it's worth his time to wait on me. I have so much drama in my life, it's insane. Though I took up this one guy's suggestion to write a little more."

"Oh?"

"Yes. David Walsh, he's in the school band, I think. He's Spencer's nephew, and that's the guy that's marrying Regina's mom by the way. We were talking, he told me that I should start picking up my hobbies, like writing, and so I did." Although it was probably not the best idea to write stories where she involved herself. She put herself in some pretty twisted situations, but when it came to using her siblings as stars of various stories, she felt it brought a little bit of them back to life. Even if that meant traumatizing herself in the process. "Anyway, it is helping me a little to pass time."

"Good. I'm glad. You shouldn't spend all your time worrying about Mason, take some time to escape from it all. Also, anyone that tells you that you need to move on, tell them you're not ready. If they keep pressing you, come tell me, or Dee, or even Regina. I'm sure we'll deal with it." Charlotte laughed as a smirk drew itself across Brittany's devious face. Remembering Randall just a bit ago, Brittany could likely scare the crap out of anyone that messed around with her.

"Maybe it will be okay…I shouldn't be so scared of the unknown. I mean, when you're so accustomed to this stuff in your life…losing your entire family, losing everyone, you just start getting used to it."

"I imagine…should we go meet up with Dee and Regina? Hanging out with them should perk you up a little, right?"

"Of course." If anyone knew how to make her laugh and smile, it was those two.

* * *

><p>Well Jo's definitely teaching them all some good tricks, though it seems Brittany's got a few of her own. Two more chapters to go folks.<p> 


	47. Learning to Let Go

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 47 (Learning to Let Go)<p>

"How's it going there, wedding musician?" Charlotte joked to David, who was standing on the stage strumming a few chords. He looked towards her with arched eyebrows and an attractive smirk. They were at the reception for Spencer and Alice, and the joyous ceremony had already taken place. David had to prepare music and sing before the wedding, after the wedding, and during the reception. Now he was done, but still he played.

The stage was high, up to her waist. She leaned forward against it, listening as he strummed the notes. "Pretty good. How about yourself?" She lifted her shoulders and looked back, Regina and Dee were chatting up a storm with one another. Regina was extremely happy today, and she had every right to be.

"I'm all right. Mason's still in his coma though." David stopped and moved towards the edge of the seat, taking a seat beside her and the laptop on the edge. "It's really hard, you know…dealing with everything. I just wonder…why?" It was too much to deal with, to feel like everyone that came into her life would be taken from her. She knew she shouldn't be moping as she always was, but it was still difficult.

"I know how it feels, but I don't think Mason, or even your family would want you to dwell. You have to move along sometime, as hard as it is." She had moved on, so she thought. It still hurt every time she thought about them, be it her family or Mason, it still hurt. "So this is what has you down today? Though, you should be happy."

"I know, it irritates me that I'm not. I just…" She glanced towards the side and inhaled. A little overwhelmed, too much pressure on her shoulders. "I don't know. I know I shouldn't be upset anymore, what's done is done, but sometimes I feel like there could have been more said…mostly with Mason now." David lifted his head and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly.

"When my girlfriend passed, I didn't know what I'd do…" Charlotte felt a pang in her chest and glanced at him mournfully, recalling Erin's grave and the spirits that danced for her. She watched him bow his head towards his guitar as he slowly moved his thumb across the strings, playing that same song she always seemed to hear him playing. A slow tune, one that would instill a sense of nostalgia, a wave of memory, that would come from the tune of an old music box. "You know. Erin woke up that last day."

The place seemed to grow quiet as many eyes turned towards the two of them. David focused on his guitar, his face hardening just a moment. She started to reach up, but put her hand down. She didn't dare disturb him, and listened with a full heart. "She lived with her grandparents, you know. Her mother abandoned her and her father when she was young, and her dad took his own life several years later. She never cried, always smiled."

"She had a lot of friends. I remember."

"Yeah…" Though the memory was still vague, she loved to remember the beautiful redhead who could light up a room in an instant with a smile and a dance. "There was a poem she had memorized, one that her father attached to his goodbye note. When she woke up that final day, she told me not to cry for her when she left, and she recited that poem for me…so I think of that poem every now and then, I remember her and I play this tune for her."

"What was the poem?" She didn't want to intrude. She didn't want to open any old wounds, but she was intrigued. David smiled slightly and closed his eyes, still continuing to strum on his guitar.

"It was written in 1993 by David M. Romano, called 'When Tomorrow Starts Without me'." He began to recite the small poem, singing it a bit and closing his eyes. His voice was soft, quiet, but it seemed to shake everybody's soul and echo through the building.

_When tomorrow starts without me  
>And I'm not there to see;<br>If the sun should rise and find your eyes  
>All filled with tears for me.<br>I wish so much you wouldn't cry  
>The way you did today;<br>While thinking of the many things  
>We didn't get to say. <em>

_I know how much you love me  
>As much as I love you;<br>And each time that you think of me,  
>I know you'll miss me too.<br>But when tomorrow starts without me  
>Please try to understand,<br>That an angel came and called my name  
>And took me by the hand. <em>

_She said my place was ready  
>In heaven far above;<br>And that I'd have to leave behind,  
>All those I dearly love.<br>But as I turned to walk away,  
>A tear fell from my eye;<br>For all my life, I'd always thought  
>I didn't want to die. <em>

_I had so much to live for,  
>So much yet to do;<br>It seemed almost impossible,  
>That I was leaving you.<br>I thought of all the yesterdays,  
>The good ones and the bad;<br>I thought of all the love we shared,  
>And all the fun we had.<em>

Charlie felt someone's hand upon her shoulder and looked back to see Regina and Dee behind her. Behind them, PJ and Skyler were listening, tears in their eyes. Could it be, they were thinking of the Duncan's? Her mind drifted towards them, to every memory she'd seen in those videos, and her heart cried out for them. Now there was Mason, and her heart dropped.

She wasn't alone in this, and never would be, there were people who felt the pain and the sorrow. However she knew, she just _knew_ beyond a shadow of a doubt, those above would be waiting for them all and one day they would be together.

Why live out the rest of the days in misery?

_If I could relive yesterday  
>Just even for awhile,<br>I'd say goodbye and kiss you  
>And maybe see you smile.<br>But then I fully realized  
>That this could never be;<br>For emptiness and memories  
>Would take the place of me. <em>

_And when I thought of worldly things  
>I might miss come tomorrow;<br>I thought of you, and when I did,  
>My heart was filled with sorrow.<br>But when I walked through heaven's gates  
>I felt so much at home;<br>When God looked down and smiled at me  
>From His great golden throne. <em>

She imagined Mason reciting this to her with her family, all of them tears in their eyes, but smiling. This was their way of saying they would be all right. "_Don't cry for me, I'm fine." _

She wiped her eyes and let her lips curl into a sad smile as tears streamed her cheeks. The image she got now was of David, kneeling beside Erin's bedside in her final moments, those fresh tears in his eyes as he rested his hands together on top of her belly, praying that she would live. She imagined her telling him those final words, that she would be okay, to not cry.

Her heart was strong enough that she could move on, she just needed to be brave enough to take that first step. She needed to be brave enough to use all the support that she had. For there were so many people that loved her here, so many that wanted to see her happy, just as her family and Mason would want to see.

She just had to learn how to let go.

_He said, "This is eternity  
>And all I've promised you;<br>Today your life on earth is past,  
>But here it all starts anew."<br>"I promise no tomorrow,  
>But today will always last;<br>And since each day's the same day,  
>There's no longing for the past."<br>"But you have been so faithful,  
>So trusting and so true;<br>Though at times you did do things,  
>You knew you shouldn't do."<br>"But you have been forgiven  
>And now at last you're free;<br>So won't you take my hand  
>And share my life with me?" <em>

_So when tomorrow starts without me,  
>Don't think we're far apart<br>For every time you think of me,  
>I'm right here in your heart.<em>

In the heart, and nowhere else. The heart, the mind, all those memories that would play over and over again. Those were the things worth holding onto. As David strummed the final chord and spoke the last words, he slowly opened his eyes and stared down at the ground. "'There is no sense in focusing on the loss, mourning because they are gone, and holding on to something you won't have any more. Focus on the memories, mourn because you loved them, and hold on to the joys and happiness you felt when you were with them'. Many people forget the simple wish that their loved ones have for them when they pass, but it's the same that you or I would want for those in our lives."

"To be happy…"

"One of Erin's favorite songs was sung by Rascal Flatts, _My Wish_. She said her father would sing it to her every day before he left the world for a better place. She told me when she left, she wanted me to be happy, to move on from her, to learn to let go."

"Teddy said it too…" She bowed her head, remembering the final video that was shot on the plane.

On the stage, a golden light shone that only she could see. She carefully lifted her gaze and saw her family lined up. Every one of them, smiling at her. Even Erin appeared before them, spinning and dancing as she would always be remembered, so fondly by everyone whose heart she touched. Just like the family, those that remembered and loved them, those that would never forget, could move on freely.

"I understand. It's a frightening step really, but I'm okay with it. Letting go. If that's what it takes, but…I still don't feel like I want to lose Mason. I'm not ready for that…I'm just not. There's still that hope in my heart that he'll wake up one day."

"Then hold on to that hope as long as you can. When you're ready to let go, when you're ready to move on, only you will know. No one else." She pressed her lips in a thin line and slowly glazed the guitar with her eyes.

"Have you…learned to let go?"

"It took me a while, but I've moved on. Still think about her from time to time, but I keep going because I know that's what she would want."

"Right." It was what Mason would want too, probably, but she didn't want to give up on him. She really felt that she was ready to move on from her family, to miss them, but to let go. Mason, she wasn't ready. She questioned whether she would ever, truly, be ready. Maybe one day she would be. Perhaps that was a hope worth holding on to.

One thing was for sure, she would never forget the day they met, or the day they decided to date. Funny how quickly time flies, but memories are forever. A race was all it took to set the ball in motion, a tiny spark, and nothing more. She wanted to break down and cry, but she had done enough of that. Yet, there would come that day when, perhaps, she would not cry again.

"Thank you David…for your advice…"

"No problem. I guess it's what friends are for."

"Yeah." She lifted her eyes to Dee and Regina, both were moving in to hug her. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed in as David went back to his guitar. "Exactly what friends are for…"

* * *

><p>So she's finally moving on, finally learning to let go. All the paths have closed but one, and there's just one thing left. <strong><br>**


	48. Finally Free

Carrying on the Torch

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie

A/N:

* * *

><p>Chapter 48 (Finally Free)<p>

Nearly four years passed by in her life, it was January 30th, 2028. Charlotte walked her way through the hospital halls with Dee, Regina, Brittany, and finally David. Dee was still with Kevin, the two were planning to go away to college together in the fall. Regina was happily living without her inhaler, Spencer did many a great thing keeping her active and helping her to be healthy, just like a father should, he took care of his daughter. Brittany and Christopher broke up a year ago, but only because his family had to move.

David became a close friend and confidante, helping to support Charlotte along the way, and even teaching her to relax through music. About a year after Alice's wedding, she tried to start dating guys again, but none of them hung around very often. David stayed with her through them all, and she actually started to date him a month ago. Everyone was very supportive of this relationship, and she was actually starting to be truly happy again. For four years she visited Mason on a monthly basis, slowly lowering it to every two months then every three months, it was painful to watch him slip away and know that there was no chance of him ever waking again. Not after all this time.

Though her friends were here for support, she just wanted David to go in with her. When they arrived at his bedside, Charlotte gingerly swept away some of Mason's hair on his forehead. He still looked like he was asleep, even after all these years. His body grew some, but there hadn't been a whole lot of change. Not like her changes. She was taller now, and had cut her hair short, stopping it off right in the middle of her neck. She'd grown a little bit of weight, but wasn't stocky. She also finally got a bit of a tan, rather than being horrendously pale.

David stood behind her, holding his hands at his waist. He had a fuzzy goatee now and hair that reminded her of Leonardo DiCaprio back when he was still young and hot. Of course _that_ was before her time, to be honest.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and slid her fingertips along the top of the blanket, reaching Mason's arm. Her body trembled and her chest ached for him. This would be the last time she visited, but she would never forget him.

"Mason…today my sister would have been thirty-two years old. I don't know the life she would have lived, I don't know where she'd be or if she would be happy, sad, married or single. Maybe she would have been a lawyer, maybe a singer, maybe a doctor…" A tear came from her eyes as she thought of her sister's bright shining smile. She had since put those video diaries in a safe place and wasn't looking at them on a daily basis any longer. She didn't have a whole lot of time anymore. "I do know that where she is now, she is happy. Mom, Dad, and even Gabe. She wouldn't want me to be sad or upset…she would want me to live on."

She thought for a minute that she saw his eyebrows move like wind brushing over them, but she would have been mistaken. David walked behind her and moved a chair towards her. Thanking her, she took a seat and cupped her hands around Mason's left arm. "I'm going to be turning nineteen pretty soon, started college at a local community college, but you knew that. Your Uncle and Aunt are doing well, constantly spending time with PJ and Skyler. It's like…their friendship's been completely renewed. I believe you, and my family, would be proud. Oh god, and speaking of families! Skyler's _pregnant_, but uh…like father, like son, PJ has a real knack for repeating history. It's their fourth child."

She thought of Tyler, then of her own cousin Jennifer, the two of them were almost inseparable these days. They were eleven now, and closer than ever since her extended family moved closer to Denver. "Tyler and Jennifer follow each other everywhere, who knew having them meet would make them such great friends? It's amazing." Young love, innocence, it seemed now that was blossoming everywhere. "Grandma's about ninety-two now, and still going strong. Can you believe it? It seems Regina's family's getting healthier, and would you believe…all of Regina and Dee's cousins are sort of hooking up?" She chuckled softly and curled her lips into a smile as laugh lines began to show.

"Well I don't mean hooking up like dating, but it's strange. Regina's cousin Quinn is eight now, Dee's cousin Richard's ten, and they're just as inseparable as Jennifer and Tyler. Of course, Wilson Dooley's fourteen now, and Regina's cousin Candice, will not stop following him all over the place." Yes, Dee's entire family was going ballistic over it all too, but at the same time, they were toning it down quite considerably. "You should see the Dooley's now, they're not all snooty and rich. It seems they've all learned something from Dee. You'd be impressed, I know. Did you know she's still dating Kevin? They skipped a year and are going to college now together. I can only imagine what you'd say to them right now if you were still here."

She bowed her head, resting her forehead against his arm and sobbing once. Her heart was no longer breaking, but it still tore her up to say goodbye. She felt David place his hand upon her back and looked up, he was smiling softly, relaxing her. She took a deep breath and swept away the tears in her eyes. "I held on for a long time, I did. I never stopped visiting you, even when I dated briefly. I made sure they knew about you…" A lot of guys dumped her because Mason was in his coma, they didn't want to be with a girl that had that much baggage. "I'm better off without most of those people. David, he's been with me through it all. We met back in 2024, and feelings developed over time…he's never pushed me and he's supported me all this time, for that I'm thankful, and I hope you would approve of him, because I've started dating him."

In that moment, she felt a warmth around her, like someone was hugging her. Her heart swelled and she slowly breathed in, absorbing the emotion. "Mason, whatever you're holding onto in this world…please know…it's okay." Tears streamed her face as she gazed towards his closed eyelids. "I'm going to be fine Mason, I'll move on and I'll let you go…you can rest in peace knowing that I'm okay now." Sniffling, she shook her head and reached for a tissue in her pocket. Her heart pounded with a dull ache, letting go was definitely harder than she had been expecting. "Uncle Emmett and Ivy will be okay, Tyler will be fine, your grandpa will be fine…everyone is moving on, living life to its fullest. You don't have to hold on anymore. Be happy. Emmett, your parents are waiting for you. They've been waiting for four years now…"

She knew where her heart stood and just how she felt towards him now that she thought about it. Just because you lose your first love doesn't mean that you can't love again. No, Mason would hate for her to restrict herself like that. Especially since she had been so young. "Mason…I _do_ love you…I didn't know then, but I know now, and I know…I don't want you to be suffering anymore. They say if you love something, set it free. Well Mason. I'll always cherish your memory, just as I do my family, but like I did with them…I'm setting you free. I won't forget you, or the impact you had on my life…"

She put her hand to his chest and bowed her head, sobbing lightly. After a few seconds, she felt an even warmer presence and slowly lifted her head to see four figures before her. Mason was standing on the other side of his bed, smiling at her, shrouded in a warm golden glow. Behind him on the other side of the room, were his parents. Beside his bed, her sister stood with her hand on his chest. She couldn't tell if she was seeing it or not, if it was real or not, but she understood what it meant.

Mason looked to David with a nod of approval, as if to say for him to take care of her. Next, he nodded for Teddy, who slowly removed her hand from above his heart. With that, he turned and moved towards his parents, being embraced by them.

Her tears began to dry as Gabe, Bob, and Amy appeared, all moving to hug her. They told her they loved her, not with words, but through their minds. With Mason, they said they would always watch over her, always make sure she and her family and friends were safe. Then, Erin appeared among them all, smiling at her and extending her arm. She touched her finger to Charlotte's chest. Charlotte felt a flutter in her heart and smiled as her shot nerves instantly relaxed and her aching heart calmed.

_"Be happy Charlotte. Live your life. Tell them all, live and love. Laugh. Remember. Never forget. Above all else: Live."_

In an instant, they were gone, and Charlotte quickly shook her head. Remember, she would, forget she would not, and above all else she would live for sure.

Mason's heart monitor ceased it's monotonous beeping and Charlotte's eyes flew towards it. Her heart dropped in an instant as the monitor fell into a flatline. He was gone. She turned to David and moved to his chest, sobbing as he put his hands to her arms and held her close. The girls outside rushed in and held her as the nurses made their way into the room.

She had finally let go.

Hours later, Charlotte turned on the camera and gazed into it, still smiling despite the sadness inside. "Hey baby Teddy. Charlie here…Yeah, I decided to go back to that nickname. It's not so bad." She chuckled softly and let her eyes dip for only a moment. "So Mason…has passed on today. He's no longer in pain, and I…I'll be okay." She smiled and quickly nodded her head. "I have David now. Then there's Dee and Regina, never forget about Brittany. You know I've risen in my martial arts belt too! I'm thinking of _maybe_ studying martial arts in college and becoming an instructor. Think I'd be good at it?"

Skyler sat beside her and put her arm around her shoulders. She was eating a sandwich. Her belly was very large from her sixth month of pregnancy. "I think you'd be great dear, but I thought you wanted to go into Journalism?"

"Oh I do! It's a double major! Anyway…" She looked towards Skyler's belly and sighed, chuckling softly as PJ walked into the room. Little Gabriel Duncan had been born March of 2025, May Duncan was born April 4th 2026, and now 'Andrew' Duncan would be born sometime in the end of April and start of May. She lifted her head and looked to PJ, pointing an index finger at him. "You need to watch yourself!" Skyler stifled a laugh and PJ let out an exhausted sigh.

"Some days I just _can't_ help myself, Charlie. Skyler's just too damn hot." He smirked and started walking off. Shocked and embarrassed, Charlotte slowly looked towards the camera.

"I'll edit that out later." She faced the camera and cleared her throat. "So in the end, everything is okay. We'll all be fine, and…maybe one day you'll be making these things for _your_ siblings, nieces, nephews, or even your own children." With an unflinching gaze, she looked to Skyler, who was now moving from the couch. It was more of a wobble when she walked. Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes. "Until then, you'll have to deal with the crazy antics my sister dealt with, it looks like. A house full of crazy siblings and a dad who can't stop breeding…Heh…_Good Luck_, Teddy!"

* * *

><p>Oh dear lord, like father, like son. Well that's it, the final chapter. A long and great run! Thank you to all of you who followed along! Look out for my next GLC fic coming up called "Tortured Souls", it's going to be a rather tense one with a lot of drama, but you know my stories, I always write to please. Look for it and if you miss, I'll PM you when it's up. It's sad that Torch has now reached its end, but I couldn't be happier with how it turned out.<p> 


End file.
